Pacto con el Diablo
by Islea
Summary: ¿Has echo un pacto? ¿con el enemigo de tus amigos? Quizás es demasiado tarde no hay marcha atrás. Asumiras las concecuencias y no te importara hacerle daño a tus "amigos"... Porque... le has dado tu alma al diablo. Romance y drama
1. Reemplazada

_Este es mi nuevo fic, aquí no existe BEGA, aún, ni Daichi. Aquí todos tienen 15 y 16 años._

* * *

><p>No tenía nada que hacer ahí, cada uno de mis amigos estaba felizmente acompañado, el Dojo Granger estaba lleno de bladers cada equipo estaba aquí y celebraban la victoria de los Bladebreakers y su nuevo trofeo. Eran los campeones y me alegro por ellos, pero creo que no les importa lo que me pase, estuve ausente 3 días y no lo notaron. Aún sigue la fiesta de celebración que es lo más importante.<p>

No tengo con quien hablar, los chicos juegan "cosas de hombres" según Tyson, él quien siempre ha considerado mi mejor amigo le he dicho que desfrute, ahora vitorea en un juego de pulsos entre Ozuma y Bryan, con las chicas ni siquiera me acerco, no les agrado mucho creen que solamente soy una fanatica loca por los bladers porque no juego y porque al parecer les he quitado a sus amigos, ellos han encontrado a mi una confidente yo los comprendo pero ellos no me comprenden bien, me cuentas algunos secretos o tonterías. He llegado a la conclusión de que a la mayoría de las bladers les gusta chismosear y ya hubieran regado los secretos.

Mis mejores amigos son hombres y no mujeres y es por eso que estoy en un rincón solo observando a todos pero más que nada a él, y verlo me duele, creí que teníamos algo, todos lo creían, me preocupaba por él y yo lo sabía e hizo lo posible para informarme donde iba, empezó a pasar más tiempo conmigo a veces hablando o en silencio no necesitábamos palabras para sentirnos cómodos, incluso me acompañaba a mi casa y estuve a punto de decirle mi mayor secreto con el apoyo de Tyson más no pude hacerlo, vino el campeonato y no quise distraerlo a nadie. Entrenamos duro para poder llegar a la final y ganar. En cada batalla siempre lo apoye quizás más que los demás y a ellos no les importaba estaban felices y tenían esperanzas de que fuéramos más que amigos. Sin embargo toda ilusión fue matada ese día, el día de la final.

Bladebreakers vs Justice Five ellos eran muy buenos pero supieron aceptar la derrota. Kai había derrotado a Brooklyn, recuerdo que salte de felicidad e incluso salí corriendo para abrazarlo y quede a medio camino shockeada y paralizada. Una rubia hermosa se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo y el no la alejo la abrazo y correspondió el beso. Dejando a la multitud impactada, Dj Jazman se atrevió a preguntarle a ella ¿porque lo besaba? y fue él quien contesto:

-Es mi novia, tiene todo el derecho.

Se escucharon aplausos, silbidos, gritos y mi corazón roto, quería que la tierra me tragara, salir corriendo y fue Rei, Max y Tyson quienes me consolaron me abrazaron por lastima o por la victoria no pregunte no quise.

Fue él último a quien felicite, hablo primero, dijo que agradecía los momentos que estuvimos juntos aprendió mucho de mi y tuvo la confianza de pedirle a Melisa, ese era su nombre, ser su novia, trate la manera de sonreír con esfuerzo lo logre, esperaba que lo abrazara y no lo hice le tendí la mano felicitándolo por la victoria y por su noviazgo, frunció el ceño no entendía que pasaba. Y en ese momento agradecí que mi celular sonara, me aleje de él para hablar con la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Tres día han pasado desde entonces y estoy más deprimida que nunca.

Ya no soy yo el que lo anima cuando blade batalla como ahora, ya tiene su propia porristas personal y las chicas les porristas, pero a los chicos no ellos están de mi parte. ¡Si! es rubia, bonita, falsa, plástica y tonta. Recuerdo que una ves el dijo que le fastidiaban esa clase de mujeres y fue lo que se consiguió. Ironico.

Hiromi Tachibana fue reemplazada por una rubia sin cerebro. Solo tengo 15 años, aún puedo olvidarlo y enamorarme de alguien más, hasta quizás deba poner distancia en todos ellos, alejarme y hacer otras cosas.

He salido de ellos y no se dieron cuenta, cuando cruce la puerta todo cambiara, sera la última vez que sere Hiromi la entrenadora, la sirvienta, la cocinera, su niñera. Me olvidaran ya no soy necesaria.

Ya he abierto la puerta para irme a casa.

-¿Te vas?


	2. Un secreto

-¿Te vas?

Reconoció esa voz con acento extranjero, más se sorprendía de que se haya dado cuenta de su ausencia. Se volteo a él ¿que quería?

-Me voy- contesto

-¿porque?- dio unos pasos hacía ella.

-No soy necesaría aquí

-El que tenga novia, no te hace menos-

-No les importo ¿porque he de quedarme?

-Es lo que tu crees?

-Es lo que creo. Estuve 3 días ausente y no se dieron cuenta. ¿de que se diferencia hoy, Tala?

-Quizás elos no, yo si ¿donde estuviste?

Desvió la mirada sonriendo con amargura más prefirió no hacerlo, verlos besarse no era de su agrado y la mirada que le daba Melisa la hacía sentir poca cosa, una mirada que le decía que ella había perdido.

-Bien, pero vamos a otro lado.

-De acuerdo

Los observaron salir y sin que se dieran cuenta les tomaron una fotografía, marcaron rápido un numero telefónico.

-El trabajo ya va a mitad, jefe- informaron

-Bien sigue así ¿como va?

-Su auto estima esta bajando cada vez más cuando los ve besarse.

-Ese tonto me facilito el trabajo. Mantenme informado

-Si señor.

Llegaron al parque en silencio sentándose en unos columpios y meciéndose. Se sentía rara al hablar con el ruso que consideraban era un Cybor por ser frío y sin corazón. Pero si lo ven ahora no pensarían eso, estaba acompañándola parecía preocupado e interesado en saber que le paso.

-¿Y bien?- y al parecer también era impaciente.

-Todo empezó el día de la final...-empezó a contar.

_Querían celebrar en grande haber ganado el campeonato. Tyson convenció a Hiromi para que asistiera, irían a una Discoteca que gracias a la influencia de Kai lograrían entrar sin pedirles identificaciones. _

_No le gustaba el ambiente y no se sentía cómoda teniendo que ver a la pareja recién descubierta besándose o más bien comiéndose a besos. Todos pidieron bebidas alcohólicas. Ella no quería eso._

_-¿Que te sirvo cariño?- le pregunto el barman_

_Se sonrojo, él era alto de ojos grises y cabello negro, quizás de 17 o 18 años- Solo agua- pidió suave_

_-Claro preciosa- le sirvió su vaso de agua. Le sonrío, al menos la hizo olvidar por un momento todo a su alrededor. Solo un momento_

_-Es mejor que te alejes de ella, distráete en tu trabajo- hablo Kai lanzandole una mirada fría._

_-Como diga señor-_

_-Vamos- la jalo del brazo fuerte- no hables con personas que no conoces ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Kai me lastimas-_

_Rei miro lo que pasaba e intervino_

_-¿De acuerdo?- volvió a decirle. Detuvieron a Kai_

_-Suéltala Kai, la estas lastimando- Hiromi agradeció eso, no sabía que le pasaba Kai- Yo la cuidare, ve con tu novia que al parecer se ve molesta por dejarla sola._

_-Hn- dijo volviendo con Melisa_

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al revisar su brazo que se veía rojo_

_-Si- contesto cabizbaja _

_-No le hagas caso Hiromi- Rei tomo sus manos brindando apoyo. _

_Mariah veía desde su mesa esa acción y le molestaba. No entendía que le veían de especial a ella. Ni siquiera sabía usar un blade, no tenía talento, tardo años en ver una bestia bits, no tenía gusto por la moda, no era especial y no quería que se metiera con Rei, su novio._

_-A nadie le agrada, incluso estamos molestos con él-_

_-Eso no es necesario Rei- agradecía su apoyo- él es su amigo_

_-Pe..._

_-Rei ¿que haces?- llego Mariah interrumpiendo con su voz llena de celos, rodeando su brazo._

_-Mariah... solo dame un minuto- no entendía porque su novia se volvió posesiva._

_-No te preocupes Rei- sabía que Mariah estaba celosa ¿porque?-ve, celebra, disfruta, estaré bien._

_-¿Segura?- Mariah bufo cuando escucho la pregunta de su novio, ¿es que acaso quería un dibujo diciéndole que ella estaba bien? Le agradaba más la novia de Kai, Melisa, que ella._

_-Si, Rei gracias- y lo decía enserio, no quería ver las muecas que le hacía Mariah, y para hacerla enojar más abrazo al chino susurrándole en el oído-Gracias_

_Rei nunca la vio como una mujer para novia o conquistar. Para él Hiromi era como su hermana, así creía el al equipo. Hiromi la hermana menor y Kai el hermano mayor._

_Había un infiltrado entre el grupo de bladers que estaban celebrando la victoria de los campeones. Todos los conocidos estaban ahí y algunos aún no llegaban._

_Observaban cada movimiento de la castaña, lo que tomaba, con quien hablaba, con quien reía. Ella era el objetivo, solo aí obtendrían la atención de la BBA._

_Ya era medianoche y ellos aún celebraban pero para Hiromi ya no era eso, las cosas estaban algo fuertes, la mayoría estaba borracho, incluyendo al jefe que nunca había tomado. Tyson se acerco a ella para decirle que le prestara las llaves de su casa y que le prestara esta. Había conocido a alguien y querían disfrutar toda la madrugada. Se negó, nadie entraría a su casa a hacer cosas que ella no quería saber. Tyson no se enojo, solo bufo y se alejo de ella. Reviso su teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar tenía un mensaje del cual solo decía 1586 de HoPsi. Le preocupo y en marcado rápido llamo a ese nombre más su mala suerte era tanta que su teléfono se descargo. Maldijo hasta de lo que no sabía._

_Kai la observaba, no estaba tan tomado como los demás, veía a su novia quien tenía aguante igual que él. Llevaban cada uno 4 botellas de tequila. Busco a su antigua equipo de bladers, Tala, Spencer y Bryan estaban en una mesa los tres acompañados. Se preocupaba por ella, la había notado rara y sabía que algo le pasaba, al verla rabiar con su teléfono, tal vez podría ofrecerle el de él. pero ¿que diría su novia? al parecer era celosa. Ignoro, aunque le costo mucho trabajo, a Hiromi._

_Quizás le prestaban el teléfono que estaba en el área del barman, necesitaba hacer esa llamada._

_-Disculpa?- se acerco al barman que la atendió_

_-¿Dime?- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Podrían prestarme el teléfono?- lo señalo- es importante_

_No veía motivo alguno para no hacerlo, además la veía tan desesperada por hacer una llamada-Claro- le alcanzo el teléfono. Sonrío al poder llamar, marco el numero que se sabía de memoria y espero a que la atendieran._

_Tomaron un trago, estaba llamando por teléfono, sabían tanto de ella que ni sus amigos sabían. Por ejemplo sabían a quien llamaba con tanta urgencia, ella tenía un secreto que no había contado a sus amigos. Disfrutaba este trabajo, el de vigilar a Hiromi Tachibana._

_Colgó el teléfono suspirando, el estrés que había sentido en toda la semana había aumentado con la llamada. Necesitaba refrescarse el rostro, agradeció al muchacho y se dirigió a los sanitarios. _

_Aquí era donde el plan comenzaba a ejercerse, se levanto haciendo la pantomima de estirarse el cuerpo. Esa era la señal para un hombre que estaba desde una esquina, este solo asintió._

_Se levanto y siguió a la castaña, al barman se le hizo raro de que aquel hombre vestido de negro y con una gorra que cubría su rostro caminara hacía los sanitarios, primero se encogió de hombros pero después vio su camino, había entrado al de señoritas y no al de caballeros. Eso era malo._

_Dejo que el agua se deslizara por su rostro. Se sentía tan frágil viéndose al espejo. Escucho la puerta, supuso que era alguna mujer la que entraba. Cerro sus ojos y sintió como la empujaban a la pared y tapaban su boca, cuando los abrió vio a un hombre al cual solo veía su boca con la que sonreía, se asusto, trato de zafarse de su agarre más el era muy fuerte. Puso todo su peso en ella para que no se moviera, sentía como sus labios querían abrirse para gritar fuerte, la prenso y empezó a besarla a la fuerza. Le dio nauseas sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, se los mordió escuchando un grito de desagrado de él y después una bofetada en su rostro dolorosa._

_La tiro al suelo y se puso sobre ella. Debía hacer su trabajo, le quito su chaqueta y rompió su blusa dejándola solo en sosten, la acariciaba mientras le daba otro golpe en el rostro para que dejara de gritar. Lloraba nunca se imagino que la llegarían a violar en una discoteca._

_Escucho los golpes y entro, tenía razón al pensar que ese hombre tramaba algo, detrás de él venían 4 hombres de seguridad de la discoteca. Se acercaron a él separandolo de la joven que lloraba de miedo. Bien su plan funciono solo que se suponía que uno de los bladers era quien debía ir a salvarla no un barman, pero eso no importaba ni siquiera lo que le iban a hacer esos cuatro gorilas._

_Se quito su camisa y la tapo con ello. La sentía temblar, uno de los hombres la cargo para sacarla de ahí, el salió a buscar a uno de los jóvenes con los que ella llego más ya todos se habían ido. ¿Como podían ser tan idiotas? ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de su falta? ¿que clase de amigos eran? _

_El plan iba bien, pero hubiera preferido que la violaran y no que se quedara así, pero bueno no fue quien hizo las reglas, con media sonrisa se fue del lugar._

_Iba en una ambulancia, llevaba la vista perdida, era traumatizante lo que había sucedido. Y doloroso saber que ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta y que se fueran sin ella._

_Tres días llevaba en el hospital en donde la trataron bien, la psicóloga la ayudo con el trauma. La única visita que tuvo fue del barman, Alex era su nombre, tuvieron que pasar tres días para que le dieran de alta, agradecía el trabajo que hicieron, ya no se notaban los golpes que recibió en el rostro ni los hematomas de sus brazos._

_Cuando salió se dirigió a un solo lugar, necesitaba saber si ellos estaban preocupados por ella y si era así contarles lo que sucedió. Pero su sorpresa fue que ellos aún seguían celebrando y no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia ni siquiera sabían si estaba o no estaba._

-Así termine contigo aquí en el parque, hablando de lo que paso tres días atrás.

Tala escucho todo, como no se dieron cuenta de lo que le paso a ella. Tal vez ahora entendía porque se quería ir, todos estaban más interesados en la fiesta que se olvidaron de todo. Volvieron al Dojo, en silencio las palabras no eran necesarias e ese momento, de lo que Tala estaba seguro era de que quizás su amigo de la infancia necesitaría un buen golpe en el rostro por ser tan idiota. Sin embargo había algo que lo tenía con curiosidad, ella había mencionado lo de un mensaje y de un tal HoPsi parecía que era importante y cuando le pidió saber de el, ella no quiso decirle cambio la conversación. Hiromi tenía un secreto y aunque le costara lo iba a veriguar.

Entraron al dojo y al mismo tiempo Hiromi fue llamado por Tyson ya que tenía una llamada para ella.

Tala le dio un poco de distancia ya que quería saber quien era. Kai los vio entrar y le molestaba que Hiromi haya salido con Tala, podía ser su amigo pero no le gustaba la cercanía de los dos, Melisa se escuso diciendo que iba al sanitario.

-Gracias, estaré ahí mañana temprano- dijo Hiromi.- De acuerdo, nos vemos-

Había hablado muy despacio y fue casi imposible para Tala escuchar. Cuando quiso acercarse a ella, se volvió a esconder ya que Melisa iba entrando e iba directo a la castaña.

-Vaya a quien tenemos aquí- dijo con despreció- pero si es la entrenadora de los Bladebreakers

-Aja- dijo tratando de ignorarla e irse, pero Melisa tenía otros planes

-Escucha niñita- la miro de pies a cabeza con asco- es mejor que te vayas ya no te necesitan aquí. Kai ya tiene quien lo anime y le de apoyo- se señalo- además tu no sirves, eres tan simplona y sin sentido de la moda. Eres fea y solo estas aquí por lastima-

La puerta se deslizo dando entrada a Kai y Melisa se dirigía a él con una gran sonrisa y besándolo.

Tala quería ir a matar a esa mujer, se acerco a Hiromi y haciendo lo que nunca hace, la abrazo, la única que no servía para nada era ella Melisa, si supiera que no le agrada a ningún blader y que las mujeres solo están con ella por su supuesto sentido de la moda y porque no les agrada aún Hiromi.

-No le haga caso- Hiromi solo asintió, se sintió fuerte con el ruso.

Kai los vio y se molesto demasiado, no soportaba verlos juntos abrazados. Empujando a Melisa salieron de ahí. Tala mientras la abrazaba pensó que sería mejor seguirla en la mañana cuando fuera no sabía a donde pero lo averiguaría, averiguaría que era ese secreto.


	3. Pretendiendo

No podía dormir muy bien, rodaba sobre su cama de un lado a otro, pensando en mil cosas. Su vida, sus amigos, su gran amigo y la familia de este, también el ruso rojo Tala preguntándose ¿porque la abrazo? ¿porque se preocupaba por ella? Ya sabía ella que los rusos eran raros, de ejemplo estaba Bryan, él que parecía un asesino serial, era algo infantil cuando quería. Lo comprobó cuando el entro y vio a su capitán abrazándola y empezó a dar brinquitos diciendo que su capitán si tenía corazón y no era un Cybor y que engañaba a Vera, todo un niño chiquito.

Pero ni eso la hacía sonreír, no podía aunque quisiera borrarse esas imágenes de Kai y Melisa besándose, se torturaba cruelmente ella misma. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Que tonta se sentía, que tonta sentir aquella ilusión de que el gran Hiwatari sentía algo por ella. Que tontería era su vida.

No durmió nada, eran las 5 de la mañana cuando decidió levantarse y darse un baño. Empezó a prepararse, desayuno o al menos lo intento, su cuerpo parecía estar sintiendo su estado de animo, una baja autoestima. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 6 am y ella necesitaba ir a ese lugar tan importante, pero ir en autobús no se le antojaba, solo tenía 15 años pero ya sabía manejar y sabía quien podría prestarle un auto.

El Dojo estaba a 4 cuadras de su casa, corrió pues ella necesitaba estar antes de las 6:15 en donde la citaron. El abuelo era quien estaba afuera barriendo, lo saludo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla y sin darle tiempo a darle un saludo. Imaginaba que él estuviera aún durmiendo pero no todos, ronquidos llenaban la casa. Todos estaban hecho un desastre, quizás esto de la celebración se les había pasado de la mano. Si no tuviera prisa los levantaría, más solo pensarlo la hizo decaer más. Paso entre todos sin pasarlos pisando hasta que llego al que más fuerte roncaba. Lo meneo suave no quería hacer ruido, lo meno y lo meneo y nada sucedió. Tomo el vaso de agua que siempre tenía este a la par y se la tiro encima, nada. Tenía prisa y solo se le ocurrió algo que lo despertase.

-Tyson... el desayuno esta servido- susurro. Recibiendo una respuesta automática.

Se sentó de golpe al escuchar la palabra desayuno, iba hablar más sintió como la almohada se lo impedía ¿quien le puso la almohada en la cara? Vio a Hiromi quien le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido, le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

El pelirrojo había escuchado a alguien entrar ¿para que despertaba al glotón? se pregunto, hizo lo mismo que ellos sin ruido se levanto y los siguió. Hoy se iba a enterar que escondía Hiromi. No logro escuchar lo que murmuraban esos dos. Los dos se dirigieron al garaje Tyson le tendió las llaves ella tenía permiso pero si manejaba debía ir con un adulto, esta vez se arriesgaría. Y su amigo no reclamo nada, solo de deseo suerte.  
>El auto se fue y él no pudo hacer más que correr detrás de el hasta que encontró un taxi y pidió que lo siguiera.<p>

Se bajo del taxi cuando vio al lugar, Hospital Privado Backuten pero no fue eso lo que le llamo más la atención fue lo que estaba a la par Hospital Psiquiátrico Beaker. Intento entrar al hospital Psiquiátrico.

-No puede entrar- un hombre de seguridad lo detuvo- muéstreme primero su carnet con el numeral y nombre del paciente.

Él no tenía eso- Yo no tengo, pero mi hermana acaba de entrar y a mi se me hizo tarde

-¿Su hermana?- el hombre desconfiaba

-Si, Hiromi Tachibana-

Los dos hombres se miraron mientras revisaban documentos, lo peor para Tala fue que en los datos personales de Hiromi decía ser hija única, además de que tenían prohibido dar información de ella a extraños. Ellos debían respetar eso-Es mejor que se vaya señor, la señorita no tiene hermanos.

Tala maldijo, ahora tenía más curiosidad por saber a que iba Hiromi a un hospital así pero entonces recordó cuando le medio contó que había recibido un mensaje y que solo le dijo que era HoPsi ahora las palabras concordaban con el lugar en donde había entrado más no le toco de otra que regresar al dojo. Mientras planificaba una manera de acercarse más a ella.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Hiromi apareció, se veía feliz y con un poco de palidez, la primera en notarlo fue Melisa quien la observo detalladamente y encontrando algo para hacerla quedar mal.

Tala la llamo diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella para algo importante Spencer y Bryan estaban ahí también, su capitán les había dicho lo que quería hacer y ellos no encontraron algo malo en eso, más bien les caía bien la castaña, cocinaba muy rico y era la única que no les tenía miedo. El plan que habían hecho era bueno y no sospecharía, más si se veía divertido para Spencer y Bryan quienes querían ver como actuaría Tala.

-¿Que pasa?- les pregunto al ves a los tres con una mirada algo desconfiada.

-Tala necesita tu ayuda- dijo Bryan señalandolo

-¿mi ayuda?- no entendía

-Necesita consejos de una mujer y tu eres la única en quien confiamos- la voz de Spencer siempre le agrado, grave, profunda y le gustaba.

-¿ Confían en mi?- eso le extraño mucho

-Escucha, Romi- trato de darle cariño a su nombre abreviandolo- me gusta alguien y no se como decírselo o como ser romántico- Bryan hizo una burla de estremecimiento.

Abrió los labios parecía no entender más lo que hizo fue reírse, quien hubiera imaginado que el cabello de fuego pediría ayuda, a ella especialmente, para saber como hablarle a una mujer. Se lo quería imaginar pero ver el rostro serio de Tala lo hizo callar y aguantar la risa, Bryan sonrío nunca una mujer se había reído de ellos burlándose, sabía que desde que la conocieron ella era muy diferente a las demás. Spencer solo observaba, esperando que así ella confiara en ellos y les dijera lo que le pasaba, no paso desapercibido ese pequeño hematoma que tenía en su brazo, empezó a tenerla bajo si mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Esta bien- dijo conteniendo una carcajada- te ayudare Tala.

-Gracias- era difícil hacer eso

-Romi- llamo Bryan, se sorprendió por el diminutivo que le dieron, ni siquiera sus amigos le llamaban así, las únicas personas que lo hicieron alguna vez fueron sus padres y ellos ya no estaban para hacerlo- porque no pretenden una relación o empezar una relación, así el cabeza de fósforo aprenderá- sonrió pero también recibió un zape en la cabeza.

-¿pretender?- dijo pensativa- de acuerdo, yo tratare de ser la chica que te gusta y tu Tala trataras de conquistarme o algo parecido- este asintió- pero... al menos podrías decirme antes de empezar todo esto, quien es y como se llama? para tener una idea.

Bryan fue quien contesto- Se llama Vera Lewis, cabello lila corto de ojos azules y es blade luchadora, su beyblade es color violeta con azul y su bits best es ... Atenea. Y parece que esta loca por el cabeza de fósforo.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Tala.

-Es un metiche- contesto Spencer.

Hiromi decidió intervenir antes de que se pusieran a pelear- bien seré Vera y veamos que haces cuando estas con ella.-

Estuvieron los cuatro 5 horas en la sala, mientras los demás afuera seguían con la celebración.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los observaban, no se habían perdido la primera información de la chica llamada Vera, todo lo que escucho que sería importante lo envió a su jefe. Ahora ya tendrían otro factor más para tener en su poder a los rusos, este trabajo era lo mas fascinante y lo mejor era que no sospechaban en ningún momentos sobre sus idas a espiarlos, tenía buenas excusas.

Regreso al grupo, quienes batallaban en equipo, faltaba poco para que el plan se completara y así también dejaría de ver a esa muchachita que se hacía la mártir pero que fingía le caía bien cuando era todo lo contrarío

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Mariah

-En el baño- le sonrío.

Tres días aprendiendo, tres días pretendiendo ser otra, tres días divirtiéndose, tres días parra llegar a la fase que el quería. Kai había notado algo raro en sus ex compañeros de equipos, no entendía porque se encerraban en la sala los tres junto con Hiromi, por sus vidas era mejor que no estuvieran haciéndole nada malo porque si así era no la contarían, también empezó a notar que Hiromi empezó a estar algo pálida, cansada, débil y muy sonriente a Tala. Apretaba tan fuerte sus manos empuñadas para no pensar en algo que no quería imaginar, a veces se le salían gruñidos y Melisa lo tomo como celos que tenía cuando la veía platicar con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, quería que ellos la tomaran en cuenta como parte del equipo y se encargaría de que la entrenadora esa saliera y fuera olvidad, pero su trabajo era muy difícil Rei ni siquiera le daba una palabra, Tyson la insultaba antes de darse la vuelta, Kenny aparentaba prestarle atención mientras el estaba con Dizzy viendo otras cosas, Max un poco más educado le sonreía y se daba la vuelta dejándola hablando sola, le había llorado a Mariah, Emily, Salima, Mariam y Matilde, ellas la ayudarían.

Kai noto como Tala entraba al dojo y se dirigía a la sala con una caja mediana, ya era suficiente, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba. Pero primero debía dejar a su novia.

Tala entro a la sala donde lo esperaban Bryan, Spencer y Hiromi. Quienes pararon de conversar al verlo entrar y causándole una gran curiosidad a Hiromi por la caja que llevaba.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto

-Un regalo- lo dio como obvio

-Para mi- dijo emocionada

-Para Vera-

-¿Que es?- pregunto Bryan. Tala abrió la caja mostrando un peluche que media 50 cms.

Kai tuvo que dar una excusa para poder alejarse del grupo. Que fastidiosos eran.

Hiromi tenía el peluche en sus manos y sin saber que decir- ¿que es?- pregunto al no saber que era.

-Es wolborg- dijo- lo mande a hacer especialmente para ella.

-Que lindo- pronuncio Hiromi

-Si, si, volvamos a hacerlo de nuevo-

Kai deslizo la puerta despacio sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que supieran que los observaba. Vislumbro a Hiromi frente a Tala quien tenía algo detrás de su espalda, al parecer se decían algo, tuvo que poner mucha atención para escucharlos, Hiromi le sonreía a Tala cariñosamente

-¿Tengo que cerrarlos?-

-Si- pidió Tala

Nop- Tala le había dicho que Vera tenía una actitud infantil a pesar de tener la misma edad

-Por favor- pidió amablemente. Kai se sorprendió, su amigo nunca pedía algo por favor, eso era extraño

-Ok, Tala solo porque me lo pides amablemente- una risita escapo de sus labios, tomo aire y cerro los ojos. Tala parecía nervioso. Saco de su espalda en oso de peluche y se lo puso frente a ella.

-Ábrelos- dijo suave.

Hiromi los abrió, puso su cara de asombro y emoción, se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía. Kai nunca la había visto tan feliz, quizás si cuando los dos hablaban y él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta le hacía cosquillas ella era feliz entonces. Tomo el peluche viéndolo bien para después abrazarlo como una niña de dos años con su primer oso.

-Es wolborg, Tala.- sonreía viéndolo- es tan lindo, igual que tu.- Tala se sonrojo, Hiromi lo había logrado varias veces desde que empezaron a pretender.-Gracias- volvió a abrazar al peluche

-Yo quería preguntarte...- estaba nerviosos, a pesar de practicarlo varias veces, los nervios salían- quería preguntarte si...- carraspeo- ¿ querías ser mi novia?

Spencer tuvo que taparle la boca a Bryan antes deque arruinara todo con su risa.

Kai no lo podía creer, no podía ser. Tala le pedía a Hiromi que fuera su novia, apretó tan fuerte sus dientes casi quebrandolos, estaba enojado no quería que Hiromi anduviera con su mejor amigo aunque después de lo que acaba de escuchar ya no lo sería. A todos escondía sus sentimientos pero sabía que ella era diferente, los sentimientos que tenía por ella era muy fuertes demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Pero el no tenía ningún derecho, se había conseguido una novia y ahora no podía evitar que Hiromi tuviera uno. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y pendiente de la respuesta que diera ella, su corazón rogaba para que dijera no más su razón le decía que eso no le debía importar.

¡Oh! esto era lo que necesitaba para terminar de echarle leña al fuego, captar al gran Kai Hiwatari celoso de Hiromi Tachibana y Tala Ivanov a pesar de que era una farsa y se debía de encargar de que Kai no se enterara aún de eso. Empezaba a adorar más y más su trabajo, que estúpidos eran todos al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje: "_La segunda parte del plan empieza mañana señor".  
><em>Esto se pondría interesante.

-Sip- dijo dando un pequeño salto acercándose a Tala meneando su cabeza a un lado y dándole un beso...

_"Maldita sea le dio un beso"_ se dijo Kai.

... en la mejilla. Tala suspiro de alivio al saber que si llegaba hasta ese nivel.

No lo soporto más, si seguía viendo los mataría sin arrepentirse. Cerro la puerta de un golpe, llamando la atención de los cuatro...

-Creo que nos vieron- dijo Hiromi, esperando que no fuera la metiche de Melisa, si era ella en menos de 1 segundo todos sabrían de lo que acaban de hacer malinterpretando todo, aunque no importaba ¿o si?

-Demonios, debimos haber dejado con seguro la puerta- Bryan hablo

-Hubieran pensado que estaríamos haciéndole algo a Romi, todos son unos mal pensados- hablo Spencer

-Que se vayan al demonio y que piensen lo que quieran- dijo Tala- gracias Romi, esto me ayudo mucho.

-De nada Tala- le devolvió el peluche. Deseándole suerte al ruso con su chica.

Melisa buscaba a su novio, que se le había desaparecido. Hasta que lo vio de regreso al grupo, Hiromi salió para despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, Melisa la vio dándole una sonrisa burlona y atrapando los labios de Kai, todos los hombres rodaron los ojos era obvio que solo lo hacía para molestar, en cambio las mujeres corearon un Awwww al verlos tan amorosos.

Tala en verdad quería matar a esa mujer, Hiromi ya no se despidió entro por sus cosas, ya no necesitaba saber que Kai ya no era suyo, sonrió amargamente preguntándose ¿Desde cuando fue suyo?. Kai separo a Melisa estaba siendo muy cariñosa y eso no le gustaba.

Se deslizo fuera del dojo donde encontró el auto que Tyson le presto a Hiromi por tres días, miro a su alrededor para que nadie viera nada, abrió la puerta del copiloto y escondió el paquete.

-Mañana sera un gran espectáculo- murmuro para si misma- ya nadie te creerá "Romi"- dijo con burla. Volvió a entrar disimulando no haber hecho nada

-Hey- llamo Tala- te esperan para comer.- dijo enojado

-¡Que bien! Ya tenia hambre- su celular vibro con un nuevo mensaje  
><em>"Prepárate, porque se viene un gran espectáculo"<em>


	4. Cambio de planes

**Dojo Granger 3:10 pm**

Tomaban un descanso, ya varios equipos se habían marchado, quedando solamente los White Tiger X, Blitzkrieg Boys y los Blade Breakers, el clima era le mejor, ni caluroso ni frío y era gracias a la brisa, las dos únicas mujeres del grupo hablaban de todo un poco en una esquina.

Kai entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual Hiromi no llego en todo el día, no estaba con Tala pues él estaba ahí... Empezaba a notar una extraña actitud en ella, le parecía que se alejaba del equipo y no debía hacerlo, la necesitaban era su entrenadora la que los conocía mejor que nadie.

El teléfono empezó a repicar... una... dos camino hacía el, al ver que el dueño de la casa no escuchaba, Tyson entro al tercer repique corriendo ganándole a su capitán y tomando el auricular.

-Residencia Granger- Tyson desde el medio día tenía un mal presentimiento, Kai el verlo contestar decidió volver a salir-¿Como?- pero el tono de voz del joven de cabello azul marino casi gritando hizo que no se moviera de ahí-¿Arresto, cárcel?-

Tala entro escuchando las últimas palabras y notando una ausencia en todo el día pensó en una sola persona-¿Quien esta en la cárcel?- pregunto con su típico tono de voz.

-¿Drogas?- pregunto incrédulo- Tranquila, te iré a sacar,se arreglara todo esto y veras que fue un malentendido- los dos rusos esperaron a que cortara-en 10 o 15 minutos estamos ahí- corto la llamada aún procesando lo que acababa de oír, miraba el teléfono esperanzado de que volviera a sonar y le dijeran que era una broma.

-Tyson ¿quien llamo?- Kai se apresuro a preguntar

Las palabras le costaron salir de su boca-Hiromi

Era ella en quien pensó Tala ¿en que problemas se metió Hiromi?

-¿Ella esta en la cárcel?- pregunto sin creerlo, que le había pasado a Hiromi, no creí que ella llegara a parar a ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando una salvación para Tyson, con su ayuda arreglarían todo.-Hey chicos- saludo- ¿que les pasa?- pregunto al verles sus rostros de preocupación.

Tyson lo abordo un poco aliviado-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Espera Tyson...- no entendía que le pasaba

-Vamos, Hiro, después te explico- empezó a sacarlo jalando. Se acercaron para saber que pasaba, se sorprendieron de ver al hermano mayor de Tyson siendo jalado por este, no entendían que pasaba -Debemos ir ahora a la estación de policía- le grito para que dejara de preguntar que pasaba. Sin más que decir, paro un taxi que agradecía pasaba junto a tiempo. Kai, Tala y los otros subieron a otro taxi siguiendo al de adelante. Los único que se quedaron fueron los integrantes de los White Tiger X a excepción de Mariah y melisa que acompañaron a sus respectivos novios.

**Residencia Tachibana 2:30 pm **

Termino de arreglarse, era día de visita y necesitaba ir y saber como estaba. Cerro su casa, subió al auto de su mejor amigo y partió a su destino, una opresión en su pecho se apodero de ella, su piel se enchino sin motivo alguno y su respiración quería ponerse pesada... tenía un mal presentimiento. Rogó para que nada malo pasara en el HoPsi, como le nombro. Llevaba de recorrido medio camino, cuando escucho las sirenas de una patrulla que le indicaba debía orillarse, lo hizo y sabría que le darían una gran multa por manejar sin un adulto acompañándola. Por el retrovisor vio a 3 oficiales, un empezó a inspeccionar la matricula, otro se paro delante de su capo, el tercero se acdero a ella.

-Bájese señorita- el policía estaba muy sorprendido por lo joven que era ella, sin embargo sabía que así era como esos desgraciados se aprovechaban de jóvenes así. Hiromi se bajo del auto, mientras de la patrulla salio otro oficial, una mujer- Revisala

¿Revisarla? ¿porque haría eso? todo era confuso para ella. La oficial posos sus manos a su lado inspeccionándola, revisando sus bolsillos que no tenían nada, su chaqueta, sus zapatos, cada rincón de su ropa, nada.

-Quítese tu chaqueta- dudosa lo hizo, la oficial llamo a uno de sus compañeros que tenía unas hojas en sus manos, le levanto la quijada para verla, ojeras algo marcadas, palidez sospechosa, era lo que apuntaba el otro oficial, con cada inspección apuntaban y asentían. Tomo su brazo derecho buscando algo que no encontró acompañado de un suspiro de alivio, tomo el izquierdo volviendo a soltar un suspiro pero de decepción e informo- 3 en el brazo izquierdo

¿Que era lo que pasaba? ¿porque la inspeccionaban?-Oficiales ¿que pasaba?- se atrevió a prreguntar

-Lo encontramos- el mismo oficial que pidió que se bajara, que parecía estar a cargo, hablo con un caminar firme que la asusto, se saco sus esposas -Señorita Tachibana- por el nombre de su licencia nombraron su apellido- esta bajo arresto por posesión de 1 kilo de marihuana y piedra pura.

-¿que?- sintió el frió metal de las esposas en su muñeca izquierda, llevando su brazo hacía atrás al igual que la derecha, con sus manos esposadas en su espalda la llevaron hacía la patrulla- Esto es un error, yo no consumo drogas, ni las poseo- no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Dos de los oficiales entraron al auto para seguir a la patrulla.

-Tiene derecho a hacer una llamada, a un abogado, si no tiene uno el estado se lo dara- escucho a la mujer decirle- todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra.

_"¿Mi contra?" _pensó quedando la palabra grabada en su cabeza. Ya no quiso pronunciar palabras, quería llorar pero no quería parecer debil.

El camino que recorrió dentro de la patrulla fue diferente al que debía tomar, la llevaban a la estación de policía y la simple idea de pensar en ellos, le daba calosfrío.

Todo lo veía en cámara lenta, cuando fue bajada, cuando la conducieron adentro, la introdujeron en una celda y quitaban las esposas, le cerraban las rejas. Debía ser una pesadilla, si eso era. Entonces porque no despertaba...  
>Se dio cuenta que en el interior de la celda habían 6 mujeres, dos adulta y cuatro jóvenes. Parecía ser el día de los jóvenes encarcelados... aún sin comprender porque la llevaron a ese lugar se sentó en la esquina. Una de las adultas pregunto para sacarse de dudas<p>

-¿Que hiciste niña?- Hiromi volteo a verlas, cada una estaba sentada en algún lugar cabizbaja

-Nada- respondió suave

-Cariño, nadie esta aquí por no hacer nada- le dijo la otra mujer- pero parece que hoy sí.

-Si- murmuraron las otras cuatro

-Ves a las cuatro chicas?- asintió- las arrestaron dis que por posesión de drogas y por peleas-

-Me acusan de poseer un kilo de marihuana y piedra- murmuro bajo, les costo oírla pero entendieron

-Niña, tienes derecho a hacer una llamada pídela y llama a alguien que te ayude, que te saque-

Recordando las palabras que le hecho la oficial, se levanto para exigir esa llamada, no se la negaron, al principió pensó en llamar a quien podía ayudarla el señor Dickenson pero no, tal vez Kai podría darle un abogado que la ayudara a salir pero el estaba ocupado con su novia, no sabía el numero de los rusos así que llamo a su mejor amigo, escucho el repicar una, dos, tres veces hasta que que escucho su voz.

-Tyson, soy yo, Hiromi, necesito que me ayudes, me han encerrado en la cárcel- pudo escuchar como su voz subió de tono- me arrestaron y estoy encerrada- creyó escuchar la vos del pelirrojo sin embargo no le importo si era él o no- si, encontraron en el auto droga- ¿porque tenía que repetir lo que ella le decía?- si Tyson, ven a ayudarme- Ella también creía que era un malentendido, pero no creía soportar estar ahí 10 o 15 minutos...-Te espero- sostuvo el auricular en su oído aún cuando escucho que el le había colgado. Se sentía tan sola, más que nunca.

**Hotel de Japón y Estación de policía 2:05 pm**

-Todo esta listo señor- toda la habitación estaba en penumbra

-Excelente- estaba maravillado por su plan- pasame el teléfono-

Revisando la agenda de números telefónicos que tenía encontró el que quería, sin esperar tanto tiempo marco el numero de teléfono y escuchar a una señorita hablar- Un auto azul...- empezó a describir cada detalle de aquel auto que manejaba la castaña- lleva un kilo de marihuana pura para venderla...-

El policía que atendió escuchaba y apuntaba cada cosa que decían, habían recibido una llamada anónima informándoles de una "mula" (así llaman a los que llevan la droga, no es insulto) que llevaba un paquete de drogas y que lo pensaba vender en un hospital. Tal cosa asombro y disgusto al policía. Por la radió se comunico con las patrullas para saber quienes estaban más cerca... cuatro oficiales lo estaban y ya habían tomado camino ya que al parecer habían divisado ese auto estacionado.

**Estación de policía 3:30 pm**

Bajaron del taxi, tan rápido que pareció que aventaban el dinero, detrás de ellos los otros. Tyson junto con Hiro se acercaron a un policía que para ellos era el que brindaba información. Hiro calmo a su hermano a verlo gritar y preguntar por Hiromi, mas o menos había entendido lo que había pasado a la pequeña castaña a quien consideraba a una hermana. Tala fue quien tomo el mando de la situación

-Señor quisiéramos saber de Hiromi Tachibana, hace casi 20 minutos creo, la arrestaron- su voz aún gelida llevaba preocupación

-Un momento- el oficial reviso papeles hasta encontrar a la persona que querían, el informe estaba lleno- Claro la señorita Tachibana fue arrestada, por portar droga y estar drogada. Ahora mismo esta en la celda ¿quienes son ustedes?

Amigos, primos, familia, novios de todo salían, y el oficial no les entendía.

Hiromi escucho alboroto que provenía de afuera más no le presto atención, siguió escuchando a las jóvenes que junto con las mujeres mayores empezaron a hablar. Las 4 chicas también habían sido acusadas injustamente por algo que no cometieron, las mayores maldecían a los oficiales por idiotas y no creerles, usaban las palabras que ellas no pronunciaban aún por su edad, aunque claro las otras cuatro tenían 16 y 17 años ella era la menor.

Los gritos de los chicos se volvieron mas altos, los oficiales los mandaron a calmarse sino lo hacían los encerrarían y no solucionarían nada. Calmados escucharon al oficial en jefe que les explico lo que encontraron en el auto. Kai dejo de escuchar ¿como habían encontrado droga en el auto? ¿porque Hiromi se drogaba? ¿porque vendía droga? esas y muchas más pasaban por su mente... no fue hasta que presto atención a su novia que entendió la extraña actitud de la castaña

-... te diste cuenta de las pequeñas hematomas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, creo que los oficiales han tenido razón- No había visto su brazo izquierdo- creo que la piedra que encontraron es la que se inyecta, amor-

Todo parecía encajar- Un analicis de sangre- pidió Hiro, el también necesitaba saber si era cierto.

-Claro señor Granger, aquí tenemos a un doctor, amigo del Jefe que podría hacerse cargo de ello

Todo estaba regado, se suponía que quien debía hacerle ese analicis era uno de los que trabajaban ahí y a quien pagaron, no otro, tal vez no lograrían acusarla de adicta pero si harían que sus amigos dudaran de ella.

Hiromi camino a la par de dos oficiales que la llegaron a recoger, con un pequeño "Adiós" se despidió de Aiden, Elioth, Yurita y Hoshi, quien ya había salido antes que ella, y las mujeres mayores, todas ellas le desearon suerte. No sabía a donde la llevaban, en la entrada se encontró no solo con Tyson y su hermano, también con los rusos y sus amigos, incluyendo a Melisa y Mariah que la miraban con desagrado y asco, como si hubiera cometido un acto criminal. La dejaron un momento con ellos mientras iban a llamar al doctor y trasladarla a la clínica que se encontraba a la par.

¿Que decir? si no la dejaban hablar, la bombardearon con preguntas tras preguntas.

Kai no perdió tiempo y aprovechando que llevaba su chaqueta colgada en sus brazos, tomo su brazo izquiero inspeccionándolo, la tomo por sorpresa y se quejo de dolor fue un fuerte arrebato- ¿Que haces?

-¿Que es esto?- señalo en su brazo, ellos callaron y miraron- ¿Inyectarte?- pregunto molesto- eres estúpida o que, solo te causas daño- el insulto la dejo sin respirar- solo te hace idiota y sin cerebro

Eso era lo que querían lograr, que dudaran el plan ya estaba llegando a su final y como lo estaba disfrutando. Se mordió los labios para no reírse de la expresión de la tonta castaña

-Kai, cálmate-pidió Rei, puede que la castaña haya hecho algo malo pero no merecía eso- y si Hiromi tiene un problema nosotros la ayudaremos.

-¿Ustedes creen... que yo me drogo?- su voz se lleno de dolor- se dicen ser mis amigos y no creen en mí-

-Las pruebas hablan- sentenció Kai. No sabía si estaba molesto con ella o con él por no darse cuenta a tiempo.

-Cállate Kai- ordeno Tyson y Hiro, querían arremeter con él por decir una mentira

-Solo dices estupideces-declaro Tala

El oficial llego, tomando a Hiromi y junto con el doctor salieron a la clínica de la par, Tyson había hecho una llamada importante en el taxi, solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo para que ayudara a su amiga.

Kai, necesitaba saber que tan alto era el nivel de droga que Hiromi tenía en su cuerpo y solo pensar lo ponía histérico, Melisa lo abrazo aprovechando la situación quería brindarle todo apoyo aunque no le cayera bien la castaña. Mariah bufaba molesta de que su novio estuviera así de nervioso por Hiromi, deseando que la internaran y así se alejara de sus vidas.

Sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta envió un mensaje a quien lo contrato, alivio lleno su cuerpo sabiendo que después de esto todo sería fácil tanto como quitarle el dulce a un niño.

Otro oficial con un hombre entraron al cuarto donde estaba ella, donde la examinaban y extraían sangre. La hicieron esperar cerca de la puerta muy lejos de sus amigos, y lo agradeció, aun resonaban los insultos de Kai y la duda de Rei, junta con las miradas acusatorias de los demás. Una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla se la limpió con tristeza, ya no quería estar con ellos.

El oficial que la arresto, salió junto con el doctor y el otro hombre- Lo siento señorita- se disculpo, fue el mismo caso que la señorita llamada Hoshi acusada de ingerir y no era cierto- parece ser que alguien quiso hacerla quedar mal- Hiromi se alivió y sonrió al hombre que llego a salvarla- Disculpe todo este mal entendido, es libre-

Solo asintió, aliviada de que todo saliera bien, camino despacio encontrándose con sus dudosos amigos, la miraron esperando una respuesta de ella, ya no quería verlos, ni quería oír de ellos, ese había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. No les dijo nada y salio de ahí, encontrándose a los tres rusos que la esperaban, quienes nunca dudaron de su inocencia, no lo pensó solo lo hizo, corrió hacía ellos abrazando a Spencer quien se tenso al sentirse rodeado de sus delgados brazos pero no dudo de abrazarla. Tala solo le dio señales de que la subiera, ya tenían un taxi que los esperaba.

Tyson iba a ir detrás de ella, pero al ver que los oficiales y los doctores se acercaban se quedo

-¿Oficial que paso?- pregunto Max sin su típica sonrisa.

-No fueron con la señorita Tachibana?- les pregunto, al no verla con ellos-¿creí que venían a sacarla?

-Se fue, pero no nos dijo nada- contesto Kenny

-Como nos lo iba a decir si dudaron de ella- les reprimió Tyson

El oficial solo los miro con reprobación

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Rei

-Si es su amiga deberían conocerla bien- dijo el hombre que había llegado con el otro oficial.  
>Las palabras los hicieron sentir mal<p>

-Negativo- contesto el doctor- ella no tiene ninguna pizca de alguna droga en su sangre, incluso puedo decir que esa niña esta más limpia y sana que todos nosotros juntos. Parece ser que nunca ha tomado una pastilla o medicina.

-Pero... y los hematomas de su brazo?- pregunto Kai

-Eso lo puedo responder yo- dijo el hombre

-¿Quien es usted?- Kai dejo que reluciera su carácter frió

-Soy doctor y puedo decirles que las hematomas de la señorita Tachibana no son por inyectarse drogas. Más bien por donar sangre- abrieron la boca atónitos- la señorita es O positivo, sangre universal y ella con mucho gusto fue a domar sangre tres o cuatro veces en estos 5 meses, algo no muy recomendable pero lo hizo para ayudar, eso explica sus ojeras, su palidez y sus hematomas, ya que fue muy valiente al donar ya que le teme a las jeringas.

Sentirse culpables no era suficiente, se sentían peor que un asesino con conciencia, regresaron al Dojo con un Tyson muy molesto quien no les dirigió la palabra por tres días... estaban desanimados y la culpa carcomiendoles, no la habían visto por tres días y claro que la entendían, no contestaba sus llamadas y no les abría la puerta.

Lo únicos que tuvieron acceso a ella fueron Tala, Spencer y Bryan, quienes se quedaron ahí en su casa dos días y que al final le pudieron sacar la verdad y sobre HoPsi...

Le desanimo saber que ellos debían regresar a Rusia, cuanto los extrañaría. Habían sido su compañía para no sentirse sola, los acompaño hasta el aeropuerto. Su avión salia a las 3 pm y solo faltaba 10 minutos para ello, con un abrazo para los tres y con algunas lagrimas limpiadas por Spencer, los despidió, prometiendoles comunicarse con ellos por cualquier problema que ella tuviera. Abordaron el avión y siempre creyeron que nunca les haría falta o extrañarían a alguien pero cuanto empezaban a extrañarla era tan especial es amistad que formaron. Su avión despego, despidiéndose de Japón y su nueva amiga.

Tres, si contaba este día eran tres lo que no veía ni hablaba con su antiguos amigos. Y un día en que los rusos habían regresado, se sentía tan sola y no quiso ir al hospital se sentía tan deprimida y no quería ir a contagiar a nadie... y aquella sensación que sintió el día que la arrestaron volvió a aparecer pero esta vez su corazón palpitaba fuerte y su respiración parecía fallarle... el teléfono de su casa empezó a repicar con pasos lentos e indecisos se acerco hasta descolgar las palabras que escucho la rompieron

-Lo siento señorita Tachibana- informo aquel hombre que la llego a salvar- no pudimos hacer nada, usted sabe que no se sabía si seguiría con vida, ella falleció hace 15 minutos...

Él único ser que le quedaba, el único pariente que tenía...- Mi tía ... murió- su voz se quebró en un sollozo

-Lo siento señorita- el doctor no sabía que más decir- yo ent...

-Mañana llegare- corto la llamada, se quedo de pie como estatua. Ya no tenía familia, sus padres habían fallecido dos años atrás y su tía quien cuidaba de ella se había ido... miro el reloj de su mesita era media noche, un sollozo la hizo romper el silenció. Estaba sola, estaría sola...

Esperando encontrar consuelo en un ruso, marco el numero que no sonó la mando a buzón de voz. Esperaba que lo escuchara cuando tuviera tiempo.

-Hola...- su voz entre sollozos era baja- ¿como están?... llamaba para saber ...-no podía expresarse bien, así que decidió decirles lo que le sucedía y que le devolvieran la llamada-murió ... ella murió- su llanto se hizo conocer - me quede sola...

Ya sabían las noticias, así que era el mejor momento de capturarla, más cuando estaba tan vulnerable... con cuidado lograron abrir la puerta, escucharon como lloraba y decía que había muerto... cinco hombres entraron, uno de ellos tropezó con un mueble tirando un marco y haciendo ruido.

- y no tengo con quien hablar..- escucho como se quebraba el vidrió, paro de hablar, dejando el teléfono a un lado y parándose -¿quien esta ahí?- se animó a preguntar

Pasos se acercaban a ella y se asusto. Ya no podían pasar desapercibidos, encendieron las luces mostrandose

-¿quienes son ustedes? y ¿que hacen aquí?- retrocedió unos pasos. No dijeron nada y se acercaron a ella, tomo el jarrón que estaba cerca del teléfono y se los tiro, lo esquivaron. No toleraban tanta tontería.

Grito, cuando la tomaron de los brazos, pataleó y mordió a alguno. le taparon la boca para que se callara y no hiciera ruido. Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se removió del agarre de esos hombres musculosos, la sacaron de su casa durmiendola hasta meterla a un auto que se la llevo.

Uno de los tres hombres que la capturaron, saco un sobre. Un celular empezó a sonar

-Ya la tenemos jefe- informo

-Me alegro de escucharlo-

El que tenía el sobre se acerco a la puerta para dejarlo a la vista, se encargarían de darles una llamada rápida a los tontos bladers.

-Ahora mismo estamos dejando el sobre-

-No lo hagan- exigió.

-Espera- le grito a su compañero deteniéndolo de su regreso sin el sobre

-Ha habido un cambio de planes- había descubierto algo que llamo mucho su atención y ya no necesitaba a los bladers- déjenlo parecer como cualquier secuestro, no les dejen la información. Ya no necesitamos a ninguno de los rusos o Blade Breakers. Quiero que me traigan a la jovencita.

-Esta bien señor- obedeció las ordenes

-Y quiero que me traigan _curare de raíz_ y_ adrenalina-_

-Claro señor- corto la llamada y volteo a ver a su compañero- cambio de planes, no se dejara el sobre-

Quito el sobre de la puerta y subieron al auto.

Desde su escritorio, veía la reliquia que había obtenido de el edificio de la BBA, junto con algunas hojas que explicaban muchas cosas, con eso lograría vengarse de todos los bladers aunque sabía que le tomaría unos años para que ellos fueran los mejores. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de avisarle a su infiltrado de su cambio de planes, ya no le interesaba lo que le pasara. Ahora era más importantes otras cosas


	5. Visitas al GULAG

La vista era borrosa, no sabía en que lugar se encontraba, solamente que era fría y oscura. Trataba la manera de mover su cuerpo, que reaccionara más solo sentía la pared que la sostenía. Sus parpados se volvieron pesados y no pudo contenerse, volviendo a cerrar los ojos cayendo en un sueño pesado y peligroso.

Tyson caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, en la habitación del señor Dickenson. Así se sentía y no solo eso estaba molesto, enojado, frustrado y derrotado, una vez le había prometido que estaría ahí con ella para protegerla cuando se sintiera sola y débil. El silencio acrecentaba su forma de sentirse, más no solo él, también sus compañeros, Kenny tenía la mirada triste y preocupante, Max se veía a punto de llorar con sus ojos brillosos, Rey el chino tenia un semblante lleno de una tremenda tristeza y desamparo, Kai el ruso que a pesar de tratar sus emociones con su típica mascara denotaba culpabilidad, odio así mismo y derrota.

Los cinco bladers esperaban impacientes a que apareciera el señor D. que tardaba mucho para sus gusto.

3 días, llevaban tres días buscándola, desesperados con miedo a que algo malo le pasara. No sabían donde estaba quien la tenia, como ubicarla. Sin embargo su culpabilidad se sintió más grande cuando 5 días atrás recibieron aquella llamada que les preocupo.

_El teléfono repicaba con impaciencia, al igual que la persona que llamaba ¿donde estaban los residentes de la casa? ¿porque no contestaban? ¿había ocurrido algo malo?_

_-¿Alo?- contestaron agitados._

_-¿Señor Tyson Granger?- preguntaron_

_-si ¿quien habla?- su respiración era fuerte, no había escuchado el teléfono hasta que entro a su casa con las compras para la comida, junto con sus amigos._

_-El Dr. Satoshi- reconoció el nombre al instante y el silencio del hombre le daba mala espina_

_-¿Que pasa doctor?- sus compañeros quienes habían dejado las bolsas en la cocina, entraron a la sala escuchando solo lo que su amigo decía_

_-Señor Granger, ¿necesito saber si la señorita Hiromi esta con usted?- la respuesta definiría todo para el doctor_

_-No, doctor- contesto preocupado-¿que pasa?_

_-Señor Granger..._

_-Tyson, llámeme Tyson y diga que pasa- su impaciencia empezó a surgir y le fastidiaba que lo llamaran tan formalmente._

_-De acuerdo, Tyson- dijo lo mas gentil el doctor- hace dos días, he llamado a la Hiromi, ella me contesto pero...- las palabras parecían no querer salir de los labios del doctor_

_-Pero que Doctor...-_

_-Dijo que vendría y no ha venido, me preocupa- Tyson sintió un poco de alivió, quizás su amiga aún estuviera molesta y no quería ir a la visita así._

_-Doctor no se preocupe ella ha de estar molesta y no quiere contagiar su estado de animo a su t..._

_-Tyson- le corto- la señora Haruka falleció hace dos noches..- Tyson dejo de respirar- Hiromi dijo que vendría en la mañana más nunca pareció_

_-¿murió?- hasta ahí había dejado de escuchar-¿murió?- no se lo creía._

_La palabra morir fue una pista para ellos de saber que algo andaba mal.-¿Tyson quien murió?- pregunto acercándose Max... Tyson levanto la mano para que lo dejara escuchar._

_-... fue inevitable, pero Hiromi no ha aparecido y eso no es normal, hemos llamado a su casa y su teléfono sueca descolgado y su celular apagado. Tyson ¿necesito saber si Hiromi esta bien o no?- el doctor espero a que el joven de cabello azul marino hablara_

_"...bien o no?" las palabras hicieron que reaccionara. Hiromi no había aparecido en el hospital y sabía cuanto amaba ella a su tía , un mal presentimiento paso por su cabeza- Ahora mismo iré a su casa, para verla y hablarle- no espero una contestación y colgó._

_Al voltearse vio a sus amigos frente a él, esperando una explicación de todo. Ellos habían escuchado lo que él había dicho, abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular una palabra._

_-¿Tyson que pasa?- pregunto Rei._

_-La tía de Hiromi falleció hace dos noches- aún le costaba asimilar la noticia._

_La noticia los tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera sabían que Hiromi tenía una tía y estuviera enferma tan gravemente._

_-¿Hiromi esta bien?- pregunto Max_

_-El Dr. Satoshi le informo del fallecimiento pero ella no ha aparecido en el hospital, es preocupante ya que Haruka era él único familiar que le quedaba._

_Desde la escalera observaba el lugar, todo desordenado un jarrón con flores quebrado el teléfono descolgado ¿como sucedió? ¿porque nadie había llegado por ella?_

_Los pasos de varios personas entrando empezaron a escucharse hasta que quedaron en silencio, con la puerta abierta se quedaron a unos centímetros de ella, el lugar era un desastre. ¿que había pasado?_

_-Muy tarde- la voz llamo su atención, una voz fría y llena de ¿dolor?_

_-¿Tala?- Kai lo reconoció pero...-¿que haces aquí?_

_-Lo mismo que ustedes, pero con mas pistas- _

_De la planta de arriba empezaron a bajar Spencer y Bryan, estaban tan serios y con ojeras, la parecer llevaban varios días sin dormir._

_-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Kenny_

_Tala solamente saco su teléfono, vieron sus movimientos marcar, llamar y poner alta voz... era el buzo de voz y el numero era el de Hiromi._

_-Hola...- su era baja y con sollozos- ¿como están?... llamaba para saber- ya no escucharon su voz, y escucharon su llanto y se la imaginaron llorando- murió... ella murió- su llanto aumento- estoy sola- el dolor los golpeo el en pecho, era tanto sufrimiento el que les transmitía esa llamada- estoy sola... no.. no se que hacer- los ojos de Max se cristalizaron dándole salida a una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla- ya no tengo familia, todo lo que me quedaba era mi tía, mis amigos ya ni siquiera confían en mi. Y ustedes están lejos no se cuando volverán, pueden pasar meses años y.. y..- sus sollozos parecían acallarse- y no tengo con quien hablar- escucharon el ruido de algo quebrarse y viendo el piso vieron que era el jarrón escucharon pasos y ella alejada del teléfono hablaba- ¿quien esta ahí?- los pasos se escucharon más cerca -¿quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- la escucharon preguntar, no hubo ruido alguno por unos segundos cuando se escucho un vidrió quebrarse y después gritos de parte de ella y jalones se estaba defendiendo y ellos lo sabían y de pronto silencio, el silencio inundo todo..._

_Suponen__ que ahí acababa todo -Espera- grito un hombre dejaron de respirar- cambio de planes, no se dejara el sobre- lo último fue un automóvil arrancar que se alejaba._

_De ahí todo era suspenso y estrés, contactaron al señor Dickenson para que los ayudara y obtener una pista de quien se había llevado a su amiga.  
><em>

_Mariah y Melisa, estuvieron presentes en todas sus reuniones aunque por dentro las dos estuvieran de acuerdo en que todo era una farsa para llamar más la atención que ya no tenía, era típico de alguien necesitada y sola._

_No podía sonreír aunque quisiera, el plan estaba completado, lo que no entendía era porque no dejaron el sobre donde les indicaban donde podían rescatarla y que querían a cambio. Pero no le importaba, lo mejor era que no volvería a verle el rostro a esa chiquilla tan tonta y dejaría escuchar de ella._

_De todos sus enemigos que tuvieron solo quedaban dos vivos, Boris Balkov y Volteaire Hiwatari. Los dos estaban en la cárcel el GULAG, Rusia.  
><em>

_No tardaron en tomar un vuelo a Rusia. Nadie reía, sonreía o le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Tristeza era lo que mostraban, tenían ojeras y preocupación. _

_Tala se sentía mal por haberla dejado, si no hubieran viajado quizás ella aún estaría en su casa, en el entierro de su tia. Del cual ellos, Spencer, Bryan y Tala se encargaron totalmente. _

_Hiro y el abuelo, se quedarían en Japón por si tenían alguna pista junto con la policía._

Ahora esperaban al señor Dickenson quien había ido a solicitar una visita en grupo a Volteaire, con Boris no tuvieron suerte, llevaba dos meses muerto, su compañero de celda lo había matado.

El teléfono de la habitación repico, Rei quien estaba más cerca contesto- ¿ Alo?- sin pensar en lo que hacían retuvieron el aire.- De acuerdo- solo escuchar la voz de su amigo no era suficiente para calmarlo -Adiós

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Tyson desesperado

-El señor Dickenson ha mandado una auto para nosotros, nos espera abajo para llevarlos a la prisión donde nos espera para hablar con Voltaire.

No lo dudaron más salieron de la habitación rápido.

El señor Dickenson los esperaba en la entrada de la cárcel el GULAG, era una de las cárceles más duras y donde abundaban muchos políticos, estafadores e incluso asesinos.  
>Dickenson buscaba a alguien que quisiera a la joven castaña, o a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a ellos, si era así ¿porque no les han llamado? llevaban una semana buscándola y no había rastro, solo les quedaba Voltaire.<p>

El auto llego, rápido siguieron a Dickenson, no les importo que los registraran por si llevaban armas o algo que hiciera daño al preso. Siguieron al policía que los encamino hasta una habitación grande fría monótona, blanca con solamente un mesa y dos sillas, en una de ellas un hombre de cabello blanco sin brillo, con rostro pálido, ojeras, flaco y que vestía un uniforme negro con un gorro de igual color.

Kai no soportaba más, tomo camino hacía el quedando de frente y hacer la pregunta que quería- ¿Fuiste tu?

Volteaire miraba a su nieto, varias veces se arrepintió de lo que hizo y aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba orgulloso de él y de lo que era. Pero nunca, ni cuando estaba en la abadía, lo vio así, ojerosos, pálido, con odio, dolor y tristeza en sus ojos aunque su rostro estuviera serió y frío. Sin embargo no sabía de que hablaba

-¿de que?- escucharon su voz mas cansada, quizás la cárcel lo estaba matando lentamente.

-¿Donde la tienes?- fue el turno de Tala para hablarle.

Melisa y Mariah, estaba detrás de ellos, les daba algo de temor ese hombre que veían, Mariah si sabía quien era mas Melisa no.

-No se de que hablan, no tengo a nadie- Kai lo observo, no podía creer que su abuelo no estuviera involucrado.

-Secuestraste a Hiromi- Voltaire, no sabía quien era ella nunca la conoció- ¿donde la tienes?

-Kai... Kai... Kai- pronuncio su nombre- no se quien es esa jovencita. Además, los policías nos tienen tan custodiados que no tengo tiempo ni para mandarte un saludo-sonrío con burla

Dickenson tomo las riendas- Voltaire- lo llamo, el volteo- una semana atrás, varios hombres llegaron a secuestrar a una joven miembro del equipo de tu nieto. Necesitamos saber si fuiste o no, el responsable.

Los ojos de Melisa se abrieron de par en par, estaba viendo al famoso abuelo de su novio, el hombre que era el más poderoso de Rusia.

-Así que sospechan de mi- Voltaire, tenía a un policía que le contaba lo que sucedía afuera de las paredes de la prisión.

-Si- dijo Max desolado.

-Parece ser que la BBA y los Blade Breakers no piensan- ante este insulto Kai alzo el puño para golpearlo más fue detenido por Spencer y Bryan- Tranquilo querido nieto- le gustaba hacerlo enfadar- han estado tan concentrados en esa chiquilla ...

-No es una chiquilla- le corto Kenny defendería a su amiga- es nuestra amiga y se llama Hiromi

-No importa- dijo- si quieren saber quien tiene a... Hiromi. Vean las noticias de todos los países.

-¿para que?- pregunto Tyson no entendiéndolo

-Su amiguita no es a la única a la que han secuestrado, hay varios jóvenes desaparecidos, jóvenes sin familia, solos.

-¿Y?- volvió a decir Tyson

-Torpe- insulto Voltaire- hace dos meses, a Boris y a mí, nos hicieron una visita muy no grata- prestaron atención- antes de que Boris muriera o más bien lo mataran. Un hombre vino, un hombre astuto y con mucho poder. Nos contó algo, nos quería sacar de este lugar a cambio de información...

-¿Que información?- pregunto Kai.

-Sobre la abadía, los experimentos, sobre ustedes, cada uno de ustedes. Pero lo más importante para él era saber del blade más poderoso y oscuro- Dickenson dejo de respirar recordaba que hacía 10 días atrás habían entrado a robar, llevándose algunos black beyblade- más no quisimos decir nada. Después de todo por eso estamos pagando aquí, para que salir si quieres enmendar tus errores.

-Enmendar tus errores- susurro Kai- entonces dinos que es lo que planea.

-Venganza, planeaba juntar a jóvenes huérfanos que nadie los extrañara y así crear un ejercito contra el mundo.

Mariah jadeo de sorpresa ante lo dicho, eso significaba que un nuevo enemigo aparecería.

-Hiromi ya no tiene familia... entonces la han llevado para unirse- dijo Max

-Cambio de planes- Voltaire llamo la atención- dijo que sería mucho esfuerzo y llevaría muchos años. Se le ocurrió reunir a un grupo que ya hubiera recibido ese entrenamiento- dirigió la mirada a los cuatro rusos que estaba frente a él- A los Blitzkrieg Boys

-Estoy confundido- hablo Tyson- hará un ejercito? o ¿quiere a los chicos?

Voltaire río al ver al guardia, significaba que ya terminaría su visita.  
>Rei, analizaba las palabras, pensaba en lo dicho y llego a una conclusión a todo-Hiromi solo es la carnada-<p>

Tres aplausos secos provinieron de Voltaire- El chino ha hablado-

Melisa no perdió la oportunidad, dio unos pasos quedando entre la mesa y Voltaire, nadie le prestaba la atención a ella, solo él preso, para él solo era alguien insignificante. Tomo aire varias veces antes de hablar. Sentía sus manos sudar, era difícil- Hola- fue su primera palabra y aún así nadie le puso atención- soy Melisa Sukino- le tendió la mano

-Un placer- dijo sarcástico Voltaire, no le interesaba esa muchachita, le importaba darle algo de ayuda a su nieto

-Soy la novia de Kai, su nieto- aun le tendía la mano y le sonrío

Voltaire la examino de pies a cabeza, había algo en ella que no le gustaba, era una de esas mujeres que solo están tras el dinero de un hombre y juraba que así era. ¿Acaso su nieto no podía conseguirse algo mejor? Alguien que si valga la pena, quizás solo la quería para entretenerse hasta encontrar a alguien que si llegue a amar.

Voltaire se puso de pie cuando el guardia entro, Kai inclino la cabeza como agradecimiento por la información que le había dado. Antes de irse le dio un consejo a él- Kai- el nombrado lo miro- la próxima consigue una novia que no parezca una cualquiera.

No tenia fuerzas para defenderse, la llevaban de los brazos y no sabía el rumbo al cual se dirigían. No conocía el lugar, las paredes eran negras con poca iluminación.

La conducieron hasta una habitación blanca con maquinas y tres hombres con batas. En absoluto le gusta el lugar y el ambiente era pesado. ¿Que iban a hacerle? ¿quien la rapto?

-Bienvenida, Hiromi- saludaron- a mi humilde morada.

-¿Quien es usted?- su voz estaba débil sus labios estaban resecos tenía sed-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

-Aquí- señalo la camilla que la esperaba- estarás cómoda-

Uno de los hombres que la llevaba, la cargo sin ningún problema no pesaba mucho, tal vez era porque llevaba 1 semana sin comer solo había tomado 4 veces agua en todo ese tiempo. Los hombres con bata se acercaron a ella.

-Vamos a prepararla- hablo uno de ellos

-¿que van a hacer?- pregunto

-Eres una prueba, pronto veremos el resultado pequeña- acarició su mejilla.

-¿quien es... usted?- le inyectaron un sedante.

-Ahora mismo- la nublosidad se presento en sus ojos-... soy el mismísimo Diablo- sus ojos se cerraron.


	6. Dolor y Pacto

No habían obtenido un nombre de los labios de Voltaire, es más él no sabía cual era el nombre de quien lo visito o tal vez no lo recordaba.

Lo único que tenían era solamente que tenían un nuevo enemigo él cual iba detrás de los 4 rusos y Hiromi solamente era una carnada.

A ninguno de ellos cuatro le importaba hacer un intercambió.

Pero lo que más los alarmaba era saber porque no habían llamado o enviado un mensaje de lo que querían. Sin embargo nada de eso había sucedido. Toro era confuso para ellos, nada tenía sentido.

Hiro junto con su abuelo, estaban esperando una llamada de parte de Tyson a pesar de ser las 3 de la mañana. No podían dormir sin tener noticias y aunque las tuvieran no lo harían.

Ninguno durmió en absoluto, a pesar de estar en diferentes países todos solo tenían en la mente el paradero de Hiromi.

Cuan Kai despertó eran apenas las 5 de la mañana y los demás parecían apenas entrar en el sueño. No quiso ser brusco y gentilmente, raro en él, alejo a su novia de su lado, se levanto restregándose los ojos por no dormir bien. ¿como podían dormir en el suelo? Nunca llegaron a sus camas en sus habitaciones, cada uno eligió un lugar en el suelo y quedándose dormidos.

Cuando el teléfono repico tuvo un pequeño deja vu. No supo porque, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se acerco a contestar

-Bueno- su voz no sonó fuerte, no entendía que pasaba

-_Kai, soy yo el señor Dickenson- _le extraño el tono de voz de Dickenson, se escuchaba muy suave y melancólico o quizás era porque se acababa de despertar

-Tiene noticias- esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

-_No y si, Kai- lo escucho sacar aire- las personas que deje en Japón encargándose de investigar, han llamado_

-¿Y?

_-La han encontrado- _su corazón latía rápido de emoción, iba a despertarlos y decirles la noticia más Dickenson siguió hablando-_ahora mismo esta en la morgue- _la última palabra fue casi un susurro y le costo comprenderla

-¿Donde?-

-_Lo siento Kai, encontraron a Hiromi en el parque- _su respiración empezó a volverse lenta-_ ella ha muerto._

El teléfono cayo al suelo produciendo un golpe fuerte, Rei era el más cercano y él primero en despertarse. Abrió los ojos encontrándose a su amigo con el rostro shockeado, paralizado y al teléfono alguien gritando, llamándolo. Se levanto para recogerlo y saber que pasaba-¿Estas bien Kai?

La voz del otro lado llamaba y gritaba para saber si aún seguían ahí. No le contesto su mirada estaba perdida, viendo nada.  
>Tomo el teléfono acercándoselo para hablar- ¿Bueno?<p>

-_Rei eres tu?-_

-Señor Dickenson buenos días ¿que pasa?-

-_¿Que paso con Kai?_

-Esta ido ¿que sucede?- empezó a alarmarse. Tala y Spencer despertaron al escuchar la voz del chino.-¿Que le dijo?- en el momento los demás se despertaron, aun somnolientos se acercaron a Rei.

_-Encontramos a Hiromi- _Rei sonrío aliviado de las noticias, les sonrío a sus amigos y sin dudarlo encendió el altavoz.

_-_Enserio señor Dickenson, Hiromi apareció- la felicidad inundo a todos.

_-Si Rei- _Kai aún no reaccionaba-_la encontramos en el parque-_ la voz del anciano iba disminuyendo, transmitiendo su tristeza

-Es la mejor noticia que nos han dado Señor D.- exclamo Tyson

_-Lamento corregirte Tyson, pero no lo es- _no comprendieron-_ Encontraron a Hiromi... muerta._

El espejo de la habitación se rompió a causa de un puño por parte de Tala. Ese ruido despertó a Melisa quien aún seguía durmiendo y no sabía que pasaba, y asustando a Mariah quien no se atrevía a abrazar a su novio temiendo que le dijese algo, por las veces que hablo mal de la castaña.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- exclamo Tyson- es una broma verdad señor D. es una broma-

-_Lo siento chicos...- _un pequeño sollozo se escucho de parte de él-_ las autoridades de Japón la encontraron, he preparado un jet para que nos lleve lo más pronto posible a Backuten... ellos dicen que debe ser enterrada rápido por su estado._

Max se horrorizo con esas palabras, ¿acaso llevaba mucho tiempo fallecida? ¿su cuerpo ya estaba en putrefacción? Tyson no contuvo su llanto, las lagrimas salieron en abundancia junto con gritos de dolor, Kenny y Max lo abrazaron al verlo caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo. Bryan tenía sus ojos a punto de salirle sus lagrimas, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Spencer pego su frente a la pared aruñandola no importándole el dolor. Tala volvió a dar otro golpe al vidrio roto dejando algunas gotas de sangre de su herida. Rei cayo un sillón, mientras lloraba en silencio, Mariah se acerco a él para darle consuelo. Melisa aún no comprendía nada, fue a la habitación entrando en las cobijas y volver a dormirse.

_"ellos dicen que debe ser enterrada rápido por su estado... _ellos dicen que debe ser enterrada rápido por su estado... _ellos dicen que debe ser enterrada rápido por su estado...__ " _las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Kai.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva... muerta?- las palabras eran dagas para el pronunciarlas.

-_2 días pero...- _no sabía si seguir o no

-Pero...- su voz no era la misma

_-Es mejor que vallamos a despedirnos de ella... nos vamos en una hora- _corto la llamada.

Dolor era lo que sentían,¿porque lo habían hecho? ¿porque habían tomado la vida de ella? si tanto los querían pues hubieran exigido un cambio. No era necesario hacer eso, faltaba una hora para que se fueran y no llevaban más que una mochila cada uno. No tenía mucho que guardar. Con zancadas rápidas salió de la habitación, del hotel para llegar a un pequeño parque lleno de nieve, ahí en ese lugar sin soltar una lagrima lloro en silencio por la muerte de esa joven que aceleraba su corazón.

Ya habían dejado a la chica, tal y como lo pidió su jefe, en estos momentos sabían que ella era dirigida a la morgue. Ahora solo faltaba que hicieran su parte los hombres de ese lugar a los cuales le pagaron.

Hiro y el abuelo, lloraban en sus habitaciones. Lo primero que esperaban al recibir una llamada era noticias buenas no tan malas como esa.

Todo iba bien, nadie sospecharía de él ni investigarían. Lo que si quería era hacerle un pequeño regalito a Voltaire Hiwatari, sabía de la visita que hizo el nieto de este y de seguro había contado sus planes los cuales el le dijo cuando fue a ver a los dos, era una lastima que no quisiera ayudarlo. Pero era mejor así, también quería vengarse de él, de su desfachatez por haberlo retirado de aquel proyecto. Nada había terminado o más bien nada había empezado aún.

Llegaron a la ciudad a las 10 de la mañana, fueron directamente a la morgue. La trágica noticia los había golpeado fuerte, cuando despertaron no esperaban escuchar eso.

El señor Dickenson fue el primero en entrar, dos hombres lo encaminaron hacía la habitación fría y monótona. Una mesita de metal los esperaba, uno de ellos levanto la sabana blanca con la cual cubrían su cuerpo, mostrandole el rostro de la joven, un rostro pálido y vació de vida, no pudieron esperar también necesitaban verla y confirmar que era ella y quizás se habían equivocado. Otro hombre que trabajaba ahí se apiado de ellos y les cedió el paso.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a 9 jóvenes que se paralizaron en la entrada al ver el rostro de la chica. Melisa prefirió esperar afuera, no era muy allegada a la castaña así que le daba igual lo que hubiera sucedido lo importante para ella ahora, era hacer que Kai olvidara a esa castaña y se concentrara en ella y su relación.

-¿Como murió?- pregunto Kai observando su rostro.

-Fue envenenada- Mariah jadeo de susto- con curare de raíz-

-¿que es eso?- la voz débil de Tyson se escucho

-Es un veneno que usaban los nativos para paralizar a sus presas, si se usa en personas, este los paraliza, sus órganos empiezan a dejar de funcionar y mueren de un paro cardíaco o falta de aire.

-Por Dios- exclamo Kenny

-También se le encontró esto- uno de ellos saco una nota de su bata blanca se lo tendió al señor Dickenson- y si nos lo permiten, debemos ingresarla al ataúd, su cuerpo se esta descomponiendo a causa del veneno-

Todos salieron, y esperando que el señor Dickenson les dijera lo que decía la nota- Queridos Bladers: ya no me interesan en absoluto, he comprendido que tratar de tener un ejercito o a los famosos rusos no me hace feliz. No me importa lo que ustedes hagan o hicieron, ya no me interesa la BBA o apoderarme del mundo. Me aburrí con solo planearlo, así que ha terminado. Para mi ha terminado y como su pequeña amiga, quien vio mi rostro y muchas cosas más, los extrañaba la he mandado de regreso. Lamento que este muerta, pero no paso mi experimento y si ella no lo paso, nadie lo haría. Para que perder el tiempo. Mis mas sentido pésame. No volverán a oír de mi, lo aseguro.

Como se atrevía a decirles algo así, como se atrevía a matar a su amiga solo porque no funciono su tonto experimento. Él no merecía vivir, y se encargarían de buscarlo así movieran cielo y tierra.

-Señor, todo esta listo- informo un hombre.

-Bien, muy bien- expreso feliz- tráiganla- ordeno

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, ¿que le habían hecho? más bien ¿donde estaba? ¿que estaba haciendo ahí. Tenía un mal sabor de boca, un sabor a ácido, sangre y dulce. Le empezaba un dolor de cabeza, gracias a unas punzadas en ella.

-Aquí esta señor- no creía soportar mucho con los ojos abiertos.

-Déjenla en la habitación- hablo- cuando despierte ya habrá pasado todo.

El ataúd bajaba lento, rodeaban el panteón. Vestidos de negro despedían a su amiga, cada uno con una rosa blanca. Nadie hablo, sus palabras eran silenciosas, algunas lagrimas caían en las rosas. Kai fue el primero en tirar la primera rosa, le siguieron Max, Rei, Kenny adjunto una fotografía de ella y el equipo, Tyson llorando amargamente. Hiro y el abuelo le siguieron, Bryan lanzo una rosa roja con media sonrisa, Spencer, el señor Dickenson con varias lagrimas, el último fue Tala recordando los consejos y la ayuda que le brindo para hablarle a Vera, mando a hacer otro peluche de Wolborg y junto a la rosa se los dejo.

Mariah y Melisa guardaron distancia, solo observaban al grupo, nunca imaginaron que la muerte de la castaña les causara tanto pesar.

-Tráiganla- habían pasado dos días desde que enterraron a su amiga

Al fin la sacaban de aquel cuarto, ya sentía que padecería claustrofobia, ya no la llevaban bruscamente y lo agradecía. Pero adonde la llevaban, lo último que recordaba era ser llevada a una habitación la cual resulto ser un laboratorio le inyectaron algo que la hizo sentirse paralizada y no podía moverse.

-Aquí esta señor- entro a una oficina con cuatro televisiones plasma de 60 pulgadas

-¿Como estas pequeña?- pregunto mostrandole una sonrisa amistosa.

-No se- contesto... -¿donde estoy? ¿porque no me deja ir? ¿que quiere?

-Son muchas preguntas, pequeña-su voz no dejaba la calma- pero igual las responderé. Estas en una de las 300 Islas de The World de Dubai, la de Rusia, es una hermosa isla. (Te World Island ,Dubai, es donde están construyendo 300 islas que reproducen el mapa del mundo, cada isla represente un País)- explico- Las últimas dos preguntas están relacionadas, no te dejo ir porque te necesitaba para un proyecto, quería poner una prueba a la BBA y a tus amigos.

Ella no entendía nada. ¿Que relación había entre ella y la BBA?- No entiendo ¿que prueba?

-Una que no tiene importancia, pequeña- Se acerco a ella- Pero lo más importante ahora es ¿quieres volver a tu casa, con tus amigos?

Esta confusa con su pregunta- ¿mis amigos, mi casa?- una punzada se coloco en su pecho, recordando lo que paso aquella noche, en su casa ya nadie la esperaba, su último familiar había muerto. Varias lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus pupilas. Sus amigos, después de lo que paso con aquella confusión, no les había vuelto a hablar, aun así sabía que contaba con Tyson, Hiro y el abuelo, también con Tala, Spencer y Bryan, pero ellos no iban a cuidarla, ella no quería ser una carga

-Ellos desconfiaron de ti, no creyeron, dudaron- las palabras lastimaron mucho su corazón- sabes, les hice creer que habías muerto-

-¿que?- ella ...¿muerta?

-Hace dos días, que te enterraron- abrió los ojos completamente- ¿quieres saber lo que hacen en este momento? ¿si te extrañan?

No dudo y acepto, tomando el control apunto a uno de los televisores.

No daba crédito a lo que veía. Si lo dicho por ese hombre era cierto, entonces decepción sentía ahora.

Sus amigos estaban blade batallando, nadie se veía triste o que hubiera llorado, era todo lo contrarío. Se divertían, brindaban, disfrutaban e incluso con ellos estaban los rusos, a ellos tampoco les afecto en absoluto. A quien siempre creyó su amigo su hermano, Tyson estaba gritando eufórico por haberle ganado a Bryan, Rei cuchicheaba con Mariah dándose pequeños besos, Max comía bastante azúcar acelerando su alegría, Kenny estaba metido al 100% en su computadora, Dizzy. Tala y Spencer cada uno tenían una botella de cerveza mostrándose despreocupados. Lo que más le dolió de todo fue verlo a él, en el baño con su novia los dos desnudos, llegando junto al orgasmo. Desvió su mirada era lo que menos quería ver.

Silencio el televisor, pues tampoco le agradaba escuchar los gemidos de esa joven exagerada.-¿Aun lo amas?

-Ya no lo se- su voz se iba apagando- no lo se.

No observo la pantalla por casi 15 minutos. Cuando lo hizo fue porque él volvió a poner el sonido, causándole más sufrimiento, Kai abrazaba por la cintura a Melisa, ella se posicionaba frente al plato. Tenía en sus manos un beyblade, le estaban enseñando a jugar.

-No puede ser...- ya no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, siempre quiso que sus amigos le enseñaran a manejar un beyblade, más nunca, ninguno, se apunto para hacerlo. Ahora le enseñaban a una desconocida, no tan desconocida por ser la novia del ruso. Entonces todo lo que dijo Rei, sobre no caerle bien Melisa ¿era una mentira?

-Observa como ese chico de cabello bicolor le muestra como debe disparar, ¿a ti una vez te enseño?- negó con su rostro mojado de lagrimas- Todos ellos están felices, pareciera que no acabaran de enterrarte, no te guardan luto.- cada palabra se grababa en su mente- ¿Quieres regresar con tus amigos, a tu casa?

Porque lo haría, ellos simplemente estaban mejor sin ella. Nunca la consideraron su amiga, nunca la apoyaron.-No- hablo seria, secándose sus lagrimas- pero... a donde iré. No quería volver a su casa, a Japón.

-Escucha pequeña, te he llegado a estimar mucho- su sonrisa le daba confort- y no me ha gustado lo que han hecho tus amigos. Así que esta es mi propuestas...- obtuvo toda su atención- les demostraras que tu eres muy valiosa, inteligente y fuerte, que no los necesitas. Yo te ayudare, te enseñare Beyblade

Sus ojos recuperaron un poco de su brillo- ¿De verdad?- asintió- ¿a cambio de que?- sabía que no todo ea gratis en la vida.

-A cambio, cuando tu ya estés lista preparada, los llegaremos a retar y ten por seguro que los derrotaremos.

Ni su corazón, ni su mente se opusieron. Ya había sufrido demasiado, y ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo ayuda.-¿Cual es su nombre?

-Me llaman, Diablo- no sintió miedo, ante su nombre.

-De acuerdo- asintió, volviendo a sonreír de nuevo. Frunció el ceño cuando algo llego a su cabeza

-¿Que sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Siento como que acabo de hacer un pacto con el Diablo-

El solo sonrió. _"No estas del todo equivocada, pequeña. Tu eres mi arma secreta para vencer y cerrar por siempre a la BBA"_

Dos días desde el entierro y no habían dicho palabras, el dojo Granger fue llenado de un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno se mantenía en una esquina, pensando, recordando. A ellos se les habían unido los otros bladers. Incluidos, Rey, Reina, Julia, Raul, Romero e Ian, los seis no estaban enterados de nada. Cuando les dijeron, recibieron insultos y golpes por parte de Reina y Julia, ella dos eran las únicas mujeres que consideraban a Hiromi como su amiga. Melisa se presento ante ellos recibiendo únicamente, un desplante igual o peor al de Volteaire.

_"Ahora solo falta esperar, no pasaran mucho tiempo para que vuelvan a ver a su amiga, pero cambiada. Admito que hicieron un gran trabajo al hacer esas escenas, haciéndola creer que no les importaba." _No dejaba de pensar felizmente, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse

-Pequeña, tu entrenador ha llegado- informo.

-Hola, señorita Hiromi- volteo a verlo, no lo conocía personalmente. Pero si había escuchado de él.

-¿Usted?


	7. Tiempo

_La muerte solo es el comienzo..._

Los días pasaban como el viento sopla llevándose sus penas y traendo nuevas, más dolorosas, mas desoladas. Los días se les hacían cortos y las noches eternas.

El dolor no los abandonaban pues sin el no sabían vivir.

Las batallas pasaron a tercer plano, ya nada era lo mismo, sin ella. Kenny no había utilizado su laptop o hablado con Dizzy desde aquella noticia. Max ya no sonreía, dejo de comer sus dulces mostrando su luto. Tyson había dejando de comer como lo hacía, apenas probaba tres bocados y dejaba de tener hambre. Rei empezó a alejarse de su novia, cada palabra que recordaba de Mariah hacía Hiromi lo hacía quererla ver menos. Kai, no salió de su habitación por una semana y ni Melisa pudo hacer mucho, no la quería ver.

Los demás equipos también llegaron para visitar la tumba de Hiromi Tachibana. Y de todos solo esa persona estaba harta de tanta tristeza por una chiquilla tonta, no le molesto ni un poco la noticia de su muerta más bien le alegro así dejaría de verla. Pero no podía mostrar su alegría, todo por aguardar la apariencia.

-Yo aquí, quien allá?- contestaron su llamada.

-16MX, jefe-necesitaba saber porque no le dijeron del cambio de planes

-¿Que quieres?- la voz se agravo

-Señor solo quería saber porque no informaron de los planes-

-Escucha, no necesito pedirte permiso para esta actividad- resoplaron- además ya no necesitamos tus servicios-

-Podre quedarme?- lo deseaba

-Claro- contestaron- pero si abres la boca, recibirás visitas a tu panteón-

-Nunca diría nada señor, usted sabe. que..

-Deja de decir tonterías, eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana, además te he pagado por tu servició. Espero que disfrutes de tus 10 millones-

-Señor, sabe que lo haré- habían cortado la llamada.- Demonios me corto...-maldijo

-¿Que haces?- Max llego por su espalda, haciendo sobresaltarse.

-No tengo señal en mi celular y quería hacer una llamada- esperaba que le creyera

-Vamos, te esperan para que comas- fue detrás de Max.

El dolor alimentaba su corazón, pues nadie conocía su sabor.

Había escuchado bien, habían pagado 10 millones por ella, ¿con quien hablaba?. Volvió a escabullirse, regresando a la habitación.  
>Había creído estaba sola, pero con el tiempo le habían presentado a otros más, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que eran 5 mujeres en total, la mayoría eran hombres. Y sin que se lo pidieran, ella había tomado el mando del grupo de las chicas. Ahora eran su responsabilidad.<p>

-Niñas- las llamaron- hora de entrenar-

El ejercicio que hacían era muy duro, pero lo soportaban, era un mes completo de solo entrenamiento físico, las piernas empezaban a entumecerse de tanto correr y seguían adelante, cuando veía a una de sus compañeras quedarse atrás ella también lo hacía haciendo que las demás la siguieran. No sabía el nombre de ninguna de sus cuatro compañeras, solo las conocía físicamente, las palabras de intercambio como saludos no lo hacían, ni siquiera su tono de voz.  
>Ella ahora no hablaba, su actitud era silenciosa.<p>

-Más rápido chicas, quiero que me muestren su fuerza- les grito. Siguiendo ordenes, dos de ellas empezaron acelerando su paso, era lo que les pidieron. Hiromi seguía con su mismo paso, a la par de su otra compañera.

Frunció el ceño no le gustaba, que perdieran el tiempo, si una de ellas no aguantaba las demás debían seguir, lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasar el entrenamiento de la castaña y para su mala suerte y buena de él, ya no la necesitaría. Parecía ser que Diablo había encontrado a otra chica importante para uno de los bladers que él conoció.

A pesar de todo, siguió con su entrenamiento, él sabía como formar a buenos soldados que captaron las ordenes y no se mostraran débiles.

El dolor la besaba con dulzura, posando en ella su llanto de amargura.

Con su respirar agitado y su corazón acelerado, se inclino un poco para calmar el dolor en sus piernas por todo el ejercicio. El aire quemaba sus pulmones, tomaba cantidades de agua para enfriarlos. ¿Cundo terminaría el mes? Las demás chicas se tiraron al suelo frío, el entrenamiento que les daban era duro y no creían poder aguantar.

Sus pisadas eran audibles, se levantaron rápido, armando una fila horizontal tratando la manera de aligerar la subida de su pecho por la toma de aire. Señalo a tres de ellas y las mando a dormir o descansar o comer, lo que quisieran ellas, tenían las próximas horas libres, hasta el día de mañana a la hora de entrenamiento.

Frunció el ceño, porque ella y su otra compañera se habían quedado. Imagino que su retraso tuvo mucho que ver, de seguro las castigarían. Llego a controlar su respiración y su agitación. Ayudando a su compañera de la par.

-Están aquí para hacerse fuertes, no para ser amables y bondadosos- no quitaba la vista de Hiromi- tu debes esforzarte, no debe importarte si alguien se queda atrás. El blade que tendrás es fuerte, si no lo sabes manejar te matara. Y tu- hablo a la otra- eres muy débil, y eso no nos sirve.

-Y-yo lo sien-nto- balbuceaba la joven- es mucho p-para mi

-No te disculpes, ya no me interesas. Ya no sirves-

Las palabras dieron un significado para Hiromi y su compañera, significaba que la devolverían a su hogar, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír por la suerte que tenía su compañera, pero su instructor tenía otros planes. Hiromi volteo a verlo y su sonrisa fue apagada, al ver el semblante de él.  
>Sus labios se curvaron, ya no necesitaba de esa niña y no podía dejarla ir, hablaría con alguien y sus planes se irían al infierno. Paso a la par de la joven y con arrogancia, levanto el arma que llevaba con él, posandola en su cabeza, disparando.<p>

Quedo en shock, acababan de matar a su compañera. Todo su rostro estaba pringado de sangre, la escena se repetía mil veces en su cabeza. Había pensado mal, al suponer que su compañera sería libre, ahora sabía lo que significaba "No sirves" Lagrimas salieron deslizándose por sus mejillas, nunca imagino ver morir a alguien así.

-Las lagrimas son para los débiles- la tomo por los hombros- tu no eres débil, eres fuerte, valiente. Los sentimientos te hacen vulnerable. Escóndelos en el rincón mas profundo de tu mente y corazón. No lagrimas, no lastima. O solamente lograras que te maten- la empujo iendose dejándola sola.

Sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, no podía moverse. El dolor destrozaba toda su capacidad de intentos. Solamente ver el cuerpo de esa joven tirado sobre sus pies, manchada de sangre que no era de ella. ¿porque lo había hecho? Si no la quería, suficiente hubiera sido un pequeño castigo y llevarla de nuevo al mundo. Pero no, parecía ser que esa no era la forma de entrenar y pensar del hombre que les enseñaba. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, inclino la cabeza, mostrando respeto por la muerta.

-Sera la última vez...- susurro- que vuelva a llorar. No dejare que nadie más muera, no importa que tenga que volverme una persona sin sentimientos y fría. Demostrare cuan fuerte puedo ser... Boris Balkov-

El dolor no los dejaba, pues era a la única a quien le permitían la entrada.

Un año, y la partida de su amiga, la iban superando. Su alegría volvía a ellos. Pero nunca la olvidaban.

Todos frente a su lapida, le llevaron flores, ya habían aceptado su muerte. Sin embargo, siempre habían unas que no lees importaba en absoluto lo que pasara. Como Melisa, Mariah, Mariam, Salima y Emily.

Matilde, esta vez apoyaba al grupo, le tenía respeto a los muertos. Reina y Julia, las dos lo único que querían era haber podido despedirse de su amiga. Pero también querían ir a golpear al grupo de *Poppys. Mas que nadie a su líder, la aun novia del capitán, Kai.

No soportaba tanto drama por la muerte de la castaña, detestaba venir a verla, pero como siempre debía guardar las apariencias. Con su rostro serio y medio muerto, depositaba flores en su tumba. Era una lastima como murió. Mas lo que le causaba curiosidad aún ,era saber si sus ex-jefes, atacarían o no, a la BBA. Sería prudente si les dijera lo que sabía.

No... absolutamente no. De seguro habría mas que gritos, también golpes y torturas. Hasta sacarle la verdad, toda. Estaba bien así como estaba, si tiempo después aparecían "ellos" entonces los ayudaría. Eso era seguro.

-¿Vienes o no?- dijo fría mente Kai pasando por su lado

-Solo me despido- el asintió, dándole privacidad, quedando en soledad- Es una lastima que hayas muerto de esa manera. Pero velo así, me ahorraste ver tu rostro todos los días. Como lo santurrona que eras, imagino que fuiste al cielo. Entonces saludos- dijo burlonamente, saliendo del lugar para alcanzar a sus amigos.

¿Había escuchado bien? Quizás malinterpreto las cosas. Sin embargo, si era cierto ¿porque le hablo así? A ella no le caía ni bien ni mal Hiromi, solamente la veía como a cualquier persona normal. Pero hablarle así nunca.

-Matilde aquí estas- Miguel, llego a buscarla- Vamonos ya todos se han ido, vamos-

Matilde solo atino a asentir, siguiéndolo. Las palabras que le habían dicho a la difunta Hiromi Tachibana, rondaban en su cabeza, ¿debía olvidarlas o averiguar más?

El dolor recorría sus venas, su sangre era su alimento.

-Vamos- grito con fuerza- sigan- como líder que era, iba adelante. Llevaban año y medio entrenando y había demostrado su fuerza, aun lo demostraba. Más no dejaba a nadie atrás, los hacía esforzarse y no rendirse.

Pero eso no cambiaba los castigos que recibía, si uno del grupo fallaba. Sus castigos, eran fuertes y a veces inhumanos. Varias veces llego a adelgazar y volvía a recuperar su peso. Pero nunca dejaba a ninguno, no volvió a dejar a nadie atrás. Todos tenían la misma velocidad y fuerza, se diferenciaban por su estilo de lucha.

Era obvio desde el principió, Boris nunca le dejo de explotar, se sentía orgulloso por su creación. Incluso apostaba su vida, a que ella les ganaría a los Blitzkrieg Boy y los Blade Breakers. Ni las bestias sagradas podrían con ella su su bestia.

Y tampoco podía dejar de notar sus cambios físicos. La niña que llego, se convertía en mujer, con sus 17 años y meses, su cuerpo se desarrollaba muy bien y no pasaba desapercibido por él. Incluso varias veces fantaseo con poseerla.

Diablo, llegaba a supervisar los entrenamientos. Había tomado una buena decisión, al quedarse con ella. Ni los rusos hubieran logrado lo que ella lograba.

-Muy pronto, tendrás noticias de nosotros, Dickenson.-

Solo tenía una amiga, así la consideraba, y era lógico. Desde la primera vez que la vio, después de la muerte de aquella joven, la reconoció. Era ella, de quien siempre le habían hablado. Su cabello lila, su bestia bits. Recordaba cada detalle que había mencionado aquel ex-amigo suyo, Tala.  
>Vera Lewis, fue la última integrante mujer. Era muy buena, e incluso su carácter era único, muy infantil. A la primera a quien hablo fue a la quien ahora era su líder, Hiromi. Fue medio amable con ella, pues su carácter frío y seco, no dejaban que nadie se acercara. No sabía como llego a ese lugar, recordaba que iba a visitar a su familia a Grecia, pero después todo se había vuelto negro y había aparecido en una isla, la cual no conocía. Le costo adaptarse, lo mismo que a los demás. Con el tiempo, logro hacerlo, con una solo idea en su cabeza, vencer a la BBA.<p>

Que había hecho no sabía, solamente la llevaron de nuevo a los cuartos de meditación. Solo esperaba que esta vez recordaran donde la habían dejado, la última vez, quedo ahí más de 15 días, sin probar un bocado o agua. Y no creían como había sobrevivido. Ni Boris, Ni Diablo, lo creían. Tal vez por eso la llamaban, NeoVampi, Neófita y Vampira.

Lo que no esperaba, era ver a Boris en la misma habitación, con una mirada extraña, no le gustaba nada el panorama, parecía tornarse muy diabólico.

Diablo buscaba a Boris. ¿Donde se había metido? Quería saber como iban los entrenamientos... por instinto fue a caminar por el ala de castigos. Caminando escucho gritos y golpes en secos. ¿a quien castigaban? Si Boris seguía así, seguro mataría a alguno. Se paralizo cuando reconoció la voz de la chica.

-Déjame... no me toques...¿que me inyectaste maldito?-

Mando a llamar a uno de los hombres, caminaron hasta el cuarto abriéndola y viendo una escena que no le agrado en absoluto. Boris, con su pantalones abajo, encima de Hiromi, quien estaba desnuda, pálida, con algunos golpes y débil.

-¿que demonios estas haciendo?- grito quitandole de encima.

-Señor...y-yo... nada- titubeaba, deseando haberlo hecho en la noche y no a medio día.

-Fuera- grito la orden, sin esperar su repetición, subió su pantalones saliendo corriendo.-¿pequeña?- Se alejo de él, no quería que la tocaran. NO. Se quito su saco poniéndoselo a ella para cubrirla-¿pequeña?- volvió a intentar, recibiendo la misma acción.

-No me toque-no sabía que le había inyectado pero se sentía débil- no me toque

-No lo volverá a hacer- podría estar planeando derrotar a una compañía, pero tenía sentimientos-no dejare que el te vuelva a tocar, a ti o a otra de las chicas. De ahora en adelante, lo haré yo.

Una hora más tarde, Diablo se dirigió hacía donde estaba Boris, entrenando.-Señor D...

-Cállate-ordeno- me llevare a las mujeres. Yo me encargare de entrenarlas.- con eso último se fue del lugar dejando a un Boris que maldecía y se resignaba.

.

-Señoras y señores... fueron dos años consecutivos pero este era el definitivo- el publico gritaba- les presento a los nuevos campeones... Los Blade Breakers...

Gritos efusivos se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Dos años no ganaron el campeonato pero en este si lo hicieron, lo ganaron por su amiga, sabiendo que ella nunca les hubiera perdonado no ganar. El beyblade volvía a hacer su prioridad. Tala celebraba en silencio, pues su mente era ocupada por una joven de cabello violeta, a quien no volvió a ver más.

Kai, curvo sus labios de alegría por el triunfo, habían ganado a los Justice Five de nuevo, observo su alrededor, al publico en pie celebrando por ellos, aplaudiendo y a las fans gritando como locas. En su recorrido vislumbro en los más alto, a una joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos rubí, aplaudiendo suave. Su vista se detuvo, y volvió al lugar en donde la vio, pero no había nadie, esa área estaba vacía. Lo había imaginado o quizás su espíritu celebraba con ellos.

.

-Tu fuerza a mejorado, pequeña- dijo- todas ustedes han mejorado-

Hiromi miraba su alegría por las palabras- Hemos entrenado bien

-Lo se, pequeña, lo se- le murmuro- tu dolor, tristeza y venganza, son los que te han ayudado. Todas esas emociones transmitidas a tu blade fue la mejor estrategia y como lo prometido es deuda. Podrás dar paso a tu venganza cuando quieras- sonrío ante esto- Es hora de volver a trabajar en grupo, Boris nos espera.

La unión de las mujeres y los hombres era el último paso, ya estaban listos, 8 meses más y la BBA sabrían de ellos.  
>Boris los recibió con alegría, ya estaba todo listo, un poco de entrenamiento más y nadie podría vencerlos.<p>

-Bienvenidas de vuelta- hablo Boris intentando poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Hiromi. Pero ella no dejo, tomo su brazo torciéndolo hacía atrás causándole un gran dolor, lo tiro a la pared

-No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo, nunca, jamas- Había cambiado, era más fría, más sería, fuerte y no tenía miedo a nada.

-Bien, pequeña, el podio es todo tuyo- Diablo se había encariñado con ella.

Reunidos en el gran salón esperaban a que hablaran.

-Hoy se formaran los equipos- no necesitaba un micrófono para escucharla, su voz era alta y clara-cuatro equipos tendrá a una mujer. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, son fuertes- asintieron - desde ahora en adelante trabajaran como equipo. El capitán sera el encargado del entrenamiento y yo también de todos ustedes. Boris Balkov se ocupara de otras cosas. ¿Esta claro?-

Uno de todo ellos levanto la mano- ¿Y tu no estarás en un equipo?- solo había dicho cuatro mujeres, más en total eran cinco contándola a ella

-Yo ya tengo el mío- anuncio- algo más, habrá un pequeño torneo individual, cada uno de ustedes demostrara sus habilidades, los cuatro mejores formaran el equipo estrella. Eso es todo-

No había duda de que ella estaba mucho mejor entrenada que los rusos a quienes entreno desde pequeños. Ella tenía un gran potencial y no importaba su suerte de ahora en adelante, se sentía feliz con saber, de haber logrado hacer al mejor blade luchador.  
>La mirada de Hiromi hacía Boris no era nada bueno, había esperado este día desde que Diablo se la llevo a un lugar aparte para entrenar. Boris iba a pagar por el daño que le hizo.<p>

No lo extrañarían en el futuro, ya había hecho su trabajo... ahora eran ellos quienes sabían desde ya el tiempo que faltaba para el día tan esperado.

-Pronto, BBA, pronto. Solo el tiempo nos separa- susurro Hiromi


	8. Invitación

_Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito.  
>Quiero decirles que ya saben los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen. <em>

_... Sin embargo los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso del capitulo son invención de Gabb'sy, ella creo esos personajes para su nueva historia que esta escribiendo de beyblade. En total ninguno me pertenece ni los conocidos, ni los nuevos. _

_Disfruten el capi..._

* * *

><p><em>No me interesa saber quien eres, o como llegaste hasta aquí.<br>Quiero saber si aceptaras la invitación y reunirte conmigo y no echarte para atrás._

Había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaban, los ocho meses que había calculado estar batallando se le habían sumado cuatro más. Un año, pero no era porque no estaban listos y preparados, sino más bien esperaban al torneo de Beyblade.

.

Los dos beyblades chocaron con fuerza causando un gran choque levantando polvo, tierra y piedras. El blade estadio, estaba a la expectativa de saber quien era el ganador, los oponentes curvaban sus labios pues había sido una excelente batalla. Solo un blade seguía girando, DJ Jazzman soplaba con su boca tratando de aligerar el polvo y dar el anuncio, pero no lograba nada. El silencio estaba lleno de intriga, gritos y aplausos que romperían cuando todo fuera visible. Los dos equipos también necesitaban saber... era tan estresante no ver nada.

Gracias al aire acondicionado puesto a tres veces de lo normal, el polvo levantado y su humo negro empezaba a desaparecer, cuando quedaba poco, el aire se apago. El blade giraba con dificultad, a la par estaba el otro sin moverse. Con el polvo dispersado, la gente rompió en aplausos, gritos y más. En la pantalla se enfocaba al ganador.

-Y el ganador y campeón del torneo es... Kai Hiwatari y los Blader Breakers- Declaro oficialmente DJ Jazzman

Recogieron sus respectivos beyblades, quedando uno frente a otro, estrechando sus manos por la buena batalla. Los Blitzkrieg Boys les habían puesto difícil la batalla pero gano el mejor. Tala felicitaba a su amigo, la próxima sería más difícil.

Tyson junto con Max y Kenny levantaban la copa de campeones, saltando y gritando de alegría. Segundo año consecutivo, después de haberlo dejado era un buen inicio el que tuvieron.

Observaba todo el blade estadio, no sabía porque, quizás con la espera de ver aquella imagen un año atrás. Puede que fuera solamente una ilusión pero quería volver a verla, no importaba si era una mentira causada por su mente.

No estaba asombrada, desde el principió sabía quien sería el ganador, no necesitaba ver la batalla para saberlo. Y la celebración la creía inútil. Sin embargo ellos eran así. Bufo, que patéticos eran. Saco su celular, y con marcado rápido, hizo la llamada

-Un mes- hablo su voz fría y sería dando ordenes- tres semanas para localizarlos. La cuarta servirá para el aviso. No fallen, cada equipo sabe a quien vigilar- corto. Se había comunicado con cada capitán. Sus ordenes eran, seguir al equipo de la BBA asignados, vigilarlos, estudiarlos y la última semana darles una pequeña presentación.

Su mirada se detuvo ahí, ese personaje era raro y sospechoso. Más no podía verle el rostro, llevaba puesto una capa, negra larga que aseguraba cubría hasta sus pies, con capucha que cubría hasta la mitad de su rostro, solo viendo sus labios. Era una mujer pues la abertura de la capa mostraba el escote del vestido negro que llevaba. Su mirada no se despego de ella en ningún instante. No verle su rostro no significaba que no sintiera su vista en ellos. ¿quien era?  
>Melisa se tiro sobre él aferrándose a su cuello. Dejo de verla.<p>

Su rostro estoico y neutral no desapareció. Dándose media vuelta desapareció por el pasillo del Ala B, un mes y sabrían quienes eran, tendrían noticias de su compañía y también atraparía a esa persona que la vendió.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacía arriba, ya no estaba, era extraño. Quizás hubiera visto por donde se fue, si su aún novia no lo hubiera distraído. Molesto se quito de encima a Melisa, ahora no quería su compañía, no cuando en su mente estaba esa imagen con capa.

Maldijo al todos los cielos en silencio, ¿que demonios le pasaba a su novio? toda su ira se la guardo, mientras iba a sentarse y esperarlos, a que todo terminara.

Tashirojima "Isla de Gatos" costa de Japón, ahí encontraron a su primer equipo. El segundo en Los Ángeles, California. Europa fue su tercer equipo, Egipto el cuarto, China el quinto, Rusia el sexto, España el séptimo, Australia y México los octavos. Así cada equipo fue buscando a su respectivo grupo dado por su líder Hiromi.

Dos semanas han pasado, sabe como va el trabajo. Sabe que pronto llegaran al mes y es cuando actuaran.

Deben tener todo listo. Diablo admira el liderazgo de Hiromi, no deja ni un cabo suelto. Esta ansioso por que llegue el día y verle el rostro a cada uno de ellos.

.

Ella también tenía una misión, del país en el cual se encontraba viajo a otro, Rusia. Pero directamente a un lugar especial, la cárcel el GULAG.

Voltaire fue avisado de una visita privada, no le dijeron quien era, al llegar a la habitación blanca y fría vio a una persona con capa negra con capucha dándole la espalda.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿que quieres?- pregunto.

-Soy alguien y necesito algo- contestaron, por su tono frío y seco pudo reconocer que era una mujer. No estaba para truquitos de tontos encapuchados. La tomo del hombro para girarla y lo enfrentara. Lo que no esperaba era dos cortes en su hombro izquierdo. La capucha cayó dejandole ver su rostro

-Eres una chiquilla- exclamo

-No me gusta que me toquen- replico.

-¿Quien eres, pequeña?- se burlo por su edad.

No le presto mucha importancia a su burla, no estaba para juego- Alguien con motivos-

-Motivos- se rió- no me digas te mandaron a matarme. No lo lograras

-No necesito hacerlo, su edad se esta encargando de eso.- contesto- además el motivo que me ha traído a visitarlo no es hablar de su gran edad, abuelo- también ella podía burlarse.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Cuales son tus motivos? Habla- la paciencia se había esfumado

-Quien soy es lo que menos importa, motivos; Los saludos de Diablo- recordaba ese nombre, al hombre que lo había ido a visitar y que meses después trajo la visita de su nieto.

-Muy amable de su parte- dijo sarcástico.- ¿solo eso?

-No- saco un sobre blanco de su capa- esto es para usted

Tomo el sobre que le tendían, sacando de el una hoja con la pulcra letra de Diablo

_Hola viejo no-socio;_

_¿Que tal viejo? ¿como te trata la cárcel? Imagino que no muy bien, y a tu edad no es tan maravilloso soportar esa comida insípida, las frías celdas, los guardias molestos, los compañeros de celda. Todo un infierno ¿eh?_

_Pero no es el motivo de mi no-visita. No me interesa en los más mínimo saber como te tratan. El motivo es, hacerte una invitación, estoy seguro ya estarás enterado de algunos sucesos hechos por mi. Bueno, a lo importante... quiero que aceptes mi invitación a la inauguración de mi nuevo proyecto una nueva Federación de Bladers, mi compañía. _

_No sabes los fabulosos que son, incluso son más fuertes que tus ex-soldados de esa aburrida abadía, más fuertes y hábiles que los dichosos Blitzkrieg Boys y los Blader Breakers juntos. Incluso la mas fuerte esta frente a ti. Sera un gran espectáculo y quiero tu presencia... papá. _

_Tendrás__ un puesto VIP. Sin nada más que decirte, me conoces bien y puedo seguir diciendo tonterías, pero no. Te veré pronto._

_Tu indeseado hijo... Diablo._

_P.D: no toques a Romi, mi pequeña lo detesta y puede atacarte e incluso dejarte sin hombría._

La última linea lo dejo consternado, visualizo el rostro de la joven, estudiándolo y grabándolo. Recordó las palabras de aquel niño castaño con anteojos que acompañaba a su nieto: -_No es una chiquilla- le corto Kenny defendería a su amiga- es nuestra amiga y se llama Hiromi _Y añadiendo la información que le llevaron días después de aquella visita, en donde se encontraba toda la información de la amiga de su nieto. Se grabo, sin querer, el rostro de aquella niña, ojos grande color rubí, cabello castaño, el cual ahora estaba más largo y trenzado. Una nariz pequeña y fina. Era ella, no se equivoco al deducir quien se la había llevado.

-Dile mis agradecimientos a Diablo... Hiromi- si esperaba ver una sorpresa o miedo de haber sido descubierta, cuanta desilusión se llevo. Su rostro estaba estoico, y sus ojos llenos de un valor incalculable. - Seguro mi nieto no sabe aún de tu alianza con el enemigo.

-Antes de ser avisado por usted, el ya lo sabrá. De nada sirven las amenazas, señor Hiwatari- si ella había sido sometida a los mismos ejercicios que su nieto en la abadía, pues lo habían hecho muy bien. Le doblaba la actitud de fría, sería y sin corazón a su nieto. No era de sorprenderle, esa chiquilla.

-Ya puedes largarte, chiquilla- dijo con ademanes- lárgate

-No he dicho que la visita ya termino- las palabras no le dieron buen presagió

-Tienes otros saludos acaso-

Saco otro sobre de su capa, dejándolo en la mesa vieja de la habitación. No dudo en recogerlo, ¿que más le mandaba Diablo? Del sobre saco una fotografía, si una vez tuvo sospechas sobre su muerte tres años atrás, ahora estaba confirmada. -Boris le manda saludos- escucho el susurro en su oído. Un golpe en la cabeza y lo último que Voltaire vio fue la oscuridad. El cuerpo cayo inconsciente en el sucio suelo- Llevenselo- ordeno.

-Si, señorita- Tres hombres fingiendo ser guardias de la cárcel el GULAG, tomaron el cuerpo. Sacándolo sin problemas de lugar.

-Lo tengo, voy de regreso- informo por teléfono

-Muy bien hecho, pequeña-

.

La cuarta semana del mes, daba comienzo. Y con ella, los movimientos de los equipos escondidos en varios países.

**China.. Lunes-10 am**

Era un buen día para una blade batalla amistosa entre ellos, el sol deslumbraba iluminando el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas. La brisa llevaba por el viento refrescaba el ambiente, dos miembros del equipo batallaban, los otros dos apoyaban a cada uno. Era diversión la que sentían.

-Vamos, Galux- Mariah no se dejaría ganar.

-Galeón, tu puedes- Lee, no se dejaría de su hermana.

Los dos bladers chocaban entre sí, siendo separados de otro blade salido de la nada. Los hermanos Wong tomaron en el aire a su blade, Kevin y Gary, se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Mariah

-Nosotros- salieron cuatro encapuchados, no mostrando su rostro.

-¿Quienes son? y ¿que quieren?- pregunto Lee.

-No somos importantes, aún. Solo hemos venidos a visitarlos. Además la batalla estaba aburrida- hablo uno de ellos.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte para enfrentarnos?- dijo Mariah.

-Mucho- contesto.

Eso enfureció a Mariah, posicionándose para dejar salir su beyblade, los otros tres también lo hicieron. Solo uno de los encapuchados, saco su beyblade.

-Vamos- grito Kevin, lanzando sus beyblades. El encapuchado también lo hizo.

-Dominic, sacalos- su voz fue un leve susurro. En el aire el blade hizo un movimiento rápido dejándolos fuera de juego- eso pasa cuando la rabia los cega-

-Esto es para ustedes- les lanzaron un sobre blanco, al mismo tiempo que desaparecían.

Lee fue quien lo tomo- ¿Que es?- pregunto su hermana. Abrió el sobre encontrando una tarjeta negra con letras doradas, vislumbrando las primeras palabras.

_White Tiger X..._

**Alemania... Lunes-5:30 pm**

La vacaciones que se tomaron después del torneo era par su relajación, fue una lastima no haber llegado a las semifinales. Disfrutar de la piscina y algunas chicas...

Contemplaban a las bellezas que modelaban para ellos, con trajes de baño de dos piezas, de una y micros.  
>Una distracción así, podría costarles la vida. Oliver levantaba su copa de champan brindando por ellas.<p>

Un beyblade paso destruyendo la copa y varias más. Alarmadas las jóvenes salieron corriendo.

-¿Quien demonios se atreve a molestar a los grandes Majestics?- grito Johnny

Escucharon las risas detrás de ellos-No llegaron a la semifinal y aun así se llaman grandes.

Cuatro encapuchados fueron quienes arruinaron su día-¿Quieren una blade batalla?

-No queremos desperdiciar tiempo, con personas que no valen la pena- hablo un de ellos

-Vuelvelo a repetir idiota y veras mi pie en tu trasero- amenazo Oliver

-Mira como tiemblo- partieron en risa

-No perderemos más tiempo- les lanzaron un sobre blanco- espero les agrade.- Así como llegaron desaparecieron

-¿que es?- pregunto Enrique

Robert abrió el sobre- _Para Majestics..._

**Rusia... Martes-9 am**

Con el clima fresco de verano, a 18 grados. Contemplaban el parque vacío aun, no sabían como habían llegado a él, tal vez porque no se sentían a gusto en su casa, o porque fue lo primero que encontraron desolado. Los cuatro tenían la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Quizás pensando en la misma persona, en su interior aun sentían culpabilidad de haberla dejado sola.

Si tan siquiera no hubieran viajado, o la hubieran invitado a ir con ellos. Era mucho para ellos, era la primera amiga mujer que tuvieron y la última. Porque aunque insistiese en ser su amiga, ellos no soportaban a Melisa. Había algo en ella que no les gustaba, y era el comportamiento que tuvo con la castaña.

No sabían como Kai, la soportaba, pero un mes atrás en la final, lo habían visto apartado de ella. Incluso les había dicho a la persona a quien vio. Y aunque buscaron para ver si la encontraban, no vieron a nadie. Solo porque Boris llevaba muerto varios años, sino creerían que era él.

Sus reflejos aun eran buenos, de lo contrarío, hubieran salido lastimados por el beyblade que paso cerca de sus rostros. Spencer, Ian, Bryan y Tala, observaron a su alrededor. No estaban solos, por lo menos 3 o 4 estaban cerca del lugar. Tomaron su blade, si otro aparecía se defenderían y lo destrozarían.

-Salgan cobardes- hablo Bryan.

-Un cobarde ataca por la espalda, nosotros atacamos de frente- tenían visitas y como los otros equipos, iban con capas negras y las capuchas tapándoles la mayor parte del rostro. Por su acento ruso, sabían eran de allí.

-De frente y escondidos- hablo Ian.

-Acaso eres ciego- dijo uno de los encapuchados- o tu estatura no te deja ver más allá del piso.

-Vuelvelo a decir y meteré cada palabra por tu asqueroso trasero- dijo con media sonrisa

-Salvajes- dijo otro encapuchado

-Raritos- dijo con burla Bryan.

-Dilo de nue...

-Basta Irinei- el líder lo detuvo- no estamos aquí para pelear.

-Esta bien hermano.

-Vaya la familia esta junta, en que más lo estarán?- Tala hablo.

-Iván- ordeno el líder, el nombrado lanzo un sobre blanco siendo atrapado por Spencer- espero respuesta.

-¿para tu boda?- hablo Bryan- estoy en contra de las bodas gays entre hermanos.

-Motka, déjame golpearlo

-Si por favor Motka, deja que venga a mi-Bryan estaba provocandolos

-En otra ocasión sera- desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¿Quien demonios eran?- pregunto Ian

-No lo se, pero tal parecer ser que eran ellos quienes nos vigilaban- hablo Tala, tomando el sobre de las manos de Spencer. Sobre el sobre había dos palabras:_ Blitzkrieg Boys, _Algo que hizo a Tala tomar una decisión- Viajaremos a Japón

**New York Miércoles- 1 am**

Cada habitante del departamento dormían plácidamente, el día fue muy cansado para ellos. Además el entrenamiento los hacía levantarse a las 4 de la mañana, necesitaban mejorar si querían el próximo año llegar a la final y estaban seguros que los dos equipos finalistas, entrenaban sin parar.

Tres sombras se desplazaban por el gran departamento. En silencio, revisaban si alguno estaba despierto, pero ninguno lo estaba. Un sobre blanco, dejaron en la mesa del comedor. No necesitaban armar un escándalo para hacer lo que les ordenaron. Así en silencio salieron del departamento sin ser detectados por las cámaras de seguridad.

Siendo las 7 am, se levantaron, sus alarmas no habían sonado, raro, ya que ellos las pusieron. Pero no estaba mal tomar se un día de descanso. La joven del equipo, una chica de cabello rubio y anteojos, fue la primera en entrar al comedor. Estirándose para desperezarse, camino rumbo al refrigerador, más su camino se quedo corto, paro al asegurar haber visto un sobre sobre la mesa. Retrocedió y lo vio.

Sus demás compañeros entraron también, viéndola extrañados por ver fijamente la mesa.

-¿Chicos que pasa?- pregunto Judith al verlos parados. Emily fue quien con su brazo apunto.- ¿Que es eso?

El sobre decía con letras grandes: _P.P.B All Starz_

**España Jueves- 2 pm**

Julia y Reina, quien junto a su hermano Rei habían ido a visitar a los españoles, llegaban a la casa de la primera con varias bolsas de ropa, ir de compras era lo de ellas, compraban demasiado pero les encantaba. Los hermanos de ellas, estaban dentro de la casa jugando con el Xbox sin preocuparles sus hermanas.

-Esto pesa- se quejo Julia dejando las bolsas por un momento en la grama

-Pero es bueno para nuestros cuerpos, hacemos ejercicio- exclamo Reina, quien también bajo sus bolsas

-Si tienes razón, pero sabes que más es bueno para el ejercicio

-¿Que?-

-Golpear a los idiotas que nos están siguiendo- dijo Julia- ve Thunder Pegasus

-Gabriell- saco su blade, Reina.

Los encapuchados sacaron los suyos también. -Vaya creo que son las primeras en notar que las seguíamos

-con esas capuchas feas, quien no- dijo Reina.

-Me gustan las mujeres que se defienden- exclamo uno de los encapuchados

-Me fastidian los idiotas raritos- exclamo Reina. Uno de ellos quiso agarrarla, más recibió un rodillazo en sus partes baja- tócame y te castro- amenazo

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Julia.

-Jaden hazlo ya- salió un tercero con capa

-Otro- exclamo Julia

-De acuerdo, Yurita- el llamado Jaden, saco dos sobres, lanzándoles el respectivo a cada una.-Adiós- desaparecieron.

-_Reina y Rei ... __Dinastía-F- _pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no es nada bueno, lo aseguro- hablo Reina

-Pienso igual, vamos adentro con esos tontos que no nos ayudaron.-

**Tasmania, Australia- Viernes- 12 pm**

La vista del Parque Nacional Cradle Mountain-Lake St. Clair, era un paisaje hermoso, el agua cristalina y la naturaleza verde. Merecían un descanso, no todo era blade batallar, como lo decía siempre Tyson, un día que no existiera el beyblade para ellos era maravilloso. Así disfrutarían y conocerían más lugares.

Cada uno estaba metido en algo que les gustaba hacer. El más pacifico del grupo, observaba como una mariposa se posaba en su mano era tan encantador. Y los cantos de su compañera no le molestaban pues no le prestaba atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver como las mariposa que se posaba en su mano, desaparecía quedando solamente las alas cayendo lento en su ropa. Se sentó de golpe. El blade que fue lanzado fue a parar en la grabadora de Ming Ming quien grito de susto llamando la atención del resto de equipo.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto con su pacifica voz Brooklyn.

-Soy alguien- la chica se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro.- Es ... bueno ver a los Justice Five, en un descanso

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Garland autoritario

-Mucho y nada- Brooklyn observo a la joven, cabello rubio rizado tomado en una coleta baja de lado, ojos grises. Detrás de ella salieron otros tres encapuchados

-Hazlo ya, Hoshi. Nos esperan- la nombrada asintió. Se acerco a su más próximo, Brooklyn, tendiéndole el sobre blanco. marchándose sin decir nada más , al igual que los otros.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Mystel

-No lo se- contesto Brooklyn observando el sobre- Dice: _Justice Five. _

Garland tomo el sobre para saber lo que había adentro. Brooklyn por otro lado observaba el camino por el cual se había ido, la joven llamada Hoshi.

**Groenlandia . Sábado 7 pm **

-Vamos Flash Leopard- iba a ganar costase lo que costase

-No te des por vencido Sharkrash-

El entrenamiento que tenían en ese clima los ayudaba mucho, por ser un equipo que estaba preparado para proteger a las bestias bits, el frío no les importaba.

-Les importa si nos unimos- sin esperar respuesta, atacaron enviando a los beyblades fuera del plato.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Ozuma

-Sus próximos rivales- contestaron

-Así, entonces batallemos- reto Joseph

-Ahora no es el momento, pero pronto llegara- el viento frío les hizo el favor de llevar el sobre blanco hacía ellos.

-¿Que dice Mariam?- pregunto Dunga

- _invitación __Saint Shield _

**Sábado 11 pm - Avión con destino a Japón.**

Llegarían a las 3 de la mañana, así que debían esperar unas horas más para ir a las oficinas de la BBA. Estaba preocupado, como líder que era debía cuidar a su equipo. Todos dormían excepto él. No podía no sabiendo lo que sabía. Además solo el señor Dickenson podría ayudarlos. Con sus manos jugaba con el sobre que les habían entregado esos misteriosos encapuchados, no sabía que esperar.

Un suave movimiento de su compañera de la par, llamo su atención. Se veía tan calmada pesar del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron unas horas atrás, no se habían esforzado y los habían derrotado.

-¿Miguel no puedes dormir?- pregunto en un murmullo-

-No- contesto quitandole algunos mechones de su rostro.

-No te preocupes, el señor Dickenson, nos ayudara a saber quienes eran esos encapuchados- le brindo una pequeña sonrisa- y como falta mucho para llegar a Japón, duerme, por favor.

-Esta bien Matilde- le dio un suave beso en la frente. Dejando lo que tanto le preocupaba en otro sillón adjunto y durmiendo cerca de la chica que le robaba suspiros.

Un sobre blanco era la preocupación del equipo. El el sobre resaltaba un nombre _Batallón Barthez._

**Japón -Domingo**

**Dojo Granger 10 am**

Un mes había pasado desde que habían ganado el torneo de Beyblade, eran los campeones por segunda vez consecutiva. Pero debían esperar otro año para volver a batallar en equipo.

Ese era uno de los motivos por lo cual habían decidido, ir a visitar a su país y sus antiguos equipos por 6 meses. Necesitaban un descanso, y disfrutar otros lugares. Cada uno había expuesto lo que querían y a donde irían. Estuvieron de acuerdo en el viaje que harían sus compañeros. Max iría a los estados unidos con su mamá y ver a Emily. Rei viajaría a China, a su pueblo y ver como estaba Mariah, las cosas iban de nuevo a pique. Kai regresaría a Rusia e iría a hacer una visita a su viejo abuelo. Tyson y Daichi irían con Hiro para juntarse con el padre de los hermanos Granger. Kenny viajaría con su familia.

Cada uno tenía ya sus planes, lo que no sabían ninguno era que cada equipo que conocían estaban a pocas horas de llegar a Japón. Todos por la misma razón, un sobre blanco.

Aburrimiento era lo que sentían, debían de hacer su viaje ya o morirían de eso.

-Oye Rei ¿una batalla?- pregunto Tyson, al menos sería una distracción.

-Esta bien, Tyson, hagamoslo- Rei no rechazo la invitación. Max fue el referí. Kai y Kenny observaron sentados.

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip- grita Max dando comienzo a la batalla

Cerca del Dojo Granger, un grupo de cuatro persona con capa negra, hablaban, tres de ellos escuchaban las ordenes de su líder. Eran minutos los que los separaban para el anunció.

-Ustedes son los últimos, ya todos mandaron informe positivos sobre las visitas-

-Lo haremos bien, lo sabes, Fuego-

-Nuestro equipo es el más fuerte y quiero que así siga, no batallen aun no es tiempo. Entendido Vaiden, Atem, Ellio.

-De acuerdo, Fuego.- contesto Atem por los tres.

-¿Que harás tu?- pregunto Atem

-Yo haré una entrega especial- contesto- los espero en el edifico de la BBA en 30 minutos

-Bien- contestaron los tres.

-Es hora- Los tres se pusieron las capuchas ocultando su rostro al igual que su líder.

La batalla estaba igual, ninguno se rendía y aun no habían llamado a sus bestia bits. Tyson y Rei disfrutaban de la batalla, Max sonreía por la fuerza de sus amigos. Kenny hablaba con Dizzy, Kai observaba a sus amigos.

Un blade rojo con amarillo infierno, intervino en la batalla mandándolos fuera del plato, mientras esta seguía aun girando. Kai observo a tres encapuchados que estaban parados en la pared. Eran igual a la joven con capa negra que vio un mes atrás. No se equivocaba al presentir que eran enemigos. Si no lo fueran no se vestirían así. Ocultando su identidad.

-Oigan, quien les da el derecho de interrumpir esta batalla?- grito Tyson.

-Me tome el derecho de hacerlo- contesto uno de ellos.

-Que quieren?-pregunto Max, borrando su sonrisa.

-Darles algo, que se le ha enviado- contesto otro.

-Pues dánosla ya- exigió Tyson

-Cálmate Tyson- pidió Kenny

-No me voy a calmar, estos tontos se creen muy valientes al venir a retar al gran campeón mundial-

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- murmuro Max

-El campeonato te ha de quedar demasiado grande ¿cierto?- se burlaron de él.

Ryu Granger, barría la entrada de su Dojo, era un buen día, el cielo azul con sus nubes blancas. Miraba hacía los lados feliz, hasta notar en su derecha una persona cubierta con una capucha. Regreso su cabeza pues era raro verlo ahí parado en medio de la calle a una corta distancia de su casa. Cuando volvió a ver, no había nadie. Quizás estaba imaginando o el sol lo estaba haciendo ver ilusiones.

-Mocoso idiota, baja y enfrentemosno- volvió a retar Tyson.

-Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras- uno de ellos se estaba molestando

-Hablen ya, digan que es lo que quieren?- hablo Kai por primera vez.

-Hacerlos polvo-

-Quieto- detuvo el más clamado- recuerda lo que dijo Fuego

-No se va a enterar-

-Pues tal vez si lo haga, cuando te vea llegar con el rabo entre las piernas- Tyson seguía hablando

-Tranquilízate Vaiden- volvieron a detenerlo- Fuego no se tentara el corazón.

-Esta bien- dijo derrotado, porque sabía como era Fuego su líder.

-Entonces eres un cobarde, te manda el tal Fuego imagino un viejo rabo verde gordo.

-Cállate Tyson- le grito Kai. No objeto nada al ver su mirada asesina.

-Ellio dáselos- se dieron cuenta de que el de en medio daba las ordenes.

-Claro- saco el famoso sobre blanco. Bajando de un salto quedando frente al más callado de todos, Kai.-Ten, ruso.

Kai tomo el sobre, viendo al llamado Ellio volviendo a subir con sus otros compañeros.

-Pronto batallaremos gordo hablador- Vaiden hablo. Los tres desaparecieron de ahí.

-Oye, no estoy gordo, tonto- grito Tyson

-Cálmate, Tyson, lo importante es saber que tiene el sobre- dijo Kenny

Se acercaron a su capitán, quien observaba el sobre blanco el cual en la parte de atrás tenía escrito con tinta roja: _Blade Breakers. _Saco del sobre una tarjeta negra con letras doradas. Leo el contenido en su mente, los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que decía.

_Ustedes han sido elegidos, como equipo a participar en el nuevo campeonato de la nueva Federación de Beyblade en Dubai. Estaremos dichosos de apreciar su presencia. El torneo dará comienzo el 20 de Julio. Antes están invitados a la gran inauguración de la compañía el 9 de Julio. Un hotel en Dubai tiene en reservación sus habitaciones a nombre de su equipo. Esperando su presencia y su aceptación. _

_Director de la compañía y organizador D. Howlet _

_Nuestros equipos los esperan para dar la mejor batalla y demostrar quienes son los mejores._

-¿quien es D. Howlet?- pregunto Tyson

-No lo sabemos Tyson- contesto Rei

-Quizás el señor Dickenson, sepa quien es- opino Kenny

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con él- hablo Kai.

-Chicos ¿porque esa cara?- pregunto el abuelo Ryu

-Abuelo unos encapuchados vinieron a traernos una invitación- dijo Tyson

-Entonces no lo soñé- hablo alto, los cinco se le quedaron viendo- hace unos minutos atrás, vislumbre a una persona con capucha negra pero cuando quise confirmarlo, ya no estaba.

-Esto esta raro, deberíamos ir con el señor Dickenson ahora- dijo Rei

-Si- lo apoyaron

Melisa no opino nada, solo escuchaba, le dio miedo ver esas personas era atemorizantes y más al no verles el rostro. Se acerco a su novio para abrazarlo, Kai correspondió el abrazo la sintió temblar y sabía porque.

**Edificio BBA 10:30 am**

Se reunieron con ella en la entrada del edificio. Entrar no fue difícil, lo hicieron como la gente normal, por la entrada. Nadie se atrevió a pararlos, la mirada que les daba esos tres chicos era de temer, la cuarta persona no se mostraba. Llegaron al ascensor, rumbo a la oficina del presidente.

En la sala de reuniones, el señor Dickenson y muchos hombres con traje sentados en una mesa redonda hablaban sobre el próximo torneo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salieron abriendo camino hacía la sala de juntas. La secretaria, los paro no podían pasar más allá, sin una cita y además el presidente estaba ocupado.

-El señor Dickenson esta ocupado, no puede atenderlos ahora- informo

-Se que lo esta...- busco su nombre- Janeth. Eso le da mas sabor a la sorpresa.

-No se mueva, llamare a seguridad para que los saquen- tomo el teléfono dispuesta a sacar a esas personas.

-Escucha chiquita, cálmate y baja el teléfono- le ordenaron. Su cercanía y esos ojos amenazantes, la hicieron ceder con miedo.

-No se muevan de aquí- ordeno- Atem, has que no molesten a ... Janeth y avísame si pasa algo.

-Claro, Fuego-

Sus pasos eran marcados gracias a sus tacones, la distancia pronto se acorto, llegando a las dos puertas que la separaban de es habitación, bien escuchaba las voces de los hombres, debía hacer su trabajo ya. Tal y como ordeno Diablo.

Las dos puertas fueron abiertas de una patada y con ayuda de sus zapatos. Todos se sobresaltaron. Entro con sigilo y un caminar expectante. El no verle el rostro total, no significaba, no ver a la mujer. Porque era una mujer.

-Vaya sorpresa encontrar reunida al presidente de la BBA y a la junta directiva de la Federación de Beyblade-

-¿Quien es usted? y ¿porque entra así?- exigió saber Dickenson molesto

-Sabe, estoy aburrida de escuchar esa pregunta ¿quien es usted? ¿que quiere? ¿quien la ha enviado? No tienen otra pregunta- cuestiono

-Si contesta la tendremos- hablo uno de los trajeados

-Entre así porque se me dio la gana- contesto. Su rostro esta neutral- además traigo algo para todos ustedes

-¿Que cosa?- pidió saber otro

-Que impacientes son- saco su brazo con un sobre... dorado, con letras negras especial, para la BBA- esto es para usted señor presidente- lanzo el sobre, el cual se deslizo por toda la mesa hasta llegar al nombrado.

-¿Que es esto?- exclamo tomando el sobre

-Algo importante par usted- Dickenson notaba algo conocido en la voz de la joven, pero no podía saber de donde, pues también esa voz estaba cargada de frialdad, seriedad y mucho más. Abrió el sobre encontrándose con una tarjeta dorada y letras blancas.-Léalo señor, que necesito una respuesta-

Dickenson lo hizo, no pronuncio palabras y nadie supo lo que leía. Sin embargo notaron que mientras más leía, más sus ojos se abrían asombrados y llenos de confusión. Miro a la joven con capucha y volvió a leer por segunda vez.

-¿Dickenson?- llamo uno de los hombres-¿estas bien?

-S-si- contesto

-Respuesta...

-De acuerdo señorita- hablo- mi respuesta es si.

-Excelente- contesto- ahí tiene la fecha, habrá varios autobuses esperándolos fuera del aeropuerto. Deben llegar un día antes, después les serán avisados el lugar donde se llevara a cabo.

-Entiendo-se acomodo sus anteojos. Sin más que hacer ahí se dispuso a irse la vieron empezar a salir y haciéndoles la señal de abandonar el lugar, lo hicieron.-Espere señorita- la detuvo- ¿Cual es su nombre?

Vieron sus labios abrirse- Eso no es importante- sin más, salió del lugar caminando por el pasillo, habían dos ascensores. Los cuales al mismo tiempo se abrieron, de uno salieron los Blader Breakers, en el otro entraría ella.

Movió un poco la cabeza para verlos, paso a la par. Kai se detuvo primero viendo a la misteriosa mujer entrar al ascensor. Iba vestida igual a los que les llegaron a dar la invitación. Entro, dándose la vuelta para verlos antes de cerrar el ascensor. Pronto llegaría el día y demostraría, lo fuerte que era. El ascensor empezó a bajar.

Kai podía asegurar que era la misma persona un mes atrás que los veía desde el ala B.

-Vamos Kai- llamo Rei.

Minutos fueron los que pasaron para que de nuevo los dos ascensores se abrieran dando paso a varios jóvenes. Todos rumbo a la sala de juntas.

El señor Dickenson se sorprendió al ver a cada capitán de equipo ahí frente a él-¿ Todos ustedes recibieron la invitación?- pregunto. Sacaron la tarjeta negra con letras doradas poniéndolas en la mesa.

-Fueron unos encapuchados- hablo Garland.

-Lo se- afirmo Dickenson, fruncieron el ceño por su respuesta- también yo he recibido esa visita, hace unos minutos.

-¿Quienes son, señor Dickenson?- pregunto Kane

-No lo se- seco su frente con su pañuelo- pero si querremos averiguarlo, deberemos ir.

-¿Iremos a Dubai?- pregunto Tala entrando era quien faltaba

-¿ustedes también?- pregunto Tyson

-Si, idiota- era lógico que también recibieron una tarjeta negra.

-Muchachos...- hablo fuerte Dickenson- en 5 días partiremos a Dubai. Prepárense.

Todos asintieron. Empezando a hablar entre ellos. Dickenson trataba de hacer memoria, ya había escuchado esa voz antes, pero porque no la reconocía.

-¿Quien era ella?- dijo en alto.

Janeth la secretaria entro escuchándolo- Fuego- callaron alarmados- así la llamaron Fuego, otro se llamaba Atem.

Kai y Rei recordaron rápido el nombramiento de esa persona con aquellos tres misteriosos. Habían dicho que Fuego no se tentaría el corazón.

-¿Quien es Fuego?- murmuro Kai.

.

No era bueno lo que pasaba, esos encapuchados trabajaban para su ex-jefe. Y por más que quisiera ayudar no podía, tendría una muerte segura si decía una palabra.

-No puedo decir nada, demonios-


	9. Nuevo enemigo viejos amigos

Aviso: los nuevos personajes que aparecen, no son de mi creación, sino de Gabb'sy. A igual que los de beyblade no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>El miedo recorría en la sangre de sus venas, si alguna vez llego a sentir un poco de temor, ahora sentía pánico y no cualquier pánico, era el uno tan atemorizante que no podía dormir bien, daba vueltas en su cama y no se quitaba de la mente a esos encapuchados. Llevaba dos noches seguidas pensando en todo lo sucedido, las visitas de aquellos extraños. Sabía quien era, bueno solamente quien la contrato, porque el mero, mero jefe, no tenía idea de quien era.<p>

Y si hablaba, era obvio las consecuencias. También lo que dirían sus amigos sobre su infiltración - traición. No era mejor no hablar, aunque la conciencia le carcomiera, prefería vivir y no morir.

.

Dubái aceptaba con los brazos abiertos a los pasajeros de Japón, España, Estados Unidos, etc. con quienes tiene estrechos lazos económicos y culturales

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Dubái recibía en una de las terminales a varios pasajeros jóvenes acompañados solamente por 3 adultos. Él único con indicaciones era el presidente de la BBA, quien iba delante de ellos hasta llegar a las puertas de entrada y salida del aeropuerto.

Y tal como le habían dicho varios buses los esperaban en la entrada. Un joven de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes y de 1.70 de altura, se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo cordialmente- Soy Atem Jevel, soy el enviado a recibirlos y llevarlos al hotel, para que descansen y estén preparados para el día de mañana.

-Muchas gracias Atem- contesto el saludo el presidente- soy el señor Dickenson el presidente de la BBA. Gracias por el recibimiento.

-Con gusto señor Dickenson, por favor acomódense en los buses respectivos-

10 entraron en cada bus, cuando estuvieron listos partieron al hotel en donde se hospedarían. El viaje en bus fue de treinta minutos, no conocían nada de Dubái, desde la carretera se vía el mar azul, hasta llegar al hotel. El cual les sorprendió el estilo arquitectónico, su altura y su ubicación. El hotel estaba ubicado en una isla propia, la entrada era por carretera y larga de 10 minutos máximo.

-Wow, es un hermosos hotel- alabo Melisa, asomaba su cabeza por la ventana la cual compartía con su novio, Kai.

Eran 10 buses en total, que pararon en el estacionamiento del hotel. Los primeros en bajarse, fueron los Blader Breakers, Dickenson, Janeth, Ryu Granger y Atem Jevel. El rubio hizo señas para que lo siguieran, el hotel era espectacular con su altura de 321 mts. por algo era el tercer hotel más grande del mundo.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Burj Al Arab- una joven de cabello rojo rizado largo que llegaba hasta su cintura con algunos rayos dorados escondidos, ojos grises, vestía falda negra recta llegando a las rodillas, una blusa roja, tacones altos- soy Yurita Jovovich, su anfitriona por el momento- les regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Tyson Granger- Tyson empujo a todos en su camino para llegar a ella con ojos soñadores- el campeón mundial de bey

-Siganme por favor- corto Yurita, alejándose de él.

-Te han dejado plantado Tyson- dijo burlón Max.

Siguieron al a joven de cabello rojo, internando en el vestíbulo. El lugar estaba preparado para darles la bienvenida, no solo al hotel sino a Dubái. El hotel no tenía habitaciones, sino suites dobles. La encargada del hotel empezó a dar las llaves a los respectivos equipos.

Quedando así: Los Blader Breakers-Blitzkrieg Boys  
>White Tiger X-All Starz<br>Psykick-Saint Shield  
>Justice Five-Majestics<br>Batallón Barthez-Dinastía F y Rey y Reina Etc. (no pongo todos pues son demasiados)

En la planta baja, Aten y Yurita, avisaban a su superior la llegada de los equipos de BBA. La llegada de ellos un día antes como les pidieron, era exitosa, se contaban las horas y minutos para la presentación de la nueva compañía y nuevo enemigo.

El restaurante Al Mahara, el cual se ubicaba bajo el mar, fue arrestado por Tyson, Dunga y Rick, quienes no paraban de comer y eran la vergüenza de sus amigos.

Kai, Melisa, Tala y Rei. Se quedaron en la habitación, pidiendo servicio a esta. Estaban curiosos de saber quien era D. Howlet, y ¿porque quería retarlos? ¿asaco era un nuevo enemigo? Además, el chico llamado Atem, su voz, era la misma quien llego a darles la dichosa invitación al dojo.

Melisa abrazaba a Kai, pretendiendo ser cariñosa, pero este estaba más concentrado en saber con quienes se toparían en la mañana en el evento y no en su novia, la cual lo atosigaba mucho. Por medio de la gran ventana divisa el cielo estrellado, cuantas noches no se perdió en ellas, tratando de encontrar una, que le indicara que ella los estaba viendo desde ahí. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía tonto por pensar en esas cosas y al mismo tiempo se creía inteligente por buscarla, cuantas veces no había soñado que nada pasaba y ella aun vivía. Quizás, si fuera tan orgulloso, la hubiera hecho su novia y todo los acontecimientos ni siquiera pasarían.

Más sabía que atormentándose, no la traería de nuevo.

.

En la suite Real, Diablo contemplaba la vista panorámica que le daba esta, la noche había caído ya junto con ella sus invitados, los cuales ya estaban en sus respectivas suites. Cuanto había esperado este día y ahora que faltaban horas para su llegada, la felicidad lo abrumaba.

-24 horas para que todo comience- murmuro.

Las puertas de su suite se abrieron dando paso a unos pasos suaves y delicados-Esta listo todo para mañana.

-Es fabuloso saberlo, mi pequeña- había algo más que una admiración por la líder de su compañía, no era enamoramiento, era un amor fraternal que había empezado años atrás. Le daba alegrías tras alegrías, ella era su mayor felicidad, la trataba como una hija pero cuando debía de castigarla, lo hacía como su jefe que era.

-Si- contesto monótono. Retirándose de ahí para ir a su suite la cual estaba a la par de la de Vera, su protegida.

-Cuanto gozare al ver tu rostro de nuevo, Dickenson- había algo que Diablo ocultaba y que pronto se sabría, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta.

.

**9 de Julio**

La noche cayó con el nuevo día que llego, varios equipos aun seguían en sus suites sin salir, pues no iban para hacer turismo sino para saber quienes eran esos encapuchados.

En el hotel se hospedaban entre 17 a 19 equipos de bladers. Todos conocidos por el presidente, pero muy pocos jugaban ya, Dickenson se comunicaba con algunos de la directiva, mientras su secretaría Janeth hacía que llegaran a ese país, los correos para el presidente. El abuelo Ryu, sabía lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer mucho así que disfrutaba del hotel y sus alrededores.

Más había alguien que no viajo con ellos, y eso le causaba mucha curiosidad a Tyson, Kai y Tala. Y que el hermano mayor de los Granger no estaba, a pesar de haberlo visto en Japón días antes de partir a este que se encontraban.

-Ya le preguntaste a tu abuelo?- pregunto Max

-Ya- dijo frunciendo el ceño- me dijo que tenía un viaje de emergencia, y no pudo acompañarnos, pero...

-¿Pero?- pregunto Rei

-Se pudo nervioso al hablar de él, y después cambio de tema- algo raro le pasaba.

-Acaba de llegar esto- hablo Spencer entrando a la habitación contigua. Llevaba en su mano una hoja dorada con letras negras.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Tala

-"Noche de Gala por apertura de la nueva compañía de Beyblade en Dubái. Presentarse en el salón del hotel, a las 8 de la noche. Ir formal. Atte. D. Howlet"

-Va a ver fiesta- dijo animado Tyson- Uh-oh, no traje algo formal-

-Eso no es problema- hablaron detrás de Spencer, este se hizo a un lado recordando quien le había llevado la invitación- El señor Howlet, ha encargado que los invitados que no tengan traje formal, pasen al vestíbulo a recoger uno el cual no tendrá costo alguno, son sus invitados es lo menos que puede hacer.

-Genial- gritaron Max y Tyson, los primeros en saber que no llevaban tal traje formal.

-El señor Howlet ya había previsto esto antes. Y esta seguro que nadie trajo algo así, ya que no lo informo- la joven les sonrió amablemente- pueden ir al vestíbulo cuando puedan, además habrá un sastre ahí por si necesitan que se les haga al que escogieron. Al igual que las señoritas, pueden elegir sus vestidos de gala.

-Gracias- dijo Rei, eran muy amables con ellos- por ... eso.

-Nos ordenaron tratar a los invitados del señor, con mucha amabilidad y servicio- hizo una reverencia, dispuesta a irse del lugar

-Espera- detuvo Bryan- ¿como te llamas?

Sonrió de medio lado, antes de voltearse- Aiden Thayerh, a sus ordenes joven- Bryan la inspecciono, era alta de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos azules.-Permiso- salió de la habitación dejándolos hablando. Suspiro con pesadez, cuanto debía hacer para guardar apariencias. Ella no era tan amable como les hizo creer, pero Fuego les había ordenado hacerlo así, de lo contrarió recibirían un castigo y eso seguro no querían.

-Bien- dijo Tyson- vallamos por esos trajes formales-

Llegaron al vestíbulo, cuando iban camino a la encargada de los trajes, se escondieron tras unas plantas al escuchar a tres jóvenes hablar, uno de ellos llevaba una capa negra y su capucha un poco levantada, aunque no podían verle bien el rostro.

-Todo esta listo en las Islas- informo uno de ellos

-Y ya se le fue informado a los equipos sobre el evento de gala, y cada uno vendrá a recoger su traje y vestido formal en cualquier momento.

-Perfecto-la voz del encapuchado era de mujer- han hecho bien su trabajo Vaiden y Goru.

-Por ti preciosidad, lo que sea-

-Manten tus manos bien alejadas de mi Goru, porque te puedes arrepentir- su voz era fría y sería.

-Como digas, Fuego-

Kai, puso atención a la nombrada, ella era la famosa Fuego, quien al parecer era la líder de todo ese lugar.

-Es la misma que le llego a dar la invitación al señor Dickenson- hablo Janeth detrás de ellos, sobre saltandolos. No la habían escuchado llegar

-Janeth casi me muero de susto- susurro Tyson.

-No se puede ver bien el rostro- murmuro Tala

-Bien, vayan a prepararse- ordeno Fuego, saliendo del vestíbulo entrando a un Ferrari rojo y alejándose.

.

Ya había arreglado todo para la gran competencia, los estadios, los gimnasios que sus "invitados" elegirían. Todo. Ahora solo faltaban 5 horas para el comienzo. Y todo la tenía frustrada y estresada, ella era la responsable de que todo saliera a pie de la letra. Ya había dado ordenes a cada capitán de equipos, ya había hablado con Diablo sobre lo que diría y ya había ido a visitar al invitado VIP, quien se quejaba mucho para gusto, a pesar de ser viejo era tan sarcástico y molesto, al igual que su nieto.

.

Sus manos sudaban, cada vez que las agujas del reloj se movían. Vería a su jefe ahí, lo reconocerían, lo delatarían y mucho más. O tal vez cumpla lo que le dio, ya no sabía que pensar.

Pronto llegaría la hora del evento, ¿que debía hacer? No ir, era un opción mala. Además no podía dejarlos solos, no quería. También necesitaba apoyo, pero en quien confiar, cuando es la persona quien ha traicionado a su equipo

.

-Esto le servirá- susurraron.

-Gracias, es bueno contar contigo ahí dentro- agradeció Dickenson- ¿podrías darme nombres?

-Lo siento señor, pero como sabe no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, pueden rastrearme y entonces no podre ayudarlo.

-Te entiendo hijo, ve ya después nos comunicaremos- Dickenson tenía a alguien que lo ayudaba. Era un joven que no quería estar trabajando para Diablo.

Abrió el papel que le dio, había información que le serviría dentro de 2 horas.

.

**8 pm Salón Hotel Burj Al Arab**

Los equipos empezaron a llegar, los 19 equipos estaban cada uno en su respectiva mesa, esperando a que comenzara todo. Los Blade Breakers fueron uno de los últimos en llegar, sorprendiéndose por lo que veían, ahí había viejos enemigos que se volvieron sus amigos.

-Son los Dark Bladers- señalo Kenny

-Y los Shadows Bladers (Beyblade: La película: La batalla feroz ) señalo Max- junto con The Renegades

-Mi antiguo equipo, Sharks Bladers- hablo Kai- el ¿equipo Zargat?- hasta ellos estaban ahí, ya no eran malos pero si los habían retado no se dejarían intimidar

-Spintensity, Savage Slammers, The Renegades, Spin Shephards- señalo Rei- a quienes conocimos, cuando nos unieron en equipo por primera vez.

Todos los equipos estaban ahí y era impresionante verlos todos juntos.

Tala, Kai y Melisa, se sentaron junto con Dickenson, Janeth y Ryu Granger. Cada uno hablaba sobre el tiempo que no se veían. Los Majestics estaban algo asustados por ver de nuevo a los Shadows Bladers, quienes aun se proclamaban sus eternos rivales.

Las luces del salón se apagaron. Todo se volvió silencio, a la espera de que alguien apareciera. Un mesero llego a la mesa del señor Dickenson, entregándole un sobre a Janeth.

-Bienvenidos, equipos- Las luces del podio se iluminaron, mostrando a la persona que hablaba- Psykick, All Starz- cada equipo nombrado era iluminado por unos segundos- Majestics, Shadows Bladers, Saint Shield, Dark Bladers, Batallón Barthez, Sharks Bladers, Team Zargat, The Renegades, Spin Shephards, Dinastía F, Rey y Reina, Spintensity, Savage Slammers, White Tiger X, Justice Five, Blitzkrieg Boy y los campeones Blade Breakers-

Se sabía el nombre de todos los equipos. Dejándolos anonados por eso.

-Si- grito Tyson al escuchar el nombre de su equipo. Siendo el único que lo hizo y quedando avergonzado por tal caso.

-Es un honor para mi, recibirlos en nuestra casa, una nueva federación de beyblades en Dubái.- estaban a la expectativa- esta nueva compañía llamada BEGA, y su fundador, aquí presente, Diablo Howlet- su nombre no era muy agradable, ¿ha que padre se le ocurría nombrarlo así?- Ustedes equipos de la BBA, fueron invitados a visitarnos, para conocer a su próximos rivales.

Al podio se acercaron los capitanes de los equipos, junto con los co-capitanes. Varios se pararon para verlos bien y conocerlos.

-Ellos son bladers de varios países, los cuales fueron evitados por la BBA.- varios murmullos empezaron a escucharse- ¿cierto Dickenson?-

Dickenson solamente los miraba, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver. Y estaba seguro no tenía buenas intenciones.

-Son mis mejores luchadores- señalo orgulloso- claro que, solamente se encuentra aquí los capitanes. Aunque falta uno, el cual no tardara en llegar.

Dickenson se levanto caminando hasta Diablo- ¿Que tramas, Darius?

-Vaya, recuerdas aun mi nombre- el silencio se formo dando volumen a la platica de ellos dos- Darió Dickenson. Es bueno saber que no me has olvidado

-¿Porque has vuelto? ¿Porque nos mandaste a llamar?

-Darió, Darió. Están aquí para demostrarnos cuando fuertes son tus equipos. He escuchado mucho de ellos y créeme, quiero conocerlos. Es por eso que he creado esta compañía, claro que la ayuda del Jeque también hizo posible esto. Si tu supieras cuantos bladers buenos hay por estas regiones y otros países. O equipos que tu prohibiste volver a la BBA. Como los Snarks-

-Es un place volver a verlo señor Dickenson- un joven de cabello negro con ojos avellanados y amarillos hablo

-Es bueno volver a verte, Goru- recordaba bien a ese equipo y como eran de crueles.

-O el equipo Olimpo- La misma joven que les dio la bienvenida saludo al presidente

-Tanto tiempo señor presidente- dijo con algo de burla- permitame presentarle a mi compañera de equipo...-

-Un gusto conocerlo, soy Vera Lewis-

Tala se levanto de golpe, llevaba tres años sin verla, sin saber su paradero. Y verla con el llamado Diablo no era lo que esperaba, su cabello el cual recordaba era corto ahora lo tenía a mitad de la espalda y sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión infantil-¿Vera?- murmuro

Reconoció a la persona que se levanto, quien olvidaría ese cabello rojo y esos ojos que querían ser aterradores. Medio sonrió, cuanto lo extraño, no volvió a verlo cuando la raptaron, además nadie podía buscarla, no tenía familia ya. Todos habían muerto una semana antes de ser raptada.

-Veo que has encontrado a estos equipos- Dickenson se sorprendió por ello, cada información de ese equipo, estaba en aquellos folderes que se habían robado tres años atrás, ahora sabía quien había sido.

-No, solo a ellos, Darió. También están los Dark Ángel y más, los cuales tardaría tiempo en decirlos, prefiero que sea una sorpresa.- les sonrió.

-¿Que tramas, Darius?

-Quiero que tus equipos se enfrenten con mis equipos. Demostrar quienes son los mejores y los más fuertes. Sera un torneo entre la BBA y BEGA-

-Y que pasara?

-El perdedor, cerrara por siempre su compañía y morirá-.

Era una buen negocio para Diablo. Dickenson no sabía que responder. No quería que nadie muriera, además sabía como trabajaba Diablo, era una persona que no se tentaba el corazón y de seguro tenía bajo presión a sus equipos.

-No puedo aceptar algo así, Darió- Todos en el salón estaban en desacuerdo con el señor D. Ellos querían defender a la BBA.-Muchachos cálmense- pidió

-Señor Dickenson, no podemos dejar que ellos nos traten como cualquier equipo, somos representantes de la BBA y BEGA no es nadie importante.- Dijo Ozuma poniéndose de pie.

-Ozuma tiene razón señor Dickenson, además no perderíamos menos teniendo al campeón mundial- hablo Tyson recibiendo un golpe que lo hizo volver a sentarse, de parte de Julia.

-El idiota de gorra tiene razón, en solo una parte. No perderíamos, tenemos más experiencias que ellos- Hablo Bryan chocando los cinco con Julia por el golpe a Tyson.

-No perderemos, intentemoslo señor Dickenson, nadie morirá- hablo Tala aun de pie mirando a Vera.

-Chicos, esto es una locura- hablo alto el señor Dickenson por el alboroto de los equipos- solo nos están provocando.

-Señor Dickenson, confié en nosotros- dijo fuerte y alto... Kai. Dickenson, los miro a todos, ellos estaban decididos a pelear por la BBA y no importando las consecuencias que esto les trajera.

-¿Entonces, Darió... Aceptas?- Diablo sonrió, sabía no podían negarse.

Los equipos de BEGA empezaron a murmurar algo en bajo, llamando la atención de Diablo, pero no pregunto

-De acuerdo, Darius, se hará ese torneo, BEGA contra BBA, tus equipos contra los míos.

-Fascinante- le murmuro- entonces empecemos con lo principal, tienen 10 días para entrenar y adaptarse al lugar. Como saben el 20 de Julio se inicia la competencia más el 19 se eligira contra quien compiten, también podrás elegir los lugares en donde quieres entrenar. Veras, aquí en Dubái se han terminado de construir las Islas The World, la cual son 300 islas representa el mapa mundi. Solamente me costo 350 mil millones de dolares.

Había sido una cantidad máxima que nadie había tenido nunca.

-Felicidades por tu adquisición-dijo Dickenson

-Entonces podrás elegir 10 de esas 300 islas, las cuales serán tu lugar de entrenamiento, nadie los vigilara eso es de perdedores y nosotros no lo somos y no lo necesitamos. Recuerda solo 10.

Dickenson asintió, recordando el papel que le habían dado unas horas atrás, se había aprendido los nombres -Iraq, Turquía, Suecia, Finlandia, Austria, Grecia, Egipto, Libia, Irlanda, Madagascar.

-Vaya, sabes lo que quieres.- Impresionado estaba por los nombres que le dio. Algunas estaban cerca de la Isla de Moscú.-Bien Dickenson, entonces es un...-

Yurita se acerco a hablarle al oído. Diablo asentía feliz, esto también lo había esperado, quería saber que sucedería.

-Queridos invitados, Dickenson, porque no vas a sentarte, ahora es un momento importante para mi- Dickenson regreso a su mesa por con algo de incertidumbre- Con ustedes aquí presentes quiero presentarles a mi mejor adquisición- se corrigió- no, es mucho más que eso, es la mejor blade luchadora de nuestra compañía. Fuego.

Entro con pasos lentos, suaves y lujuriosos, llevaba puesta su capa y capucha. Solo miraban sus labios.

Tenía miedo, no había visto a su ex jefe, donde estaba?. Y lo peor era que no sabía nada de todo lo que sucedía. Tal parecía ser que no podía ayudar aunque quisiera, no sabía de ese proyecto, ni de la tal Fuego.

-No se dejen engañar por el sobre nombre. Fuego es una persona todo lo contrarió, es fría, sería, sin corazón, fuerte, sin miedo, sin emociones. La líder de equipo, la capitana del equipo más fuerte y también mi querida hija adoptiva.

Se ponía cada vez más interesante. Querían saber quien era ella, y porque tanto misterio.

-Hija... por favor preséntate ante nuestros invitados, recuerda tus modales. Diles cual es tu verdadero nombre

-Claro, padre- tenía razón con lo de fría. Desamarró su capa mostrando su vestido corto negro de encaje straples con una piedra en forma de calavera en el busto y fajín corrugado color rojo rubí. La falda amplia. Unos tacones de 15 cm. rojos. Subió sus manos hacía la capucha. Era tanto misterio que los tenía en silencio y conteniendo el aire.

¿Porque quitarla despacio? Podía hacerlo rápido y verlos a todos, todos ellos quienes alguna vez, creyó eran sus amigos.

La capa cayó, estaba en donde la luz no pegaba, su rostro no era visible. Diablo tomo sus hombros acercándola al micrófono.

-Hola... bladers- varias sillas cayeron al suelo cuando peligrosamente se pusieron de pie.

No lo creían, la estaban viendo, la tenían ahí en frente. Sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, todo neutral. No tenía aquella sonrisa que la distinguía. Sus ojos brillosos de felicidad ahora estaban brillosos de frialdad. Su cabello corto, ahora era largo llegandole a la cintura, agarrado en una trenza floja. Había crecido más, su cuerpo se había desarrollado. Estaba diferente, muy diferente.

-¿Hiromi?- Kai al fin pudo reaccionar. Estaba viva, viva.

Julia y Reina se llevaron las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito, su mejor amiga estaba viva, no lo podían creer.

-Mi nombre es Hiromi Howlet, tengo 18 años 2 meses. Soy la capitana de uno de los equipos de BEGA, líder de todos ellos y su próxima rival. Mas conocida como Fuego.- su voz no tenía un astivo de emoción.

-Hiromi, querida ¿estas viva?- exclamo Dickenson

-Es una estúpida pregunta, si no lo estuviera no me verían- contesto. Asombrando a todos por su pregunta

Ahora si tenía miedo, Hiromi estaba viva y no le habían dicho debía contactar ya, con su ex jefe y saber que no le pasaría nada.

-Hiromi- dijo su nombre.

Lo miro, podía haber sido un buen amigo, pero ahora ella no tenía y no existían los amigos. Ya no, le dedico la mirada más fría, mucho más que todos los rusos juntos. No necesitaba caridad, ni lastima de ninguno de ellos. Melisa abrazo a Kai, le daba miedo esa castaña con su mirada.

No le importaba nada, ni siquiera si aun existía la tal Melisa, ahora lo importante era derrotar a cada uno de ellos y hacerlos sufrir.

-Hiromi ¿como?- pronuncio Tyson-¿porque estas con él?

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes, son mis enemigos- miro a Diablo, pidiendo permiso para retirarse, no quería verle la cara a ninguno, los aborrecía. Este asintió- Espero tengan una feliz, velada- exclamo sin sentimientos.

-No- la detuvo Kai-¿porque no nos dijiste que estabas viva? ¿porque estas con él?

-Ya lo he dicho, señor Hiwatari- que lo llamara así le dolía- pero les diré; venganza... me quiero vengar, hacer pagar a cada uno de ustedes, pero hay alguien en especial- lo decía con tanto rencor y odió, apretaba sus dientes al hablar- uno de ustedes aquí presente, me vendió y espero que haya disfrutado de sus 10 millones porque lo haré pagar que deseara y pedirá morir-

¿10 millones? habían escuchado bien ¿la vendieron por 10 millones? Se quedaron con la boca abierta

Ya hace dos años sabía quien la había vendido, tendido esas trampas e infiltrado-Se quien eres- susurro amenazadoramente- buenas noches.

Se retiro dejándolos impactados.

Todo había salido bien, muy bien.

* * *

><p>Bien... los equipos mencionados, los que tal vez no conozcan son equipos que salieron en las tres temporadas de beyblade y algunos en las películas.<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capi... que por tener inspiración los escribí y subí rápido. Sin mas que decir, solamente hasta el próximo capitulo

Islea


	10. Rapto planeado

Salió del hotel con pasos rápidos y presurosos, ya se conocía y si seguía escuchando sus tontas preguntas de seguro los atacaría en ese momento, pero más que nadie a él, a esa persona que la había vendido. Fuera del hotel, se acerco a las orillas de la isla, encendiendo un cigarrillo, se sorprenderían si supieran de donde lo había sacado. No era su costumbre fumar, solo lo hacía cuando estaba enojada y no podía actuar.

Con las ultimas palabras, Diablo dejo a los equipos rivales solos en ese salón.

El silencio los envolvió nadie se movía, había sido un gran impacto para ellos.

Esa imagen de ella, fría y sería quedo grabada en sus cabezas, no podían borrarselas en absoluto. Los integrantes de los equipos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones quedando solamente, los capitanes de los equipos, solamente los que conocían a Hiromi, Dickenson y Janeth.

En ese momento Janeth recordó el sobre que le habían ido a dejar, el cual tenía el nombre del señor Dickenson-Señor, este sobre llego antes de que empezara todo, viene dirigido a usted.

-Gracias Janeth- tomo el sobre, ignoraron lo que hubiera ahí, estaban más concentrados en saber que sucedería.

Juntaron dos mesas, Lee, Garland, Reina, Julia, Raul, Rey, Michel, Ozuma, Kane, Robert, Miguel, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tyson, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian y Kai, ellos estaban reunidos planeando y preguntándose sobre la actitud de Hiromi.

Dickenson abrió el sobre encontrándose, con una carta, un pedazo de hoja y un pedazo de fotografía. En la carta avisaban a Kai y a él, sobre la desaparición del ex-magnate ruso, Voltaire. Lo habían secuestrado de la gran cárcel el GULAG y era algo que no podía creer. Cuando vio el pedazo de la nota, solo pudo hacer una cosa avisarle al único familiar de Voltaire.

-Kai- llamo viendo los dos pedazos que venían en el sobre, el llamado volteo a ver al señor D, viéndolo confundido.

-¿Que pasa, señor Dickenson?-pregunto

-Han sacado a tu abuelo de la cárcel- empezaron a preguntarse si él tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo- mas bien lo han secuestrado

-¿Que?- Kai no entendía.

-Toma- le paso el pedazo de papel. Lo tomo, empezando a leerlo

_Hola viejo no-socio;_

_¿Que tal viejo? ¿como te trata la cárcel? Imagino que no muy bien, y a tu edad no es tan maravilloso soportar esa comida insípida, las frías celdas, los guardias ... ... ... .. ... ... ..  
><em>_los compañeros de celda. Todo un infierno ¿eh?_

_Pero no es el motivo de mi no-visita. No me interesa en los más mínimo saber como te tratan. El motivo es, hacerte una invitación, ... ... ... ... ... ...  
>enterado de algunos sucesos hechos por mi. Bueno, a lo importante... quiero que aceptes mi invitación a la inauguración de mi nuevo pr... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br>Federación de Bladers, mi compañía._

_No sabes los fabulosos que son, incluso son más fuertes que tus ex-soldados de esa aburrida abadía, más fuertes y hábiles que los dichosos Blitzkrieg... ... ... ... ...  
>los Blader Breakers juntos. Incluso la mas fuerte esta fre... ... ... ... ... ...<br>_Tendrás__ un puesto VIP. ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._  
><em>

___P.D: no toques a R... ... ... ... ..___

Hacía falta el otro pedazo para tener completa la nota. Se habían llevado a su abuelo ¿para que lo querían? Dickenson también le paso el pedazo de la foto, la cual solo mostraba la mitad del cuerpo de alguien el cual estaba lleno de sangre.

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto Tyson al ver la fotografía

-No lo sabemos- contesto Dickenson- pero creo saber quien puede saberlo.

-Diablo- dijeron todos.

Suaves pasos acercándose a ellos llamo su atención. Otro de los encapuchados se acercaba a ellos, de seguro Diablo les mandaba a decir algo.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto bruscamente Garland. Estaban hartos de sus tontas capas y sus tontas palabras.

-Ayudar- se quito la capucha, su cabello castaño y ojos avellanados eran inolvidables para él.

-Wyat- Kai se levanto para verlo bien. Él recordaba que había muerto, él lo había visto, bueno creía haberlo visto morir, peo su cuerpo nunca apareció.

-Hola Kai- saludo con media sonrisa, era lógico su confusión, ellos creían que él había muerto pero no fue así, simplemente después de ese día que fingió morir había desaparecido y tiempo después había sido descubierto por Boris quien lo llevo para unirse a BEGA. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban y no podía pelear contra la BBA, por eso ayudaba- ha hecho un buen trabajo señor Dickenson, Diablo ya ha mandado a asignarle las respectivas islas.

-Gracias a tu ayuda, Wyat-

No entendían que pasaba. Wyat los estaba ayudando ¿o solo era imaginación de ellos?

-¿Que esta pasando? y ¿Wyat no estabas muerto? ¿estas con diablo?-

-Muchas preguntas Tyson- sonrió- no estoy muerto, como vez. No estoy con Diablo, es por eso que ayude al señor Dickenson al elegir las islas, esas son las que tienen mejor instalación. ¿que esta pasando? no lo se aun.

-Es por eso que el señor Dickenson sabía las islas que quería- dijo Max

-Así es- confirmo Wyat

-Eres como un infiltrado en la compañía de Diablo- dijo Robert

-Mas o menos, pero estoy seguro que pronto sabrán de mi traición- hizo una pequeña mueca- es por eso que he venido a decirles lo que seguirá ahora.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Bryan

-Meses atrás supe de la relación que hubo entre ustedes y Fuego... perdón Hiromi-

-Espera- Tyson interrumpió- ¿porque le dicen Fuego? Si su nombre es Hiromi

-Créanme, se lo gano al demostrar su frío carácter. Es más frío que un iceberg. Es quien comanda a los jugadores-

-¿Porque es así?-pregunto Kai

-Así la entrenaron, con castigos, entrenamientos duros, golpes, decisiones difíciles, muchas idas al laboratorio en donde sabe Dios que le hicieron...- enumero muchas cosas- recibió lo mismo que ustedes en esa abadía solamente que aumentado en 10.

-No puede ser- murmuro Tala.

-Escuchen yo estoy seguro que muy dentro de ella esta escondida su antiguo yo, es por eso que he pensado en un plan-

Se callaron para escucharlo y poder traer de vuelta a Hiromi.

-Dinos Wyat, así también podremos ayudar-

Estuvieron hablando hasta pasada la media noche, estaban planeando bien como harían todo.

.

Tiro al suelo la llave de su habitación, los pasos de sus tacones resonaban, se acerco hasta la ventana observando el movimiento del mar, se quito los zapatos, el vestido, cogiendo de una silla una pantaloneta de dormir pequeña al igual que una blusa de tirantes que marcaba su cuerpo. Entro a la cama, mirando el techo, la ventana, la mesita, la puerta hasta volver de nuevo al techo. Desde hacía casi tres años, que no dormía bien, sus parpados no querían cerrarse y eso era diario, no entendía porque, quizás era que al cerrar los ojos recordaba aquella escena en donde moría aquella joven, o porque la oscuridad le recordaba la veces que estuvo en esos calabozos sufriendo hambre, sed y solo tenía una forma de sobrevivir, así fue como se gano su primer apodo Neovampi.

_Llevaba, ya una semana estando en ese calabozo y Boris no la sacaba, no le daban de comer y tenía una gran sed, que incluso sus labios estaban secos y ya no tenía ni saliva. Pero todo había sido porque ella había asumido la responsabilidad de la falla en el entrenamiento de todos ellos. Si alguien fallaba, ella era quien recibía los castigos, solo los más duros, pero cuando salía ella era dura con ellos porque por nada sufría si ellos seguían igual._

_Y tener grilletes en sus muñecas no mejoraba nada, no podía moverse más allá de su esquina, la luz de la luna se filtraba en pequeños agujeros iluminando un poco el lugar. La única compañía que tenía era la de las ratas, el miedo que una vez tuvo por ellas ya había pasado, ahora por el momento las consideraba sus únicas amigas. Su estomago rugía de hambre, la garganta la tenía seca que dolía. Incluso sus pulmones parecían no adaptarse a ese fétido olor, las muchas ganas que tuvo de vomitar tuvo que retenerlo. _

_¿Cuando la sacarían? ¿porque no le mandaban algo de comer? ¿Donde estaban? Intento hablar, gritar, pero su voz no salió, una semana deshidratándose apago su voz. Se abrazo al sentir un poco de frió, pero dejo de hacerlo al recordar que ella era así, fría de corazón._

_Las noches se le hacían eternas y frías, los días calurosos y sedientos. No creía que aguantaría más. 10 días encerrada y sin recibir un aire fresco, agua o alimento. Estaba muy débil que incluso llego a pensar que moriría._

_Entonces, no supo porque, recordó una de las __películas que veía con sus antiguas ex-amigas. "Hannibal" como el hombre se comía a las personas y bebía su ... sangre._

_Sabía que con ella llevaba su blade, que tenía anillos filosos. No lo dudo, lo saco escuchándose solamente el ruido de las cadenas al moverse. Tomo uno de los anillos, probandolo en su dedo, verificando que si cortaba._

_He hizo lo que nuca creyó hacer, hizo un corte ligero en su brazo, observando como la sangre salía poco a poco aumentando, ya no lo pensó más. Acerco su brazo y empezó a succionar. El liquido espeso, con sabor a oxido y sal, paso por su lengua deslizándose por su garganta. _

_Nadie supo como sobrevivió solamente con sangre, perdió una cantidad grande y tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión. Porque el beberla no significaba que volvía a su lugar, en sus pulmones encontraron sangre, en su estomago. Fue algo que los sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que ella era la indicada para la bestia bit mas fuerte de todas._

_Esa no fue la última vez, solo la primera, Boris siempre olvidaba de llevarle comida y agua. Y siempre recurría a la sangre. Por esos siempre llevaba una venda a la mitad de su brazo izquierdo, evitando que personas extrañas miraran sus superficiales heridas._

Levanto su brazo, ese día no había usado su venda, pues Diablo se lo prohibió, uso un maquillaje para ocultar esos cortes.

Rodaba por toda su cama y no conciliaba el sueño y cuando lo hacía era cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, lo cual hacía que durmiera solamente de 45 a 55 minutos, diarios.

.

Ya había amanecido, y estaban preparados para lo que seguía. 7 lanchas llevaron a los equipos a las islas que asigno Dickenson, pero la mas importante y a la cual irían solamente los capitanes, el señor Dickenson, Janeth y Wyat sería Madagascar, la cual estaba más equipada de las 10 islas.

.

Hiromi, ya estaba despierta, no había podido dormir nada, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama aun en pijama, pensativa. Vera, quien era su compañera de al lado, entro a la habitación encontrándola muy metida en sus pensamientos, siempre se preguntaba en que pensaba y siempre se negaba a saber, quizás fuera algo horrible o bueno, no quería averiguar.

-¿Que quieres Vera?- y nunca podía sorprenderla con la guardia baja.

-Ya se fueron a sus respectivas islas- No entendía porque la había tomado como su protegida, tal vez porque una vez Tala la apoyo y quiso devolverle el favor.

-¿Y?-

-Todavía no nos iremos?- pregunto, acercándose a la ventana grande y ver como las lanchas se dirigían y entraban a las islas, pensaba en como el cabello rojo, seguía siendo el mismo. Una vez llego a pensar que no lo volvería a ver, pero tal parecía no era así, tomaría una escapada para verlo y hablar por lo menos una hora.

-Vete tu, yo iré después- fue su contestación. Y aun incluso que fuera fría con ella, agradecía su amistad, el haberla acogido como su protegida. Mas aún se preguntaba ¿porque?

-De acuerdo- camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir hablo- No entiendo porque los odias, no se que te hicieron, no se que les harás, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en algunas cosas que no sean graves.

-No te estoy obligando a nada Vera, así que guárdate tus palabras y vete ya a entrenar-

-Y no me importa si eres fría y sin corazón, aun así te considero mi amiga- con esas palabras salió de la habitación

Jamás le ha dado la espalda a Vera, siempre la ha ayudado aunque la fastidie mucho con sus infantilerías, nunca le ha hecho daño, pero ella era así ahora, era fría dura como el hielo, sería, sin sentimientos, sin corazón. Ya no podía cambiar y su venganza tampoco.

Después de alistarse, salió de la habitación, cancelando los servicios que el hotel le presto. Subió a un Ferrari rojo, llegando hasta donde debía embarcar.

.

El plan era simple y lo sabía.

_"Ella sera la última en salir, lo se. Pagara todo el servicio que les dio el hotel y cuando termine subirá a su Ferrari rojo, ya subida manejara al lugar en donde están las lanchas para llevarla a la isla, ella tiene una lancha especial. Es una negra con llamas. Abra un hombre, que como costumbre de todos, tendrá puesta una capucha roja, la usa para que nadie lo reconozca. Eso sera a nuestro favor, uno de ustedes, el cual posea el cuerpo del hombre tomara su lugar. Ahí la llevaran hasta su isla, porque ella tiene su propia isla regalada por Diablo y es la mayor. Madagascar."_

__Estaciono su auto, ubicando su lancha y subiendo en ella, ahí encontró al hombre con su capa y capucha roja.

-Jade, llévame a mi isla- el hombre asintió. Ella misma le había pedido que no hablara.

_"Ya en la lancha, entraremos a las islas, directo a Madagascar, antes de llegar a la isla, lo haremos, la dormiremos"_

__Presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, y fue cuando vio que la capucha del hombre iba bajando mostrando un cabello rubio, sospecho, el hombre a quien ella había contratado tenía el cabello negro. Ya estaban cerca

-Deten la lancha- ordeno fuerte y el hombre no obedeció- que la detengas te he dic...

Un golpe en la nuca, la dejo inconsciente. Llegaron a la isla, y la llevaron a las instalaciones en donde la harían volver a ser la misma.

.

El dolor en su nuca era fuerte, sus parpados estaban empezando a abrirse, mas al escuchar voces no lo hizo se quedo quieta.

-Escuchen, llevan aquí 5 horas vayan a comer y no se preocupen que por eso hay cámaras para vigilar.

-Y si despierta?-

-No te preocupes, Kai, no se ira y lo sabes

-De acuerdo- pasos se alejaron de ahí.

En una silla se ubico a una distancia prudente, para vigilarla y así cuando despertara avisaría a todos.

Reconoció rápido los grilletes en sus muñecas y también en sus tobillos. Abrió los ojos, enfureciéndose al ver que usaban su isla para retenerla-Siempre supe que sería tu quien nos traicionarías

Escuchar su voz llena de odio y frialdad, era algo malo y lo sabía- Despertaste- confirmo

-No, soy sonámbula- dijo sarcástica.- Ahora te dedicas a raptar a las personas, golpeándolas.

-Lo siento, pero fue la única forma.- se paro acercándose a ella.

Se sentó, viendo como la tenían encadenada, lo bueno era que las cadenas le permitían pararse y caminar algo.-Si lo se- su semblante se suavizo, algo raro porque nunca lo hacía, sus ojos estaban tan tristes y su cuerpo tan decaído. Noto como aún tenía la venda en su brazo izquierdo.

-Hiromi , lo siento pero es la única forma- estaban frente a frente. Sabía que había logrado algo al verla tan vulnerable.

Pero su expresión cambio, a una sería y no pudo hacer mucho, ya había calculado la cantidad de cadena que tenía. Y lo aprovecho, en un rápido movimiento enrollo la cadena en su garganta apresándolo contra su pecho. Era un farsa ahora lo sabía, lo peor era que nadie iba a su rescate

-Nunca te confíes Wyat, es fue la primera regla que les enseñe- apretaba más la cadena- nunca traiciones, fue la segunda, pero no lo entendiste ¿cierto?

-Basta Hiromi- al levantar su vista, vio a los rusos y Kai al frente de ellos. Sorprendido por las acciones de ella.-suéltalo

-Porque lo haría?- su voz seca se escucho fuerte- si ustedes me han raptado. ¿Porque?- apretó un poco más la cadena, si seguía así dejaría muy mal a Wyat.

Sin darles tiempo a responder, Hiromi cayo sobre Wyat. Mariah asustada, le había dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca, volviéndola a dejar inconsciente.

-Mariah- llamo Rei, molesto y aliviado, pues hubiera preferido que hubiera otra forma de hacer que Hiromi soltara a Wyat.

Wyat fue liberado por Tala y Spencer, mientras Kai llevaba de nuevo a Hiromi a esa cama tendiéndola. acarició su mejilla suave- No tuvimos de otra que raptarte- fueron sus únicas palabras.


	11. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Estaban empezando a preocuparse, pues ella aun no había despertado y llevaba ya más de 12 horas inconsciente. Hicieron turnos para cuidarla, cada uno de 3 horas, pero quienes se estaban encargando de vigilar por medio de las cámaras eran Janeth y Kenny. Ya había pasado el turno de 4 de ellos, Tyson, Rei, Max, y Tala. Kai era quien vigilaba ahora, notando que era de madrugada y seguro dentro de una hora vendría su remplazo no estaba a gusto. Quería verla despierta y olvidar lo que casi le hacía a Wyat, este quien no se molesto con ella en absoluto, más bien les dijo que fue suave con él.

Y esa palabras decían mucho, no podía creer aun que ella, Hiromi era tan fría mucho más que un iceberg. Su rostro se veía tan pacifico y también se le hacía difícil creer que ella estaba viva, cuanto habían sufrido al ver su cuerpo en la morgue, para que tres años después les dijeran que todo era una farsa. Una maldita farsa.

Muchas preguntas llegan a su cabeza y quería hacérselas más debía esperar. Pero si tenía una rondando desde que la vio ¿que fue lo que le paso?

.

Media noche y no tenía noticias de ella, ¿donde demonios se había ido esa niña? Mando a llamar a los capitanes de equipo, quienes también habían notado la larga ausencia de ella.

-¿Donde estas?- les pregunto, nadie la había visto salir del hotel.

-Señor, nosotros salimos detrás de la BBA, ella aún estaba en su habitación.- contesto uno de ellos.

-¿Y si esta entrenando?- hablo otro.

Eso no se lo había planteado, cuando ella a veces desaparecía cuando volvía solo le tenía una respuesta a la pregunta no hecha "Estaba entrenando sola" y seguía su camino.-Eso puede suceder-

-Ella no esta en el hotel- Vera también había sido llamada por ser la última en verla- yo he llamado y dijeron que ya había cancelado.

Entonces algo estaba mal ¿o no? Era difícil saber que sucedía, sabiendo como era ella, no daba información de donde estaba y era muy poco comunicativa y cuando hablaba era solamente para dar ordenes.

-Esta bien, fuera- salieron.

Vera sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que Hiromi iba a entrenar con ellos, y ella nunca faltaba a uno, demostrándoles que cumplía con lo que decía. Y bien creía que lo que sentía no eran solamente un presentimiento, tenía sospechas pues había otro que también faltaba. Wyat Smith, había sido la mismísima Hiromi quien le contó sobre el pasado de él y su relación con los Blade Breakers.

¿Y si él los traiciono? ¿Si la BBA tenía a Hiromi? No le molestaba esa idea, quizás así su guardiana volvería a ser lo que era antes, aunque no supo como era antes de conocerla, pero se la imaginaba como alguien dulce y amable.

Tuvo una idea, podía ir a la isla de Hiromi y buscarla pues para eso todos tenía un GPS, para encontrarlos. Solamente el de la castaña era diferente a el de ellos.

.

-¿Y porque les pusieron ese GPS?- pregunto Kenny a Wyat

-Querían saber nuestra ubicación y que no saliéramos fuera de su alcance- explico Wyat

-¿Como es el GPS?- pregunto Janeth tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Todos los bladers que pertenecen a BEGA, tienen un zarcillo en el oído izquierdo. Esa es la forma de encontrarnos-

-¿Que hiciste con el tuyo y el de Hiromi?-

-El mío lo deje en el hotel y el de Fue...Hiromi, lo deje en la isla de Moscú, Kenny.-

Volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras observaban la pantalla, al que estaba de guardia ahora.

Tyson estaba de nuevo ahí, viendo a su supuesta difunta amiga, inconsciente, ya pasaba más de 18 horas y no despertaba. Mariah la había golpeado muy fuerte. Se empezaba a preocupar, ¿y si no despertaba? ¿si la dejaron en coma? su mente lo estaba carcomiendo y no lo dejaría en paz hasta verla con los ojos abierto.

No había dormido tan bien desde hacía tiempo, incluso calculaba que en esos tres años con Diablo había dormido en total unas 1100 horas, una mínima parte de las que debía hacer en tres largos años. Lo que le dolía era la nuca, tal parecía que la única forma que hallaron para tranquilizarla era con golpes. Dio un pequeño movimiento a su mano izquierda, sintiendo aún los grilletes. Entonces nada era una pesadilla era real. Siempre supo que Wyat sería quien los traicionaría, sabía que era él o Vera, ya los conocía perfectamente y aunque estuviera en BEGA ellos tenían una lealtad a la BBA. No los culpaba y tampoco los iba a retener si querían salirse pues que lo hicieran pero debían informárselo a ella primero, solo había una forma de salirse de la compañía y solo ella lo sabía.

Sabía que no estaba sola, la primera vez que despertó había visto las cámaras y seguro alguien estaba ahí vigilando a que ó su ojo una milésima había mejorado su vista y reconoció la figura que estaba en esa silla a unos metros alejado de ella.

-Piensan darme golpes a cada instante-

Escucharla hablar lo sobresalto-Despertaste- dijo feliz.

Se levanto para sentarse y verlo de frente, aunque en cada movimiento se escuchaba el ruido de las cadenas al chocar y moverse.-No, simplemente hablo dormida- dijo con sarcasmo.

Kenny y Wyat, al verla despertarse avisaron a los demás quienes estaban almorzando.

Ignorando su sarcasmo hablo-Ya me estaba aburriendo de verte dormida, es muy simple- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo me aburro con verte la cara- su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando noto como ella hablaba fríamente y sin ninguna emoción.

-Sufrimos, vimos tu cadáver y fue devastador- ella ya lo sabía, Voltaire se lo había comentado sin siquiera pedírselo, claro que después lo cayo a la buena.-Siento mucho no haberte puesto atención cuando lo querías, fui un mal amigo, tu confiabas en mi y te defraude.

Sus ojos se veían brillosos a punto de ponerse a llorar. En verdad la extraño y se sintió mal al no ser un buen amigo como le dijo una vez.

-Ya terminaste tu discurso?- no la conmovió- o todavía tienes más palabrerías que decir. Ten en cuenta que me fastidian las cursilerias.

-¿Porque eres así?- Rei había entrado escuchando a Tyson y las palabras de ella, se sentía mal escuchar esas palabras.

-¿de que otra forma debería ser, Kon?- dijo destilando despreció

-Mas amable- defendió Mariah a su novio. Tratando de darle una mirada intimidatoria mas todo resulto al revés.

-Hablo la cabeza de algodón- y la mirada que le dio la dejo callada.

-Por Dios Hiromi- exclamo Tyson- deja de ser tan fría.

-Hiromi, nosotros somos tus amigos, siempre lo hemos sido.- hablo Max dándole una de sus sonrisas- y queremos que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes.

Su risa seca llena de amargura y sarcasmo resonó en la habitación.-Es lo mas estúpido y cursi que he escuchado-

Sus palabras en verdad les afectaban se preguntaban como hablar con ella sin que ella usara el sarcasmo.

Reino el silencio, ellos observando cada rasgo de ella, cada menear de sus ojos, cada parpadeo. Entendiendo sus cambios que ya no era la misma niña de 15 años que ellos conocían. No. Ahora era una joven de 18 años, cambiada, todo lo contrarió a lo dulce y amable.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- hablo Rei.

Enarco una ceja entre divertida y molesta- Tiempo- dijo solamente

El tiempo había pasado y todo había cambiado.-¿Que fue lo que te paso?- volvió a preguntar Rei

Miro a cada uno recordándolos muy bien-Nada que les importe- contesto

-Hiromi ¿que te paso?- pregunto Tyson ahora.

-Nada que te importe e incumba Granger- le empezaban a fastidiar las preguntas.

-¿Que te hicieron?-pregunto esta vez Max sin su sonrisa.

Tenerlos frente a ella hacía que su enojo saliera-Que... les... importa- dijo alzando la voz.

-Si nos importa Hiromi, ¿queremos ayudarte?- volvió a decirle Max.

-Ahora les importo- dijo incrédula- el antes ya no cuenta para ustedes. Desconfiaron de mi, dudaron de mi palabra. No les importo en absoluto creerme. ¿porque ahora les importa?- su voz se alzaba cada vez más.

-Porque somos tus amigos- contesto Tyson

-Yo no tengo amigos- les dijo- Ustedes conocieron a la tonta, ingenua e inocente Hiromi, pero ella murió. Ustedes la vieron, esta que tienen enfrente es su peor pesadilla.

-¡No es cierto!- grito Tyson- tu eres la misma solamente te metieron cosas malas en la cabeza. Te lavaron el cerebro, te conocemos..

-¿Me conocen?- grito también poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ellos, como acechando a sus presas- ustedes no me conocen, no saben nada de mi o de lo que ha pasado en estos años, no saben nada.

-Dinos entonces...- exigió Tyson con una lagrima resbalando por su rostro- entenderemos.

-No entenderían nada- escupió las palabras-NADA

-Mentiras- resonó una voz gélida en la habitación. Voltearon a ver a quien hablo. Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer e Ian hacían su entrada, hasta quedar a la par de los demás teniéndola a ella a dos metros de distancia.

-Abran paso a la realeza rusa- dijo burlándose de ellos.

-De nada sirve que te burles- dijo Bryan- no nos iremos.

-No importa, son bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- dijo con sarcasmo. Señalando la habitación en donde la mantenían presa.

-No te gusta- hablo Ian- te dimos la mejor- uso también el sarcasmo.

-he tenido mejores, teniendo en cuenta de que están usando mis instalaciones.-

Wyat quien veía y escuchaba todo por las cámaras se sorprendió, tal parecía ser que ella conocía bien su propio lugar- Sabe donde estamos- susurro

-Te sorprende Wyat- volteo hacía una de las cámaras, asustandola, pues le hacía parecer que veía atraves de las cámaras.

-Dinos- volvió a exigir Tyson. Aunque también le dio algo de susto verla hablar con Wyat quien sabía estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-porque desperdiciar palabras- las cadenas volvieron co su ruido al ser chocadas en el suelo y arrastradas. Volvía a la cama que tenía.

-Te acobardas- dijo Kai. Viéndola detenerse a mitad del camino.- Habla, dinos-

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sin emoción- Miren quien lo exige- no despego su mirada de él- el mismo ruso que nunca ha hablado de su pasado o más bien nunca habla. ¿Lo exiges Hiwatari?

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- hizo la pregunta Kai, y escuchar a cada rato eso la estaba colmando la paciencia. Apretó sus puños para darle un golpe, ya estaba llegando al limite.

La vieron mover los labios pero no escucharon nada y no tuvieron que hacerlo para saber lo que decía que de seguro era un maldición

-Tienes miedo de hablar- esta vez fue turno de Tala- no creo que lo tuyo sea tan duro como lo que nosotros sufrimos en la abadía con Boris. Lo que te hicieron era una insignificancia ¿cierto?

Sus ojos se estrecharon, dispuesta a lanzarse encima del ruso rojo. Pero no lo haría todavía podía controlarse.

-Ten seguro lo que viviste puede ser olvidado en poco tiempo- hablo Bryan- no tendrás traumas como nosotros.

Wyat se levanto de su asiento, saliendo de donde estaba e hiendo a donde estaba el grupo, ¿acaso no escucharon cuando les dijo que su entrenamiento fue 10 veces más que el de ellos? Sabía como era Hiromi cuando cuestionaban lo que ella había pasado, se volvía una furia y cuidado con sus golpes y su blade.

-¿Porque no dices nada Hiromi?- Rei hablo- sabes que puedes superarlo

-Ya lo he hecho- apretó los dientes.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Kai

-Jódanse- susurro.

-¿Que?- pregunto Tyson

-JÓDANSE- les grito, asombrandolos por su insulto- creen saberlo todo, solo por su terrorífico pasado. Ustedes no sabes una mierda... no saben nada así que Jódanse. No me vengan con su psicología barata y sus estúpidas historias.

Wyat entro escuchando.

-Crees que eres fría y sin corazón- dijo Kai dando un paso al frente- estas equivocada todo lo que te hicieron solo es una farsa, te hicieron creer que lo eres para aprovecharse de ti. Acaso eres tonta.

Ahora si la habían hecho enfurecer. Su cuerpo temblaba de enojo, sus puños se apretaban más hasta el limite de enterrarse las uñas en las palmas y lastimarse. Nadie se percato de las gotas rojas que resbalaban por las cadenas.

-Todo lo que tienes es una mascara- siguió Kai- te dejaste engañar.

-En mascaras tienes experiencia ¿cierto?- contraataco, dejando por unos momento a Kai indefenso- tu eres el falso, Oh gran señor frío y serio. Bastardo-

Rei sentía que esto se estaba hiendo fuera de sus manos, en vez de calmarla y hacerle entender, la estaban enojando e insultándose

-¿que fue lo que paso?- Y ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta. Cerro y abrió los ojos mostrando a una Hiromi que nunca habían conocido. Sus ojos parecían soltar llamas, su cuerpo dejo de temblar poniéndose recto para pelear. Wyat estaba viendo esa personalidad con la cual se había ganado su sobrenombre- Fuego- susurro

-¿Quieres saberlo?- se acerco a él, siendo detenida por las cadenas quedando a pocos centímetros, sus rostros.- Te lo enumerare, me secuestraron, estuve cautiva varios días y solamente una vez probé agua, experimentaron conmigo quemando todo dentro de mi, sentí un maldito dolor el cual nadie ha experimentado. Volví a estar en una celda, me entrenaron duro por un mes entero, el maldito entrenador que tenía asesino frente a mi a una joven solamente porque se quedo atrás, experimentaron conmigo inyectándome muchas sustancias las cuales te hacían alucinar. Fui castigada a cada instante, me violaron, estuve 15 días sin probar comida y agua. Me desangre y aun seguí viva. Y el entrenamiento que me dieron fue mucho más difícil que el de la maldita abadía en la cual estuviste- con cada confesión que hacía los dejaba perplejos- ¿Quieres más? o ¿tuviste suficiente explicación?- al no obtener una respuesta de nadie añadió- y de paso cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir, la maldita escena de esa chica muriendo antes mis ojos aparece a cada instante. Eso me convirtió en lo que soy, una maldita perra sin sentimientos. Y quien recibe los peores castigos de los bladers y no nunca me quejo.

Solamente porque las cadenas le impedían moverse, porque lo que quería era golpearlo y hacerle sentir un poco de ese dolor que ella sintió y aun siente.

-Fuego- Wyat, se acerco a ella- ellos no lo sabían, cálmate.

-Cállate Wyat- ordeno- nadie sabe nada de mi, nadie.- resoplo dándose vuelta para sentarse en la cama.

-Diablo ¿fue quien te hizo eso?- pregunto Bryan.

No contesto, aun estaba furiosa y lo que menos quería era hablar. Tyson se acerco a ella, con sus ojos humedecidos, queriéndola abrazar. Hiromi al ver su acción. Se levanto, no dispuesta a recibir un abrazo de lastima, estaba cansada de que se la tuvieran. Ella no necesitaba nada de ellos. Cuando lo vio cerca, lanzo un puño dándole en la quijada tumbándolo al suelo. -No necesito su lastima- espeto.

-¿Quien te hizo eso?- Kai hablo después de repetirse varias veces la palabra "me violaron"

-No adivinas- dijo con burla. Esperando lista a otro que se le acercara.

Wyat tomo la palabra al ver que no diría el nombre- Boris Balkov

Los cinco rusos voltearon a verlo, ¿acaso Boris no estaba muerto?

Retrocediendo, se dieron cuenta de que todo encajaba, ¿quien más podía saber de entrenamiento y experimentos de la abadía? Solamente Boris, una furia incontrolable se apodero de Kai, él haría pagar muy caro a Boris por todo y por haberse atrevido a tocar a Hiromi. Lo iba a buscar y lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. -Lo voy a matar- murmuro. Y ella lo escucho.

-Demasiado tarde Hiwatari- del escote de su vestido saco la mitad de la foto que hacía falta a ellos y saber quien era la persona- esto lo afirma- le tiro la foto.

Kai la recogió abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Sabía que era la parte que faltaba para reconocer a la persona, era él. Boris Balkov en el suelo, al rededor de el había sangre peo lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que estaba degollado. La cabeza había sido arrancada del cuerpo, era masacre. Se acercaron para ver.

-¿Como...- quedo la frase inconclusa de Max

-Fue fácil hacerlo, solo se necesito una navaja muy afilada- estaban sorprendidos por su declaración- Esa fue mi venganza por haberse atrevido a tocarme. No sufrió mucho.

Los dejo ahí mientras ella de nuevo volvía a sentarse en la cama. Ahora buscaba una manera de salir de ese lugar, conocía las instalaciones, por algo ella las mando a hacer.

.

Con manos temblorosas, marco el numero de teléfono, había visto la fotografía y tenía miedo de terminar así también. Además necesitaba confirmar que su ex jefe estaba muerto o no. El teléfono timbro hasta que le contestaron

-Habla 16MX- dijo

-¿Quien demonios eres?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Yo... yo... quisiera hablar con el señor Boris- su voz cada vez mas temblorosa

-Ya recuerdo- Diablo había sido quien contesto- Boris dijo algo de un empleado de él infiltrado en la BBA.

-S-Si señor, soy yo-

-Tu jefe esta muerto- le confirmaba lo que acaba de ver.

-Señor, yo tengo informaci..

-No me interesa, idiota.

-Pero señor ellos tienen..

-Acaso no escuchaste, no me interesa. Y si vuelves a llamar, juro que mando a matarte- corto la llamada.

El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, ahora si estaba en problemas. Y seguro Hiromi sabía quien era el infiltrado y quizás hasta lo mataba de la misma forma que Boris.

-Ahora si estoy en problemas

.

Hiromi los miraba, aun sin decir nada. Sonría por dentro, ella no había matado a Boris aunque le hubiera gustado. Diablo no lo permitió, eso no era para ella, le había dicho y quizás tuviera razón. Pero cuanto le hubiera encantado hacerlo. Además se lo merecía.

Se había dado cuenta también que ya no tenía el zarcillo en su oído izquierdo. Seguro Wyat se lo había quitado, lo que este no sabía era que el aro en su labio era el verdaro GPS y solo habían dos personas que sabían de ello, Boris quien se lo puso y estaba muerto y Diablo quien de seguro al notar ya un día completo su ausencia la empezaría a buscar.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se librara de esas cadenas, cuanto las aborrecía ya que solo le hacía recordar su duros castigos en aquellas celdas oscuras y sin comer.

Sentada en su cama espero. Solo eso podía hacer ahora, esperar.


	12. Pequeñas esperanzas

La impresión o angustia o simplemente porque le querían dar espacio. Se retiraron de la habitación dejándola sola, con el único ruido de las cadenas que movía para entretenerse.

Tenerla encerrada ahí se estaba volviendo su pesadilla, la única vista que tenía eran las paredes blancas. Su espalda siendo retenida por la pared, sentada en esa cama la cual era de su tamaño de largo, pero de ancho quizás el doble de ella. Mantenía su vista en un lugar centrado pero sin embargo ella miraba a la nada.

En la habitación contigua, las cámaras captaban a Hiromi, en cada movimiento que hacía hasta que se quedo quieta como un muñeco sin vida. Tres personas eran quienes la veían por las cámaras, Kenny, Wyat y Kai.

Los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas, hasta que se volvió a oscurecer dándole entrada a la noche.

Quizás era hora de tomar una siesta, porque a pesar de no dormir bien eso no significaba que sufría de insomnio, simplemente las pesadillas no la dejaban y sufría de sueño el cual manejaba muy bien, pero como ahora estaba engrilletada de pies y manos, podía dormir y esperaba no tuviera pesadillas.

Las palabras entre ellos tres no fueron necesarias, Kenny estaba muy metido en su laptop con Dizzy y Wyat recordaba los tres años que estuvo en entrenamiento. Kai por su parte no dejaba de observar la pantalla, viendo como sentada ella cerraba los ojos para dormir, se veía tan pacifica. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera así pero sin grilletes en su casa.

-A pesar de verse tan frágil es una mujer con un carácter de los mil demonios- dijo Wyat a Kai. El ruso solo asintió, pues recordaba su carácter cuando se enojaba o molestaba por culpa de Tyson.

-Se ha triplicado- murmuro alto.

-Siempre la vimos como la líder, cuando hablaba, su voz resonaba en la habitación, era fuerte y directa. Tenía nuestro respeto incluso el de Diablo.

-Ella ya no es la misma, la feliz y alegre Hiromi.- hablo Tala entrando a la habitación.

-Es fría, calculadora, seria, no sonríe, todo lo que Diablo soñó en una soldado-

-Se ve tan dañada, dolida-

-¿Quien no lo estaría Tala?- dijo Wyat- Fuego o Hiromi, cuando ella esta frente a todos nosotros, se muestra frustrada, enojada y seria. Cuando esta sola, es igual, no hay diferencia. Excepto...- Wyat calló.

-¿Que?- pregunto Kai y Tala.

-Hay solo una persona con la cual Hiromi no es tan hosca- y sabía que eso todos lo sabían- la tomo como su protegida cuando llego dos meses después del "accidente"- dijo entre comillas refiriéndose a la chica asesinada.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Kai.

-Vera- la atención de Tala se centro en su nombre y Wyat- nadie sabe porque, creo que ni siquiera Diablo, pero Hiromi protege a Vera, no se sabe si es cariño o lastima. Pareciera que ya la había conocido antes, aunque Vera dijo que nunca en su vida la había visto.

Tala era el único que tenía la respuesta para ello, él junto con Bryan y Spencer le habían hablado de Vera Lewis y de su atracción por ella. Vio una pequeña esperanza de volverla la Hiromi que conocieron, ella recordaba a Vera y eso era una buena señal.

-La conoce- afirmo Tala, Kai lo volteo a ver. Recordando como dos años atrás, el rojo le había contado sobre la ayuda que Hiromi le brindo para declararsele a la chica de cabello violeta.

Se quedaron en silencio, volviendo a enfocarse en la pantalla.

Sus manos se movieron por reflejo, su frente se frunció, arrugo la nariz, sus labios se abrieron reteniendo un grito. Y pronto sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, su respiración se descontrolo por unos segundos pero volvió a calmarse. Volvió a enfocar su vista en las paredes blancas, como detestaba no poder dormir por más de 5 minutos.

Kai frunció el ceño, ¿que le pasaba? parecía que quisiera atacar y golpear a alguien.

-Es una pesadilla- informo Wyat. En verdad la conocía bien.

-¿Como sabes?- pregunto Tala. Viendo el monitor.

Resoplo queriendo darles un golpe a cada uno parecía no captar lo que les decían- ¿Acaso son lentos?- les pregunto obteniendo una mirada matadora de parte de ambos- No la escuchan, les dijo que tenía pesadillas, cuando cerraba sus ojos su cerebro repetía la muerte de aquella chica y por eso no podía dormir.

_"el maldito entrenador que tenía asesino frente a mi a una joven solamente porque se quedo atrás" _Recordaron ambos esas palabras.

-No fue culpa de ella- volvió ha hablar Wyat- pero eso no cambio nada, nosotros solo nos enteramos de lo que le paso a la chica, no supimos su nombre ni de donde era, la única testigo de ese día fue ella- la señalo por la pantalla- Escuche una conversación de Boris con Diablo, decían que de un día para otro había cambiado, no hablaba pero siempre tenía el rostro fruncido y empezaba a mejorar.

-Me hubiera gustado matarlo con mis propias manos- murmuro Tala.

-¿Ella lo mato?- pregunto Kai, pues no creía eso de ella.

-Lo creemos, las mujeres entrenaron en un lugar diferente, cuando se cumplieron dos años de entrenamiento fuera, ella volvieron, Hiromi tomo el mando de los entrenamientos y ese día vimos como ella golpeo a Boris llevándoselo, pasaron algún tiempo, en el día de entrenamiento ella llego con manchas rojas en su ropa y manos. Diciéndonos que Boris nos dejo saludos.

Hiromi se levanto de la cama, no podía dormir y estar engrilletada no la hacía moverse mucho. Jalaba las cadenas para ver si podía liberarse, pero los hombres que hicieron esa habitación trabajaron muy bien, por mas que lo intentaba no podía hacer nada.

Se acerco a las paredes, posando su mano derecha y deslizándola mientras se movía, al ver hacía atrás había una gruesa linea en la pared de color rojo. Observo sus palmas juntas, aun tenía las heridas frescas y no se recordaba de ellas, sus uñas se habían enterrado no tan profundo pero es que estando enojada no sentía el dolor o si se hirió. Ahora sentía algo entumecidas las manos, observo las cadenas en la cuales había rastro de su sangre, regreso a la cama y noto también que esta estaba manchada de sangre. Se encogió de hombros, nada podía hacer ya.

Kai era quien estaba más atento a sus movimientos y al ver esas manchas rojas en la pared, se alarmo. Wyat, le dio un pequeño botiquín y vendas, podría haber ido cualquiera, pero le dieron la prioridad a Kai, quien parecía tener necesidad e hablar a solas con ella.

La encontró sentada, mirando de nuevo la pared, no tenía otra cosa que ver. -Me niego a las visitas- hablo alto para que la escuchara.

-Me da igual- le contesto, acercándose a ella, Hiromi lo observo preguntándose lo que él quería, mas al ver el botiquín que llevaba se relajo un poco.

-La conciencia te carcome que al verme herida vienes rápido a curarme.-Kai siguió acercándose tomando la única silla que había en la habitación, dejándola frente a ella. Abrió el botiquín.

-Manos- Hiromi lo observo, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual que cuando lo conoció años atrás. -Manos- volvió a decirle, aun parecía tener poca paciencia. Sin embargo no se movió, ni siquiera dio signos de hacerlo, Kai la miro desafiante, si ella no se las daba él las tomaría. Y lo hizo, ya que al ver la cama manchada y las cadenas con hilos de sangre seca le preocupo, alargo su mano tomando la derecha de ella, no puso resistencia, ya que sabía debía curarse esa herida.

Tomo un poco de algodón bañado en alcohol, pasándolo suavemente en la palma. Limpio la sangre que se empezaba a secar, pero ella sintió el ardor y de un rápido movimiento alejo su mano con una pequeña queja. Mirándolo molesta por no tener cuidado. Kai solamente curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, que ella noto y se molesto mucho más. -Lo estas disfrutando ¿cierto?-

No contesto, simplemente tomo de nuevo su mano para limpiarla, se rehusaba a sentir de nuevo ese ardor y empezaba a oponerse, el ruso retuvo su mano con fuerza para que dejara curarla- ¿Miedo por un simple dolor?- pregunto no viéndola a los ojos, no notando lo que sus palabras provocaban en ella, su mirada se oscureció apartando los ojos hacía la pared, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar porque eso quería hacer en ese momento, pero no le iba a dar el lujo de verla frágil.

-Seguro eres un Cybor para no sentir el dolor, porque hasta los mas fuertes y valientes lo sienten- dijo aun viendo la pared.

Estudio sus palabras, y era cierto, pues hasta el sintió dolor cuando la creía muerta. No dijeron nada, se ocupo de vendar sus palmas, sorprendiéndose de ver que sus propias uñas fueron las causantes de esas heridas.

Cuando estaba a la mitad de la segunda mano, la puerta se abrió apareciendo tres de ellos, Hiromi suspiro frustrada, ahora no quería hablar con ellos.

-¿Hiromi que te paso?- pregunto Julia acercándose a ella, retiro su mano antes de que se la tocaran, no le gustaba que la tocaran, había echo una excepción a Kai solamente por que la curaba. Julia no se movió mas al verla alejarse.

-Tienes mucha fuerza- hablo Reina, no poniéndole atención a la actitud de su antigua amiga- ¿cierto Tala?- el pelirrojo solamente asintió. Kai volvió a tomarle la mano para terminar, poniendo mas fuerza para que no la alejara.

-¿Porque tan sería Hiromi?- pregunto Julia sentándose a la par de ella, no importándole la mirada ahuyentadora que le dio.

Tala había mandado a llamar a las dos jóvenes, pues ellas habían sido sus mejores amigas y quizás la hacían volver a la normalidad, tenían que usar todos los recursos. Hiromi paso la mirada en los cuatro que estaban en la habitación, entre cerro los ojos al captar lo que querían hacer, ella no se iba a dejar engatusar.

-Porque nadie ha contado un chiste- contesto.

-Yo podría contarte uno pero soy muy mala haciéndolo- Reina también tomo asiento a la par de ella, Hiromi rodó los ojos, no podía salvarse de las palabrerías de esas dos ex amigas suyas-Tal ver uno de los chicos pueda hacerlo ¿verdad?- Kai y Tala se miraron significativamente, ni locos dirían chistes no ea su estilo.

Hiromi, los miro e imagino como serían ellos graciosos, inclino un poco su cabeza para imaginárselos pero no podía y cuando al fin pudo, los miro con ropa de payasos, el rostro pintado y de seguro no necesitaban una peluca pues sus cabellos llamaban mucho la atención. Además no creía que ellos supieran algún chiste. Peri hacía mucho tiempo que no reía, que no se burlaba de alguien, que no se sentía vida, que se dejo escapar. Sus labios empezaron con una curva hacía arriba, aumentando un poco más, abriendo sus labios feliz, mientras ellos no se daban cuenta, su primer "ja" salió suave y fue simple, mas aumento rompiendo en carcajada. Llamándoles la atención, parecía que se divertía.

Wyat por la pantalla la observaba, era la primera vez que la veía reír y no era forzada o agría. Era un risa de diversión, infantil. Habían logrado algo y eso era bueno.

Los cuatro la observaron, viéndola reír. Mucho tiempo había pasado cuando rió la última vez de alegría o diversión y eso sucedió cuando aun tenía 15 años, después todo había sido para ella, dolor, tristeza, enojo, frustración. Y si sonreía era por sarcasmo y no era sincera, en verdad extrañaba reírse de algo y esa había sido la oportunidad de hacerlo, e incluso parecía que lloraría de la risa.

Estaban felices de verla un poco mas relajada, pero muy poco duro su felicidad, logro controlar su risa y tomando aire, dejo de reír mostrando de nuevo su rostro serio sin emociones. Reina importándole poco y al igual que Julia, se lanzaron a ella abrazándola con fuerza, estaba apresada entre ellas dos, no podía moverse a ningún lado. Y eso no le agrado.

-No me gusta que la gente me toque- les dijo, se apartaron solamente para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba reírte- hablo Julia- no sabes cuanto nos dolió cuando nos dieron la noticia, e incluso me dieron ganas de golpearlos hasta enterrarlos, por ser estúpidos.- Kai y Tala solamente callaron.

-Tu sufriste mas que nosotros por l oque te ha pasado y por la perdida de tu...

-Haruka- le corto Hiromi, recordando a su tía a quien nunca pudo enterrar ni verla por última vez- el último familiar que tenía.

-Cuando nos enteramos, fuimos al hospital y a pesar de que no querían dárnosla, lo hicieron, la enterramos por ti- hablo Tala.

Hiromi medio sonrió. Cerro los ojos por unos instantes, queriendo recordar a su tía pero para su mala suerte solamente llegaron imágenes de la chica asesinada, sus labios hicieron una mueca desagradable todo parecía que nunca la dejaría en paz esas imágenes. Abrió los ojos, posándose en Tala- Estoy en deuda- le dijo, Tala iba a hablar pero ella siguió- mas creo que ya esta saldada.

El pelirrojo no entendió a lo que se refería. Nadie entendía.

-Cuando escuche su nombre, sabía quien era, creo que siempre supe que ustedes se encargaron del entierro de mi tía. Es por eso que la tome como mi protegida- Sabía ahora de quien hablaba- no le han hecho daño, sigue siendo la misa, con su actitud infantil.

Tala sonrió -Gracias

-No digas esa estupidez- le contesto- solo lo hice para pagar una deuda contigo. Cuando lo desees te la devuelvo. Si ella quiere, claro.

Se quedaron impactados, por la respuesta de ella. Pero no sabían que decir.

.

Diablo estaba muy enojado, llevaba ya más de 24 horas sin noticias de su hija adoptiva, lo peor era que le habían quitado el GPS que tenía, ¿como la encontraría?

Ya sabía quien faltaba, Fuego siempre le dijo que el sería el traidor. Pero ahora ¿donde demonios la buscaría?

Empezó a buscar algo para hallarla, entonces recordó lo que Boris le había dicho sobre los GPS.

-_Todos tienes ya sus GPS, no se los quitan. Pero hay uno especial- le dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Cual?- pregunto_

_-Hiromi, tiene dos, uno es el zarcillo en su oído, el otro lo lleva en el aro de su labio. Por si llega a desaparecer, tenemos dos opciones de buscarla, fácilmente-_

-El aro- murmuro alto, camino hacía la habitación de control. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrarla y sabría donde la tenían y de seguro la tenían aislada y encadenada. -Espera pequeña que daré contigo pronto.

.

Julia y Reina se fueron a descansar dejando solamente a Tala y Kai como compañía. Pero con el tiempo Tala los dejo solos.

Hiromi, no había dicho más palabras, solamente escuchaba lo que hablaban. Kai estaba junto a ella, en silencio, no quería irse aun, el quería hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, como el los viejos tiempos. Cuando los dos compartían, y ella lo obligaba a hablar, sacandole más de 3 palabras. Pero ahora todo parecía ser al revés, el tenía que presionarla para que hablara. Bajo su vista hacía sus manos, pero no pudo evitar verla a ella, mas que nada sus piernas, porque el vestido corto que tenía se le subía y sus muslos quedaban al aire.

Sus piernas eran hermosas y llamaban a tocarlas, no podía despegar su vista de ellas. Hiromi dirigió su vista a Kai, sabiendo a donde miraba, a ella tampoco le parecía nada mal Kai, estaba mas guapo de lo que recordaba.

Se ruborizo por mirar fijamente sus piernas, cuando volteo a verla sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados uno del otro.

Tala junto a Wyat observaban, cuando vieron sus movimientos tomaron una decisión, darles privacidad, apagaron las cámaras dejando de grabar y dejando la habitación, no necesitaban ver lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Hiromi bajo su mirada a sus labios, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus alientos topaban en sus rostros, cuando sus labios se llegaron a rozar, no pudieron evitarlo.

Se besaron lento, suave, sintiendo como sus labios se adaptaban, la lengua de Kai rozo sus labios pidiendo acceso para profundizarlo. Ella se lo permitió, nunca se habían besado pero siendo esta la primera vez era sensacional, tomo su rostro entre sus manos las cadenas no le importaba que las cadenas le colgaran o estorbaran.

Lo que comenzó como un beso, sería mucho más que eso.


	13. Placeres carnales

Capitulo con contenido lemon...  
>Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, ni los nuevos, esos le pertenecesn a Gabryela Henkel<p>

* * *

><p>Para poder encontrar el GPS debía introducir una contraseña... pero cual era? El maldito de Boris no le dijo nunca cual era o ¿le dijo? Ere difícil de saber si lo hizo o no.<p>

.

El beso siguió... Separándose por falta de aire, Hiromi se alejo un poco, esto que estaba pasando la estaba perturbando en todo sentido, haciéndola olvidar de su "odió" hacía ellos, de su venganza que no empezaba todavía. Kai por mas que intento tratar de alejarse y no hacer algo impulsivo, no pudo. Apretó su pequeña cintura contra sí, ella soltó un pequeño quejido y plantó sus labios en contra la suavidad prohibida de los suyos.

El dulzor de los labios de Hiromi hacía que él no quisiese detenerse. Ella aún no respondía a sus besos, más bien se mantenía como estatua, allí sin hacer nada, porque no quería aceptar que esos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por él, estaban aun ahí en su pecho. Kai estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella cedería a sus bajos instintos carnales. Con un empujón lo alejo de ella, no debía sentir eso de nuevo. No otra vez.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto molesta con ella.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que eso es un beso? ―dijo con tono burlón y volviéndola a pegar a su cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- uso sus manos para despegarse alejarse. Pero Kai la tenia muy firme y era fuerte.

-Podría hacerte caso ... o ignorar lo que has dicho- Se pego aun mas rozando su nariz con la de Hiromi. Ella estaba aprisionada, no podía resistirse más a lo que tenía en frente. Kai posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella y sin más quejas le correspondió con pasión.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por sus cuerpos, Kai besó ardientemente aquellos labios teñidos de carmesí, mientras recorría las caderas que le habían hecho perder la cordura, tiempo atrás. Ella jaló los cabellos de Kai, mientras se fundían en un apasionado y desesperado beso, sus caricias iban en aumento, ella podía sentir como su cuerpo se excitaba a niveles inexplorados. La sed de pasión que en ambos crecía, hizo que Kai sentase a Hiromi sobre él, abrió sus piernas, pero el ruido de las cadenas impedía aquella concentración, además impedía que disfrutara de su cuerpo porque estas intervenían en ello.

Hiromi no podía hacer muchos movimientos, estando sentada en el regazo de él y también porque las cadenas parecían impedírselo.

Sin romper el beso, sus manos llegaron a sus piernas, acariciando esa piel suave y cremosa, que años atrás quiso tocar, pero no pudo. al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, no pudo evitar gemir. Esta sensación que sentía, no la sintió nunca, con sus otros amantes, esos solo querían sexo, pero esto era placer, puro placer carnal. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su vestido, separándose para seguir besando su cuello, noto algo importante, sus pies estaban engrilletados y el no tenía las llaves, debía ir a pedirlas para quitarle las cadenas, pero entonces eso implicaba que debía separarse dejarla y sabía muy bien que cuando volviera ella no quería nada, tal vez sonaba como un aprovechado, pero necesitaba probar que ella estaba viva, que existía y que no rehuía a sus caricias y placer.

Entonces desesperado por tocarla, realizó la fuerza necesaria y rajo la débil tela de su ropa interior lanzandola al aire, escuchando el jadeo de ella.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto viendo incrédula.

-Me estorbaba- contesto, sin mas ni mas.

-Pero ¿romperla?... me has dejado sin ropa interior.- sabía que cuando terminara toda esa escena, no tendría nada debajo, solamente le cubriría ese vestido corto y no se sentía my cómoda con ello.

-No podía quitártela, por las malditas cadenas, hacen estorbo- hablaba mientras seguía besando su cuello dejandole una pequeña marca en él.

-Pues imagínate que lo usas por dos días seguidos... así se siente- le costaba concentrarse en reclamarle por su ropa interior, ya que sus dedos había encontrado su sexo, acariciándolo leve pero produciendole algo placentero.

-Ahora... lo se- contesto mas concentrado en ella que sus palabras.

Ya no le importo su ropa interior, Kai la volvía a besar con desesperación lujuria. Introdujo sus dedos en ella y acarició sus húmedas paredes, mientras que sus gemidos y jadeos le excitaban aún más. La presión del interior de Hiromi y la humedad le exigían tenerla dentro.

No era una niña para dejar que él llevase las riendas del asunto, dejó que bajara la parte superior de su vestido mostrando sus pechos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del pedazo de papel que cayó al suelo, no era de importancia por el momento, quitó la polera de Kai, continuó con sus pantalones. El ruso besaba y acariciaba sus senos con desesperación, le gustaban, eran del tamaño de su mano, el tamaño perfecto, los sintió como se ponían duros. Los pezones excitados de Hiromi aumentaban el deseo en cada roce que producían los dedos del ruso experimentado.

Desnudo Kai y medio desnuda Hiromi, la tomo por la cintura y la tendió en la cama, situándose sobre ella. Dejo que el vestido quedara en medio de su vientre, así disfrutaría de sus pechos y su sexo, el cual sabía estaba húmedo y el también. Volvió de nuevo a atacar sus pechos y pezones, masajeandolos, chupándolos y mordisqueandolos. Hiromi dejo que su mano bajara hasta la parte intima de él. Ahora la cadena no hacía estorbo, y con sus delicados dedos toco la punta de su miembro, sacandole un grito gutural a Kai, dentro de su pezón. Con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba la punta, suave y con deseo que el ruso sentía. Hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran mas allá, tocando todo el largo de su pene, acariciándolo con delicadeza, hambre y deseo.

Ella admiró la fortaleza de su intimidad, asombrada ante la firmeza y longitud de su bien dotado espécimen.

Se mordió el labio al ver que Kai alejaba su mano y se acomodaba. Él continúo sus caricias, mientras que Hiromi deseaba consumar la pasión. Masajeo las cumbres de sus pechos, los besó, mordió y bebió de ellos, mientras que ella marcaba sus manos en su tonificada espalda. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y la necesidad de aire producía excitantes jadeos en el otro. El éxtasis de ser tocada, besadas y deseada era mayor en Hiromi, la presión de su vientre aumentaba cada vez que sus intimidades se rozaban. La excitación en Kai ya era dolorosa, entonces embistió sin previo aviso y con decisión.

Hiromi grito al sentirlo adentro, era tanto el placer que producía su miembro que sentía desmayarse por abrumarse de su pene. El gemido de Hiromi, después del grito, le incitó a continuar con fiereza, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, explorando el interior sorprendentemente estrecho de aquella joven. Hiromi deseaba tanto a Kai como él la deseaba, entonces en un movimiento audaz, cambió de posición.

Aunque con ello conllevo, aprisionarlo con sus piernas y las cadenas. Ahora el estaba a su disposición. A Kai no le molestaba en absoluto que ella estuviera arriba de él, mas bien le excitaba mas, le gustaba que las mujeres fueran fuertes, y que quisieran explorar muchas cosas en el sexo, y Hiromi no lo defraudaba en nada. Sus rápidos movimientos ondulatorios, hicieron estremecer al ruso en una nueva sensación nunca antes sentida, ella rozó su miembro en zonas tan sensibles que los gemidos eran apagados en sus pechos que se movían al compás de sus caderas. Entró y salió de él innumerables veces, provocando una gran sensibilidad en Kai. Este ya no soportaba la excitante sensación, pero mantuvo firme la decisión de continuar hasta que ya fuese incontrolable. Pero Hiromi quería jugar con él. Sus movimientos pronto se hicieron lentos, cabalgándolo despacio y sin prisa, haciéndolo gruñir por tal acto.

Hiromi seguía lento y sonreía al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Kai, sin embargo las manos de Kai se plantaron en sus caderas y con un fuerte movimiento, la hizo salir y entrar bruscamente pero fue tan placentero que la joven grito, gimió y gruño de placer. Hiromi estaba al borde del orgasmo, ya podía sentir la presión en su vientre, era cosa de segundos para explotar en éxtasis entre los brazos de Kai.

El continuó moviendola. Cambiaron innumerables veces de posición, ya que cada una les producía una sensación distinta. Solamente que en algunos de sus cambios siempre tenían que quitarse las cadenas porque estas los llegaban a aprisionar y no moverse bien.

La pequeña cama los llevo a caerse al piso, Hiromi gruño de fastidió por el golpe pues ella fue la que recibió lo peor, Kai estaba encima de ella y solo reía, pero la besaba también. Ambos sentían como el placer llenaba todos los terminales nerviosos, haciendo que cada roce de su cuerpo se convirtiera en una electrizante sensación. El ruso presionó sus manos en las caderas firmes de la joven, moviéndose rápidamente sintió como se comprimían las húmedas paredes del interior de Hiromi entorno a él. Ella gimió de desesperación al sentir que el éxtasis se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo, propagando el placer hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Kai complacido al saber que era el causante de tan exquisito quejido, no tardó en unirse a la sensación y acabar dentro de ella.

Ambos se dejaron caer al frío suelo. Hiromi aún jadeaba ante el exquisito encuentro, sintiéndose torpe al no mover sus piernas. Ninguna de sus extremidades respondía. Mientras que él se sentía complacido en todos los aspectos por primera vez.

―¡Dios! ―logró decir Hiromi con la garganta seca. El placer que había tenido había sido el mejor de todo el que hubiera tenido.

―Prefiero Kai, gracias ―sonrió a su lado. Ella le golpeo el pecho. El ruso sostuvo su mano, la apegó a él y le beso tiernamente. Hacía mucho que había olvidado sus sonrisa y si era sincera con ella misma, la extrañaba y aun era sensual.

―¿Qué haré contigo ahora? ―le dijo confundida.

―Todo lo que desees ―sonrió cautivador mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos rubí, que tanto extraño.

La frase la hizo sobresaltar, se alejo de él, componiéndose su vestido, y sentándose pegada a la pared sobre la cama. Tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, recriminándose que no debía haber echo lo que paso, pero el deseo fue tanto que no pudo evitarlo.

Kai estaba confundido con su reacción busco su ropa, y cuando ya estuvo vestido se acerco a ella, se veía atormentada, tomo su mano para hablarle. Pero ella lo miro asustada, confundida, sin saber que hacer. Eso no estaba en sus planes, acostarse con su enemigo no estaba en sus planes, nunca lo planeo, ni que su corazón estuviera en desacuerdo con su cabeza.

.

Las empuñaduras de sus manos eran tan fuertes que podrían fracturar sus dedos, lo que veía no tenía crédito. Ahora entendía porque Tala, Wyat y Kenny se habían ido dejado solo el cuarto de cámaras, ¿Porque lo habían dejado con ella? ¿porque no intervinieron? ¿porque dejaron que él la traicionara?

Pero lo mas doloroso era ver como él era tan cariñoso con ella, tan comprensivo, tan apasionado. Y con ella nunca lo fue, las raras veces que tuvieron sexo el era frígido, frió, duro y serio. No se sentía tan satisfecha como debería, en cambio con ella, había sido todo lo contrarió e incluso dejo que ella estuviera arriba cuando nunca se lo permitió a ella.

Dos lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, lagrimas de odió, rencor, amargura y enojo. Dejo escapar el aire pesadamente, estaba muy molesta, tanto, que quería golpear la pared pero no lo hizo, dejo que toda esa rabia que sentía se quedara dentro de ella.

Porque sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así, ... Oh no, claro que no. Esa castaña insufrible, se las pagaría una por una. Y se encargaría de ello. Le iba a hacer pagar por el dolor que le había echo sentir ahora. Se iba ha arrepentir por el dolor que le causo y seguro iba a desear la muerte, su venganza sería tan dulce que hasta fascinaría a un niño.

Pero estaba torturándose, viendo como Kai envolvía en un abrazo a Hiromi. Ya... era demasiado verlos juntos.

Pero esa llamada Fuego, se enteraría quien era Melisa Sukino, la actual novia de Kai Hiwatari y nadie se metía con su hombre. Apago la pantalla y salió hecha una furia, debía hacer como si no supiera nada y cuando Kai saliera de esa habitación, entonces sería su turno de entrar y el enseñaría como era el placer ... del dolor.

.

Al fin Diablo, recordó la contraseña del GPS, solo bastaron 5 segundos para que la pantalla le mostrara donde estaba su mejor blade luchador, al fin sabía donde estaba Fuego y lo que le sorprendió fue que estaba en la isla que pertenecía a esta.

_-Iraq, Turquía, Suecia, Finlandia, Austria, Grecia, Egipto, Libia, Irlanda, Madagascar.- _recordó la lista que menciono Dickenson para ser su lugar de entrenamiento, no había puesto atención a ello, hasta ahora.

-Claro todo lo tenían planeado- sonrió- Muy buena jugada Wyat, pero no contabas con que Fuego contara con un GPS extra. Esto sera interesante.

Los hombres que trabajaban para él, habían encontrado en que parte de la isla estaba.

-Señor, la señorita Howlet esta en una de las celdas que ella creo.

-Bien- ahora entendía porque su hija adoptiva no se había librado de ellos, de seguro la tenían encadenada y también era seguro que ella estaba molesta por no buscarla rápido- Quiero que llamen a los Fallen Angels, los quiero aquí ahora y también a Vera Lewis.

-Si, señor.-

Atem, Vaiden y Ellio, estaban en una de las sedes de entrenamiento de la isla Moscú. Cuando recibieron la llamada, rápido se dirigieron hacía el lugar. Sabían para que los llamaron, Diablo había encontrado a su capitán de equipo. Y ellos la irían a rescatar.

Vera, estaba en la orilla de la isla, con sus pies dentro del agua. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en su familia que ya no tenía, en el ruso rojo, a quien no había olvidado. Y también en, la que llamaba su mejor amiga, Hiromi. Ya eran dos días sin saber de ella, casi los tres y no sabían donde estaba. Le preocupaba saber que la BBA le pudiera hacer mas daño y volverla mas fría de lo que ya era.

Pronto su celular sonó, recibiendo un mensaje de Diablo, la necesitaba urgentemente en la sala de cámaras. Abrió los ojos suponiendo que Diablo había encontrado al fin a Hiromi, era una buena idea y esperaba encontrarla con bien y que no estuviera molesta por haber tardado tanto en ir a rescatarla.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al mismo tiempo a la sala donde diablo ya los esperaba.

-Necesito que vayan a traer a Fuego- les informo.

Y ninguno de los cuatro se había equivocado en suponer mal.

-¿Donde esta señor?- pregunto Vera.

-En su isla- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Su isla?- pregunto Atem- ¿Madagascar?... eso quiere decir que ¿esta entrenando?- estaban confundidos

-No- contesto Diablo.

Ellio, recordó la lista que Diablo había hecho, en la cual marcaba las islas que la BBA utilizaría para entrenar.-Ellos lo planearon todo-

-Si, fueron muy listos- Diablo afirmo a Ellio- pero ya fue suficiente de payasadas. Iran por ella y la traerán de vuelta a donde pertenece. Seguro estará muy enojada, pero no importara.

-Esta bien señor- contestaron los cuatro.

-Vayan y no regresen sin ella, la quiero de vuelta. ¿Entendido?- dijo serio.

-Si, señor-

Los cuatro salieron de la sala, debían planear como rescatarla, lo mas seguro era hacerlo en la tarde pues, ellos estarían almorzando y así aprovecharían para entrar sin ser vistos.

.

Hiromi estaba muy confundida, se había dejado llevar por el placer carnal y esto hizo que tuviera relaciones con Kai, le gusto, de eso no había duda, pero lo que acababa de pasar hacía dos horas la hizo volverse a sentir vulnerable, débil y no quería eso.

Kai la había abrazado para que durmiera, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo, las mismas imágenes que no la dejaban dormir y también el echo de estar asustada por que sus planes podrían cambiar.

Sin embargo sus dudas y su insomnia, no impidieron que el ruso durmiera, lo observaba, como su rostro se volvía pacifico, lleno de tranquilidad, como un niño durmiendo sin preocupaciones. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, ni lo había visto así. Y solo verlo, hacía que su interior se sintiera extraño, como cuando era una chiquilla con 15 años, y estaba loca por él. Pero recordar que él tenía una novia, la cual no le agradaba y quería golpear, la hacía sentir miedo y enojo. No quería volver a sufrir por él.

Ya no quería sentirse sola y desamparada. Su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle las imágenes de cuando conoció y vio por primera vez a la novia de Kai.

Boris tenía razón al decirle que no debía sentir y no debía dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control de ella. Ella no era así, porque si lo fuera no se hubiera ganado su sobrenombre Fuego. Ella era fría, sería, sin corazón, una maldita persona que no velaba por nadie solo por ella misma y el echo de que haya tenido relaciones con Kai Hiwatari, su primer y único amor quien le destrozo el corazón y ahora parecía quererla, no la haría cambiar su actitud, seguiría siendo ella misma.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhh<p>

Se que me tarde... lo siento... pero... se me fue la inspiración, me bloquee, no pasaba de las primera dos lineas y cuando lo hice, me quede estancada en la cuarta parte del Lemon, fue difícil hacerlo. Enserió. Sin embargo tuve la ayuda de una de mis amigas Gabriela M. ella me ayudo a terminar este capi.

Espero que les guste

Y... aun estoy algo bloqueada. Me esta costando escribir... asi que espero que pronto suba el capitulo. Y no se desesperen si no subo rápido los caps... la falta de inspiración es la causa de todo, culpenla a ella... no a mi.


	14. Golpe por golpe

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene mal vocabulario, fuerte y escenas de violencia.**

**Si eres de la que odia a Melisa Sukino, entonces este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. **

* * *

><p>Diablo estaba seguro que su hija adoptiva estaba mas que molesta, pero la verdad ni siquiera el se le hubiera ocurrido buscar su segundo GPS, estaba tan distraído en otras coas y agregándole el echo de que ella llevaba dos días sin aparecer, le frustraba más. Además su invitado VIP, lo estaba empezando a irritar. El viejo cascarrabias, era un caso imposible y la única forma de callarlo había sido golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero si que disfruto hacerlo, las últimas 5 veces.<p>

El día estaba empezando, solo esperaba la llegada de su Fuego y que los Fallen Angels junto con Vera la trajeran de vuelta. Mientras tanto observaba a Voltaire dormir, o tal vez sería por el golpe, le daba lo mismo, ese viejo era un dolor de cabeza cuando quería. Pero no le molestaba tenerlo, Diablo sabía que el día de vengarse de Hiwatari había llegado pero todo a su tiempo, Voltaire solo debía esperar un poquito para saber lo que le deparaba su futuro.

Hiromi le había dicho que la venganza se disfrutaba mejor fría y que razón tenía.

.

-_No seas gruñona y sarcástica, así no vas a conseguir marido-_

_-Pues no me caso y no tengo marido._

_-Te vas a casar y buscar un marido-_

_-Nadie entiende a tu madre cariño- en eso Hiromi estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Su madre era difícil de entender pero aun así la quería._

_-No tienen porque entenderme, pero te casaras._

_-Mamá solo tengo 7 años, muy joven aún para buscar un marido_

_-Eso no es cierto, además debes empezar a buscar un candidato para tu marido, alguien que te quiera como eres, te apoye, sea bueno contigo y que confié en ti._

Recordar a su madre no era buena señal, solo la hacía sentir peor. No pudo dormir en absoluto, ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos, así que la única persona que estaba en la cama era Kai. Quien parecía no haber sentido cuando ella salió de su lado. No estaba segura de que hacer. Esos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por él, por ese ruso que hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora, esa sonrisa que daba y que era muy difícil de ver, todo de el le encantaba. Pero todo eso se fue por un caño cuando el presento ante todo el mundo a su novia. No quería sufrir de nuevo, no quería que la lastimaran y sentirse como hormiga por todo el dolor. Era mejor volver a encerrar esos sentimientos, y enterrarlos en lo mas profundo de su corazón, de donde nunca debieron salir. Para ella, lo que acababa de pasar hacía horas atrás no debía importarle y no era importante. Lo importante ahora era pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus difuntos padres, sus ex amigos o su ex amor.

Kai nunca había dormido también como ahora, pero despertó solo y eso le hizo en que pensar, recordando lo que había echo, la busco, Hiromi estaba de pie alejado de la cama y él, su rostro era neutral y sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida hacía un punto no especifico. Se levanto caminando hacía ella, quizás debía verificar que estuviera bien, sabía que algo la estaba atormentando. ¿pero que? A veces parecía que ella era buena y a veces era mala.

-¿Que quieres?- le pregunto, si pensaba que no prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor pues se equivoco.

-No dormiste- afirmo, pues le veía las ojeras en sus ojos, que aun seguían sin verlo.

-¿Y?- era natural para ella no dormir, no necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara.

Kai ya no dijo nada, solamente la observo. La niña de quince años había cambiado física y emocionalmente. Ya no era aquella joven que se esforzaba para que el conviviera mas, la que lo hacía hablar mas de lo que debía, con la que se sentía en paz y a veces no eran necesarias las palabras. Hiromi sintió su mirada sobre ella, ¿que tenía?

-¿Que me miras?- pregunto. Seria.

-Solo recordaba- le dijo. Dándole a entender a su actividad sexual. Hiromi retuvo ese sonrojo que estaba por salir a su rostro, no necesitaba que el la viera indefensa de nuevo, suficiente había sido con que la viera confundida cuando terminaron de hacerlo, pero ya no, debía demostrar que ella era fuerte y no necesitaba ayuda ni apoyo de nadie, nadie.

-Solo fue sexo, Hiwatari- Kai se esperaba esas palabras desde antes que ella lo pensara. No esperaba que le dijera un "Te amo" o "te necesito", porque sabía que ella ya no era la misma, ella ahora era igual a el, alguien que prefiere guardar sus emociones y sentimientos, para que nadie le haga daño. No dijo mas para molestarla, quiso tomarle una de sus manos para saber como estaba su herida sin embargo ella retrocedió, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada mas con ella, se dio media vuelta para traerle el desayuno.

-Te traeré el desayuno-

-Has lo que quieras- le contesto, Kai solo le dio una mirada para volver a su camino- he estado mas de 15 días sin comer y he sobrevivido.

Esa era información que no sabía y que hubiera preferido no saber, le molestaba entender que ella ha sufrido y que nada de lo que le pase sea bueno o malo le interesaba. Molesto salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Hiromi sonrió, quería verlo molesto aunque eso conllevara a decirle lo que había sufrido, regreso a la cama sentándose en la orilla y volviendo a ver un punto no especifico. Deseando que Diablo no fuera tan lerdo y la mandara a buscar ya... estaba fastidiada de las cadenas, le molestaban mucho, en verdad.

.

Melisa trato de parecer normal, pero estaba ansiosa para ir a es habitación y darle su merecido a esa mujercita. Se dio cuenta que a la hora del almuerzo, Wyat y Kenny dejaban sola la habitación de las cámaras. Espero hasta esa hora para hacerlo.

Todos estaban concentrados en comer y nadie se dio cuenta cuando desapareció, ni siquiera los rusos que habían llegado a visitar a Hiromi. Entro a la habitación, viendo por las pantallas a Hiromi quien parecía estatua, no se movía para nada. Desconecto las vídeo grabadoras dejando de grabar, las cámaras y las pantallas, todo quedo apagado. Se retiro despacio, llevando en sus mano un vaso de cristal con agua.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación y entro a ella.

.

Vaiden era el mas ágil de los cuatro. Era quien los guiaba, les sería difícil averiguar en donde estaba su líder, ya que la instalación tenía casi 15 celdas. A quien se lo ocurría hacer tantas... deberían investigar en todas y tal vez les llevaría tiempo pero no se irían sin Fuego.

.

Hiromi seguía viendo la pared blanca, escuchando los pasos que se adentraban en la habitación que se encontraba. Sabía quien había entrado, ya la esperaba, pues estaba segura los vio cuando ellos tenían relaciones. Quizás si agradecería a Kai por eso, pues le trajo a sus pies a quien quería golpear.

-No me gustan las visitas de perras descerebradas- le hablo, deteniéndola.

-Lo dirás por experiencia, ramera de quinta- contesto el insulto Melisa acercándose mas. Hiromi se puso de pie, caminando para encontrarla.

-Has de tener mucha valentía para venir aquí e insultarme- estaban frente a frente- o eres tan idiota que no sabes pensar.

-No me compares contigo quieres- hablo Melisa- no quiero contagiarme de lo tuyo.

-Segura?- le pregunto- porque si te contagio, pueda que Kai ahora si te desee y no solamente lo haga por que necesita satisfacer esa necesidad, aunque creo que no lo satisfaces, como lo hice yo.

-Maldita, aléjate de mi hombre- le grito- es mió.

-Quedatelo- sin preocupación contesto- solamente lo utilice para un momento, no lo necesito mas.

-Eres...- Melisa se estaba empezando a molestar.

-Si solo ha eso has venido, te puedes largar.- pero al ver que no se movía pregunto-¿que quieres?

Melisa cambio su semblante, una pequeña sonrisa salió a la vista- Vine a traerte un vaso de agua.

-Tu "novio", me ha traído el almuerzo y también un vaso de agua-

-Pero esta es agua fresca-

-No tocaría esa agua, ni aunque viniera del manantial de la inmortalidad. De ti, ni siquiera la palabra quería.

-¿No me crees?- pregunto.

-A ti no te creo ni los buenos días- contesto- como creerle a quien me vendió por 10 millones, quien es infiltrada en la BBA y los Blader Breakers, como creerle a Melisa Sukino o prefieres "16MX"... imagina lo que ellos dirían.

-Ellos no te creerían- le contesto- eres el enemigo, una maldita que debería estar en la cárcel.

-Es cierto- afirmo- pero también tu. Por traicionar a tu equipo. Aunque no puedo creer que te hayas vendido con tal bajo precio. Estoy segura que Boris te hubiera dado mas si lo hubieras pedido, pero parece que eres una fácil que rápido te convenció. O creo que son igual, porque Boris a los dos primeros golpes se dio por venido y hablo, diciendo a quien debía buscar, a quien debía torturar, a quien debía hacerle pagar por todo lo que me sucedió. Ahhh... y también te manda saludos... desde el mas haya.

-Lo mataste-

-Si es cierto, 16MX lo mismo te pasara a ti.

-Kai me defenderá

-Cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino para matarte, sufrirá las mismas consecuencias, sería una lastimar matar a tu novio, es un buen semental en la cama. Pero seguro tu lo sabes ¿cierto?-

Melisa apretó fuerte el vaso, ya tenía suficiente de ella.- Puta de quinta- le grito tirandole el agua en el rostro, estrellando el vaso en la pared y dándole una bofetada. El agua hizo que el golpe fuera mas fuerte.

Hiromi, sentía el agua escurrirse de su rostro, sitió la bofetada y también como Melisa le propinaría otro golpe. Pero lo esquivo y ella le dio a cambio un puño que se estrello en su ojos izquierdo. Melisa grito de dolor por el golpe, pero no podía quedarse así.

Con las dos manos la tomo del cabello zarandeándola. Hiromi la miro incrédula por unos segundos, parecía que iban a tener una pelea de esas en la cuales las mujeres se jaloneaban el pelo, se daban algún arañazo y una peleita de manitas. Ella sabía pelear, pero le daría el gusto de pelear como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Tomo también de su cabello mas sin embargo, Hiromi le daba fuertes jalones de cabello y en uno de ellos logro quitarle un mechón de cabello rubio, al sentir el dolor Melisa la solto, observando en su mano parte de su cabello, Melisa enojada le lanzo varios golpes que Hiromi esquivo, gritaba al ver que no podía darle.

Pero quedo satisfecha cuando una de sus uñas le marco el hombre a la castaña, se rió pues eso era algo. Hiromi no soportaba que la dejaran marcada, y a consecuencia de ello, rápido elevo su mano en puñetada y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz.

Melisa trastrabillo por el golpe, sintiendo la sangre recorrerle, la cual salía de su nariz.

-Perra malnacida, huérfana.

Las palabras salieron de Melisa, pero una le molesto. Alzo su rodilla dándole en el vientre sacandole aire. Y otro botándola al suelo.

-Imbécil descerebrada- le insulto la castaña.

Melisa aprovecho que estaba tirada en el suelo y la tomo de su tobillo mordiéndola y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, sintiendo como su trasero recibía todo el golpe. Y antes de que supiera que decirle, Melisa se tiro sobre ella, en rollando sus piernas sobre sus caderas y empezarle a darle bofetadas que Hiromi al principió no pudo esquivar pero supo defenderse.

Melisa no iba a parar hasta darle su bien merecido por haberse acostado con su novio. Hiromi harta intercambio los puestos. Dejando a la rubia debajo de ella. Y no dándole bofetadas, no... eran sus puños los que arremetían con Melisa, también la tomaba del cabello azotandolo en el suelo. Melisa gritaba al vérselas tan mal, metiendo sus manos para defenderse pero era inútil. Las manos de la rubia trataban de alejar a Hiromi pero era inútil, hasta que encontró un punto a su favor. Sus uñas se encargaron de tomar entre sus dedos el aro en el labio de la castaña y con fuerza tiro de él.

El dolor fue fuerte, pues el aro desgarro su labio, soltó a la rubia, sentía los latidos en su labio y veía la sangre deslizarse por su quijada. El aro cayó en medio de las dos. Hiromi se limpiaba la sangre pero esta parecía no tener fin. Melisa se reía al verla sangrar, le había echo daño y era un punto para ella.

-Ves... solo eres una putita llena de porquería-

-Vas... a pagar... muy caro... esto... estúpida zorra.

Las dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh... mira cuanto miedo tengo, solo fuiste el plato de segunda mesa, Kai ni siquiera esta interesado en ti.

-No me importa, ya que tu eres la mierda que pisa mi zapato.- Melisa chillo de enojo.

-Eres solo una zorra roba hombres-

-Ya lo dijiste-

-Si puede ser- Melisa sonrió- pero no te he dicho esto.

Hiromi podía segurar que Melisa sabía algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía. Por tal motivo no dijo nada, espero a que ella hablara, mientras a cada segundos se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su herida.

-No sabes cuanto disfrute, saber que habías desaparecido. Estaba feliz de no volver a verte, y cuando dijeron que estabas muerta, lo celebre a lo grande, hubo fuegos artificiales, de todo. Y hasta me hubiera tirado a Boris por que estabas muerta.

-Te decepcionaron ¿cierto?... no estoy muerta, estoy mas viva que nunca y te aseguro que aun no me conoces completamente.- empuño una de sus manos- créeme, me vengare, por tu culpa, fui a la cárcel y ellos desconfiaron de mi. Pero ya no importa.

-Los disfrute, ponerte ese kilo de cocaína, mandarte a la cárcel, hacerme novia de Kai, quitarte a tus amigos, hacer que desconfiaran de ti, sacarte del equipo, pero lo mejor..- rió- lo mejor fue... la parte final... sentí una gran emoción.

-Habla ya y déjate de tanta cursileria

-La parte que mas me gusto hacer, fue... asesinar a tu tía.- Hiromi quedo en shock por unos segundos- no te imaginas el rostro que puso cuando le inyecte el veneno, ella ya estaba bien, pero viva no nos servía. Yo estuve ahí cuando murió, cuando te llamaron. Pobre tu tíita, morir por su sobrina, patéticas las dos.

Hiromi, empuño sus dos manos, quizás ahora todo encajaba, recordaba que su tía estaba mejorando, por eso su repentina muerte, le había afectado. Hiromi no había mostrado su enojo total, pero solo escuchar que esa rubia había sido la culpable de la muerte de su tía, sacaba toda la furia y fuerza que había conseguido en sus entrenamientos.

En dos grandes zancadas, llego hacía la rubia quien lanzo su golpe pero fue detenido, lo tomo en el aire, lo torció hacía atrás, tanto hasta que escucho sus huesos fracturarse. Con su otro brazo libre la tomo por el cuello ahorcándola.

El aire, empezaba a faltarle a sus pulmones, peleaba para poder zafarse de su agarre, su brazo dolía demasiado. Ahora sabía que había cruzado el limite con ella, tal vez no debió decir eso, pero el enojo que tenia rezagado en su interior le hizo hablar.

-Escúchame, güera.. te puedo matar, tan lento que me pedirás que lo haga rápido.- le susurro al oído- Me rogaras, pero me he dado cuenta que no vales la pena, si te mato te sentirás privilegiada y vale mas el chicle que mascare que tu- tomo su mano fracturando cada dedo de esta.

Con una patada la alejo no quería tenerla cerca.

-Si me sigues tocando, me contagiare de tu estupidez-

-Si te contagió algo, sera bueno, porque pueda que Kai te quiera tocar con deseo ahora.

-Eres una hija o mas bien una sobrina de una puta.- grito Melisa.

.

Kenny había terminado de almorzar, se dirigió a la habitación para saber como estaba Hiromi, si había comido o todavía no. Sorprendiéndose al ver que las pantallas estaban apagadas y las vídeo grabadora desconectadas, cuando las pantallas fueron encendidas. Se asusto con lo que veía, ¿como fue posible que no se dieron cuenta?

-¡¿Chicos?- grito tan alto para que lo escucharan.

Llegaron corriendo hacía el, para quedarse asombrados y asustados por lo que veían. Debían hacer algo.

Los Fallen Angels y Vera escucharon el grito de Kenny, ya habían revisado 7 celdas, pero al escuchar el grito fueron hacía ellos, quizás ahí estaba su líder.

.

Con sus cadenas, envolvió a Melisa, las cadenas la tenían apresada, nada servía para zafarse. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, ya no le importaba si la mataba o no, lo que quería era venganza, hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo, porque si no fuera por ella, seguro su vida hubiera tenido otro rumbo. Jaló haciendo el agarre mucho mas fuerte. Su mirada decía todo, estaba dispuesta a terminar con ella, hacerle un daño tan grande que sería irreparable. Dio una vuelta a sus manos en rollándose y la jalo con fuerza, dándole un cabezazo en la nariz, fracturandosela, la sangre mancho su rostro. Los gemidos de Melisa aumentaban por el dolor, volvió a jalarla dándole con la cabeza en el vientre, sacandole todo el aire. Aflojo su agarre, dejando caer el cuerpo de Melisa sin fuerza al suelo. Alzo su brazo con su mano empuñado, para darle el golpe final. Mas no pudo.

-Alto- escucho gritar a Kai. Algunos cabellos estaban pagados a su rostro, la otra parte le cubría.

Melisa volteo a ver a su salvador. Y a todos también, estaban de su parte lo sabía, ella no quedo mal... fue Hiromi. Regreso a verla, bajando su brazo, su golpe nunca llegaría y sonreía por dentro. Aun tenía algo de fuerza para levantarse, con mucha dificultad tal vez, regreso la mirada a Hiromi y con su mano buena, dejo ver su dedo mayor, mostrándoselo como insulto. Sonriendo se paro, aun con su mano y su dedo mostrándolo.- Eres una pinche perra- dio su último insulto.

Y con fuerza le dio el golpe que le impidieron darle, esta vez dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Los gritos del grupito de amigas de Melisa, le fastidiaron.

-Basta, Hiromi- Kai corrió hacía Melisa para saber como estaba- ¿que te pasa?

Hiromi no contesto, si es que quería respuesta. No tenia la intención de hablar ni disculparse si se lo pedían, solo había dado su merecido.

-Idiota- gritaron de pronto- eres una maldita idiota.- la mata de cabello rosado llego hasta Melisa. Mariah miraba a su mejor amiga, golpeada, lastimada, herida y todo por culpa de esa bandolera, matona, sucia mujer. -Eres una bravucona idiota.

-Cállate mata rosa si no quieres recibir mi puño en tu estúpido rostro- Mariah ya no dijo nada, no quería ser golpeada lo que quería era ver a su amiga con bien.

-Tyson, Wyat, ayuden a Mariah a llevar a Melisa a la enfermería, ahí la van a atender.

Reina y Julia, venían entrando a la habitación cuando vieron a Wyat y Tyson ayudar a Mariah a cargar a Melisa con cuidado. El grupito de amigas de Melisa, farfullaban maldiciones a Hiromi y chillaban y gritaban por su amiga. Reina se fastidio de sus tonterías y las calló.

-Cállense, y lárguense con su amiguita si no quieren que les destroce la nariz- Emily, Mariam y Salima, no contestaron, fueron detrás de la rubia herida.

Kai observaba el suelo, lleno de sangre ¿como había pasado todo eso?. Hiromi se quito su cabello del rostro, mostrandole a todos su rostro lleno de sangre y su herida.

-Hiromi ¿que te paso?- Julia se asusto al verla así.

Kai volteo a verla, le había prestado mas atención a Melisa que a Hiromi y ahora que la veía se preocupaba. Se acerco a ella, para ver su labio rasgado.

-No te acerques- le grito, no necesitaba mas gritos de él o se armaría otra pelea.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto

-Que... Te ... Importa...Hiwatari- hablo con los dientes apretados. Ella podía cuidarse sola.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? Explícanos- exigió saber. Necesitaba saber.

Hiromi rió secamente- Quieres la verdad ¿eh?- su risa seguía- Porque lo haría eso?

-Explica Hiromi, di que paso?

-¿Me creerías?- le dijo- Te puedo explicar, claro. Pero de que sirve... a quien le creerías... ¿a tu estúpida güera insignificante novia o a tu ex amiga difunta, la cual ahora es tu enemiga y quiere acabar con todos?

La respuesta era fácil para algunos, para otros les puso en que pensar, como a Kai, el confiaba en Melisa y si ella le decía algo podía creerle, como el creería en algunas cosas a Hiromi por ser su "aun" amiga. ¿en quien confiar?

-Ya tienes tu mismo la respuesta Hiwatari-

Antes de que dijera algo, cuatro beyblades aparecieron destrozando todo y haciendo retroceder... Hiromi sonrió, venían por ella. Los grilletes de sus pies se abrieron liberándola, alzo las manos para que fueran destruidas, pero los grilletes siguieron ahí sin las cadenas. Estaba libre, al fin. Los beyblades siguieron haciendo destrozo, provocando polvo y un agujero en la pared para que saliera.

-Nada ha terminado aun BBA- fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de Hiromi.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, ella ya no estaba. No sabían como empezó todo, porque nada se había grabado, no había testigos para saber quien empezó o que hacía ahí Melisa. La única que podría decirles algo sería la misma Melisa, quien ahora se encontraba en la enfermería siendo atendida.

Kai salió decidido para averiguar que paso. Desalojaron la habitación, habían perdido a Hiromi. Sin embargo tres de ellos aun se quedaron ahí, Kenny, Julia y Reina. Los tres observaban todo, pero hubo dos cosas que llamo su atención. Un pedazo de papel debajo de la cama y el aro de Hiromi. Kenny recogió el aro, llamándole mucho la atención, lo inspecciono y como genio de la informática, supo lo que era.

No solo era un GPS, también era una micro cámara de vídeo. Podría ser posible, que ahí estuviera la información que querían... debían averiguarlo. Reina y Julia recogieron el pedazo de papel, leendolo dándole una pista de lo que podría tratarse. Kenny fue en busca de su laptop y Dizzy, Reina y Julia fueron por el señor Dickenson, el tenía el pedazo de papel al cual le hacía falta una parte y era la que ellas tenían.

.

Diablo supo al instante de escuchar la puerta abrirse que su hija adoptiva estaba de regreso, salió a darle la bienvenida, ella venía al frente y los demás detrás.

-Ya déjenme- les grito por quinta vez. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ella podía caminar sola.

-Fuego... bienve...- las palabras quedaron en su boca. Hiromi lo volteo a ver con esos ojos que mostraban hasta el infierno, ver su rostro lleno de sangre, unos grilletes en sus manos y ese odió en su mirada y rostro, no era buena señal, respiraba dificultosamente, pero era por el enojo que tenía en ese momento. Paso de largo ignorando a Diablo y gritándole a las personas que se quitaran de su camino-... nida.

Hiromi, llego hasta lo que era su habitación abrió la puerta y la cerro con un golpe seco y fuerte. Entro directo al baño para lavarse la cara y curarse la herida, Melisa se había salvado, eso era seguro. Pero no quedaría así, la terminaría en cualquier momento, solo era esperar. Observo su labio, rasgado y sonrió, nadie, excepto Boris y ella, sabían que ese aro no solo era un GPS, sino también era una micro cámara, la cual llevaba tres años grabando todo lo que ella había sufrido y también lo que acababa de suceder. Contaba con que Kenny lo encontrara y solo era cuestión de que encontraran la contraseña para abrir esos vídeos y ver todo, enterarse de todo. Entonces Melisa no sabría que hacer.

* * *

><p>Es la segunda vez que escribo este capitulo. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, pues ayer yo había escrito el capitulo y de pronto en menos de un parpadeo se borro. Ya no quería escribir, pero lo hice, este capitulo no era como el primer o pero tiene un parecido.<p>

¿Estuvo bueno? espero sus comentarios


	15. La única líder: yo

Le dio tres puntos a su herida en el labio. Se desnudo, recordando que la única pieza de ropa era el vestido. Kai había rasgado su ropa interior dejándola sin nada. Sonrió amargamente pues de nada servía recordar, encendió la llave de la regadera y se metió bajo el agua. Sintiendo la fría agua recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual lo sentía cansado y magullado. Lo que mas le dolía era su trasero, cuando cayó por culpa de Melisa. Había disfrutado hacerle daño, le encanto escuchar la fractura de su brazo y sus dedos, eso significaba que podía hacerle mucho daño cuando quisiera.

Siguió debajo del agua, había estado dos días privada de un baño delicioso y relajante. Hasta ahora.

Sintió ardor en su hombro, acarició el rasguño, la única herida, aparte de su labio, que le había echo en la pelea con sus horripilantes uñas. Ese último golpe había sido fuerte y con deseo de muerte. Sino hubiera sido por ellos, juraba que Melisa estuviera muerta. Aseguraba que su conciencia no le iba a carcomer por tal tontería.

Cerro la llave y prefirió entrar a la tina, hundiendo su cuerpo dejando solo su rostro sin cubrir de agua caliente, sus ojos se cerraron para relajarse un poco más... por algo que no sabía que era... volvió a recordar el rostro de Kai gritándole que se detuviera, no la vio a ella, solo veía a Melisa ella era su centro de universo, era obvio para ella que el ruso si amaba a esa infiltrada que solo llego para hacerle daño a ella, si les contara toda la verdad estaba segura no le creerían, Melisa se había encargado de lavarles el cerebro muy bien..

Le dolía no poder decir la verdad, trago un nudo tan grande que traspasaba su garganta, sus ojos empezaron a picarle, se hundió hasta quedar debajo del agua, abrió sus ojos y al no tener suficiente oxigeno volvió a salir, no se3 sabría decir si las gotas que resbalaban por su mejillas eran lagrimas o la misma agua. Si hubiera llorado, no lo demostraría, haría cualquier cosa para que pareciera agua, no quería admitir que extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, o que le dolía no poder decir la verdad y saber que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Suspiro de frustración, no debería sentirse débil, no debía flaquear y pasara lo que pasara, seguiría siéndole fiel a Diablo su padre adoptivo.

-No soy sentimentalistas... soy fría como el hielo, sin corazón- se susurro a si misma.

.

Kai esperaba que el doctor saliera y le dijera como se encontraba su rubia novia, necesitaba saber, comprender y entender ¿que demonios había pasado? ¿porque Hiromi había golpeado hasta no mas a Melisa? Y ¿porque esta estaba en la celda de la castaña?

Necesitaba respuestas y por el momento solo Melisa se las podría dar. Y ella estaba muy lastimada..

-El doctor no sale- Mariah decía angustiada, caminando de un lado a otro maldiciendo palabras para Hiromi.

Las demás chicas también estaba al pendiente de las noticias de su mejor amiga, pero a cada instante susurraban y farfullaban maldiciones a la castaña, deseaban que ella fuera la que estuviera ahí y ni su amiga, que la castaña se fura a morir o quedara en coma para siempre. Todo y mas le deseaban a Hiromi y salud y bien a Melisa.

-Cierren el maldito pico- les grito Ian, harto de escucharlas hablar, susurrar y murmurar de Hiromi, si Kai no hacía nada para callarlas pues el si lo haría- o las descuartizare pedazo a pedazo y se las daré a las pirañas que tengo como mascotas, aunque ellos comen cosas de primera no basuras como ustedes.

Emily, Mariam, Salima y Mariah, quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer, reñirle o quedarse calladas. Ian podría ser un enano pero era un ruso perteneciente al equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, y esos rusos eran de temer parecían no tener corazón. Así que prefirieron quedarse calladas y esperar a las noticias de su amiga.

Ian sonrió feliz de saber que esas mujeres al fin se callaban, no las soportaba era bueno saber que en su equipo no habían mujeres... pero no es que no le gustaran o se sintiera atraídas por ellas, solamente que ese grupito era al que mas odiaba, porque él junto con el demás grupo se llevaban bien con Reina y Julia, ellas aparecían aceptar su temperamento y sus actitudes.

Tala en silencio agradeció Ian, si no hubiera sido el enano, entonces lo hubiera echo él y de una manera mucho mas física que palabrerías.

El doctor al fin salió de la enfermería junto con Ryu Granger y Dickenson... Mariah abordo al doctor histérica a punto de explotar por la incertidumbre que sola ella se provoco.

-¿Como esta? ¿ vivirá? ¿esta a salvo? ¿diga algo?

-Mariah- Rei llego a ella, para calmarla y callarla, para dejar al doctor hablar- cállate.

Mariah iba a hablar mas el doctor le gano.

-La señorita Sukino, llego con mucho daño físico...

-Maldita perra, ella le hizo daño a Meli- corto Mariah al doctor- espero tenerla enfrente y darle su merecido a esa maldita ...

-Cállate- gritaron, Kai, Ian, Tala y Rei. Mariah, quedo con la boca abierta, los cuatro la miraban asesinamente, y si decía otra palabra seguro ella también terminaría en una camilla.

-Siga doctor- pidió amablemente Dickenson, no tomándole importancia a la mirada de suplica que de daba Mariah.

-Como decía... la señorita ha sido atendida, llego con fractura en el brazo derecho, al igual que sus dedos de la mano derecha, fractura en la nariz, hematomas en el vientre y cabeza y por último un ojo amoratado.

Ian sonrío pues Hiromi la había dejado dañada.

-¿se va a recuperar?- pregunto Emily

-Lo hará señorita, solo estará aquí por unos días y lo único que le quedara sera su brazo y dedos enyesados. Los cuales tendrá por dos meses.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron de alivio, su mejor amiga estaba bien, solo con algunos golpes y pequeñas fracturas pero todo bien.

-Solamente queda la cuestión de su nariz, llevara consigo un aparato para que esta vuelva a la normalidad, estará hinchada por unos días pero pasara.

-Esta despierta?- pregunto Kai.

-No, ella duerme y es mejor que descanse- le contestaron.

No pregunto o dijo mas, se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, hiendo al comedor en el cual se encontraban Reina, Julia, Kenny, Spencer, Bryan y Wyat. No les presto atención se sentó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Quería saber porque Hiromi había golpeado a Melisa... pero tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a Hiromi sabía que la castaña también estaba herida, tenía todo el rostro lleno de sangre que seguro era de la rubia, pero su labio, se veía hinchado, sangraba mucho, y se veía mal. Y el lo primero que hizo fue ir por Melisa.. ¿en que pensaba en ese momento? no importaba que ella fuera su novia, debía haberla visto a ella primero, primero.

El señor Dickenson, junto con los chicos fueron al comedor. Las chicas se quedaron en la enfermería para cuidar de su amiguita.

Cuando entraron, Julia corrió hacia él para mostrarle el pedazo de papel que habían encontrado, al dárselo Dickenson supo a donde pertenecía, saco su billetera pues ahí tenía guardado aquel pedazo de papel que le había dado aquel mesero.

Lo unió con tape, ahora sabiendo lo que decía el papel entero, lo leo en voz alta:

"Hola viejo no-socio;

¿Que tal viejo? ¿como te trata la cárcel? Imagino que no muy bien, y a tu edad no es tan maravilloso soportar esa comida insípida, las frías celdas, los guardias molestos, los compañeros de celda. Todo un infierno ¿eh?

Pero no es el motivo de mi no-visita. No me interesa en los más mínimo saber como te tratan. El motivo es, hacerte una invitación, estoy seguro ya estarás enterado de algunos sucesos hechos por mi. Bueno, a lo importante... quiero que aceptes mi invitación a la inauguración de mi nuevo proyecto una nueva Federación de Bladers, mi compañía.

No sabes los fabulosos que son, incluso son más fuertes que tus ex-soldados de esa aburrida abadía, más fuertes y hábiles que los dichosos Blitzkrieg Boys y los Blader Breakers juntos. Incluso la mas fuerte esta frente a ti. Sera un gran espectáculo y quiero tu presencia... papá.

Tendrás un puesto VIP. Sin nada más que decirte, me conoces bien y puedo seguir diciendo tonterías, pero no. Te veré pronto.

Tu indeseado hijo... Diablo.

P.D: no toques a Romi, mi pequeña lo detesta y puede atacarte e incluso dejarte sin hombría"

Kai abrió apresuradamente los ojos ¿acaba de decir "Tu indeseado hijo... Diablo"? ¿Acaso ese hombre era familiar de él? ¿Como demonios estaba Volteaire involucrado en todo eso?

-Al menos ahora sabemos quien tiene a Voltaire.- dijo Dickenson. Pero el sabía lo que Diablo quería decir en ese pedazo de papel, el conocía la historia pero no era tiempo de decirla y no le correspondía a él ¿o si?

.

Las pastillas que tomo para el dolor de su labio le habían echo dormir mas de lo que se imaginaba, no tuvo pesadillas, durmió tan bien que se sentía relajada, pero sabía que debía despertar, ya había amanecido y seguro los demás la estarían esperando para entrenar pero antes debería comer, tenían hambre, no había desayunado, almorzado, ni cenado y por eso su estomago le pedía comida.

Poniendo un jeans, blusa y tenis, salió para buscar algo para desayunar.

El comedor estaba vació pues ya pasaban mas de las 11 de la mañana mas eso no le impidió pedir algo de comer y que se lo dieran, apenas había empezado a tocar su comida cuando Diablo hizo presencia frente a ella sentándose en su mesa.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto, quería comer por una vez, tranquila sin que le ordenaran algo y dejara su desayuno a medias.

-Quería ver que estaba mejor que ayer.

-Estoy igual, que ayer, ante ayer, hace un año, tres años.- le contesto

-Querida, créeme que me asuste al verte el rostro bañado en sangre y con tu mirada que traías imagine que habías matado a alguien e la BBA-

-Casi- dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-Veo que te has encontrado con 16MX ¿cierto?

-Un nombre estúpido para ella- contesto queriendo terminar su desayuno.

-No me digas que ella te hizo eso?- señalo su herida en el labio.

-La maldita se aprovecho, con sus malditas uñas me arranco la argolla- sonrió al recordar como la dejo- pero recibió su merecido, si ellos no hubieran entrado, la hubiera matado con mis golpes.

Diablo sentía esa aura negra y asesina de su hija adoptiva, compadecía a esa chica que se metió en su camino. Siempre supo que cuando Hiromi la viera, la golpearía hasta quitarle su ultimo aliento de vida, pero los integrantes de la BBA se habían interpuesto en su camino, seguro con ellos también quería golpear.

-Querida, no creo que hubieras sido feliz cargando con loa muerte de una persona que no vale la pena

-Porque no vale la pena es por eso que no cargare con ella.

Diablo suspiro, recordaba como se había comportado la castaña cuando quiso matar a Boris pero no la dejo, si lo hacía seguro ella nunca volvería a dormir y no quería eso, porque la empezaba a querer como una hija que llevaba su sangre.

-Hay algo que necesito mostrarte vamos- Diablo se levanto ordenando- necesito que veas como están entrenando y si el nuevo, les esta exigiendo bien.

La comida le supo insípida haciéndola perder el apetito, acababa de decir "nuevo", acaso había un nuevo entrenador? Si lo había pues que se cuidara, porque Diablo siempre llevaba nuevos para que fueran sus asistentes, pero nadie había soportado su forma de ser y su carácter o mas bien le tenían miedo a ella, a sus expresiones, su voz, esa sensación de temor que les llegaba con verla, tomo su vaso de jugo, dejando el plato de comida a medias, siempre era lo mismo, agradeció a las dos mujeres que le sirvieron y también se disculpaba en silencio por no terminar de comerlo, había desperdiciado comida.

Llegaron al estadio que usaban como campo de entrenamiento, se escuchaban los blades girar, golpear y también a ellos jadear y gritar para pelear bien.

.

Ser el nuevo entrenador y que ellos le obedecieran no era fácil, no ponían de su parte, parecían que jugaban en vez de entrenar, eran débiles sus ataques y siempre ignoraban la mayoría de sus ordenes.

No creía que fuera difícil tratar con ellos, pero debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a ellos dos, incluso sospechaba que su hermano se enojaría cuando supiera donde estaba, de parte de quien estaba, pero era parte del plan, además tenia curiosidad de saber si era cierto o no que Hiromi estaba viva, el no la había visto pero quería hacerlo.

-Pongan mas fuerzas a sus golpes- les grito a todos. Bufo, ellos no querían cooperar.

Las puertas de la entrada B, fueron abiertas, se imaginaba quien era, Diablo, siempre iba a supervisar como estaban las cosas, estos tres últimos días parecía estar frustrado y esperaba que ya no lo estuviera. volteo a verlo y se topo con lo que quería ver, a ella.

.

Ese cabello azul, como el de su hermano, y esas gafas eran inconfundibles, ¿Que demonios hacía Hiro Granger ahí? ¿ese era el nuevo entrenador? Miro a Diablo quien solo se encogió de hombros, ella era quien mandaba a todos, era la líder y ella elegía si se quedaba o no.

Observo a cada uno, nadie se esforzaba, pero también parecían cansados, aburridos y desesperados. Con pasos precisos llego hasta Hiro, dándole una mirada retadora, lo vio abrir los labios pero lo que menos quería era escucharlo, lo mas importante era ver a sus jugadores. Lo empujo para que se quitara del podio, rió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiro usaba un micrófono para poder comunicarse con ellos, que debilucha voz tenia. Tiro el pedestal junto al micrófono, ella no necesitaba eso.

-¿Porque demonios no se esfuerzan?- hablo fuerte, claro y seria. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ponerle atención. Su líder había regresado, ahora las cosas empezaban de nuevo.

Nadie contesto su pregunta, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle que no se esforzaban porque, no les agradaba en absoluto ese hombre de anteojos y menos confiaban en él.

-Lo estaban haciendo- hablo Hiro. Algunos cerraron los ojos, otros llamaron "idiota" a ese hombre otros esperaban ver lo que haría su líder.

-No pedí tu opinión- le dijo, ignorando si diría algo mas- pero quiero saber ¿cuanto tiempo llevan entrenando?

Hiro podía estar feliz de verla viva. Pero nadie le ordenaba, ni le exigía, ni le decía como manejar a un grupo de blade luchadores, ella podría saber como jugar pero apenas llevaba 3 años, el casi toda su vida. así que sabía mucho mas que ella y nadie se sentía superior a él.

-Yo soy el entrenador y digo cuando termina el entrenamiento- le dijo serio, dejando ver que el mandaba.

Diablo, se cruzo de brazos para saber como terminaría aquello, el sospechaba que Hiro solo era un infiltrado en su empresa, enviado por Dickenson y si era así, su hija adoptiva le haría pagar muy caro su burla hacía ellos.

Ignoro lo que el dijo. -Yurita ¿cuanto tiempo llevan entrenando?-

- 5 horas, Fuego- Yurita contesto, con respeto y admiración- seguidas.

(las letras _cursivas_ significan que hablan en ruso)

-_Esto es una mierda, además no me gustan como están entrenando acaso no saben que deben esforzarse- _cada uno de ellos asintió _- entonces ¿porque esa manera de jugar?-_ nadie respondió.

Hiro no entendía nada de lo que decía, parecía hablar ruso y el del idioma no sabía ni pronunciar mamá.

_-No podemos dejar que nadie nos venza, somos mejores que ellos, pero también deben descansar. Sin embargo los felicito- _cada uno de ellos estaba confundido, no entendían a su líder- _es bueno que no hayan mostrado todo su potencial a este idiota, no me agrada en absoluto y solo si yo lo apruebo entrenaran fuerte frente a él._

Ahora entendían a lo que ella se refería.

-Escucha, yo soy quien esta al cargo, así que deja de decir tonterías y ponte a entrenar- Hiro exigió.

-Te crees mejor que yo, saber mas que yo? Eso dices?- pregunto Hiromi

-Si es lo que digo, tengo mas experiencia que tu Hiromi- Hiro sonrió orgulloso de sentirse superior

-Fuego- le dijo alto, para que todos escucharan- mi nombre es Fuego.

-Te llamas Hiromi, se todo de ti...

-Mierda, acaso no entiendes, Hiromi murió hace mucho tiempo, lo que ves ahora se llama fuego, Fuego ¿entendiste?- Hiro estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella- y sabes que creo que era un inútil y no sabes controlar a este grupo de bladers, no te necesito para nada.

-Soy el entrenador, para eso me contrataron- le grito, un error muy grave.

-Escúchame, estúpido - dio un paso hacía el- solo eres un maldito asistente de entrenador. Yo.. soy la entrenadora de ellos, su líder, su dueña, ellos son míos así que puedes largarte mucho al demonio porque no me interesa tenerte como asistente o ayudante. Así que largo.

-Él único que puede hacer eso, es él- señalo a Diablo- el me contrato.

-Esta equivocado señor Granger- hablo Diablo- puede que yo lo haya contratado, pero le dije que el líder de este grupo tenía la última palabra, sería él quien decidiera todo y como ha visto, mi hija Fuego, ha decidido que usted no sirve como ayudante ni para asistente.

-Tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu, Fuego, soy la clave para que le ganen a la BBA-

-No me digas que estas contra tu familia, tu equipo y trabajo- dijo con sarcasmo Hiromi.

-Si, porque creo que es hora de bajarlos de su nube y que alguien mas poderoso lo elimine- les dio una sonrisa pra convencerlos.

-No te creo ni la sonrisa- le hablo Hiromi- solo has venido a infiltrarte para llevarle información a la BBA-

-No es cierto- Hiro tuvo una idea- ¿o es acaso que tienes miedo de que sea mejor que tu?

El silencio se hizo profundo en el estadio. Nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar, acaban de decirle miedosa a su líder y eso no traía nada bueno, ellos la respetaban porque sabían lo fuerte y el liderazgo que tenía con ellos.

Hiromi no iba a dejar que el se hiciera el importante un superior a ella, no había nadie mas fuerte que ella y su blade y ahora se lo demostraría.

-Crees que te tengo miedo, no mejorara nada Hiro- sus palabras destilaban odio- pero ya que insistes... si crees ser mejor que yo, por experiencia y edad... ¿que tal una blade batalla?- Hiro no esperaba eso -Si ganas dejare que te hagas cargo de todo el entrenamiento y del mio también- todos jadearon, sabían que el entrenamiento de su líder era siempre en privado y o sabían que tanto podían superarla

-De acuerdo-

- pero si gano... te largaras y le dirás a tu BBA que nadie se mete conmigo ni siquiera un maldito infiltrado que se cree la gran cosa y no es nada mas que la mierda que piso- el insulto fue duro y el lo sabía.

-De acuerdo.

-Yurita... prepara el plato... Atem... seras el arbitro- los dos asintieron- Vamos idiota y demuéstrame que tanto sabes y si puedes contra mi bestia bits.

Los dos bajaron para pararse junto al plato, Diablo se sentó, lo mismo hicieron los demás. Iban a presenciar ver a su líder batallar y sabían sería una buena pelea.

-Listos?- pregunto Atem

-Si- dijo concentrado Hiro, nadie le ganaría, sabía que por experiencia ganaría.

-Claro- hablo Fuego.

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip- grito Atem.

Los dos beyblades salieron con fuerza rumbo al plato, chocando en su encuentro.

A Hiro le sorprendió ver que su beyblade se balanceo por el golpe pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Por algo era Tormenta Jin.

Fuego observo el beyblade, tenía un aro de ataque en forma de estrella, tenía una hoja de base Sharp SG, era de tipo ataque, era color verde chirriante, y se veía a su bestia bits. No se comparaba con su beyblade negro con un aro de ataque de tres puntas, y su bestia bits era muy poderosa.

Los beyblades chocaban en cada ataque el cual cada vez era mas fuerte que el anterior, pero se dieron cuenta que quien recibía mas daño era el de Hiro, puesto que él era quien se vía mas agitado y poniendo esfuerzo en la batalla

Fuego, ordenaba los ataque a su beyblade y cada vez golpeaba mas fuerte, no se veía agitada o cansada, ni una gota de sudor en su rostro. Estaba tranquila, no utilizaba todo su poder pues sabía que ese beyblade no se comparaba con ella.

-Vamos Metal Drigger- llamo Hiro a su bestia bits. Del beyblade salió un animal, muy similar a Drigger excepto que este era un robot, era color gris con negro. El rugido del animal era una unión de tigre y un cybor. Hiro sonrió nadie podría contra su bestia bits, por eso era considerado uno de los tres mejores blade luchadores al igual que su bestia bits...- demuéstrales quien es superior Metal Drigger

Fuego sonrió- Es hora de que llame a mi bestia bits ¿cierto?- algo en esa sonrisa hizo que Hiro sintiera un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

-Sal ...

.

En la Isla Madagascar, estaban los Blader Breakers, Tyson y Daichi entrenaban, corriendo, mientras Kenny trataba de mejorar sus beyblades. Junto con ellos estaban los Blitzkrieg Boys... los cuatro se entrenaban físicamente, Kai corría junto a Rei, pero este sentía una corazonada, como si algo fuera a pasar...

Dickenson, los veía... estaban afuera corrían alrededor del lugar... el aire se volvió pesado de pronto, el sol fue tapado por algo que no sabían que era pues nubes no habían... Hasta que escucharon el producto de una explosión que pronto se haría fuerte.

.

Hiro estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que esa bestia bits fuera tan fuerte y menos que ella pudiera controlarla... temía que su bestia bits terminara mas que herida.

-Ataque mortal, Metal Drigger- ordeno a su bestia bits esperanzado en poder ganar.

Fuego sonrió, Hiro no aprendía a rendirse y pagaría caro su idiotez- Llama negra-

La bestia bits de Fuego fue rodeada de llamas negras, su velocidad aumento. El ataque era múltiple, no solo atacaba de un lado, atacaba varias veces dándole en los puntos mas vitales de su oponente. Metal Drigger no fue capaz de esquivar y soportar el ataque... cuasandole un daño cansándole haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

El beyblade negro, con su anillo de púas, empezó a destrozar el beyblade verde, era imposible ante sus giros rápidos difíciles de controlar para el oponente. Fue tanta la fuerza, que hizo estallar todo en alto impacto que el beyblade verde salió volando por los aires, saliendo por el agujero que hizo la explosión. El lugar se lleno de humo negro, que fue disipado por el beyblade de Fuego, la mayoría del lugar estaba destrozado, al igual que los demás estaban llenos de polvo, Diablo sonrió feliz su hija adoptiva era muy fuerte, difícil de ganarle.

Cuando dirigieron la mirada a Hiro este desfalleció, quedando inconsciente. Fuego se acerco a el arrodillándose hasta susurrarle al oído...- Soy la única líder... que te quede claro. Lo dejo ahí dirigiéndose a los demás- El entrenamiento ha terminado, descansen hasta mañana.

Ellos asintieron. Atem aun no podía creer cuanto había mejorado su líder...

-Fallen Ángel- les llamo Fuego...- lleven a ese idiota a la isla Madagascar... con su equipo de la BBA... ellos sabrán que hacer con él... yo no lo quiero aquí, odio a los informantes metiches.

Fuego salió del lugar junto con Diablo, había arreglado el asunto con el supuesto nuevo entrenador... nadie la insultaba, ni se creía superior a ella, ni mucho menos le decía miedosa. Quizás ahora ya comprendiera... ahora entendía que: Hiromi o Fuego... era la única líder de BEGA.

* * *

><p>Se que no tengo perdón... pero enserio estuve bloqueada y fue terrible porque no sabía como seguir...<p>

Pero después de un 100 años luz... subí el capitulo... Maldigo mucho ¿cierto?... pero que le puedo hacer... ni modo.

Espero que la proxima semana pueda subir el siguiente capi... poco a poco voy superando mi bloqueo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira minatoya : seria grandioso que hicieran un fanart de esta Hiromi que describo, enserio sería genial y me gustaría verlo... si necesitas saber algo pues puedes comunicarte conmigo por medio de un reviews o un PM o si quieres en Facebook me encontraras como Islaem (islea) Malcom..


	16. Traición y libertad

Atem junto a Vaiden y Ellio, llevaban consigo a Hiro, desmayado. Habían quedado impresionados por el combate, su líder si era fuerte y eso les alegraba. Como les alegraba que le diera una paliza al miembro de la BBA, no habían dudado cuando pensaron que el solo era un infiltrado para saber como blade batallaban.

Llegaron a la Isla Madagascar, escuchando el ruido de los beyblades chocando, seguro estaban entrenando, pero no les interesaba lo que ellos hicieran.

Dickenson vio llegar en una lancha a tres de los miembros de BEGA y con ellos llevaban a alguien, precipitado se acerco para saber quien era.

-Hiro- exclamo al verlo, con la ropa algo rasgada, sucia y algunos moretones y desmayado.-¿Que le paso?

Tyson había escuchado al señor Dickenson al igual que los demás y corriendo se acercaron a ellos para saber que pasaba.

-Lo traemos como nos lo indicaron, es miembro de ustedes. Es su responsabilidad- contesto Vaiden.

-¿Que le paso a mi hermano?- pregunto asustado Tyson.

-El se lo busco- contesto Vaiden, recordando que aun quería golpear a Tyson desde la vez que le dio la invitación para el torneo de BEGA.

-Mi hermano no hizo anda, ¿que le hicieron ustedes?- grito Tyson. Vaiden iba a responder o mas bien a golpear pues no le gustaba que le gritaran así nada mas. Mas Ellio lo paro y fue Atem quien hablo suave y claro

-Tu hermano llego a nuestra compañía haciéndose pasar como nuestro nuevo entrenador- esa declaración sorprendió a todos- pero debía ser aprobado por Fuego y ella no lo quiso... y cometió el error mas estúpido del mundo.

-Retarla a una blade batalla- siguió hablando Ellio- nunca había visto a alguien tan tonto como para insultar a Fuego y decirle lo débil que era por ser una mujer y llevar poco tiempo en el beyblade. Y le demostró que no necesitaba tener años de experiencia como él, para derrotarlo con poco esfuerzo.

Wyat estaba detrás de todos y escuchaba, sabía lo fuerte que era Hiromi y ahora lo que decían sus ex compañeros afirmaba su fuerza, pero había una duda que aun le carcomía... ¿quien era su bestia bits? nunca la había visto y si acababa de pelear con el hermano de Tyson, entonces su bestia bits salió y había sido una lastimo no haber estado ahí.

-¿Blade batalla, los dos?- pregunto Max, observando a Hiro, quien a pesar de los movimientos de su hermano no despertaba.

-Imagino que escucharon la gran explosión que hubo, fueron ellos o mas bien ella-fue el turno de Vaiden para hablar- el chico azul se lo busco, si no se hubiera atrevido a insultar a Fuego nada de esto hubiera pasado y hubiera regresado con ustedes despierto y no inconsciente. Ya hicimos lo que nos ordeno Fuego, traerlo a ustedes, nos largamos. Los tres volvieron a la lancha y se fueron de ahí dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Tyson, Spencer, Rei, lleven a Hiro a la enfermería- Tyson fue con su hermano, Dickenson solo los observo, cuando estuvieron lejos el hablo- Hiro ya había dicho que intentaría infiltrarse en BEGA, haciéndose pasar por el entrenador y así ver las habilidades de los jugadores. Por mas que el señor Ryu y yo intentamos decirle que no lo hiciera, lo hizo. - Ahora comprendían porque Hiro venía así.

-Debió decir algo muy grave- voltearon a ver a Wyat- Fu.. Hiromi, ha visto a varios entrenadores, alguien que la ayude con todo el entrenamiento de todos. Pero a los dos días se rinden, ya sea por el gran trabajo que les pone ella o por las miradas asesinas y los golpes que ella les da. Si Hiro quería infiltrarse en BEGA, lo único que debió hacer era hacerle caso a Hiromi, si ella decía que no era así, entonces no era así. Si le hubiera dicho caso, Hiro no hubiera terminado así.-

-Hiromi ¿es la entrenadora de todos ellos?- pregunto Max

-Si- contesto- fue una lastima no haber visto esa batalla.

-¿Porque una lastima?- pregunto de vuelta Tyson.

-No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que.. Hiromi cada día se hacía mas fuerte pero si había algo que nadie de nosotros nunca vio fue su bestia bits. Boris se lo dio, pero solo eso sabemos. Si hubiéramos visto esta batalla, entonces sabrían a que se enfrentarían.

-No creo que lo hicieran... no pudimos ver la bestia bits de Hiromi-

.

Hiromi, entro al comedor ya todos habían terminado de almorzar y ella de nuevo llegaba de último. Pero no le importaba, estaba cansada y aburrida por la batalla de unas horas atrás. Le sirvieron su comida y se dispuso a comer, esperando esta vez si comer tranquila y sin interrupciones.

Con cada bocado pensaba en los dos días que estuvo encerrada en aquella celda en su isla, por muchas veces que intento borrar aquellas escenas, estas volvían a ella perturbandola. Algo estaba mal con ella, cuantas veces no intentaba olvidar pero desde que ella y Kai se acostaron, no podía obviar como su corazón quería latir a mil por hora solo por él.

¿porque después de tanto tiempo, surgían de nuevo aquellos sentimientos que una vez enterró en lo mas profundo de su corazón? Estaba perdiendo el control de ellos y eso no debía se así...

Su mente estaba en las personas de la BBA, faltaba poco para que terminara de comer y de nuevo interrumpían.

Diablo se sentó en la mesa en la cual se encontraba ella almorzando, era las 4 de la tarde y debía darle una tremenda información a Fuego, y saber como reaccionaría, temía que gritara, se enojara, golpeara todo a su alrededor.

-Y ahora?- pregunto Hiromi apartando su comida y sacando el aire.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Por el tono de voz que empleo Diablo y su semblante supo que no era nada bueno- Si son los de la BBA reclamando lo que le hice al tonto de Hiro, pues que no me fastidien, no estoy de humor para ellos-

-No es eso- contesto Diablo- aunque no he recibido noticias de ellos por el chico de cabello azul, da igual.

-¿Que es entonces?

Diablo tomo algo de aire para hablar- Vera- al escuchar el nombre, Hiromi se enderezo en su silla, Vera era su protegida y todo lo que le pasara a ella le importaba por mas que lo negara

-¿Que le paso?- incluso con su voz seria, se notaba que le preocupaba esa niña.

-Querida- Diablo sentía que debía ser suave- Vera se fue con la BBA. Nos ha traicionado-

Hiromi se quedo seria, sin decir nada viendo a Diablo que no mentía, su protegida, su única amiga, Vera se había ido. Había regresado al lado del rojo y seguro estaría en los brazos de él ya. Pero nunca pensó que su partida llegaría rápido, tan rápido, al menos pensaba que sería cuando las batallas empezaran.

Esos cambios bruscos eran insoportables, pues la noticia no solo le causo preocupación al principió, sino dolor ahora que sabía donde estaba ella. Sentía envidia por ella, que tuviera a alguien que la amara y la estuviera esperando a pesar de tres años, que la aceptaran como una integrante de la familia.

Siempre lo supo, aunque todos hubieran apostando contra ella, siempre supo que serían Wyat y Vera los primeros en irse cuando vieran a la BBA.

-Es una lastima que no hiciéramos aquella apuesta, hubiera ganado mucho dinero- Diablo medio sonrió, conociéndola como la conocía, no demostraría que si le afectaba aquella noticia.

-Es mucho dinero para ti Hiromi, pero que bueno que no hicimos la apuesta hubiera perdido mucho, demasiado dinero- Diablo se levanto de la silla saliendo del comedor, paro en la puerta volteando a verla- Solo pide lo que quieres, pero sabes el precio- sin decir mas desapareció.

-El precio es muy bajo, pero lo pagare- susurro.

.

Tala estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, pero ¿estaría por una visita? o ¿ algún mensaje de BEGA?

-Vera- exclamo feliz Wyat, el sabía que esa aparición de su ex compañera de empresa no era solo de visita, además ella no era mensajera ni nada por el estilo por algo era la protegida de Fuego.

-Hola Wyat- saludo con su típica sonrisa al joven.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Tyson.

-He dejado BEGA- dijo simple y sencillo. Sorprendiendo a varios.

-¿No seras una infiltrada?- Tala gruño a Rei.-Tranquilo

-Nop- contesto- con Wyat ya habíamos planeado salirnos de BEGA... así que estoy aquí, si no me quieren simplemente me regreso o me voy del país.

-Tranquila querida- Dickenson hablo- aquí tienes un lugar para hospedarte y quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Es solo que nos sorprende que hayas abandonado BEGA, podrías decirnos ¿porque?

Vera sonrió- La verdad no se- la sinceridad con la que lo dijo dejo a muchos confundidos- simplemente preferí no estar mas con ellos, tienen suficientes jugadores buenos así que no me necesitan además Hiro...mi- calló, recordando a su amiga tan terca y necia. No se despidió de ella, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que en verdad importaba era como reaccionaría ella cuando supiera que la había abandonado. Lo mas probable es que se enojaría, se desilucionaria e incluso podría ir a buscarla para hacerla pagar su traición.

-Vera... Vera- Tala la zangoloteo para que reaccionara.

-¿que?- pregunto ella.

-¿Que te pasa?- Tala se preocupo por su semblante.

-Nada- sonrió volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. Tala sonrió, ella no cambiaba en nada, seguía igual.

-Bien, chicos que les parece si entramos a almorzar, ya que no hemos comido- sugirió Dickenson.

-Si- grito mas que nada Tyson.

Todos entraron, Tala junto a Vera entraron, en ellos nunca hizo falta palabras parecían entenderse así. Kai quería burlarse de su amigo, que cambio dio cuando la vio, se notaba que la amaba mucho. Y pensar en esa palabra para él, lo hacía gruñir, no amaba a Melisa estaba claro desde el primer día, pero aun así seguía con ella, quizás ahora sentía lo que Hiromi sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez con Melisa, que idiota había sido, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

.

Hiromi estaba frente a Diablo, quien le daba la espalda viendo por la ventana de su despacho, frunciendo el ceño. El había puesto las reglas desde el principió pero nunca creyó que algún día se harían realidad. Y en verdad estaba preocupado, un pacto era un pacto y todos los miembros de BEGA lo habían echo e incluso sellado con sangre, pero seguro nadie se recordaba de ello o por lo menos esos dos tontos que se habían ido a BBA. Por mas que quisiera retirar esas clausulas no podía, había dado su palabra y también Hiromi.

A veces pensaba que su hija adoptiva era tonta, pero recordaba que ella antes no era como ahora, y estaba seguro que muy en el fondo aun era buena y pensaba en los demás. Pero demonios porque ahora? ¿porque tenía que hacerlo? No podía protegerla y eso le dolía, en verdad la quería como una hija, como su hija.

Volteo a ella, quien se mantenía parada sin moverse, viéndolo a él directo, era tan terca... que... ya no podía hacer nada.

-Demonios, eres tonta- le gruño dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-No lo creo, soy muy inteligente y lo sabes- hablo Hiromi fría y monótona.

-Demonios- maldijo de nuevo, sacando algunos papeles de su escritorio y tendiéndoselos a ella- espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Se lo que hago- le contesto, dando media vuelta par irse- cumplo lo que prometo Diablo- saco aire- y pagare el pecio lo sabes.

Salió de la habitación. Diablo tomo la lampara de su escritorio y la tiro a la pared haciéndola añicos, gruño enojado con todos.

-Malditos niños idiotas que no saben lo que hacen y provocan... Malditos estúpidos

Hiromi siguió caminando.

.

Kenny intentaba en vano ingresar la contraseña. La pequeña micro videocámara tenía 10 vídeos y en los cuales había mas de 1000 horas de grabación, necesitaba saber lo que había ahí, pero la contraseña no dejaba que entrara para verlos, ni por mas que intento hakearlo no pudo, el sistema era muy bueno, incuso para él.

Era complicado encontrar la contraseña y ya se estaba desesperando. A la estancia entraron Reina, Julia y Bryan, los tres se dirigían a Kenny para saber si había echo algún adelanto o no. Mas las noticias no eran buenas.

-Esto es muy difícil-exclamo Julia.

-Ni lo menciones, he intentado quebrar el sistema de seguridad que tiene este aparato, pero es tan fuerte que es imposible.

Bryan y Reina, no dijeron nada simplemente se quedaron pensando y en la misma cosa. Parecía que solo habría una manera de ver los vídeos pero se veía tan complicado, y lo peor era el camino que deberían tomar. Los dos se miraron, en silencio, parecían leerse lo que pensaban y con una sonrisa asintieron.

-Creo que hay una manera de encontrar la contraseña de ese aparato- hablo Reina. Julia y Kenny la miraron intrigados.

-Hiromi- hablo Bryan.

Julia y Kenny no entendían a lo que se refería el chico ¿que tenía que ver Hiromi en todo eso? Estaba claro que el aparato pertenecía a ella pero involucrarla en ello, sería como poner su vida en peligro ¿o no?

-¿Que tiene ella que ver?- pregunto Julia

-Creemos que Hiromi podría darnos la contraseña, acaso crees que ella dejaría algo así a nuestro poder, si ella sabía lo que tenía se lo hubiera llevado, ella quiere que veamos que hay en esos vídeos y la mejor forma de encontrar la contraseña rápido es preguntarle.- hablo Reina

-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos piensan igual?- cuestiono Julia, pasando su mirada del peliplata a la morena.

Los dos se hicieron los desentendidos, pues ese no era el asunto.

-¿Creen que ella pueda ayudarnos?- pregunto Kenny salvandolos

-Si- contestaron ambos. Julia alzo una ceja, esos dos se veían muy de acuerdo y algo ocultaban, por el momento se ocuparía de saber si su "aun" amiga Hiromi las ayudaría.

-Entonces hay que preguntarle, pienso que deberían se ustedes dos chicas- Julia y Reina asintieron- ya que fueron amigas de ella y siempre fueron unidas.

-Lo haremos- dijeron unidas

-Esperaremos, la tendremos que ver, porque no creo que podamos acercarnos a sus instalaciones creerían que fuimos a ver como entrenaban y podría armarse una pelea- dijo Julia.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Bryan- tendremos que esperar un poco mas cuatro ojos, para saber que hay en esos vídeos-

Kenny no contradijo a Bryan ni siquiera sobre el apodo. Pues a pesar del tiempo aun le causaba algo de miedo esos rusos.

.

No es que les diera vergüenza o quisieran esconderse de todos, simplemente que no era su fuerte dejarse ver así o ¿también ella pensaba lo mismo? Era difícil de entender, no es que tuvieran una relación o que la acabaran de empezar, el problema era que apenas una hora atrás, se había producido el primer contacto entre ambos. Una hora antes de encontrarse en aquella habitación con sus amigos, se habían topado en el camino. Iban tan distraídos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de la presencia del otro hasta toparse, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el otro. Sin siquiera ser conscientes de lo que hacían se estaban acercando llegando a rozar sus labios y escuchar como una eufórica y gritona chica de doble tono española, decía que debían averiguar muchas cosas.

Tiempo atrás habían sentido algo por el otro, pero todo había quedado olvidado tras la desaparición de su amiga castaña. Por eso el encuentro rápido que tuvieron en pocos segundos los había echo ponerse a pensar. Él sabía que ella no era cualquier chica, ella era diferente pues nunca sucumbió antes su poder de ganar y dinero, mas bien le grito e insulto fuerte y sin dejarse intimidar por esa mirada asesina que poseía. Mas aun así los dos se mantenían en silencio.

Un silencio que empezaba a incomodarse, él no daría el primer paso o palabra, no era lo suyo, si lo que mejor sabía hacer era provocar, insultar y decir mucho sarcasmo. Así que sobre hablar de lo sucedido e involucrar sentimientos no era lo suyo, sería ella la que hablara. Ella sin embargo no diría nada tampoco, ya debía llegar el momento en que los hombres tomaran la palabra y fueron ellos los primeros en hablar y esperaría lo suficiente o se marcharía.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que las cosas se estaban complicando y tan sencillo que se veían. Ella sonrió, se daba cuenta que los dos eran tercos y negados a dar el primer paso. Él bufo molesto tan complicado era la situación que no podía manejarla. Al mismo tiempo alzaron la vista, viéndose directamente. Quizás no dieron el primer paso, pero sus miradas lo decían todo. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus alientos llegaron a toparse, sus labios se rozaron fundiéndose en un beso. Rodeo su cintura para acercarla mas a él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sus dedos acariciando su sedoso cabello. Podían seguir mucho más pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Nada mal- se burlo de ella.

-¿Nada mal?- pregunto enojada- espero que no hables enserio, o sera la última vez que volverás a besarme y nunca mas tendrás una oportunidad así.

Siempre había sido amenazado pero la idea de no besarla de nuevo era algo que no deseaba, esa mujer era hermosa y quería saber que relación tendrían porque la tendrían.

-No puedes resistirte a mi- alzo una de sus cejas ¿hablaba enserio? quería darle un golpe, no entendía como le gustaba ese hombre, lleno de sarcasmo, frío, arrogante, que con una mirada quería que todas las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies.

-Arrogante, ruso maldito- No pudo evitar dar dos carcajadas fuertes, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con infundio y fuerza, sus lenguas topándose acariciándose.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- el grito de la española los hizo separarse brutalmente, tirándola a ella al suelo, le dirigió una mirada asesina mucho peor que la de él.- LO SABIA, LO SABIA.

-Cállate Julia- gritaba mucho y alzaba su voz demasiado tanto que llamaría la atención de todos.

-No puedo creerlo, ustedes, una pareja. Bryan y Reina, que lindo suena-

-Cállate Julia- dijo Bryan, esa española era muy gritona y metiche. Pero no corrigió su error de pareja, porque estaba decidido serían pareja, era raro pues casi tenían el mismo carácter.

-Es que no lo puedo creer-

-Escucha españolita si sigues gritando le diré a todos sobre cierta relación con el grandote- Julia cayó, se suponía que su relación con el ruso rubio era un secreto, la única persona que lo sabía era la morena.

-Imagínate lo que dirán de la relación entre el fortachon ruso Spencer y la española gritona y mandona Julia- dijo Reina. Los miro a ambos con indignación.

-Esta bien- dijo dando vuelta y dejándolos solos de nuevo. Bryan sonrió, por el momento era mejor que nadie supiera sobre lo que acababa de pasar, además lo importante para todos por el momento era las batallas contra BEGA.

-¿Donde nos quedamos?- pregunto Bryan. Reina entre cerro los ojos, ¿estaba loco? Ni siquiera la había ayudado a levantarse, pero no se iba a quedar así, se iba a vengar, si el creía que tendría el control en esa relación que de seguro ya estaba empezando pues que equivocado estaba, ella tomaría todo el control y se reiría en su cara cuando se diera cuenta.

-Yo se donde- Se levanto sentando a horcajadas sobre él y dándole un beso efusivo, cargado de deseo y malicia.

.

La noche empezaba a caer y una fogata a la orilla de la isla empezaba a emerger. La cual era rodeada de 10 personas.

Dentro de las instalaciones, en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba ella, caminando de un lado a otro, desesperada, traumatizada, adolorida y rabiosa, había quedado mal ante él, su novio. Pero estaba planeando algo para vengarse porque lo que ella le hizo no se quedaría así, le dolía el brazo, pero mas que nada herida de su orgullo.

-Maldita, me las pagaras bien caro- maldijo - esto no se quedara así. Lo juro.

-No hay que jurar en vano, se dice que es pecado- la sala de entrenamiento era grande pero no todo estaba alumbrado solo ciertas partes en donde ella caminaba.-además no creo que ni el Diablo ni Dios quieran ayudarte.- rió suave pero audible.

-¿Que haces aquí?- retrocedió, no es que le tuviera miedo, claro que no, es que estaba herida y no podía pelear con ella ( si claro como no)...

-Son mis instalaciones, y ustedes unos intrusos en ella- se acercaba lento y con pasos precisos, ella era la cazadora y la otra la presa.

Trago en seco - Pues debes irte o te ira peor que la última vez.

Su risa aumento claro y fuerte- Hablas enserio? de las dos tu fuiste quien termino en la enfermería con yeso y la nariz rota-

-Te voy a matar- amenazo

-¿Enserio?- dijo incrédula- ¿tu y tu brazo fracturado?- al fin llego a la luz mostrándose a ella hizo la mímica de que estaba pensado mas solo era burla hacía la rubia, llevo su brazo izquierdo a su espalda, mientras daba dos pasos mas cerca- no me das miedo Melisa y si quieres que termine lo que empece puedo hacerlo- saco su brazo y en su mano le mostró una navaja muy filuda- podría empezar por sacarte las entrañas y sacarte los ojos, me encantaría hacerlo.

Melisa retrocedió con miedo, no debía provocarla pues estaba impotente para defenderse- No te acerque o grito y mi Novio te golpeara.

En tres zancadas estaba ya frente a ella con la navaja en el cuello, sintiendo el frío metal.- No me alientes Melisa, porque la próxima no dudare, créeme- la soltó y camino hacía la salida no sin antes decirle algo mas- estas de suerte, hoy no es tu día de muerte, pues no te busco a ti, no eres tan importante como crees. Pero pronto vendré para concluir lo que no he terminado.

Melisa estaba tan asustada, que no dudo en gritar no solo de miedo sino para llamar la atención de los demás para que vieran que ella no había echo nada y la habían amenazado, ella una inocente chica estaba en peligro de una matona loca. Mariam, Mariah, Emily y Salima llegaron corriendo a ella, al verla se tiro caendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar. Ella la consolaron y se la llevaron a la enfermería en donde se encontraba Hiro, quien quedo en coma por la batalla que tuvo con Fuego.

-... nadie ha sido capaz de ver quien es, ni siquiera los tres integrantes de los Fallen Angels. Ellos cuatro son el equipo pero siempre quise saber quien era su bestia bits, aunque tampoco se sabe quienes son la bestia bits de Atem, Vaiden y Ellio.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Julia- sigue

-Ellos tenían un entrenamiento diferente al nuestro, podrían entrenar con nosotros pero hubo momentos en que desaparecían por dos semanas enteras y cuando aparecían sus ropas estaban sucias, llevaban algunos rasguños y sangre, pero no decían nada, la que siempre se veía cambiada en esos momentos era Hiromi, se iba con un semblante serio pero volvía un uno mucho mas serio y haciéndonos entrenar mas fuerte.

-¿Dos semanas? Y ¿nunca supieron lo que hacían?-pregunto Rei.

-Siempre fue un secreto y lo seguirá siendo- la voz proveniente de la oscuridad sorprendió a todos.

Vera junto a Wyat se pararon de pronto.-¿Hiromi?- pregunto Vera.

-Quien mas podría ser- siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a ellos- vean a la BBA y a los dos ex de BEGA.

Tala se paro junto a Vera, dispuesto a protegerla pues ella le había dicho que Hiromi podría enojarse con su traición y quisiera vengarse. Aunque lo dudaba no quiso arriesgarse.

-¿A que has venido?- no es que no le gustara verla, pero su semblante lleno de seriedad y esos ojos que miraban directamente a Wyat y Vera le daban mala espina.

-Hiwatari creo que deberías estar adentro pues de seguro tu güera novia ha de estar alarmando a todo el mundo, pues no le gusto mi amiga Nava-

-¿Nava?- pregunto Tyson

-Si Nava-ja- saco la navaja con la que amenazo a Melisa, asustandolo y retrocediendo dos pasos, sonrió- veo que a nadie le agrada mi amiga.

-Hiromi- Vera camino hacía ella- yo... no quería... lo siento-

-No necesito tus lastimosas disculpas.- vio que Tala la seguía por detrás- te dije una vez que cuando la quisieras era tuya, no me interesa retener a la personas, es fastidioso.- alzo su mano en donde tenía la navaja. Eso hizo que Vera pusiera su mano en su lanzador dispuesta a defenderse por si atacaba.

-Hiromi...- Julia no quería que eso llegar a mayores

-Enserio quieres pelear- guardo su navaja y también puso su mano en su lanzador en su lado derecho.

-Esperen- detuvo todo Wyat, pues no solo Vera estaba lista para lanzar su beyblade también los demás- no creo que sera necesario.

-Por primera vez le daré la razón al idiota de Wyat- aunque se sintió ofendido por el insulto no dijo nada- estoy fastidiada de ellas, la de hoy en la mañana fue fastidiosa.

Tyson gruño sabía que hablaba de su hermano, pero también que este la había provocado.

-Me largo- les dijo, olvidándose por un momento por que había ido- cuiden mis instalaciones o les costara.

-Espera- detuvo Kai- ¿porque has venido?

Entonces recordó, se volteo a ellos mirándolos fastidiada. Pero mas que nada viendo a dos de ellos- Vine por los traidores-

-No te los vas a llevar- Tala hablo serio y molesto

-Acaso no entiendes, la última vez te dije que si la querías pues te la llevabas. Recuerdo lo que dijo Ivanov, siempre recuerdo lo que digo- Tala debía darle la razón ella se lo dijo la última vez que hablaron- pero no vine para llevármelos

-¿entonces?- pregunto Max

Les tiro dos sobres amarillos, Vera los levanto, uno decía su nombre y el otro el de Wyat, cada uno los abrió sorprendiéndose de lo que había en ellos.

-¿Como?- pregunto Wyat sin comprender.

-Puedo ser una maldita perra- bufo exasperada- pero aun tengo un maldito corazón- no le gustaba en absoluto reconocer eso.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Ian.

-Su mendiga Libertad- informo Hiromi- son traidores pero también libres de hacer lo que les plazca la gana, ya no son parte de BEGA ya nada los une, disfrutenlan y váyanse al demonio.- se dio media vuelta ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

-Gracias- Vera se acerco a ella.

-Ya he dejado claro siempre que detesto el sentimentalismo- Hiromi se volteo a ella- y deja de decir idioteces, demonios.

-Entonces eres una maldita perra con corazón- afirmo Wyat sonriendo.

-Muérete Smith- se alejo de ellos para volver a la Isla Moscú.

_¿Porque demonios hice eso? _se reprochaba en el camino _Pareciste débil Hiromi y no lo eres, esto es una mierda completa, ahora a pagar el precio de sus malditas libertades. _Gruño, no sabía lo que le esperaba ahora que regresara con Diablo, reconocía que había echo un trato estúpido pero no había marcha atrás.

_Bien__ Hiromi eres una idiota oficial, pero todo fue por ustedes, porque demonios aun me importan. Maldición Tala, espero que con esto la deuda quede saldada. Gracias por enterrar a Haruka_


	17. ¿Ciega?

**Adventencia: El capitulo tiene contenido... medio Lemon, es poco pero es algo. jajaja... **

**Disfruten el caps**

* * *

><p>-Espera, espera ¿Te vas?- no podía dejarlo así- ¿Piensas dejarme así?<p>

-Si- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-No he terminado-grito exasperado.

-Pero yo si. Además puedes continuar solo, con ayuda de tu mano, hazlo y termina lo que comense.- su sonrisa se agrando muchísimo mas-Esto te enseñara a ser mas caballeroso conmigo y saber quien tiene el control- le lanzo un beso dejándolo solo.

-Mierda- gruño molesto, lo habían encendido y excitado a tal punto que... mejor ni lo pensaba, ahora debía terminar el mismo. ¿Como se le ocurría dejarlos así?

_El beso se ponía mas excitante, mas fuerte, ambos peleaban por el control. Las manos de Reina acariciaban los cabellos plateados de Bryan mas y mas fuerte, lo jalo de los cabellos para separarse el aire empezaba a hacer falta, agitados se veían con tremenda sonrisa, Bryan beso su cuello, el lóbulo de sus orejas, la morena acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la ropa, bajando hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón, con castos besos en los labios quito el botón bajo el cierre una de sus manos se adentro en su bóxer, tocando el largo de su pene, a cambio recibió un gruñido de Bryan, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Lento empezó a deslizarse fuera de sus piernas hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, suave y con delicadeza saco el miembro del ruso, dejándolo a su vista. Sus dedos lo acariciaban a todo lo largo, su grosor y la punta, sintiendo como poco a poco el pene se iba endureciendo, seguiría acariciándolo hasta tenerlo bien erecto y dispuesto a todo.  
><em>

_Bryan cerro los ojos las caricias que le estaba dando la morena lo estaban excitando, jadeo haciendo que la morena sonriera. Preparándose para el siguiente paso... acerco su boca hasta el pene erecto, dejando sentir su tibio aliento y pasar la punta de su lengua en la cabeza del pene. Bryan enterraba las uñas en su silla._

_-¿Te gusta eso?- pregunto, envolviendo con sus dos manos su miembro._

_-Siiiiiii- dijo él, sorprendiéndola, no esperaba algo así de un ruso frío. Todo iba bien._

_-¿Y en mi boca?- no respondió, simplemente la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a acercar su boca a la punta, pero en vez de chupar como Bryan esperaba, volvió a pasar su lengua solo rozando. _

_Gruño, no quería las cosas así, quería sentir sus labios en su pene, saber como se sentirían.-Reina- le gruño._

_Chupo la cabeza y se estremeció ._

_-Solo hazlo- era un suplica y ella así lo quería, que suplicara, le suplicara a ella por el placer del sexo oral. _

_Sus labios prensaron suave el glande, dando un pequeño y rápido chupón, su lengua paso por todo lo largo llegando hasta la punta y entonces lo metió en su boca profundo llegando al tope de su garganta, lento y con movimientos sensuales volvió a sacarlo, repitió la misma acción, y esta vez sin detenerse, empezó despacio escuchando los gemidos no solo de excitación si no de molestia por lo lento que iba, poco a poco subió el movimiento de sus labios, subiendo y bajando, metiendo y sacando cada vez mas rápido._

_-Ahhh- gimió Bryan, el placer que sentía, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo y en verdad estaba encantado. Pronto sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo y se vendría en su boca. Apretó los diente fuerte y Reina comprendió lo que pronto sucedería. Saco el pene de su boca, dio algunas lamidas al glande y sin más se levanto dejándolo ahí._

_Bryan estaba atónito, ¿que sucedía? ¿Porque se había detenido?... comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo lo dejaría ahí, con un orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella se iba, lo engañaron._

-Demonios- estaba molesto mas eso no le impidió en que su mano terminara aquel placer, que ahora definitivamente no era placer. Reina se las pagaría, el también podía jugar igual y se divertiría también

.

Hiromi esta frente a Diablo quien la espero en su oficina la cual ahora era todo un caos, varias cosas tiradas en el suelo, otras hechas añicos.

-Tonta, estas lista?- pregunto Diablo sacando el humo por su boca del habano que fumaba.

Hiromi bufo, no era tonta ¿o si? Simplemente había tomado la mejor decisión para todos o mas bien para ellos dos, no quería tener a nadie a la fuerza, si querían irse eran libres de hacerlo y si el precio de esa libertad ella lo debía pagar entonces no importaba.

-Deja de llamarme así y so lo estoy- Diablo saco el aire, los dos se condujeron a una habitación la cual estaba al fondo del pasillo, ahí estaban tres personas con batas, maquinas y una luz extremadamente blanca.

-Eres una idiota, creí que esto nunca pasaría, por eso puse esa condición. Idiota- Diablo en verdad se maldecía a el mismo y a su hija adoptiva.

Hiromi lo entendía y al mismo tiempo se sorprendía, sabía como era Diablo casi igual que ella, no demostraba algún astivo de sentimiento tontos hacía nadie ni preocupación y que estuviera ahora preocupado por ella, le hacía ver que no era un maldito.

Camino hasta la camilla donde la esperaban, se recostó en ella.-Mierda- maldijo en bajo, pero el insulto llego a los oídos de Diablo- deje salir esos sentimientos, ¿que me pasa?- se hablaba a ella misma.

-Pasa... que no importa el daño, los años, el entrenamiento, no importa nada. Dentro de ti sigue aquella niña buena y que velaba por sus amigos. Esa niña con sentimientos nobles y a la cual quiero como una hija y no me arrepiento de tu adopción cariño- se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la cabeza- y me preocupa como reaccionaras antes esto. Tengo miedo de perderte o algo malo te suceda, se que es fuerte pero igual tengo miedo- con asentimiento de cabeza a los hombres de bata blanca se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación.

-La BBA... nos esta cambiando y poniéndonos con esta mierda de sentimentalismo, papá- Diablo medio sonrió.

-Deja de maldecir niña, deja de hacerlo.- Se fue de la habitación, volviendo de nuevo a su oficina para esperar y saber como terminaría aquello.

-Llevenme al infierno- les susurro a los hombres. Hiromi cerro los ojos dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, nada, no sabía que aun.

.

**19 de Julio 10 am**

Cada representante de equipo estaba en el anfiteatro, esperando que apareciera Diablo y sus jugadores. Dickenson estaba algo preocupado, no sabía que esperar de Diablo, hacía años que no lo veía y hasta lo creía muerto, pero solo fueron echo no confirmados. Observaba a cada capitán de equipo, los Blader Breakers y Blitzkrieg Boys eran los únicos equipos completos, impacientes, estos días habían entrenado duro, tanto que estaban confiados en ganar y derrotar a BEGA...

En uno de los vestidores, se encontraban los cuatro integrantes de los Fallen Angels, Yurita y Diablo, este que caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, lo cual no mostraba, pero si estresado,impaciente y enojado. Yurita comprendía el estado de Diablo pero que podían hacer, ella era su líder y cuando decía algo era así y si alguien la contradecía probaría el fuego del infierno. Atem suspiro exasperado, porque no lo hacían y ya, ella era la capitana del equipo de ellos y no podían retenerla como una presa, seguro los descuartizaría y el quería seguir viviendo.

-Solo hazlo y ya Diablo- Hiromi estaba muy molesta.

-No entiendes que no es necesaria tu presencia- Diablo quería hacerla razonar.

-De nada sirve lo que digas, iré y punto. No estoy invalida y puedo valerme por mi misma.- se levanto, directo a la puerta abriendo y esperándolos afuera.-Vienen o no?

-No podemos hacer nada Diablo- hablo Ellio- es terca y mandona, y las has visto esta bien, la tendremos vigilada si algo sale mal o se siente mal la sacaremos sin que nadie se de cuenta o sospechen.

Destrozo su habano- Vamonos- les ordeno.

Los 6 caminaron rumbo al anfiteatro, donde estaban los capitanes de los equipos de la BBA, solo era reunión de capitanes, pues se decidiría contra quien combatirían. Los demás capitanes de su empresa los esperaban en la puerta, cada uno con su capa negra sin la capucha puesta. Dos de ellos abrieron la puerta dando entrada a Diablo primero, detrás lo capitanes y muy detrás los Fallen Angels, el único equipo presente completo, detrás de ellos Yurita y por último Hiromi, quien caminaba despacio, sin prisa y viendo a todos lados.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo BBA- les saludo Diablo- espero que hayan tenido excelentes días de entrenamiento y que no hayan sido molestado, si fue así háganme saber y los nombres de quienes los hicieron.

Nadie dijo nada, pues nadie fue molestado o espiado, BEGA había mantenido su palabra de no ir a la isla que les pertenecía a ellos durante ese torneo.

-No hubo inconvenientes, Darius- hablo Dickenson.- Espero que tu tampoco hayas tenido inconvenientes o les hayan causado molestias-

Kenny cerro los ojos esperando la acusación de haber raptado a la hija adoptiva de Diablo, no solo él, Tyson también. Diablo les sonrió- No ha habido tal cosa Darió- Suspiraron de alivió.

-¿Podemos empezar?- pidió Tyson.

-Claro joven Granger- Diablo trono sus dedos, dos de sus jugadores dejaron dos bol grandes trasparentes llenos de papelitos-aquí, mis queridos jóvenes se encuentra la mitad de los nombres de cada equipo, el de la izquierda es la BBA y la derecha BEGA. Cada capitán sacara un papelito de la compañía contraria y dirá contra quien le toco. ¿Están de acuerdo con ello?

-Si- todos confirmaron...

-Bueno sin mas que decir... empecemos.-

-Esperen...- detuvo Kenny- como sabremos que equipos deberán sacar un papel.

-Cierto, disculpes mi falta de comunicación- Diablo le brindo una sonrisa a Kenny a quien no le gusto en absoluto-Serán 10 los equipos que vendrán a elegir el nombre de su contrincante. Espero no haya inconveniente con ello-

-No- contestaron

-Atem-

El nombrado camino hacía adelante listo para nombrar a los que meterían su mano en el Bol- Los Psykick, Team Zargath, All Star, Saint Shield, Majestic, Dark Bladers, Batallon Barthez, Blade Shark, Dinastia F.

Cada uno de los capitanes formaron fila frente al Bol de BEGA.-Por favor digan contra quien les toco-

El primero en pasar fue Kane, metió la mano hasta el fondo del Bol y saco el primer papel... los desdoblo y leo en alto el nombre- ¿RAW?- el nombre era extraño, Atem apunto el nombre.

Zeo fue el siguiente-¿Team Rose? imagino que solo son mujeres-

-¿Algún problema con ello?- la capitana de equipo hablo.

-Sigamos por favor- pidió Diablo.

-Aide vuelve a tu lugar- Hiromi hablo, la nombrada hizo caso y volvió a callarse.

Michel fue el siguiente seguido por Ozuma Robert, Sanguinex, Miguel, Carlos y Julia.

-Bien le toca a BEGA...-

Cada capitán de equipo saco su papel con el nombre del equipo contrario con el cual batallarían..., el último fue Hiromi... le abrieron paso, camino recto con su mirada fija en el bol, Diablo le ofreció la mano, para seguir con ella. Hizo una mueca era desagradable no era una chiquilla que necesitaba protección de ellos, era una adulta y quería que la trataran como tal. Metió la mano y saco el último papel que quedaba... fastidiada lo hizo una bola y se lo dio a Diablo... dejándolo ahí y ella regresando a su antiguo lugar, hasta atrás.

-Bien... tenemos listo el cuadro de competidores...es así:

**Día 1**

Los Psykick - RAW  
>Team Zargath - Team Rose<br>All Star - Dark Angel  
>Saint Shield - Tempest<p>

**Día 2**

Majestic - Phantom  
>Dark Bladers - Valkirias<br>Batallon Barthez - Spintensity  
>Blade Shark - Satanic Daggers<p>

**Día 3**  
>Dinastia F - Olimpo<br>Shadows bladers - Fallen Angels  
>Savage Slammers - Avast<br>The Renegades- Vasko

**Día 4**  
>Spin Shepards - Red Demons<br>Rey y Reina - Daimons  
>White Tiger X - Snarks<br>Blitskriegs Boys - Vodka Jr.  
>Blade Breakers - Bey whelz<br>Justice Five - Five elements

Kai hubiera deseado que el equipo de Hiromi peleara con él... y no otro.

-Bien, creo que ha sido todo.. ¿alguna duda?- pregunto Diablo.

Ninguno tuvo una objeción- No Darius- contesto Dickenson.

-Mañana empezaran las batallas...- anuncio Diablo...- hasta entonces...

Cada capitán de las compañías empezaron a retirarse. Sin embargo hubo alguien que no lo hizo del todo. Bryan fue detrás de Hiromi al verla discutir con los miembros de su equipo. Ella los dejo ahí mientras tomaba otro camino. El ruso la siguió, por todo el pasillo en silencio, notando algo raro en ella, caminaba despacio, con cautela y su mano deslizándose por las paredes...

La castaña escuchaba los pasos tras de ella, la seguían y necesitaba saber quien era y que quería. Se detuvo, sin voltear a verlo pregunto.

-¿Que quieres?-

Bryan sonrió, parecía que tenía buen sentido de audio.-Hablar, ¿porque mas estaría aquí?

Se sorprendió de la persona que hablaba con ella. Sonrió, siempre le agrado la forma de ser del ruso, a veces parecía un niño y de pronto todo un hombre lleno de sarcasmo.

-Molestar-

-No es mi estilo

-¿cual es tu estilo? seguir a las personas cuando están solas.

-Se escucha como yo- sonrió acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿como estas Hiromi?

Que hablara de cerca la altero sobresaltándola y haciéndola retroceder tres pasos.-¿Que quieres?- se sostuvo de la pared.

Bryan noto algo raro en ella, pero debía actuar y hacer lo que debía.-La contraseña.

Hiromi sonrió-Veo que han encontrado los vídeos, me decepciona saber que Kenny no logro encontrarlos, no es bueno en las computadoras.

-Estoy completamente seguro que nos dejaste ese aparato para que lo viéramos ¿o me equivoco?

-Piensas mal Bryan, muy mal

-No te creo- dio un paso hacía ella- solo hazlo, danos la contraseña. Se que encontraremos lo que quieres que veamos.

-Bryan..

-No mientas mas Hiromi, quieres que veamos algo y por ese motivo nos has dejado el aparato, sino ¿porque?- dio otro paso cerca de ella-Vamos solo dilo.

Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron no sabiendo que decir, por una parte Bryan tenía razón, ella quería que ellos vieran algo importante y era la conversación que ella tuvo una vez con Boris, donde revelaba quien era la infiltrada y la que ocasiono que ella terminara así. Tenía razón y colaboraría para que ellos lo vieran.

Bryan sabía que había conseguido lo que ellos deseaban pero no contaba con que alguien se acercara, los pasos de esa persona se hacían cada vez mas audibles, el ruso no quería que nadie lo viera hablar con ella pues podrían pensar mal, empezó a retroceder y cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer vio quien era la persona que se acercaba, sonrió pero también lo maldijo, si tan siquiera hubiera tardado un poco mas en aparecer ella le hubiera dado la contraseña.

-¿Bryan?- llamo lo había escuchado alejarse ¿entonces quien se acercaba? Los pasos pararon detrás de ella. Volteo para saber quien era, pero había un problema y no sabría reconocer a la persona a menos que hablara. -¿quien eres?- pregunto.

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, ¿que significaba eso? la vio alzar sus manos para poder encontrarlo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos pero no lo veían a él, mas bien no veía a nadie, parecían muertos. Alzo una mano pasándola frente a ella y no lo noto. Estaba preocupado, siempre se preocuparía por ella pero esta vez era demasiad la preocupación la que tenía. La había seguido después de que todos hubiera desaparecido y había visto al equipo de ella murmuras algunas cosas y verla marcharse. La curiosidad había ganado y escucho algo, ellos creían que no encontraría el camino que necesitaba a alguien para caminar y ahora que la veía, que la tenía enfrente y no lo reconocía, solo pudo articular una pregunta.

-¿Estas ciega?-

Hiromi se asusto, por primera vez tenía miedo de Kai y deque estuviera cerca de ella, retrocedió con dificultad. Trago fuerte, ahora no podía defenderse, no sabía en donde esta él, bien podría raptarla de nuevo y ella no lucharía sería en vano.

-¿Que haces aquí, Kai?-

-¿Estas ciega?- volvió a preguntar. Ella no respondió retrocedió para huir, si, huiría de él porque no podía enfrentarlo así como estaba era imposible. Al verla retroceder, tomo su muñeca.

-Suéltame- exigió suave.

-No- respondió Kai. Tomándola de la cintura y echándosela al hombro, grito al sentir tal acción, pataleo, golpeo su espalda e incluso le dio una mordida pero todo fue en vano- No te soltare- se dirigió a una habitación que encontró primero. Abrió la puerta y cerro con llave, la habitación tenía un sofá, una librera, baño y una cafetera. La dejo en el sofá.

No sabía donde estaba y el sofá donde se encontraba no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Como sucedió?- pregunto enojado.

-Que te importa- grito a la nada, porque no sabía donde estaba.

-Responde, ¿como sucedió?-

Hiromi no dijo nada se quedo callada con los brazos cruzados. Kai la observo por unos segundos, tenía puesto un jeans azul, tenis, blusa blanca y su cabello tomado en una cola alta. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella, hasta acariciar su mejilla, sobresaltándola, se hizo hacía atrás porque no podía hacer más. No le importo su acción volvió a acercarse tocando de nuevo su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad. Recordando como era su piel bajo su cuerpo, la suavidad de su cuerpo, sus curvas. Y sin poder evitarlo mas, ataco sus labios. Hiromi no respondió a tal beso, estaba en shock, no entendía l oque sucedía ahora. Quizás era una maniobra para atormentarla o no sabía.

Kai se despego de ella, sonriendo al dejarla aturdida. Volteo el rostro para que no se repitiera lo mismo de nuevo.

-Si estoy ciega, ¿contento?- respondió, al menos había contestado.

-¿Como sucedió?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Para que quieres saber, acaso no entiendes que debes dejarme en paz, somo enemigos Kai. Deja de hacer esa pregunta.

-No eres mi enemiga, te conozco desde hace muchos años, recuerdo como llegaste a nosotros, las veces que golpeaste a Tyson, a los hombres que dejaste plantados diciéndoles que no te interesaban, las veces que te preocupaste por mi cuando desaparecía. Se quien eres...-

-No sabes quien soy, se alejo de él.-

Kai tuvo una idea- Podría ahora estudiarte entonces-

Sin previo aviso, volvió a besarla, acostandola en el sofá, por mas que quisiera negar el hecho de que él se estaba aprovechando de su cegera, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Porque las caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban su cuerpo las extrañaba. Estaba siendo dócil, pero demonios valía la pena. Kai comenzó a acariciarla metiendo sus manos debajo de su blusa, sorprendiéndose al sentir que ella no tenía sostén. Sin delicadeza le quito la blusa, dejando sus pechos a su vista acariciándolos, besándolos y probandolo de nuevo, Hiromi gemía suave, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar alto. Ella acariciaba su cabello sintiendo lo sedoso y pidiendo mas placer. El rostro de Kai siguió bajando, dejando besos en su camino en todo el vientre de la castaña, llegando hasta su jeans, lo desabrocho y bajo el cierre, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, recordando como termino rompiendo la anterior. Eran bragas de seda negra que resultaban en su piel, empezó a deslizarle el pantalón hasta que alguien giro el picaporte. Ambos callaron y pararon.

Quien estuviera fuera y quería entrar no podía, estaba con llave y seguro no sabría quien estaba adentro.

-No esta aquí Ellio esta cerrado con llave- escucharon la voz de afuera y Hiromi la reconoció.

-Sigamos mas adelante Yurita-

Hiromi se separo de Kai levantándose del sofá y cayendo al suelo al no ver nada. Kai la iba a ayudar.

-No te muevas, quédate donde estas.

Kai suspiro, parecía que no había avanzado nada. Se quedo ahí en el sofá, esperando que ella se levantara sola, pero teniendo una linda vista de sus pechos desnudos y de los cuales ella no recordaba tenerlos expuestos. Sonrió, observando los pezones rosados excitados. Le daría un poco de tiempo, peo de que la tendría en sus brazos ese día la tendría..


	18. Ceguera Temporal

**Advertencia: Capitulo con Lemon,..**

**Los personajes no son mios... ninguno en realidad**

* * *

><p>-Señor no la encontramos- Tiro su habano, estaba de nuevo retomando su manía de fumar cada vez que algo le preocupaba, y esa niña le preocupaba así como estaba.<p>

-Si usted quiere volveremos a buscarla...

-No- interrumpió a Ellio- necesita estar sola, no quiere que nadie esta como su niñera. Es tan terca... váyanse a descansar o lo que quieran, denle espacio es lo que busca.

-Esta bien señor- Yurita y Ellio dejaron a Diablo solo.

Este volvió a encender otro habano, sin moverse del lugar en el cual se encontraba, la ventana le brindaba la vista del mar y de la siguiente isla que estaba a la par. El día pronto caería, mientras tanto veía el crepúsculo con sus colores fogosos. Suspiro junto con el humo que salía de su boca.

-Solo los habanos me calman- susurro a si mismo.

.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas... ¿cuanto había pasado? El tiempo transcurría y el seguía esperando a que ella se levantara, nunca despego su vista de ella, podían seguir así el tiempo que quisiera, no tenía nada que hacer o con quien ir, en esos momentos no se acordaba de Melisa, la rubia fracturada quien junto al grupito de sus amigas esperaban que Kai apareciera.

No recordaba como estaba, sentía la mirada de el sobre ella y aun no quería levantarse. Estar así, ciega, era lo peor que le habría pasado en años, tenía que depender de alguien para saber por donde iba, aun recordaba el golpe que se dio en el rostro cuando desobedeció a Diablo y quiso caminar sola, creía que conocía el lugar y que su sentido del oído le ayudaría, mas fue todo lo contrarío. Probo la fría y dura pared, y su nariz termino doliendole demasiado. Recordando que no sabía dirigirse sola si no veía, entendió porque Kai la seguía viendo y no apartaba su vista. Sus pechos, los cuales aun estaba a la vista sin una prenda, desnudos ante su mirada. De nada servía cubrirse si él ya había visto por horas sus senos. Sin ayuda, como le dijo a él, se levanto quedándose parada, concentrada, mordiéndose el labio a cada momentos. Kai la seguía observando queriendo saber su próximo movimiento, y que pensaba. Hiromi solo tenía algo en su mente... ¿donde demonios estaba el sofá? no veía y no quería que Kai la ayudara, ella se valía por si sola. Y solo había una manera de saber la dirección.

-Déjame de mirarme- le dijo, poniendo toda su atención para saber de donde vendría su voz.

-No se me da la gana- murmuro había leído su rostro y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se la pondría difícil. Ella podría ser terca, pero el mucho más.

_Demonios _maldijo en su cabeza, lo había escuchado muy lejos. Se cruzo de brazos cubriendo sus senos, apretándolos contra sí, haciéndolos resaltar mucho más. Una media sonrisa cruzo en el rostro del ruso, con pasos silenciosos, llego hasta quedar frente a ella, quien aun se veía pensativa, quizás si no fuera tan terca y volviera a ser aquella niña que conoció, bueno ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer hermosa, pero si fuera aun la misma, no dudaría en pedir ayuda, pero no, esta nueva Hiromi era tan terca como él, y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba así.

-Me grabe sus figuras la primera vez- le murmuro al oído, sobresaltándola y haciéndola gritar retrocediendo 3 pasos por su cercanía. Aprovecho entonces ese momento.

La postro contra la pared atacándola con sus labios fuerte y ásperos, los sentía tan bien lo cual provoco que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Su corazón latía en torno a él, lo acercaba lo mas posible a ella, su boca se movía contra la suya, mientras sus manos levantaron sus piernas obligandola a abrazarlo por su cintura pudiendo ahí sentir su creciente excitación, sus caderas se empujaban contra las suyas haciéndola gemir mucho mas los cuales fueron acallados por su boca. Sus labios se despegaron, siguiendo con su cuello.

-Kai... ¿que haces?- recupero la conciencia, se había dejado llevar.

-Hiromi... te deseo... tenemos tiempo ¿cierto?- Hiromi podía imaginarse el egocentrismo del ruso al verla bajo su poder, por mas que ella quisiera decir que la soltara, se fuera, que era un aprovechado, no podía. Simplemente sabía que deseaba eso mas que nada en la vida, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sus caricias, su cuerpo haciendo fricción con el suyo. Ademas esta vez si podrían disfrutarlo porque no había cadenas que lo impidieran. Y tal parecía que su cegera no impediría nada. Solamente le quedaba dejarse llevar por el ruso..

-Si lo tenemos- contesto con media sonrisa, mientras él muerde su lóbulo. Retirándose y viéndola.

-Me siento como un canalla, que intenta violarte- Hiromi rodó los ojos, eso ni el se la creía.

-Ni siquiera tu te la crees, estoy segura que disfrutas de esto ahora.- Sus piernas apretaron mas fuerte sus caderas, rozando sus sexos.

Busco sus labios por mas atención, y no dudo en brindarle lo que pedía. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero, cargándola y llevándola al sofá, poco a poco la poso en el, arrastrando sus manos en sus muslos. Dando un último beso a sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Sus dedos ásperos y gentiles rozaban sus pezones, sus labios tomaron uno de ellos sintiendo lo sensible que estaba a su tacto, sus labios chupaban y sus dientes mordisqueaban burlándose de ella, torturándola ante esa exquisita sensación. Sacandoles gemidos suaves y excitantes, paso al otro pezón atrapándolo con los labios y acariciándolo con la lengua. Sus manos se agarraron del borde del sofá, su boca y lengua eran espectaculares. Sus labios dejaron marcas en ellos, proclamandolos como suyos y de nadie mas.

Se alejo de ellos bajando por su vientre con besos hasta llegar a sus caderas, sus jeans ya se encontraban desabrochados y sus dedos con simpleza y rapidez bajaron la prenda tirándolos, dejándola en ropa interior. Sonrió al recordar la ropa interior en la celda y como si ella hubiera leído su mente se lo recordó.

-Espero que esta vez no la rompas...- estaba orgulloso de lo que le paso a la anterior, pero no quería que ella estuviera sin una.

-No hay cadenas que estorben- dijo nada mas. Brusco, como sabía que él era, se la quito dejándola sin nada, desnuda frente a sus ojos, siendo él único que podría apreciarla así. Volvió a besarla, siempre teniendo el control del beso. Hiromi quiso invertir las posiciones, pero no pudo. Kai sonrió, le dio un casto beso. Bajando la mano y encontrando su clítoris haciéndola jadear y gemir, mientras un dedo acariciaba su punto G otro la penetro.

-Ohh... Kai- se quejo en voz alta. Sus labios jugaban con los de ella, sus caderas empezaron a meceserse al ritmo de su dedo, su cuerpo se estaba calentando con los movimientos de sus dedos, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, él la mira deteniendo su dedo -Hn- ¿porque se detuvo? sintió la ropa que él aun llevaba, lo único que pudo quitarle fue su camisa blanca más no podía.- Hazlo solo, ya que no puedo-

Kai no tardo en hacerlo, de pie tiro de sus pantalones junto con el su bóxer. Le separo las piernas, posándose sobre ella, rozando su pene en ella, haciéndola gemir mas también enojar pues solo eso hace, rozarse sobre ella- Demonios Kai... hazlo ya- exige y era lo que él esperaba. Y en respuesta él chupa su cuello dejandole una marca que quedaría a la vista de todos.- Mierda... no hagas eso- le da un golpe leve para que se aleje de ese lugar.

Su respuesta fue lo que ella esperaba, empujo fuerte su pene dejándolo entrar todo. Sus dedos se aferraron a su omóplato, enterró su rostro en su cuello gimiendo fuerte que cualquiera podría escucharla. Y no paso más, se quedo quieto, Hiromi gruño cerca de su oído fastidiada de que jugara con ella.  
>Maldita sea, solamente porque no veía, porque si no ella tomaría el control de esa situación y lo cabalgaría con hambre y ansías, pero la jodida vista no volvía y debía solamente esperar, esperar a que él se moviera. Lo saco haciéndola gemir.<p>

-Mierda.. Kai no juegues... quiero todo de ti ahora.- ordeno gritando. Lo escucho reírse de ella, bajo su mano hasta llegar a su parte intima, con sus dedos toco el glande estremeciéndolos, toco todo el largo de su pene.

-Hiromi- gruño, sus dedos hacían toques sensuales con su pene. La volvió a besar, alejando su mano de su miembro y entrando totalmente en ella, contrajo su vagina apretando su miembro invitándolo a sus embestidas. Con sus dedos volvió a acariciar su clítoris mientras embestía. Deslizándose adentro y afuera, lento al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Hiromi mueve su cadera para encontrarlo en el camino. Aleja su mano y los hace sentarse, sosteniéndola por el trasero la hace subir y bajar, se agarra de sus hombros para tomar mas impulso a las embestidas, sentía que llegaría pronto al su primer orgasmo del momento. Empezó a tirar de ella con mas fuerza, apretando sus glúteos dejando las marcas de sus dedos, sus gemidos eran mas fuertes.

-Alguien va ha pasar y te escuchara- se burla de ella.

-Ahora... no... importa... eso- estaba mas concentrada en el placer- Kai... Kaiii... Kaiiiiiiii- grita al llegar al primer orgasmo, Kai no para de subirla ya bajarla. No pierde de vista su rostro cuando llega al placer y grita su nombre. Clavo mas sus dedos en su trasero(no quise escribir culo, aparte de que lo acabo de escribir... preferí trasero) Siente su vagina palpitar arqueando su espalda- Kai.- Saber que grita su nombre por el placer, lo hace perder el control. Vuelven de nuevo a recostarse, no puede hacer mas que acariciarlo, porque buscaría a ciegas su boca y para besarlo y no lo encontraría. Kai la besa, estaba en el cielo, sus lenguas recorrían toda la boca del otro, separándose cuando necesitaron el aire. Sus embestidas volvieron a aumentar, ella movía sus caderas para sentirlo mas rápido y mas cerca, abrazando su caderas con las piernas para sentirlo mas adentro, que todo entrara en ella.

-Hiromi- estaban a punto del orgasmo, las embestidas eran mas y mas fuerte, tanto que el sofá parecía se desplomaría de la fuerza. Más rápido, mas fuerte, gemían juntos, el placer los inundaba, sentían como el orgasmo explotaría en pocos segundos.

-Ahhh... ahhhh... Kai- grito Hiromi cuando el orgasmo llego a ella, explotando junto con el ruso.

-Hiromi- exploto dentro de ella, inundandola de semen, sintiendo ese liquido lechoso dentro de ella. Se abrazo a él, mientras el orgasmo pasaba, había sido el mas largo que hubiera tenido.

Jadeantes, sudorosos, quedaron en el sofá recostados, Kai sobre ella entre sus pechos, Hiromi abrazando su cabeza, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Cuando sintió que podía hablar dijo:-

-No estoy segura, pero creo que me dislocaste la cadera- sentía un dolor en ella, por la fuerza bruta de las embestidas

-Lo siento- Hiromi bufo exasperada, con fuerzas tiro a Kai al suelo, setandose en el sofá, mirando a la pared de enfrente porque no sabía donde había caído.

-Demonios... ¿que te pasa?- alzo la voz.

-Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿porque me tiras?- Kai también alzo la voz.

-Es que no eres tu..

-No me digas... "no eres tu soy yo" maldita frase de pacotilla-

-No me refiero a eso idiota- gruño ante el insulto.- quiero saber donde esta el Kai, el ruso que era un maldito bastardo con todos, y si se preocupaba lo hacía a su manera sin demostrarlo a nadie. Un ruso que no era blando ni se disculpaba con nadie. ¿Que demonios te paso?

-Verte viva- contesto, sin levantarse del suelo.

-Escúchame, prefiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Kai que conocí y no este que, no se si tengo enfrente, es tan amable y se disculpa.

-Extrañas mi actitud ¿cierto?-

-Si, extraño al frío, serio, sin corazón, bruto y sin sentimientos, Kai- entonces cayó en cuanta de lo que dijo, había dicho que lo extrañaba, quedo perpleja ante lo que acababan de hacerle, la hizo hablar haciéndole saber que aun lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y lo quería, bueno no le había dicho eso, pero seguro el ruso había entendido sus palabras.

-Hn- sonrió. No podía creer lo que la había echo decir, le gusta la Hiromi antigua, la que conoció años atrás y creyó muerta, pero esta... esta también y mas que nada por su parecido en su carácter. Le gustaba así y esperaba que cuando terminara todo no cambiara. -Escuche lo que quería.

-Vete al demonio- le contesto. Sabía que pronto sería tarde y ella quería ir a su habitación y para eso debía salir y para eso debía cambiarse y para eso necesitaba ver, he ahí el problema. No sabía donde había quedado su ropa. y solo había una persona cerca para ayudarla a vestirse. Se arrepentiría algún día de lo que diría- Ayúdame

-¿Que?- había escuchado bien o fue su imaginación.

-Ayúdame... a vestirme- No dijo nada, se paro para juntar toda la ropa, la de él y de ella. Fue el primero en cambiarse, ya listo, la ayudo.

-Levanta las piernas- ordeno. Estuvo a punto de preguntar porque... pero entendió que le ayudaría a poner sus bragas, no pudo evitar reírse, era como su sirviente que la ayudaba a cambiarse. Kai ignoro su risa, sabía porque reía mas le importo poco, le puso el sostén, los jeans y la blusa. Y sus zapatos

-Eso fue fastidioso- se quejo, gruñendo.

-Ese eres tú, no cambies tonto. Ni por la estúpida novia idiota que tienes- Kai no se preocupo en defender a su novia... -Tengo que irme, al igual que tu- busco con sus manos el camino esperando no tropezarse.

-Ven tonta- tomo su mano, abrió la puerta y salio del lugar.-Sabes el camino- estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ese es el Kai que conozco... ten en cuenta que si eres el mismo de antes entonces tendré sexo contigo, pero si sigues como el emocional, sentimentalistas empedernido te mandare al demonio.

-Significa que te gusto.

-Sigue soñando Hiwatari... además somos enemigos y se que pronto tendremos nuestra batalla, y veremos quien es mas fuerte.

-Yo- cada uno tomo caminos opuestos.

Hiromi se volteo a él- Temporal- alzo la voz para que la escuchara.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto. Hiromi volvía a ser la misma de antes, fría, sería, con una mirada asesina.

-Cegera temporal, en unos días volveré a recuperar la vista. Para entonces dile a tu noviecita, que se cuide, aun tengo una deuda pendiente.- Kai no dijo nada- Y no te ilusiones, el que vuelvas a ser el mismo, no quiere decir que tendremos sexo cuando quieras- añadió, tomando su camino hacía las instalaciones de BEGA

.

**Día 1 - ****7 am**

No pidió explicaciones, sabía que no se las daría. Ella seguía igual, con su semblante neutral pero con una mirada llena de odio. Seguro por su cegera pero ¿que podía hacer?, solo esperar. Además dentro de una hora empezaría la primera blade batalla y quería ver como quedarían, Hiromi estaba molesta porque no podría ver la batalla solo escuchar. Llegaron al bey estado juntos, sentándose del lado del ala B... donde estarían todos los de BEGA... frente a ellos estarían la BBA.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir al igual que los equipos llegaban y se acomodaban en su área. Kai y los Blitzkrieg Boys se sentaron en la primera fila, para observar bien. Tyson, Max y Rei estaban en los vestidores dando apoyo a los Psykick. Salima estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de sus contrincantes.

-Tranquila Salima, se que lo harán bien- Tyson le dio su apoyo. La pelirroja agradecía el apoyo.

-Chicos les ira bien- Max sonrió a ellos.

-Gracias Chicos..- agradeció Kane...

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta -_5 minutos para que empiece la blade batalla._ - anunciaron.

-Bien... nosotros nos iremos, pero los estaremos apoyando-Rei les deseo lo mejor.

Los tres Blade Breakers salieron del vestidor, rumbo a sus asientos donde verían al equipo contra quien batallarían. Al llegar se sentaron junto a Kenny quien con su laptop Dizzy verían que tan fuerte era el equipo.

-Bienvenidos BBA y BEGA- Dj Jazzman hablo animando- en pocos minutos empezara la primera batalla entre los equipos Psykick y RAW, veremos quien es el mejor.

-¿Como vino Jazzman aquí? ¿acaso se unió a BEGA?- grito Tyson, llamando la atención de todos.

-Tranquilo Tyson- Dickenson llego a ellos- El solo fue contratado por Hiromi, es solo trabajo.

Cuando mencionaron su nombre, todos voltearon a verla, tenía el rostro serio y sus ojos cerrados y Diablo hablaba con ella, movía la cabeza para asentir algunas veces negaba. Diablo se veía molesto, saco un cigarro encendiéndolo y empezando a fumar. Hiromi se paro dispuesta a alejarse pero tropezó con algo haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, fue salvada por Diablo, pero ella se soltó con los puños apretados fuerte, odiaba no poder hacer las cosas. Los dos hablaban y ellos solo veían ya que no los escuchaban. Al final Hiromi volvió a su asiento, pero Ellio, Vaiden y Atem bajaron para llegar al plato y dar algunas indicaciones al equipo de su compañía que ya habían entrado.

-¿Como creen que sean?- pregunto Max.

-Difíciles- contesto Wyat en la fila de arriba junto a Vera.

-Son buenos en defenderse, mas sus ataques no son tan fuertes. Pero cuando han encontrado el punto débil del contrincante, lanzan sus mejores ataques

-Queridos Televidentes, internistas y espectadores... la primera batalla empezara...- se trasmitiría todo por Internet para que el mundo entero supiera quien era el mejor- los dos equipos están ya en el estadio, sera tres batallas en las cuales se vera quien es el mejor. Y así da inicio... Goki vs Kick ( el de Kick buttowski jajaja).

Los dos mencionados subieron a la tarima, donde se encontraba el plato, Kick volteo a ver a la castaña solo asintiendo y volviendo su atención a su rival.

-Esto no me gusta nada chicos- murmuro Kenny. Había algo raro y lo sabía, ademas el echo de que Kick asintiera a su líder era mala señal.

-Confíen en Goki chicos, el le ganara- Tyson animo.

-Esperemos que así sea.- hablo Vera.

-Listos jugadores-

-Listos- gritaron ambos

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip - Grito Dj Jazzman. El beyblade anaranjado de tres puntas de Goki choco con el beyblade azul marino de Kick. Mas el único que retrocedió fue el de Goki...

La batalla no se hizo esperar, Goki atacaba a Kick mas este tenia una defensa muy buena cada vez que veía el ataque reforzaba su defensa así el único que saldría dañado sería el beyblade de Goki.

Wyat observaba la batalla, recordaba como tiempo atrás ese mismo beyblade, el de Goki, le había pertenecido a él, pero le había sido quitado cuando supusieron que había muerto, ahora tenía otro, pero si sabía algo de ese beyblade es que nunca había sido llamado ya que sus rivales siempre habían sido débiles, sin embargo esta ocasión si saldría la bestia bits. Kenny trataba de estudiar los ataques del beyblade azul marino, pero solo llevaban 25 segundos de haber empezado la pelea y no había recolectado nada.

Goki se empezaba a fastidiar, y quería que su contrincante atacara, por eso solo había una opción para ganar.-Cyber Dranzer.- el fénix salió, graznando, el ave Cybor había sido llamado.- Blast Impress- lanzo su ataque especial.

El beyblade azul marino resistió el ataque...-Neón- Kick llamo a su bestia bits... un gato negro con ojos amarillos y pecho azul. Goki no dudo en reírse eso no le haría daño a su Cyber Dranzer ya que este era muy poderoso- imperial dance-

-No- grito Vera... ella conocía el ataque.

El beyblade tomo una gran rapidez que era imposible verle, el gato carió a velocidad y crecía hasta convertirse en un puma el rugido del animal ensordeció a todos, haciéndolos cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos. Se escucho el golpe fuerte, dejando a la mayoría impresionados.

Cuando Goki abrió los ojos vio a su beyblade destrozado fuera del plato a la par suya, el chip aun intacto. Había sido derrotado.

-El ganador es Kick del equipo RAW...- los aplausos era de la compañía de BEGA. Diablo le susurra al oído a Hiromi cada movimientos que hubo en la batalla.

-¿Tu conocías el ataque?- pregunto Ian a Vera.

-Su ataque es mas que nada ruidoso, el gruñido que da la bestia es tan fuerte que te deja casi sordo y hace que pierdas la concentración, así puede atacar al beyblade oponente.

Goki, volvió con sus compañeros triste y en sus manos los pedazos de su beyblade.

-Eso no dejo que tomara sus datos- Kenny hablo- fueron 35 segundos de batalla y no pude grabar nada.

-La siguiente batalla sera entre Mily y Salima- las dos contrincantes subieron al plato. Mily se veía inocente, debil y eso le dio confianza a Salima.

-Vamos Salima tu puedes- Grito Tyson.

-Listas chisas?-

-Listas

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip- el beyblade verde de Salima fue tirado con mucha potencia haciendo que el choque fuera mas fuerte para el beyblade rosa de Mily... los dos beyblades chocaban atacándose fuerte.

Mily de reojo vio a los de la BBA, mas que nada a Kenny, sus instrucciones eran claras, no debía dejar que el chico de la computadora tomara datos de su beyblade... debía terminar la batalla en menos de 30 segundos y la verdad es que estaba aburrida con solo atacar.

Salima vio como el blade rosa casi sale del plato, eso le dio a entender que la chica de cabello naranja no sabía jugar.

-Cyber Drigger - las bestia hizo su aparición, Salima sin siquiera darse cuenta no vio que Mily también llamo a su bestia...-Metallic Heart- lanzo su ataque.

-Serverus ... yarn gore- los dos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo... Serverus, una bestia Halcón dorada, esquivo el Metallic Heart y dio con fuerza con su pico en el centro de Cyber Drigger. El beyblade salio por el aire cayendo hasta los pies de Kane...

-El ganador es Mily...- Aun estaban impactados por la fuerza del equipo Raw...

Ahora solo quedaba una batalla, Raw podría estar ganando pero, si Kane le ganaba al capitán del equipo contrario entonces ganaría todo.

-Esta sera una batalla entre capitanes... Kane y Hector- Hector tenía el mimso color de cabello que Kane solamente que mas palido...-Listos- ellos asintieron- 3... 2... 1... Let it rip...-

Yamashita sabía debía ganarle a Hector. el capitán de RAW estaba serio y con una mirada determinada...

-Nycrom... Perfect Storm- nadie esperaba que Hector lanzara su ataque desde la entrada...

-Cyber Dragoon- Nycrom, una bestia ave que se convierte en pterodactilo gris, no le dio tiempo a que Cyber Dragoon saliera, ataco con todo enviando al beyblade azul con rojo al techo rasgándolo y cayendo al suelo detrás de Dj Jazzman hundiéndose. El beyblade gris seguía, girando en el plato como si nada.

-Wow- exclamo Dj- esa fue la batalla mas corta que he visto en mi vida...- sacudió la cabeza para salir de su sorpresa- Los ganadores son el equipo RAW...

La BBA aun estaba asombrada por tal ataque...

-Hector, es casi siempre desesperado- explico Wyat- y no solo se concentra en la defensa sino también en el ataque...

-4 segundos- susurro Kenny

-Jefe... pareciera que ellos supieran lo que hacíamos y por eso terminaron la batalla antes- hablo Dizzy...

-Tienes razón...

.

Hiromi sonrió... habían captado bien sus ordenes. Eso era hacía una hora... ahora empezaría la tercera blade batalla, estaba emocionada, bueno casi, porque no era lo mismo ver que contar... como hacía Diablo, pero debía resignarse, hasta que le volviera la vista, solo podía escuchar como le contaban la batalla...

La segunda no había sido tan emocionante como ella esperaba.. el equipo Team Zargat había perdido ante Team Rose... Aide y Luly habían ganado a Zeo y Gordon en pocos segundos y sin esfuerzo. Cerberus y Orthrus habían quedado mal... un poco mas y quedaban destruidos...

**9 am**

-Bien ... la tercera blade batalla empezara... All Starz vs Dark Angels ... veremos quien sera el ganador...

Los jugadores subieron hasta llegar al plato... el primero sería Rick... y Mateo... los dos eran casos opuestos, Rick era corpulento y Mateo flaco.. y cabello negro...

-Listos chicos?

-Claro que si- grito Rick, Mateo solo asintió...

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip-

El beyblade color hueso de Rick golpeo con fuerza al blade naranja de Mateo, este ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ataque...

-Vamos ataca fuerte- pidió Rick a su beyblade... los dos chocaban.. pero había momentos en que el blade naranja esquivaba con facilidad al de Rick...

-Mateo trama algo- murmuro Vera a Wyat... este asintió..

-Parece que lo esta provocando...

-De que hablan?- pidió explicación Bryan..

-Mateo estudia siempre a sus contrincantes... parece que fuera débil y que no habla, pero cuando lo hace es porque ataca fuerte...

Rick se estaba desesperando, porque no escuchaba a Mateo decir nada y su Beyblade se movía y esquivaba, atacaba y se defendía solo...-Rock Bison - el bisonte grande fue llamado...

Mateo sonrió, esto era lo que él esperaba... -Kyara- llamo también a su bestia bits... un dragón verde con amarillo con alas de ángel.

-Drop Rock

-Rocky Fire-

Los dos ataques fueron fuertes... eran del mismo potencial... los dos hacían fricción hasta sacar chispas... terminando en una explosión, tuvieron que esperar a que el humo se disipara para saber quien había sido el ganador.

Hiromi no necesito escuchar para saber quien había ganado, ella lo sabía..-Empate- le susurro a Diablo, este la miro como loca, ni siquiera el sabía el resultado y ella ya había determinado eso...

-Empate- grito DJ Jazzman- los dos blade han quedado fuera de combate...

Mateo sonrió, nunca nadie le había superado en poder... Rick apretó los dientes, el quería ganar no empatar... Mateo dio media vuelta regresando a su equipo, lo mismo hizo Rick quien le grito a su equipo por no poder ganar...

-La siguiente batalla sera entre Emily y Bones... una batalla de chias.. ¿Listas?- pregunto

-Si.

-Let it tip-

Emily no perdió tiempo... empezó a atacar a su contrincante con fuerza... Bones, se sentía mal tenía una gran gripe y apenas divisaba a su beyblade color violeta... los ojos los tenía llorosos... y alta fiebre... Eso le dio la victoria fácil a Emily...

Hiromi no se enojo, sabía que algunos equipos perderían y otros ganarían como ahora... Los All Starz le ganaron a los Dark Angels. ...

**12 pm**

El cuarto equipo, estos habían estado reñidos... había otro empate... Dunga y Elifh.. Ozuma ganadole a Misael... esta definía todo... estaban Mariam y Lidia...

-Let it rip-

Lidia estaba decidida a ganar, mas Mariam era impredecible siempre la confundía, eso hacía que el beyblade de Lidia fuera vulnerable a sus ataques... Lidia debía poder golpearla pero por mas que intentaba, el blade de Mariam lo esquivaba, se escabullía.

-Mariam va a ganar- anunció Max...

-Lidia, trabaja mejor cuando esta siendo presionada- les dijo Vera- ella puede hacer muchas cosas chicos, es mejor que no afirmen algo que no saben si pasara...

Lidia encontró un punto débil en el beyblade de Mariam..- Izquierda...- Mariam sonrió ella no iba para esa dirección. Mas Lidia había entrenado siempre en direcciones contrarias... izquierda significaba derecha para su blade, cuando Mariam iba a atacar, Lidia el cerro el paso dando el primer ataque después de tantos que le dieron a ella.

-Sharkrash- llamo a su bestia bits,... - Abyss Fire- grito su ataque...

Sharkrash ataco al beyblade amarillo de Lidia... el blade soporto el ataque tan fuerte que el anillo de defensa quedo inservible... Lidia lo sabía y debía hacer algo.

-Back Yardin- Lidia llamo a su bestia, un conejo largo anaranjado que en la frente tiene un tercer ojo- third glance- el ataque lanzado bajaba la defensa de su oponente..

-Esto esta mal- les dijo Vera...

-El anillo de defensa de Back Yardin esta destruido.. Mariam puede atacarla y no podrá defenderse ella podría ganar..-Max estaba feliz porque sabía que ella podría ganar

Sharkrash debilito las defensas... Lidia sonrió ahora venía lo mejor...

-Back Yardin...- el conejo empezó a saltar hasta que levito alto- ataque doble, Third glance y Absolution Deadly-

-Agáchense- grito Wyat.

Una luz luminosa blanca y negra salio del tercer ojo del conejo el cual se abrió lanzándose a su oponente. La luz cegó a todos cubriéndose de ella, excepto Hiromi ya que al estar ciega, la luz no le afecto. Mariam hizo esfuerzo para que su blade esquivara el golpe mas todo fue imposible... La luz negra y blanca exploto enviando ondas de aire fuerte, se cubrieron de ello. la luz se desvaneció rápido.

Mariam junto con el beyblade estaban en el suelo, dañadas, sin fuerza... Lidia tomo su beyblade farfullando por el anillo de defensa...

-Los ganadores son el equipo Tempest...- anuncio Dj Jazzman..

.

La BBA solo había tenido un ganador en su compañía... Salima y Mariam lloraban por su perdida... nadie las hacía sentir mal.. habían dado todo su esfuerzo, pero los equipos de BEGA si eran fuertes... Vera y Wyat solo escuchaban no decían nada.. Kenny estaba decepcionado de que no haya obtenido nada de información de ninguno de los nuevos equipos...

Todos los equipos de BEGA se retiraron, Diablo y Hiromi bajaron para hablar con Tempest... Vera quien estaba al pendiente de ella la observo, Diablo era quien la llevaba y eso era raro.

Hiromi medio felicito al equipo, no era de ella estar feliz todo el tiempo, habían echo un buen trabajo... aun faltaba las pelea de mañana... Hiromi al dar vuelta casi cae, no había visto la banca y había topado con ella, busco la mano de Diablo para que la ayudara..

-Oh Dios- exclamo Vera, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Que le paso?-

-Acaso no lo sabes- Yurita estaba cerca- ese fue su pago al darles sus libertar... deberían de agradecerle a ella, pero para mi ustedes son unos estúpidos... no recordaron el pacto que hicimos y provocaron eso- Yurita se fue dejando a Vera y Wyat sintiéndose mal...

Vera iba ir con Hiromi para pedir una disculpa por olvidar su pacto, no lo recordaba, Hiromi había pagado esa libertad que ella tenía ahora... la detuvieron del brazo...

-Es temporal...- informo Kai- déjalo así

Tala abrazo a Vera...

Wyat cerro los ojos, Hiromi lo quisiera o no, aun tenía un corazón y eso era algo bueno.


	19. Kai tiene la respuesta

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, se abrían dado cuenta que un poco mas y caía y necesito ayuda de Diablo. Aun se sentía molesta por su ceguera, era impotente y no podía valerse por ella misma.  
>Había terminado ya las cuatro batallas del primer día y ahora no tenía nada que hacer, sabía que aun no había anochecido pero tampoco era tan temprano, quizás eran la de la tarde porque el sol pegaba en ella mas no era tan caliente como el de medio día. Y como no podía entrenar o mas bien Diablo se lo prohibió hasta que recuperara la vista, entonces estaba en la orilla de la isla, recostada sobre una toalla, simplemente en un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, un día de descanso no le caería mal.<p>

No había nadie cerca y le gustaba eso, la soledad y así poder controlar esos pensamientos y sentimientos que de pronto se habían alocado en su interior, era incapaz de comprenderse a si misma, todo lo que pasaba y pasaría, la tenía estresada, bueno admitía en silencio que haber tenido relaciones, ayer, con Kai le había dado mas relajación. Mas no totalmente.

Tenía cerrado sus ojos, todo era silencio, solo el aire soplando algunos cabellos sueltos, el mar con poco movimiento, las hojas secas volando cerca. Pronto escucho pisadas que se acercaban a ella, iban despacio no queriendo hacer ruido para no asustarla, no eran de su compañía. Se maldijo en esos momentos, era imposible tratar de defenderse para que nadie se acercara, ahora si maldecía a Vera y Wyat, por ellos estaba así, pero no debía culpar a nadie había sido decisión suya incluso Diablo trato de impedir esa tontería pero ella y su maldito gran corazón.  
>Se levanto, quizás no veía pero haría el intento de defenderse.<p>

-¿Quien es?- preparo sus puños y piernas para pelear.

-Tranquila, somos nosotras- ¿acaso con eso debía sentirse mas relajada?

-¿Que quieren?- no bajo sus defensas. Unos pasos rápidos llegaron detrás de ella, recibiendo un golpe en su nuca.

-no sabes que con un golpe así podrías dejarme en coma- alzo el brazo para darle un golpe pero sería en vano.

-Entonces se amable con nosotras- fue un reclamo

-Vete al demonio Reina y tu Julia- Ella solo rieron, la tenían a su merced y eso era bueno ¿cierto? Digamos, así podrían llevársela y hablar con calma y sacarle alguna que otra cosa, como por ejemplo la contraseña para ver los vídeos.

-Ven- Reina tomo su mano, sería su guía

-¿A donde demonios me llevan?- pregunto dejándose llevar, sin recordar que las únicas prendas puestas eran las del traje de baño- ¿secuestro de nuevo?

-No, Hiromi, solo queremos hablar- no le daba buena espina sus tonos de voz, además ¿adonde la llevaban? ¿acaso estaba subiendo a una lancha? Eso ya no era bueno, la estaban alejando de la Isla Moscú y seguro la llevarían a su isla...

-¿A donde vamos?- Julia y Reina se miraron, no dijeron nada, siguieron su rumbo el cual era la Isla Madagascar, en la cual solamente estaban los Blader Breakers y los Blitzkrieg Boys, pero había un lugar apartado de la isla que nadie había pisado en esos momentos y ellas habían encontrado, era magnifico para hablar y entrenar.

-Tu tranquila- pronuncio Reina, viendo que ya estaban llegando.

-Tranquila?- dijo con ironía- Que mierda dices... no se a donde demonios me llevan y no podría decir donde es, porque estúpidamente soy ciega. Así que hablen ahora ¿donde jodidos me llevan?-

El carácter de su amiga había subido, si antes era mandona y gritona, ahora lo era el triple, pero aun así no dirían donde la llevaban y que estuviera ciega era algo bueno, en esos momentos claro, porque ellas estaban angustiadas de que no volviera a recuperar la vista.

Llegaron a la orilla de la Isla Madagascar. La hicieron bajar cada una tomando un brazo. Suspiro pesadamente, era obvio que no le dirían donde demonios estaban y lo peor era que parecía una chiquilla que se podía perder en cualquier momentos si ellas no la sujetaban. No estaba invalida y menos era una viejita que necesitaba ayuda de personas para ser buenas samaritanas.

Caminaron por largo rato y no entendía que iban a hacer con ella. Pronto recordó que ella solo llevaba puesto esas dos piezas y que no sabía ante quien la llevaban sus ex-amigas, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en solo pensar que podrían llevarla de nuevo con sus compañeros y que entre ellos estuviera el ruso quien le había dado un placer que no había experimentado. Debía tranquilizarse y no pensar en ello, mas bien no pensar en nada y no dejarse ver vulnerable ante las demás personas, ciega o no, se haría ver como una mujer que no le importaba en absoluto las personas que la rodearan.

-Bien, llegamos- ¿a donde?... aun sentía el viento soplar y rozar su piel, sus pies sentían la tierra... ah si... la habían llevado descalza y en todo el camino se punzo con varias cosas las cuales no quería saber que eran. Pero entonces no la habían llevado al interior de algún lugar, seguía afuera y habían caminado bastante. Estaba en su isla, 100% segura y ella habían encontrado ese lugar oculto que solo ella sabía y que era tan pacifico y nadie la molestaba ahí.

-Lo encontraron- les murmuro, casi admirándolas, casi porque seguro una de ellas estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar para estar a sola con sus novios. Sonrió, ella conocía a sus amores secretos de años atrás y seguro eran los mismos.

-Vaya.. sabes donde estamos, sorprendente- Julia estaba asombrada, quizás la ceguera aumentos sus otros sentidos y también su orientación porque solo así ella podría haber sabido donde estaban-¿Tienes un tercer ojo?

-Cállate-espeto Hiromi-¿que quieren de mi?

-Un favor- Reina se paro frente a ella. Pero sentía que Hiromi si la veía. Y no podía quedarse con las dudas. Alzo sus brazos y los meneo frente a ella, hizo muecas, gestos grotescos, le saca la lengua e incluso lanzo un puño que quedo a escasos metros de su rostro y Hiromi seguía igual, se había equivocado, si estaba ciega.

-A caso me ven cara de hacer favores- solo eso le faltaba que la necesitaran para algún favor y no para pasar tiempo con ella, debía acostumbrarse a la soledad.

-Escucha Hiromi... te extrañamos en todo sentido, hemos querido ayudarte, pero eres tan necia y terca que prefieres morir ayudando a BEGA que a nosotros-

-Crees que después de 3 años yo necesite ayuda de ustedes Julia?-

La española ignoro su comentario-Hiromi, se que eres fuerte, pues vimos como quedo Hiro e incluso la tonta de Melisa, por eso queremos pedirte este favor, además así pasaremos tiempo juntos.

Hiromi frunció el ceño, acaso le estaban pidiendo que los asesorara en sus entrenamientos de blades.. eso era una locura, pero debía admitir que esas dos estaban mas locas que ella. Y no era que quisiera inflar su ego, pero si era fuerte, porque sabía que Hiro aun estaba inconsciente y Melisa, bueno la rubia había quedado mal que necesitaría una cirugía plástica y un necesario trasplante de cerebro.

-Tan débiles son-

-No se trata de debilidad Hiromi- Reina se acerco a ella- lo que queremos es que nos ayudes a mejorar, somos buenas pero contigo como entrenadora podríamos ser mejores ¿no crees?

-Chantajistas- era un chantaje lo sabía, no solo estaba ahí para "ayudarlas a entrenar" había algo mas oculto en esas palabras y sabía lo que querían, se quedaría pero deberían soportarla como ella era. Y también por que quería ver como le pedían la contraseña- Tendrán que soportarme entonces-.

Julia y Reina sonrieron, el plan iba bien ahora vería como era su ex-amiga como entrenadora.

.

Diablo camino por los pasillos con determinación ha hablar de nuevo con aquel invitado que tenía. Parecía tan lejano la última vez que lo vio, cuando no tenía el cabello blanco, cuando aun era algo joven y fuerte y con un carácter que hacía odiarlo, quizás por eso no le agradaba el viejo o por todo lo que le hizo, él y Dickenson.

Siempre hubiera preferido no haber nacido o haberlos conocido, así su vida no sería un infierno y ellos no le hubieran hecho la vida imposible. Abrió la puerta, encontrándolo con la cabeza ladeada y en su mirar un gran desprecio.

-Día de visitas- su sarcasmo nunca acababa. Mas no dijo nada, solo lo veía, estaba mas demacrado que cuando lo trajeron, flaco, con algo de barba y no le importaba si estaba enfermo o no. -Porque tan callado... pequeño

Bufo ante ese diminutivo, ya no era pequeño y ahora sabía defenderse y muy bien. Ahora era el mismísimo Diablo reencarnado para hacerlos pagar lo que le hicieron a él.

-No tengo mucho que decir... viejo- a él tampoco le gustaba que le llamasen así. - Siempre espere este día... no sabes cuanto.

-Valió la pena-

-Lo vale... Voltaire- Diablo se sentó frente a este- quiero tenerlos a los dos, quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí cuando me enviabas a aquellos calabozos y ordenabas 100 latigazos por cada turno... en ese entonces no comprendía porque me tratabas así... solo a mi, a Susumo nunca lo tocaste, dejaste que hiciera su vida pero a mi no. Fui un idiota lo admito, creer que un viejo como tu era mi padre.

-Eras mi hijo..

-Por favor, ni tu te la crees. Siempre supiste que no lo era, por eso recibía aquel trato de tu parte. Golpes, me hiciste que entrenara el beyblade solamente porque a ti te apetecía, cuando yo lo aborrecía...

-Eras un Hiwatari, debías amar ese deporte.- Volteaire estaba débil, llevaba meses ahí amarrado y apenas se movía. Recibía castigos enviados por Diablo.

-No lo era y nunca lo seré. Los Hiwatari son una mierda bien hecha, se creen los dueños del mundo, incluso tu hijo lo creía... pero Susumo era tan idiota que hacía lo que tu mandaras con tal de quedar bien contigo... era patética la forma en que tratabas de hacernos parecer una familia- se levanto de la silla, para caminar alrededor de él-el día que me entere de la verdad... fue el mas feliz de mis días, me libraría de ti, Padre.

-Nunca fuiste mi hijo-

-Lo se, nunca fui un Hiwatari y Lucifer sabe cuanto me alegro saber aquello. Pero no pudo evitar que mi verdadera familia fueran ellos, quienes fueron peor que tu. No creí que existieran peores que Volteaire Hiwatari, pero gracias a las recomendaciones y consejos de ese viejo ellos me trataron peor que una basura.

-Eso eres- Volteaire recibió un gran golpe por parte de Diablo dejandole rojo el rostro y un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-Lo era... porque ahora soy mucho mas, un Dios que podría destruirte a ti y tu familia- Volteaire le lanzo una mirada letal, no podía meterse con el único familiar que le quedaba, su nieto no era como él y no debía pagar por su estupidez- destruir a mi propio hermano... creían que encerrándome en un hospital psiquiátrico yo sería diferente, que no sería violento, que no volvería a lanzarme a ti para ahorcarte y matarte con mis propias manos. Solo sirvió para planear y hacerme de amigos que me ayudarían cuando ellos vieran que ya estaba mejor o fingir mi propia muerte, algo magnifico e iluminador.

-Estas loco-

-Cuida tus palabras... padre... o ¿como debería llamarte? ¿padre adoptivo?- Soltó varias carcajadas, pero ni esas ni muchas mas lograrían borrar aquellas pruebas que tuvo que pasar por parte de él y enterarse después que no había sido su hijo, no era de su sangre, era de otra familia, pero había sufrido tanto por la loca obsesión de Volteaire por conquistar al mundo que solo había sido un peón... e incluso él hubiera sido diferente, si su verdadera familia lo hubiera aceptado bien, su hermano de sangre, mayor que él, estaba celoso por su llegada, lo sabía. recibía sus insultos, golpes incluso, cuando el aun no se había recuperado de los maltratos de su supuesto padre. Cuando murieron sus padres biológicos fue peor. Volteaire había ido a "visitarlos" y no pudo soportarlos verlos juntos hablando como dos viejos amigos. Por ese motivo se había lanzado sobre ellos tratando de ahorcarlos, pero claro su hermano mayor llamo a la policía y lo enviaron a un lugar de locos. Ahí aprendió a calmarse, planear sus estrategias y no dejar ver sus emociones, ser una persona neutral que no se preocupaba por nadie, ni nada.

-Señor, cambio de turno- uno de sus trabajadores entro a la habitación.

-Muy bien, saben que hacer- propinándole un último golpe salió de la habitación, estaba harto de escucharlo gritar y quejarse de sus castigos, ahora sabría lo que el sintió. -Pronto morirás de dolor Volteaire... y pronto te tocara a ti Darió... hermano mayor -

.

¿A que hora se iría? ya estaba aburrida de escucharlas entrenar, no estaría tan aburrida si pudiera verlas. Parecía que mejoraban con cada minuto y si eso las hacía feliz pues que bueno. Le dio una última inhalada a su cigarro, para tirarlo, se había acabado su tercer cigarro del momento. Cuando estaba aburrida o quería calmarse fumaba. Por eso siempre llevaba en su sostén unos cuantos cigarros con su encendedor.

Ellas se habían sorprendido al verla sacar unos cigarros, no sabían que ella fumaba, y si tenían algún problema con ello, no le importaba. Lo importante ahora era que no tenía mas cigarros y ya quería irse a su habitación y comer, mas que nada eso, no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día por pensar en lo que haría Diablo con su huésped...

-Basta ya- ordeno a las dos, era suficiente entrenamiento, llevarían 3 horas ahí y no debían desgastarse tanto.

Julia y Reina pararon, estaban algo agotadas, habían practicado bastante y tenían una buena entrenadora. Se sentaron a la par de ella, en silencio, buscando una manera de pedirle aquella información tan importante y que era como la vida misma, importante tanto como la muerte.

-Hiromi...- empezó Julia

-Llevenme de regreso- en todo momento había mantenido su voz seca y seria. Además ya quería cambiarse.

-Pero Hiromi solamente estamos..

-De regreso- era una advertencia. Julia y Reina suspiraron derrotadas, no habían podido sacarle alguna información, solamente enseñarles algunas técnicas pero solo eso.

La tomaron de los brazos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la lancha que la llevaría de regreso a su isla, Reina estaba desilusionada, tanto que empezaba a creer que debían raptarla de nuevo y obligarla a decírselos pero eso era una forma no muy de ellas, solamente era algo que no podían hacer.

En todo el camino estuvieron calladas. Pronto estaría nen la orilla y no habían obtenido ninguna respuesta, de ninguna pregunta que ellas hicieron, de lo que querían... Hiromi, sentía el ambiente, silencioso, incomodo, tenso, fatigoso, sepulcral... ¿cuantas veces se dijo que no quería ayudar o hablar con la gente de la BBA? ¿100? ¿1000? ¿1000000? ¿Infinitamente? muchas veces, entonces ¿Porque dejo su aro con ellos? ¿Porque? había veces en que ni ella misma se entendía, no, seriamente sufría de bipolaridad, era buena con algunos y mala con otros, seria con su equipo y una maldita cuando quería. Si... tenía muchas facetas y muchos cambios de humor. Medio sonrió

-Es una cosa que cuanto más grande menos se ve-

-¿Eh?- estaban mas confusas que antes... ¿que significaba eso? ni siquiera lo entendieron.

-¿Acaso es un acertijo?- pregunto sin creérselo Julia. No necesitaba decirlo, si querían la palabra clave las haría pensar tanto que querían quitarse la cabeza, pues deberían pedir ayuda a una sola persona que en todo caso sabía muy bien la respuesta a todo.

-Soy fuerte como el león, pero autodestructiva como el Escorpión, capaz de descender al abismo más profundo para poder tocar el fondo e impulsarme hacia arriba, hacia a la luz.- Volvió a decirles... pero de nuevo no entendían a lo que se refería- **Consume tu vida en el fuego, ****Renace de tus cenizas.**

Llegaron a la isla, la bajaron con cuidado, dejándola de nuevo en el mismo lugar en donde la encontraron. Pero querían saber que significaban todas esas palabras que les dijo.

-Hiromi ¿que significan...

-Cuando encuentren las respuestas a esos dos acertijos, entonces pregunten al único ruso idiota que les podría dar una respuesta- Hiromi había cortado a Reina- Hiwatari la tiene.

-Yo creo que estoy confundida- hablo Julia

-Lárguense- volvió a ordenar, la miraron incrédulas- si las ven aquí pensaran que traman algo y podría pasar coas feas. Así que largo, mañana sera otro día de batallas.

Sin rechitar se marcharon, rumbo de nuevo a la isla Madagascar, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a los acertijos que les dio Hiromi...

.

Recogió la toalla, para volver a dentro y cambiarse y cenar porque tenía hambre, en verdad debía algún día comer los tres tiempo. Iba marchando lenta y sin apresurarse, sus pasos se volvieron incluso mas lentos, escuchaba respiraciones cerca e incluso alguien la estaba viendo, ¿quien podría ser ahora? Reina y Julia se habían marchado. El crujir de una rama le advirtió la presencia de un desconocido.

-¿Quien esta ah..-

Hiromi cayó al suelo, inconsciente, había recibido un fuerte golpe con una rama gruesa, en la cabeza. El pecho se movía rápido, había tomado la decisión correcta, era la única manera de ayudar, porque no sabía que hacer. Le hizo seña a alguien mas. De entre los árboles salieron cuatro más. La cargaron y se la llevaron. No pesaba tanto como creían.

-Veremos que haces ahora ciega-

.

**Día 2 - 6 am**

Julia y Reina caminaban de un lado a otro. Aún pensado en lo que Hiromi les dio. No podían hablar aún con Kai, pues primero debían encontrar las respuestas de esos acertijos, pero de tantas que habían dado ninguna tenía sentido y seguro para Kai tampoco. Quizás con la ayuda de Kenny podrían encontrar algo, porque el chico era muy inteligente, bueno también estaba Emily, pero esta estaba algo rara al igual que todas las chicas integrantes de cada equipo, parecían nerviosas y se sobresaltaban por cualquier cosa, esa actitud tenían desde ayer en la noche y no entendían porque. Pero no les interesaba tampoco. Buscaron a Kenny quien ya estaba en el estadio, con su computadora, teniendo esperanzas para poder, esta vez, tener algo de sus contrincantes.

-Kenny- Julia saludo, bueno un intento de saludo porque su mente estaba algo enredada-

-Hola chicas- saludo sin despegar su vista de su laptop- vine antes para saber como encontrar alguna forma de que los blades de BEGA se dejen grabar en pocos segundos.

Reina y Julia solo se miraron, esperarían un poco para hacerle esa pregunta.

Por uno de los camerinos, los Majestics esperaban a que les fueran ha avisar su siguiente batalla, tres de ellos pelearían y no habían tomado la decisión de quien sería el tercero.

Los jugadores de la BBA, pronto empezaron a llegar y sentarse en su lugar que les pertenecía a ellos, pronto verían quien ganaría, si ellos o su contrincantes.

BEGA estaba casi completo, casi porque faltaban 4 personas. Los Fallen Angels y Diablo, ninguno aparecía...  
>Además, se dieron cuenta que también faltaba Hiromi, ella no estaba, y por el semblante de sus compañeros parecía que algo malo había pasado.<p>

Pronto entraron, Vaiden y Ellio, detrás un Atem pensativo y un Diablo hecho furia. Pero de Hiromi no había señas...

Diablo quería quemar todas las Islas, hasta saber que había pasado. Se la habían llevado ¿pero quien? había envidado a Atem, Ellio y Vaiden a que la buscaran pero no estaba en la isla Madagascar, asi que no fueron la BBA, sabía que ella había estado en la orilla de la isla tomando sol, porque habían encontrado su toalla, pero esta, estaba tirada a medio camino, entonces solo se le ocurría cosas que no debía pensar. Ahogamiento...

Ya había enviado a varios hombres a inspeccionar la isla, ¿como podía ser posible que su hija adoptiva había desaparecido? Nadie sabía nada, eso era lo peor.

Reina se acerco a Kenny para preguntar- Jefe- volteo a verla prestando atención- necesito ayuda con un acertijo.

-Reina no es hora de eso, ya va a empezar.

-Kenny- Julia hablo esta vez- Hiromi nos dio algo, para encontrar la contraseña- hablaban bajo, Kenny dejo que siguieran- y lo que nos dio fue un acertijo, bueno dos, pero no hemos encontrado una respuesta.

Kenny lo pensó, quizás Hiromi no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que ella ayudaría y con sus acertijos sería la mejor forma-De acuerdo

-Es una cosa que cuanto más grande menos se ve- dijo Reina... Kenny se puso pensativo... _mientras mas grande menos se ve... ¿que podría ser?... algo grande que no te deja ver... una roca o un iceberg... un momento... si es mas grande menos se ve, claro es eso_ se decía en su mente.

-La oscuridad- respondió. Reina y Julia medio sonrieron- si la oscuridad se agranda menos puedes ver.

Bien a hora solo faltaba una y pronto tendrían idea de que era..

-La primera batalla de la segunda ronda esta por empezar- DJ Jazzman hablaba - tendremos a los Majestics de la BBA contra los Phantom de BEGA...

Los respectivos equipos salieron, enviando a sus primeros contrincantes...

-Sera una batalla entre el francés Oliver y Luccy, por favor jugadores.-

Oliver observaba detenidamente a su oponente, Luccy era bajo, cabello negro y ojos café... vestía todo de gris...

-Listos- dijeron ambos.

-3... 2... 1... Let it rip- Jazzman inicio la blade batalla.

El blade de color Gris choco con el de color rosa... chocaron y no paraban de golpearse...  
>Desde arriba sus compañeros apoyaban a Oliver, debía ganar demostrarles que la BBA era fuerte y tenía a los mejores...<p>

-Jugar contras fantasmas, pude ser riesgoso- Vera murmuro pero fue escuchada.

-¿Fantasmas? ¿porque?- pregunto Tyson interesado y viendo la batalla

-Los Fantasmas pueden aparecer y desaparecer cuando quieran e incluso apoderarse de su enemigo- comento ella.

Luccy sonrió aterradoramente, Oliver no podía confiarse lo sabía, así que llamo a su bestia bits- Unicolyon- el unicornio blanco salió- Earth Shake- le hizo lanzar su ataque especial...

El unicornio hizo temblar la tierra, todo el lugar se movía, tuvieron que aferrarse a sus lugares. El ataque era para que el beyblade se dificultara moverse y sus movimientos se entorpecieran.. Luccy rió como maníaco.

-Revox- Luccy llamo a su bestia bits, un fantasma que no se podía ver. (porque era un fantasma jijiji) -Soul Hunger

El beyblade gris desapareció, como si se hubiera vuelto invisible, Oliver lo buscaba, no aparecía y no era bueno.. estaba tan al pendiente de ver el plato que no vio hacía arriba. Revox bajaba a una velocidad media dispuesto a caer sobre Unicolyon... cuando Oliver reacciono, solo pudo ver como la mitad del anillo de ataque de su blade era destrozado y este dejaba de girar... dejando como ganador a Revox, quien de pronto apareció. Era tan translucido que era casi imposible de ver. Solo el francés, quien tenía de frente a Revox, lo vio. Era un perro blanco con ojos rojos y dos colmillos grandes que salía de su trompa...

-El ganador es Luccy- Jazzman anunció al ganador.

Oliver tomo su blade resignado de haber perdido...

.

_Isla Finlandia_

Le dolía la cabeza, demasiado, podía incluso tener jaqueca. Gruño levantándose de donde quiera que estuviera, lo último que recordaba, era volver hacía las instalaciones de ellos después que Julia y Reina la llevaran de regreso, había escuchado unos ruidos y pasos e incluso preguntar quien demonios era el que se atrevía a estar detrás de ella pero después todo se volvió negro y dolor también.

Abrió los ojos, sabiendo que no vería nada, viendo borroso sorprendiéndose al instante. Los cerro apretándolos fuerte, quizás solo era una mala jugada. Volvió a abrirlos y entonces las cosas eran ya de otra forma, la habitación donde se encontraba tenía una mesa, una silla y una jarra de agua junto a un vaso. Una verdadera sonrisa surco su rostro, había recuperado la vista, veía de nuevo. Pero le habían golpeado la cabeza y en verdad juraba que otro golpe así y ni la contaba. Pero quien la había llevado ahí ¿y donde estaba?

Se levanto, encontrando aun con el traje de baño, se acerco a una ventana pequeña, la única del lugar, y vio el sol ardiente de la mañana, seguramente ya había empezado las batallas y ella no estaba. Seguro Diablo estaba echo una furia y seguro también descuartizaría a aquel que no la encontrara.  
>Se dio un leve masaje en la nuca. Fue hacía la puerta e intento abrirla, estaba con llave.<p>

-Demonios- farfullo. Debía salir de ahí y encontrar al culpable de todo. Miro la ventana de nuevo, no era tan pequeña, ella podía salir por ahí, usaría la pata de la mesa para quebrar el vidrio. Decidida, tiro la jarra y el vaso, pero también encontró una pequeña nota.

_Hola cieguita:  
><em>_Si ves esto es porque estas en mis manos... pero que digo.. esta ciega y no puedes leer... pero por si puedes leer sin usar tus ojos... te saludo...  
>Melisa.<em>

Destruyo la hoja, esa bruja pagaría el descaro de haberle golpeado por la espalda. Ahora mas que nunca saldría de ese lugar e iría por Melisa. Destrozo las patas de la mesa y con ello el vidrió. Hizo aun lado los pedazos y su cuerpo salió sin problema, aunque tenía algunos rasguños en su espalda y un brazo, pero eso no importaba ahora.  
>Debía llegar a la Isla Moscú y salir de Finlandia.. la había reconocido, quizás por el cartel que tenía este en una pared.<p>

.

La tercera batalla de los Majestics estaba en pleno punto... Robert se enfrentaba a Jack, era una pelea entre capitán y capitán, llevaban un empate y esa definiría todo, quien ganaba y quien perdía.

- Griffolyon - el grifo salió a su ataque- Wing Dagger.

-Monvox- un mono salió del blade- raptor claws

Los dos ataques hicieron colisión ... el humo negro inundo todo el estadio... pero Robert ayudo a que se disipara este... así sabiendo quien había ganado..

-Y los ganadores son los Majestics- toda la BBA grito...

-Felicidades- Steve era un buen perdedor y sabía que su retador había sido un buen oponente.

-Buena pelea...- contesto Robert

Diablo salió de ahí enojado, no por la batalla perdida, sino por saber si ya había paradero de su hija adoptiva.

Reina y Julia sonreían aun rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar la próxima respuesta.

-Cual es la otra?- pregunto Kenny... ya todos se habían levantando a tomar un poco de aire.. solo ellas dos, el jefe, Bryan y Kai se quedaron ahí...

-Soy fuerte como el león, pero autodestructiva como el Escorpión, capaz de descender al abismo más profundo para poder tocar el fondo e impulsarme hacia arriba, hacia a la luz.- dijo Julia... Bryan que había escuchado hablo.

-Se refiere a un ave...-les dijo... pero aun faltaba otra parte.

-Pero también dice: Consume tu vida en el fuego, Renace de tus cenizas.- Bryan miro a Kai quien había escuchado todo pero no sabía para que hablaban de acertijos...

-un Fénix- dijo secamente.

-¿Fénix?- dijeron Julia y Reina... _"Cuando encuentren las respuestas a esos dos acertijos, entonces pregunten al único ruso idiota que les podría dar una respuesta. Hiwatari la tiene."_

-Tu podrías ayudarnos- dijo Julia. Kai cerro sus ojos sin siquiera decir nada..

-Kai dinos que tienen en común un fénix y la oscuridad.

-Un fénix oscuro- dijo simple..

-Pero eso que tiene de importante..

Kai bufo exasperado, para que tantas preguntas..-Para que quieren saber?-

Los cuatro se miraron entre si, debían decirle por que hablaban de eso. Kenny tomo la palabra

-Escucha Kai, cuando Hiromi y Melisa se pelearon, tu novia, le quito a Hiromi el aro que estaba en su labio-Kai lo recordaba, incluso cuando besos sus labios y vio esa herida en ellos- el aro no era normal, era un dispositivo de grabadora, tiene vídeos, que suponemos tiene sobre lo que ha vivido Hiromi estos años- abrió los ojos para observarlos, los tres lo sabían y no habían dicho nada.. eso le molesto- tiene contraseña y las chicas intentaron que ella se las diera pero se las dio en un acertijo...

-Nos dijo que juntáramos las respuestas y que después te preguntáramos a ti- Enarco una ceja..¿él? -Y todo se resume a la oscuridad y un Fénix... no entiendo nada- dijo Julia.

Fénix... era Dranzer... porque su bestia bits era uno..  
>Oscuridad... su bestia bits no era oscura así que no entendía esa parte... a menos claro que tuviera aun a... Sus ojos tenían la respuesta, ellos lo vieron...<p>

-Dame la laptop- pidió a Kenny, ya que en ella estaba el dispositivo de Hiromi..

-Las has encontrado- afirmo Bryan...

Tecleo rápido la contraseña, tecleo Enter, todos veían lo que pasaría y en dos segundos los vídeos fueron mostrados, podrían ver los que ellos quisieran, cada uno tenía una fecha, con largas horas de grabación...

-¿Cual era?- pregunto Reina...

Kai medio sonrió... ¿porque tendría esa contraseña?

-¿como supiste cual era?- pregunto Kenny..

-Un fénix oscuro- no sabía cual vídeo ver- Black Dranzer...

* * *

><p>Perdón por haberme tardado, pero me fui de viaje y no tenía mi laptop a la mano...<p>

Ustedes diran, "tiene tiempo para escribir otros dos fic nuevos pero no para actualizar"... jijijiji  
>Es que si no escribía esas historias de otras mangas, claro, me volvería loca, los tenía en la cabeza desde hace meses e incluso soñaba con ellos... tenía que escribirlos...<br>Pero ya he vuelto a escribir de nuevo Pacto con el Diablo... are lo posible para escribir rápido el próximo capitulo...


	20. Hermanos

Pasos apresurados la llevaron a su dormitorio, dejando marcas de agua detrás de ella. Importándole poco como dejaba todo, lo importante era ir y verle las caras a sus secuestradoras, y de paso les agradecería por regresarle la vista aunque de una forma poco ortodoxa. Aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, seguro tendría un gran hematoma pero ahora eso no era importante.

Entro en ella, quitándose el traje de baño, quedando desnuda y dirigiéndose al baño encendiendo la regadera, limpiando las heridas, rasguños, que se hizo al salir de la ventana. Su mirada era sería, su rostro frío, cada movimiento era brusco, no podía relajarse y menos cuando sabía que se había perdido una o dos batallas... Salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla pequeña y secándose el cabello, abrió su armario, encontrando rápidamente su vestuario. Con la máxima velocidad que un humano podría tener se cambio, estando lista se dirigió a un solo lugar...

.

- Y Valkirias son las ganadoras- DJ Jazzman anunciaba al equipo ganador de la segunda ronda. La batalla había sido interesante.

Aun sin embargo habían algunos de las dos compañías que no lo disfrutaron... en BEGA, Diablo estaba desesperado por saber y tener noticias de su hija adoptiva, la necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien y nada le había pasado era grande y lo tenía carcomiendo por dentro... en BBA, los cinco chicos estaban indecisos pero mas que nada Kai, no sabía cual de todos ver, era difícil además porque al empezar a verlo no pararían hasta terminar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kai, se dispuso a ver uno de los vídeos tomados al azar, tenía fecha, de tres meses después de su repentina muerte. Ahí quizás sabrían como empezó todo, mas para sorpresa de la mayoría, estaban en uno de los vestidores, con la mayoría ahí dentro, en la pequeña habitación, la cual se mostraba muy estrecha para ellos. Presentes estaba cada uno de los que querían saber del cambio de actitud de Hiromi. Y no importardoles que estuvieran algo apretados, Kenny hizo reproducir el vídeo escogido por Kai.  
>La pantalla de la televisión tardo unos segundos en hacer ver las imágenes. Lo primero que vieron fue negrura mas junto a esto había un ruido leve, parecía que alguien se movía lento y con cuidado, alguien que pronto se sabría quien era.<br>El ruido parecía continuar por varios minutos, tantos que Bryan junto a Ozuma se estaban desesperando de solo escuchar ráfagas repentinas y suaves. A punto de reclamar un adelante del vídeo, cuando escucharon una voz, no cualquier, no para los rusos, quienes la conocían bien.

-_Esta listo, solamente déjame configurarlo para que sirva como debe ser- _el golpeteo de teclas marcadas con rapidez fue el único ruido que se escucho después de esa voz... Estaban a la expectativa de escuchar mas o que se viera algo, Reina fruncía el ceño había conocido esa voz tanto que diría su nombre en alto, sin embargo otra voz hablo. Dejándolos reteniendo el aire.

-_¿Porque debo usar otro GPS?- _el golpeteo de las teclas aun se escuchaba, el silencio se tensaba para ellos, alguien debía hablar o se desmayarían de tanto retener el aire.

-_Por corazonada... presiento que en el futuro lo necesitaremos por si te llegáramos a perder- _

_-Sabe muy bien que no pretendo escapar, si ese es su pensamiento señor Balkov- _jadearon de sorpresa, ahora afirmaban todo sobre Boris, el había sido el entrenador no solo de todos los jugadores de BEGA, sino también de Hiromi.

-_Nunca tendría esa clase de pensamiento señorita Hiromi- _ podía escucharse burla en la voz de Boris...-_Bien ya esta..._

En dos segundos la pantalla mostraba lo que el aro grababa, lo que en esos momentos era paredes blancas. Nada mas se veía pero se escuchaban pasos y la respiración de alguien cerca.

_-Si claro- _a pesar de ser un susurro ellos lo habían escuchado, por el tono de voz que ella había utilizado parecía desconfiar de Boris. Hasta ellos desconfiarían de él.

Sin esperar mucho apareció el rostro de Boris con una sonrisa que a ninguno le gusto, estaba igual parecía no envejecer.

-_Bien, el GPS ya esta encendido, cualquier situación en la cual te encuentres, esto nos servirá para ubicarte... además de grabar interminables horas.-_

_-¿Grabar?... ¿también es videocámara? _

_-Si_

_-¿porque?_

_-algún día nos servirá... en el futuro quizás...-_

La puerta de la habitación donde ellos dos se encuentran se abre, dando la presencia de otro hombre al cual ya conocen.

-_¿Y bien como esta todo?_

_-Magnifico señor... los únicos que sabremos de este GPS, serán usted, la señorita y su servidor- _

_-Excelente, recuerda querida, nuestro pacto-_

Ante aquellas palabras, todos en la habitación guardaron silencio e incertidumbre... ¿de que pacto hablaba Diablo? ¿que hizo para que Hiromi hiciera ese pacto?

_-Difícil de olvidar...-_ la voz de Hiromi se escuchaba cansada- _por el momento quiero dormir, terminamos ¿cierto?_

_-Si, pequeña-_

Todo el camino que recorría Hiromi era visto por ellos, dándose cuenta de las paredes blancas, todas. Camina precipitadamente, hasta entrar a una habitación... dirigiéndose al baño, quedando frente al espejo.  
>La imagen que veían era deprimente. La Hiromi, aquella que conocían, alegre no era la misma. Tenía ojeras, su piel pálida casi llegando a translucida. Le faltaba brillo a sus ojos, todo en ella parecía muerto, incluso ella misma. Demostró su agotamiento al sostenerse con fuerza en el lavabo. Sus ojos eran menos oscuros al rubí que eran, y los cuales miraban detenidamente el aro en su labio inferior, un poco hinchado por el nuevo objeto en ellos. El suspiro salido de sus labios era triste y agotado. Cerro los ojos por varios segundos y al abrirlo, parecían haber cambiado de forma, a una mas fuerte, seria, fría y con mucho odio.<p>

-_¿Como hubiera sido mi vida, si nada de esto hubiera pasado?... Hubiera terminado sola, con supuestos amigos que me tendrían lastima y un grupo de mujeres chismosas que me odiarían por toda la vida..._

Tres toques en la puerta hizo a Kenny poner pausa.

-5 minutos para la próxima batalla-

¿Tan rápido había transcurrido una hora?

-Chicos, creo que es mejor seguir mas tarde con esto de los vídeos, ahora mismo debemos apoyar al otro equipo...

-Si- a pesar de estar de acuerdo, querían seguir viendo. Pero no podían hacer mucho.

Salieron para ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares, la compañía de BEGA ya se encontraba ahí pero de nuevo, no estaba Hiromi. ¿porque no estaba? ¿Acaso Diablo le había echo algo? Pero si era así ¿porque diablo se veía nerviosos y preocupado?

-Bienvenidos de nuevos, Televidentes, Internistas, publico presente- animaba Dj Jazzman- pronto empezaremos con la próxima batalla, entre Batallón Barthez y Spintensity...

.

Ya era una costumbre querer fumar, paro a medio camino hacía donde quería ir, saco su encendedor y su cigarro. Inhalo varias veces y así también saco el humo. Sentía relajarse con ello, tal parecía ser su droga, aunque tenía la curiosidad de probar la piedra, pero en otra ocasión ahora mismo quería estar cuerda y no dragada e ida.

Siguió caminando, hasta hallar la luz que llevaba a su destino. Escuchaba los gritos de los jugadores, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, esta sería una buena batalla, pero mas que nada quería ver el rostro de ese grupito al verla ahí y saber que ya no la tenían.

Paro a escasos pasos para salir a la vista, veía a Jazzman animar, ea un buen hombre que sabía hacer bien su trabajo. A su lado izquierdo sabía estaba la compañía rival, a su derecho la compañía a la cual pertenecía ella. Aliso su vestido, un vestido rojo, que combinaba con sus ojos rubí, de tirantes estilo corcel, de falda que llegaba arriba de su rodilla, con un cinturón negro que acentuaba mas su cintura y en el cual portaba por primera vez su lanzador y su blade. Portaba unos botines negros de tacón bajo. Se podía ver algunos rasguños en su brazo derecho ya atendidos y en su brazo izquierdo una venda que cubría hasta el codo. Su cabello agarrado en una cola alta, húmedo y con un flequillo lanzado hacía la derecha que cubría medio ojo de ese lado. Una sonrisa sarcástica surco sus labios, los cuales fueron humedecidos por su lengua. No llevaba maquillaje solamente sus ojos de delineador negro.

Antes de que anunciaran quienes serían los primeros competidores, ella salió, anunciándose por el timbrar de sus tacones bajos los cuales con la ayuda del pasillo en silencio e inundado por el eco y por el silencio de la multitud. Todos voltearon la cabeza para saber quien hacía aquel sonido.

Aun con el cigarro en sus dedos se mostró, de nuevo, con el mismo rostro de aquel día al enterarse que estaba viva. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba neutral, sus ojos eran frío y mortales, sus labios en una media sonrisa maliciosa que paraba los pelos chiquitos de sus nucas. Incluso DJ Jazzman paro de hablar al verla, parecía otra, no la que le había contratado para este campeonato entre compañías. Pero sería mentira decir, que la mayoría había quedado deslumbrado por su belleza en esos momentos. Esa prenda roja era una maravilla para ella, le quedaba y seguro era su mejor color. Mas la incertidumbre de algunos era la venda en su brazo izquierdo. Causando cuchicheo por querer saber de eso.  
>Miro a su alrededor, a cada uno, desde los rivales hasta sus jugadores, todos parecían haberla esperado, pero ya no debían hacerlo. Ella ya estaba ahí. Un pequeño gesto y meneo de su cabeza fueron las indicaciones para que Jazzman siguiera con la batalla.<p>

Camino hacía el grupo de BEGA, Dickenson la observaba, erra una lastima no saber lo que decían. Pero le causaba mala espina verla hablar al oído al capitán de los Spintensity, quien asentía a cada momento.

Después de dar las ordenes que debía dar dio la ultima inhalada a su cigarro tirándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo. Sacando el humo de sus labios, ahora debía regresar a su verdadero asiento, junto a Diablo quien de seguro estaría aliviado y molesto por su ausencia y ahora presencia.

Salió de ahí escuchando a Jazzman anunciar a los primeros oponentes, tenía una gran rabia, en su camino no pudo evitar escuchar unas voces y conocidas, con media sonrisa y pasos lentos y silenciosos se acerco a esas voces.

En uno de los pasillos estaban 5 jóvenes conocidas, Mariam, Mariah, Salima, Emily y Melisa, las cinco parecían no haberse percatado de lo sucedido en el blade estadio, estaban en una platica importante y sobre alguien en una Isla Finlandia...

Aplausos secos y fuertes hicieron eco en el pasillo del cual ellas se encontraban, sobresaltándose y asombradas de ver quien era la persona que llegaba a ellas...

-Tuvieron valor o el cerebro es tan pequeño que no sabían en lo que se metían-

Quien mas asustaba estaba era Melisa, arrepintiéndose pero no demostrándolo.

-¿como...- Mariah no pudo completar su pregunta...

-Gracias- el agradecimiento las había tomado por sorpresa...

-¿Gracias? ¿porque?- pregunto Salima.

-Por devolverme la vista, aunque el golpe les costara caro- dio un paso al frente, haciéndolas retroceder uno.

-Eso demuestra que eres muy débil zorrita- vacilaba ante sus palabras pero no se retractaría de ellas.

-Los golpes que tienes no dicen lo mismo, Melisa- otro paso hacía ellas.

-Quédate donde estas- advirtió Emily.

-¿O que?- dio otro paso.

-Te vas a arrepentir- Mariah no lo pensó dos veces, se defendería ante cualquiera y su blade era su arma. Emily, Salima y Mariam la imitaron cada una había desenfundado sus lanzadores, ya puestos sus blades, posicionándose para una pelea.

-Me gusta- había algo extraño en su voz, se escuchaba como emocionada y enojada, o tal vez fría y odiosa.- Espero que ustedes cuatro sean mas fuertes que Hiro, 1 contra 4, acepto esto- en un asombroso y ágil movimiento Hiromi tenía entre sus manos su lanzador ya listo para la acción, mas dejo caer su brazo, el lugar en el cual se encontraban era pequeño y seguro lo destruirían y también llamarían la atención de todos y no quería interrupciones. -Afuera sera mejor-

Iba adelante con ellas siguiéndoles, Melisa estaba protegida por su grupo de amigas, detrás de ellas. Si tuviera y si supiera jugar claro que lo haría pero no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo.

.

La primera batalla había terminado a favor del Batallón Barthez, la segunda se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos Matilde competía contra Frankie, sin embargo no todos estaban prestando la atención debida a la batalla.  
>Dickenson estaba alerta en ver a Diablo, este parecía ansioso nerviosos y a pesar de tener a vista en la batalla no estaba concentrado en ello.<p>

Al no ver a su hija adoptiva ir con ellos, mando a Atem a buscarla. Si el equipo de su compañía perdía o ganaba le importaba poco, ahora eso era lo de menos. Lo cual le hizo reflexionar en mucho... ¿porque ahora se preocupaba por ella y no por ganar? Siempre su objetivo era vencer a la BBA, vengarse de dos personas que tanto odiaba y seguro martirizarlos, pero ahora sus objetivos quizás habían cambiado, no del todo claro porque aun quería vengarse y torturarlos pero ahora vencer a la BBA no era interesante si su hija adoptiva no estaba con él.

Atem regreso 3 minutos después, hablándole al oído a Diablo, resumiéndole que era lo que pasaba con Fuego y porque no había regresado con él. Al escucharlo Diablo se levanto presuroso saliendo de ahí con Atem, Vaiden y Ellio detrás de él.  
>Al ver eso Dickenson también salió los seguiría y se enteraría que era lo que pasaba o hablar con él para que dejara todo esto por la paz. Los rusos al verlo salir fueron detrás de él, al igual que Reina, los demás no se dieron cuenta de su repentina desaparición.<p>

Dickenson camino rápido para verlo, hablar, necesitaban decirse muchas cosas y no podían esperar... Cuando lo vio lo paro..

-Darius- Diablo se detuvo ante aquella voz tan conocida y molestaba para sus oídos. Volteo a verlo con media sonrisa..

-Darió- exclamo con falsa alegría- me alegra verte... hermano.

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de todos, incluidos los acompañantes de Diablo, había llamado hermano a Dickenson y eso los hizo entrar en confusión y explicación.

Dickenson suspiro con tristeza, hacía muchos años que ese hombre frente a él, ahora llamado Diablo, no le llamaba hermano y era raro escucharlo de nuevo. Porque sabía no lo merecía, había cometido errores cuando era joven y sabía esos no estaban perdonados todavía.

-Te comió la lengua el ratón, Darió- Diablo esperaba que hablara, dijera lo que lo llevo a detener su andar.

-Darius, debes terminar con esto- no se sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que en algún momento el pediría eso pero no lo complacería.

-Veras Darió, hay situaciones en la vida planeadas con anticipación, mucho antes de saber que lo harías. Y esa es una de las mías, desde que me encerraste en aquel centro psiquiátrico yo he planeado todo esto. Quiero venganza, no solo de ti, sino también de él, ustedes dos hicieron de mi vida un infierno y yo les haré pasar por lo mismo.-

-Darius, la venganza no es buena, solo envenena tu alma. Todo eso fue el pasado déjalo ir.

La risa maniática de Diablo estremeció a Reina. Diablo miraba con tremendo odio a su hermano, ni aunque pidiera perdón mil veces y de rodillas, el dejaría todo a la mitad, nunca perdonaría aquel sufrimiento dado por ellos, ni ser su burla, les demostraría que el era el mejor en todo, que no necesitaba de sus dineros ni de sus palabras para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Decía la verdad cuando dijo que en el centro psiquiátrico había planeado todo, incluso como los haría sufrir, se imaginaba sus gritos de dolor, sus suplicas, ellos en su poder, solo él sabría lo que les depararía. Por tal motivo le causaba gracia las palabras inocentes y llenas de pulcro de su hermano, podría engañar a todos, si quería, incluso a sus mas allegados amigos, pero a él, no. Lo conocía, lo conoció y por Lucifer que tendría su venganza, tal y cual como se la contó a su hija adoptiva. Ni siquiera Dios podría detenerlo, ni la muerte, incluso si moría en el intento entonces ellos morirían con él. No era suicida, simplemente lo tenía todo planeado.

-Nunca- su tono de voz había cambiado a serio y fuerte- escucha bien, hermano mayor, nunca olvidare aquella época ni aunque me causes amnesia. Olvidar jamas, porque recordar es la mejor manera de verte sufrir.

Los rusos estaban sin comprender, Tala hacía comparación visual de cada uno, el señor D. estaba algo viejo y canoso, Bryan no notaba lo canoso pues solo veía la pelona de su cabeza pero si los comparaba y tenían algo similar, aun así les asombraba saber que el dueño de la compañía rival era hermano de Dickenson, ese hombre viejo que era una persona amable y no hacía daño a nadie. Mas las palabras de Diablo estaban llenas de rencor y odio. Algo había pasado muchos años atrás y aunque no quisiera el señor D. Ellos le sacarían toda la verdad.

-Me gustara verte arrodillado ante mi, pidiendo clemencia para tu compañía-

-Eso nunca sucederá- hablo Tala.

-Vaya, veo que tienes abogados para ti, aunque muy jóvenes y entrometidos

-Nosotros ganaremos y le demostraremos quienes son los mejores del mundo- Tyson había ido detrás de ellos y había escuchado, así como también estaba defendiendo a la BBA.

-Lo que dice el tonto y mas- hablo Bryan.

-Me divierte saber que se esfuercen por ganar, pero deben saber que los jugadores de mi compañía no son tan débiles ni tampoco tranquilos. Ellos podrían derrotarlos en pocos segundos, y eso que no han visto al mejor equipo ¿cierto chicos?

-Así es- contesto Vaiden.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo quedamente Spencer.

Un estruendo se escucho fuera del estadio, captando su atención. Atem salió corriendo para ver, mientras Diablo sonreía, y miraba con arrogancia a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que la batalla ha terminado, es una lastima que no la haya podido ver. Sin embargo les recomiendo que vayan a recoger los pedazos de blades que quedaron y a sus amiguitas lastimadas- Dickenson tuvo la corazonada de saber de quienes hablaba su hermano menor, las únicas que faltaban en los asientos era cinco jóvenes y no sabía a donde habían ido, incluso no había visto regresar a Hiromi.

Cerro los ojos conteniendo su miedo de verlas muy graves o que incluso quedaran como Hiro, quien aun no despertaba de su coma.

-Darius- alzo la voz, ya era suficiente, lo detendría de cualquier forma- terminaremos con esto como tu has elegido, pero te juro que no descansare hasta verte metido en la cárcel y pagando todo.

Tres aplausos secos provinieron de Diablo- Me encanta- dijo emocionado- es la actitud que tanto esperaba de ti hermanito mayor, ahora si sera interesante ver la verdadera personalidad de Darió Dickenson... ¿ustedes también verdad?

La pregunta fue contestada con mas confusión en sus ojos, no entendían a lo que se refería con su verdadera personalidad, ¿acaso el señor D. tenía otra personalidad? ¿y como era antes? la intriga empezaría a invadirlos si no les decían o explicaban todo.

-El final sera el mejor manjar que probare en toda mi vida- su vista se posos en Kai, quien a pesar de su mirada seria se preguntaba ¿que tanto le miraba Diablo? - el nieto de Hiwatari... Voltaire te ha enviado saludos muchacho-

Kai parpadeo, ahora recordaba quien tenía a su abuelo ¿pero para que lo tenía?

-¿donde esta el viejo?- pregunto.

-Muy bien atendido muchacho. Es mi invitado VIP, recibe los mejores servicios que solamente él podría recibir.

Esas palabras no le daban buena espina, ¿podría estar preocupado por el viejo? no sabría explicarlo, solo que necesitaba muchas explicaciones y el único en dárselas era el hermano del mismísimo Diablo. Dickenson.

Los gritos de una mujer los hizo dejar las preguntas para después, algo pasaba afuera y debían averiguar que era.

-Mi pequeña hija adoptiva se esta divirtiendo- Diablo empezó a caminar rumbo a los gritos seguidos de todos los demás. Aun así no olvidaban que tenía una platica pendiente y Dickenson sabía debía dar explicaciones. Suspirando con resignación quiso saber que sucedía afuera, la platica e historia de su hermano menor sería después.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien me tarde muchochochote... pero andaba falta de inspiración... espero poder subir el próximo pronto, tengame un poquis de paciencia y les aseguro que volvere a escribir como siempre... cada semana...<p>

Dejenme sus opiniones, para saber si les agrada como va mi historia...

Nos leemos pronto... xoxo


	21. Conflicto

Las dirigió a la parte de atrás del estadio un poco más alejados, donde encontraron un plato grande para la batalla.  
>Quedaron frente a frente, las cuatro chicas serias, dispuestas a empezar la batalla cuando ella quisiera. Melisa se mantenía a distancia, no sabía que esperar de eso. Por un lado deseaba poder tener un beyblade para poder defenderse como sus amigas, por otro lado no lo deseaba, eso requeriría esfuerzo y significaba sudar, tener el cabello alborotado y jadear. No era su estilo, sin embargo estaba orgullosa de sus amigas ellas la defenderían sin importarles nada.<p>

Prepararon sus lanzadores, estaban preparadas, esa era su vida y nadie vendría a decirles como jugaban o insultarlas... Se posicionaron...

Volvió a sacar su lanzador, preparándolo con su blade negro.

-Cuando quieran, si no se sienten listan aún no se preocupen- se burlo de ellas.

-Cierra la boca y prepárate, perderás contra las mejores blade luchadoras- alzo la voz Emily...

-Me la cerraras cuando me ganen, claro, si pueden hacerlo- Estaba lista, para empezar. Por el rabillo del ojos vio salir a Atem, quien al verlas volvió al estadio, seguro le diría a diablo. Entonces debía apresurar las cosas, antes que alguien siquiera pensara en detenerla. - Iniciemos..

-Oye Melisa, tu iniciaras la cuenta regresiva- pidió amablemente Mariam. Poniendo toda su confianza en ella.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? O es demasiado difícil para tu cerebro tamaño maní.-

-Perderás perra, ellas son mejores que tu. Por eso tienes miedo- Melisa se planto frente al plato, mirando rencorosamente a Hiromi.

-¿Miedosa?- como odiaba esa palabra, ella no tenía miedo, ellas tendrían miedo.-Ya veremos quien sera la miedosa.

Su tono de voz era amenazante y lo sintieron mas no bajaron la guardia.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunto Salima.

-Cuando quieran, tengo mucho tiempo-

-Melisa- Mariah gruño para empezar ya...

-Bien...- trato de recordar como era todo- 3... 2... 1... Let it rip-

Las cuatro jóvenes gritaron con fuerza al lanzar sus beyblades. Quienes al ser lanzados al mismo tiempo rompían el viento con fuerza el cual le llego a Hiromi mas no se inmuto. Su blade también fue lanzado con fuerza, menos a la de ellas, aun así no se dejo vencer.

-Veamos que tienen, señoritas. Golpealos fuerte- ordeno a su blade, quien no dudo, en rápidos movimientos, golpeo a cada blade.

Salima fue la primera en salir a la defensa... -Vas a saber con quien te metiste... Cyber Drigger. - llamo a su bestia bits, sumandosele Emily. El beyblade verde por su velocidad defendía al de Salima

-Trygator- la bestia bits salió, un cocodrilo anaranjado con una armadura blanca con morado en su parte posterior.

-Metallic Heart / Water Smash- ambos ataques se unieron volviéndose poderosos. Hiromi retrocedió por la fuerza del ataque, mas su beyblade no lo hizo. Ambos blades giraban y avanzaban a velocidad rápida, un ataque doble pero sin defensa.

-Black Flame- ordeno el ataque a su blade cuando los otros dos estaban llegandole. Los anillos de ataque doble giraron en sentidos contrarios a la otra, echando chispas, bajando a 15 grados... Los tres blades chocaron, se veía la fuerza que cada uno ponía a su contrincante. Las cuchillas se rozaban... con la potencia que ni Cyber Drigger ni Trygator podían hacerle mucho daño, los anillos de ataque dobles defendían muy bien, sin embargo el ataque del blade negro empezaba a causar daño significativo en los anillos de sus oponentes mas no bajaban la fuerza.

Hiromi le pondría final a eso- Flame Wing- Su peso se volvió mayor, reduciendo su altura. Con fuerza levanto los dos blades, quienes al estar en el aire bajaron con pesadez inclinados y con alta velocidad con sus hojas destruyendo los blades por completos.

-No- Emily y Salima estaban en shock al ver a sus blades.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. Es muy aburrido batallar con ustedes-

-La vas a pagar- grito Mariah- Galux- el gato montes rojo hizo presencia.

-Sharkrash- Mariam también llamo a su bestia bits. Ambas competidoras se dieron una mirada significativa.

-No sabrán que las golpeo- Hiromi sabía que pronto llegarían por ellas.-Sal...

El blade negro irradió luz negra, la bestia bits salió mas no pudieron ver quien o como era.

-Scratch attack / Abyss Fire-

-Ataque combinado Finite Morte y Fire Attack-

La velocidad fue superior a la anterior, casi imposible que alguien pudiera controlarlo pero Hiromi podía hacerlo concentrándose. El segundo ataque hizo al blade sacar llamas, en todo su camino fue dejando fuego. Los tres blade hicieron contacto el choque fue alto causando una explosión que fue escuchada por todo el blade estadio. Salima, Mariam, Emily y Mariah fueron lanzadas lejos golpeándose con árboles y rocas quedando mal heridas. Melisa abrazaba a un árbol para no terminar igual que ellas. El humo causado por la explosión de disipo. Hiromi se quito cada hoja seca y ramas pequeñas que cayó sobre ella. El plato estaba en pedazos. Sonrió al ver los blades hecho añicos y los chips en el suelo.

Cogió los cuatro chips, ahora estaban en su poder. Tal vez eso les haría entender que no debían meterse con ella. Lo metió en un bolsillo escondido que tenía su vestido.

-Devuelve eso- grito Melisa. -se volteo a ella.

-¿Quien me lo ordena? ¿tu?- la ignoro se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, vio a Atem acercarse hacía ella.

-Si yo te lo ordeno maldita perra del demonio. Devuélvelos o te juro que te haré pagar por todo y por haber lastimado a mis amigas- soltó carcajadas, parecía que la rubia no entendía nada aún.

-endless bursts- la bestia bits había vuelto a desvanecerse. Mas seguía girando, se lanzo hacía Melisa tirandole ráfagas que la herían en todo su cuerpo. Grito de dolor con cada corte.

-Basta Fuego- Atem llego hasta ella. Tratando de hacerla ceder con su juego tétrico.

-¿Porque?- pregunto divertida, al verla caer de rodillas con sangre que cubría su cuerpo.

Atem sabía debía pararla, saco su lanzador, enviando su blade al de Hiromi. Quien contraataco al verlo ir.

-¿Quieres pelear Eh? Cumpliré tu sueño Atem. Black Flame-

-Morte ataca con Leads to death- el blade de Atem... Ella ya no era Hiromi, ahora era Fuego y como tal su única determinación era acabar con cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. No importándole con quien trataba.

-BASTA- los blade se separaron. Fuego volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz. Topándose con la mirada estricta de Diablo. Gruño molesta, porque nunca la dejaban hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Dickenson. Quien no tardo en darse cuenta de la escena. Melisa tirada en el suelo sangrando, con varios cortes. Un poco mas lejos estaban las cuatro jóvenes de su compañía, inconscientes, con raspones y algunos sangrados, sus blades en un plato quebrados al igual que estos- ¿Que paso?- pregunto a Hiromi.

-Fuego, cálmate- les causo confusión el que le ordenara eso- olvida la batalla contra Atem, él sabe bien que ganaras.

Fuego sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados. Cuando usaba demasiado tiempo el poder de su blade obtenía esa personalidad, por eso su sobrenombre. Se calmo, volviendo a ser ella.

-¿Que has echo?- voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo. Rei junto a Rick y Johnny veían todo. El chino corrió hacía la pelirrosa quien volvía en si.

-Yo no he hecho nada, ellas fueron quienes me buscaron y obtuvieron lo que pidieron- contesto secamente Hiromi. Kai fue junto a su novia, quien lloraba y gemía de dolor. Sus manos se tiñeron de rojo. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en sus manos y menos cuando él conocía a esa persona.

Segundos después todos estaban ahí, en el lugar el cual hubo una batalla. Ayudaron a las chicas a se llevadas a la enfermería. Melisa aún podía hablar y aprovecho para decirle algo a Hiromi.

-De-Deberías... pedirnos... una dis-disculpa a nosotras... nos queri-quería matar... asesina- Julia junto a Reina iba a responder algo mas la castaña hablo

-No pienso pedir disculpas personas que me secuestraron y me encerraron cuando estaba ciega.- hubo jadeos por parte de algunos al escuchar la declaración.- No lo haré dadas las circunstancias, pues fueron ustedes quienes me retaron y yo solo respondí. Y lo de asesina, tu has de tener experiencia... ¿recuerdas?- Melisa abrazo a Kai quien no entendía a que se refería ¿acaso era una acusación?- yo si recuerdo Melisa o prefieres 16MX-

Diablo se la llevo dejando solo a la compañía de la BBA.

-Te dije hermanito mayor que todo saldría alguna vez a la luz y creo ha llegado el momento- susurro para si mismo.

-Kai, lleva a Melisa a la enfermería, deben curarle sus heridas o podrían infectarse.

No hablo sola la tomo en sus brazos a su inconsciente novia. Aun perturbado por las cosas dichas por la castaña. Parecía había una vinculación de su novia con BEGA y averiguaría que era.

.

Rei no hablaba solo esperaba recibir noticias de su novia y como estaba. Había escuchado el estallido cuando la batalla había terminado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a ver la última batalla, no era algo que le preocupara, podía terminar como quisiera. Lo importante para él era saber como estaban no solo Mariah sino también las otras chicas.

Esto había sido el limite, ¿porque Hiromi había echo algo así? ¿porque ellas secuestraron a la castaña? Todo era complicado y estaba nervioso. No lo él, también los integrantes de otros equipos que esperaban saber noticias de sus amigas de sus respectivos equipos.

Kai junto a Tala esperaban a que saliera el doctor, lo mas complicado sería las heridas, varias, en el cuerpo de la rubia. Todo se volvía cada vez mas confuso.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió saliendo el Dr. junto a Dickenson... la enfermería estaba llena, con la presencia de Hiro y ahora esas 5 chicas, la habitación se sentía muy pequeña.

-Ellas están bien, solo tenían algunos raspones pequeñas contusiones, solo necesitaran dos o tres días para recuperarse completamente.- solo faltaba decir de la otra chica- de la señorita Melisa, ella tardara un poco mas, tiene en todo su brazo y piernas heridas pequeñas infligidas por alguna cuchilla. Creo que necesitara también ayuda psicológica.

-Chicos, ahora mismo ellas están descansando, vengan dentro de dos horas a visitarlas.- informo Dickenson

No lo pensó dos veces, el solo saber que su novia estaba bien y no tan grave por esas heridas era suficiente, ahora era hora de hablar con Hiromi y exigir muchas explicaciones. Junto con Tala se dirigieron al estadio, donde la última batalla del día estaba a punto de terminar.

Entrando por los pasillos, escucharon un murmullo de personas, se acercaron a ello sin hacer ruido, querían pasar desapercibidos. Porque seguro quienes estaban ahí eran de BEGA...

Y así era, algunos miembros del equipo Olimpo, Snarks y Fallen Angels estaban reunidos en uno de los pasillos hablando, de lo horas atrás, de lo sucedido.

-¿Así dijo?- pregunto Yurita, miembro de Olimpo.

-Si, pero no recuerdo donde escuche ese nombre- Atem hablo.

-A mi me sorprende que tu blade aun este intacto, mas cuando la verdadera Fuego salió a la luz- Goru hablo, miembro y capitán del equipo Snarks.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado una vez a Boris sobre el poder de ese blade- dijo pensativo Alex, miembro del equipo Olimpo- creo que decía.. si Hiromi usaba su blade y usaba sus ataques especiales, aparecería su otro yo, alguien despiadado. Por eso el nombre Fuego.

-Ya recuerdo- los sobresalto Vaiden.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Elioth

-El nombre- dijo como obvio

-Haber Vaiden, explícate mejor ¿que nombre?- pidió France, miembro del equipo Snarks.

-16MX- les dijo Vaiden. Kai y Tala prestaron mas atención a esa parte- ¿recuerdan el conflicto que se armo hace año y medio?- cada uno asintió.

-Cuando Diablo nos llevo a todas las mujeres a un lugar diferente- dijo Yurita

-Aja. Recuerdo que ese día, antes de que partieran, en la noche. Yo andaba deambulando, tenían algo de hambre y aburrimiento. No se como fui a dar a un pasillo del cual ni idea tenía que existía. Ahí encontré, los cuartos de seguridad y algunos de "meditación". También uno donde tenía maquinaría avanzada.-les trataba de explicar Vaiden- bueno la cosa es que, entre a una de las habitaciones donde habían cámaras de seguridad, no había nadie, entonces empece a trastear en ellas, como nada era bueno, a mi objeción. Seguí buscando entre un armario en el cual había unos vídeos. Hubo uno en especial. Tenía el nombre de "16MX: infiltrada" lo tome y estuve a punto de verlo pero escuche pasos. Como pude salí de esa habitación con el vídeo.

-¿Lo viste?- pregunto Goru.

-No pude, hasta meses después cuando nos dieron nuestras propias habitaciones con televisión y vídeo.-

-¿Y que había en el?- pregunto Yurita.

-Aparecía Boris, estaba en una habitación blanca, que ya había visto, tenía maquinas, varias y junto a él estaban hombres vestido de blando, parecían doctores pero no lo eran, creo que eran científico o locos, no se. Lo importante es que quien estaba en la camilla con agujas en sus brazos era Fuego. Estaba inconsciente, las maquinas parecían hacer algo con ella. Boris dijo que eso le ayudaría a estar mas en contacto con su bestia bits. Era de varias horas, entonces Boris empezó a hablar con Diablo sobre, algo de una infiltrada en un equipo de la BBA. Le llamaba 16MX, le decía como la encontró y la contrato. Cuando Diablo pregunto el nombre de esa persona. El vídeo fallo, al parecer lo borraron.

-Era obvio que ella buscaría venganza- voltearon a ver a quien hablo.

-Hoshi ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Atem.

-Estaba aburrida con la batalla y me los encontré aquí- explico- hay algo que no saben. Yo conocí a Fuego, mucho antes de ser llevada ante Boris y Diablo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos.

-Si... no creo que me recuerde. La conocí en la cárcel

-¿Cárcel?.

-Fui acusada de algo que no hice y se demostró mi inocencia, mientras tanto estuve un día tras las rejas. A las dos horas de ser llevada ahí, Hiromi llego. Ella estaba asustada, era todo lo contrarió a como la conocemos. Tenía miedo y sus ojos querían derramar lagrimas. No estábamos solas, ¿cierto Yurita?

Yurita recordó la vez en que estaba en Japón y fue encerrada por ser acusada de portar y consumir drogas y nada de eso era cierto. Y la última llegada de una joven quizás dos años menor que ella, no recordaba bien esos momentos pues, le importaba poco quien estuviera a la par suya, según recordaba había hablados con ellas.

-Tu, Aiden y Elioth, estaban también ahí ¿cierto?- pregunto.

-Si... de Aiden no supimos nada, de Elioth, solo que al no servir la mandaron al demonio.

-Vaya, ustedes si tienen un pasado interesante. Yo no tanto- exclamo Alex.- Bueno Hoshi sigue...

-Bien, una de las mujeres adultas le pregunto que hizo y contesto que nada, la igual que nosotras. Hablamos de algo que no recuerdo aún, pero después la sacaron por ayuda de unos amigos. Creo que fue ese tal 16MX, y ahora quiere venganza por el daño.

-Wow... esto es como una película de terror-les dijo France.

Kai y Tala se alejaron. Quizás ahora todo tenía sentido, Diablo ya andaba detrás de Hiromi desde el principió y la historia que había contado Hoshi lo aclaraba. Pero aun querían saber quien era esa persona. Cuando llegaron junto a los demás la batalla ya había terminado. Los Satanic Daggers habían ganado. Mas les importaba poco eso. Kai tomo a Kenny y su computadora. Pocos lo siguieron. Se fueron de la isla, para regresar a Madagascar. Kai no soltaba a Kenny lo llevo hasta la sala donde antes vigilaban a Hiromi, cuando la "secuestraron", lo hizo conectar la laptop con una de las TV de 42 pulgadas.

Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Reina, Julia, Vera y Wyat, estaban ahí, queriendo saber lo que se traía en manos el ruso.

-Ya esta Kai, lo vuelvo a poner..

-Quítate- lo empujo. Observo los vídeos, cada fecha. El quería ver lo que significaba el conflicto. Hizo cuentas una había 10 vídeos de hacía año y medio. Debía ver todos. Mas su suerte estaba de su lado.

_El respirar agitado de ella era escuchado... todo lo que ella veía era grabado. Frente a ella estaban varios jóvenes, todo los integrantes de BEGA. _

_-Vamos...- reconocieron su voz- sigan...- todos los jóvenes empezaron de nuevo con sus ejercicios. Pero ella también. Empezó a correr, ella iba adelante y de ves en cuando volteaba a verlos. Entendieron que como líder debía ir adelante de todos, demostrar que si ella resistía, ellos también. _

Kai adelanto un poco, dejando atrás el entrenamiento. Parando cuando la vio ser llamada por un hombre.

_-Vamos- le ordeno. Hiromi lo seguía, pasaban por pasillos largos y vacíos._

_-¿Ahora que paso?- notaron el cambió de su voz. Sonaba sería y sin sentimientos. _

_-Ya veras, debes pagar- su suspiro llego a escucharse._

_-Espero esta vez se acuerde de darme de comer y beber- susurro para si misma y les sorprendió tal confesión, no era para ellos pero aun así era estremecedor imaginárselo. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual el hombre abrió, dándole paso a ella primero. La habitación era lúgubre. Apenas era alumbrada por una luz de un foco que ya no servía. Estaba vació e incluso podían imaginarse lo frió del lugar. Vio a una persona ahí dentro, Boris._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?- pregunto, al voltearse divisaron, al igual que ella, una jeringa que le fue inyectada por sorpresa. Su mirada era lasciva. Escucharon su gemir. La sonrisa de Boris no desaparecía.-¿Que... que... hizo?- su voz parecía perder seriedad._

_-Has crecido- un escalofrió recorrió a las tres mujeres presentes en esa habitación y quienes veían la pantalla.- Eres mas bonita, tus curvas se han formado muy bien. Tienes unas bonitas piernas. Trabajadas, torneadas, ricas... Tus pechos han crecido van a ser de tamaño normal, me encantan.- se acerco a ella acariciando sus brazos._

_Parecía retroceder y también tambalearse- ¿Que me dio?- pregunto. Ellos también querían saber que le dio._

_-Quiero enseñarte el placer carnal, como debes disfrutar del sexo y tu mi virgencita seras mi aprendiz. _

_-N-No me toque- su manos estaba flácidas, no podía defenderse._

_-Te gustara cariño, lo se- lo vieron. Boris la empujaba y la hacía caer al frió suelo. Montándose sobre ella. Empezando a besarle el cuello, el rostro, podían imaginarse que otros lugares le tocaba, los cuales no se veían en el vídeo. Ella forcejeaba en vano, al no tener fuerzas nada podía hacer._

_-Qu-Quítese, no me toque- en su voz escuchaban la suplica, el miedo. Kai, con forme pasaban, los segundos y las imágenes apretaba su puños, sus dientes. _

_-Ahhhh... eres suave.- Reina estuvo a punto de vomitar con solo escuchar su tono de voz.- Quiero que me sientas dentro de ti-_

_Por los ojos de Boris podían ver reflejado el rostro de la castaña, quien se veía con miedo, pánico, repulsión. Con fuerza bruta le arranco la blusa, lo mismo al sostén, siguió bajando y a pesar de los gritos de ella, le quito el pantalón cual fue lanzado a la pared. Escuchaban como se rompía su ropa interior. Otro grito de suplica que los hizo horrorizarse. _

_-Divina, me gustan las tiernas. Sabes hacía mucho que no huso mi pene. Quiero que lo sientas y veas cuanto puede satisfacerte._

_-No lo haga- a pesar de tratar de gritar Boris no pararía. El vídeo les mostró a Boris bajándose los pantalones. Reina y Julia se cubrieron el rostro, no podían ver era demasiado. Vera esta en shock, no sabía que eso había sucedido. Sin embargo los chicos, estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaban enojados, furiosos por no poder ayudar a su amiga.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-_

_El grito de dolor que Hiromi dio los hizo reaccionar de su shock. _

_-Estrecha, me encanta- Los sonidos de las embestidas propinadas de Boris eran ecos en la habitación.- Muévete conmigo, muévete. -gruño ordenandole. Le golpeo, apretaba sus brazos a que lo abrazaran, mas estos no cedían._

_-No quiero... ya no- los gritos de suplica entraban en sus oídos. Boris acariciaba sus pechos, mordiéndolos, apretándolos fuertes-Déjame... no me toques...¿que me inyectaste maldito?- la rabia que transmitía su voz llego a ellos también._

_-Un sedante ligero, para que también sientas el placer._

_-Es asquerosos, déjeme. Ya no- _

_La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe. Haciendo parar a Boris. La cabeza de Hiromi dio vuelta mostrandole al hombre que había entrado. Era Diablo y por su rostro no estaba nada feliz de ver esa escena._

_-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?-grito Diablo quien de dos zancadas lo quito de encima de ella. _

_-Señor... yo... nada- Balbuceo Boris. _

_-Fuera- el grito de Diablo había sido fuerte. Vieron a Boris subirse los pantalones y marcharse a toda velocidad.-¿pequeña?- trato de saber si ella estaba bien._

_-NO- grito con pocas fuerzas. Mas Diablo no hizo caso, se quito el saco y cubrió su cuerpo con el. _

_-¿pequeña?- por su voz podían saber que el estaba preocupado por ella._

_-No me toque- con esa sustancia en su cuerpo poco podía defenderse- No me toque._

_-No lo volverá a hacer- Juraban que los ojos de diablo brillaban de enojo. -Te juro no dejare que te vuelva a tocar él u otro te protegeré, nadie te volverá a tocar a ti o a otra de las chicas. De ahora en adelante, yo las protegeré me las llevare a otra isla y allí entrenaran. Sin la presencia de él._

_Diablo tomo en sus brazos a Hiromi cubriéndola y sacándola de esa habitación, llevándola con rapidez hacía otra habitación blanca donde había un hombre con bata blanca._

_-¿Señor que ha pasado?- pregunto._

_-Llama a Laura, quiero que ella la atienda. Ahora- el hombre salió de la habitación. Diablo cubría a la castaña con mantas, con todo lo que podía para que ella no sintiera miedo de nuevo.-No llores tranquila._

_-No estoy llorando, llorar es de débiles.- les sorprendió la frase._

_-Señor me mando a llam.._

_-Laura, quiero que la veas, necesito saber que sustancia le ha sido inyectada y si es peligrosa o no. Tu la atenderás ningún otro hombre lo hará ¿Entendido?-_

_-Se señor- la mujer llamada Laura, empezó la revisión en ella._

Era demasiado, no podía seguir viendo más. Su respiración era pesada. Estallo. Tomo uno de los monitores de esa habitación y con fuerza lo lanzo hacía la pared, estrellándolo haciéndolo añicos. Kenny con su mano temblorosa, no solo por la acción del ruso, sino también por lo acabado de ver. Trato de ponerle pausa al vídeo, sin embargo no lo logro. Lo que hizo fue reproducir otro, mas interesante.

Kai ahora entendía, ahora sabía lo que era el "conflicto". Vera y Wyat ahora entendía porque Diablo se había llevado al grupo de mujeres, separandolo. Habían escuchado que algo había pasado, algo así como un conflicto, pero verlo y escucharlo era aterrador y shockeante.

Tala trato de parar a Kai de dejar de lanzar cosas a la pared. Cuando la voz de Boris y Diablo llamo su atención.

-_Y como lograste que entrara a ese grupo?- pregunto Diablo_

_-La muchacha es una fácil. Además entro en el momento oportuno a la vida de Hiwatari- Boris sonreía- Se hizo novia de él, haciendo tan bien su trabajo, metiendola cizaña a cada una de las jóvenes de esa compañía. Ella planeo como hacerla quedar mal, y nadie creía en ella ya. _

_-Muy buena... pero ¿porque ese nombre?- pregunto Diablo_

_-No lo se. Ella lo eligió. Ahora no he tenido contacto con ella.-_

_-¿Cual es su verdadero nombre?- pregunto Diablo._

_-Un nombre inolvidable, la mejor infiltrada y tonta que pudiéramos conseguir...- la atención se la robo Boris, deseaban que lo dijera- Melisa Sukino._

Otro monitor fue lanzado a la paren. Kai estaba echo una furia. Reina y Julia estallaban en enojo. Vera y Wyat podían sentir ese ambiente y los cambios de las demás personas. Un aura oscura rodeo a cada uno. Pero de quien mas se sentía era de Hiwatari. Y lo entendía, la novia de este, era quien planeo todo, como hacer quedar mal a Hiromi para que Boris y Diablo se la llevaran. Ademas de la causante de que Hiromi fuera violada por ese hombre. Vera podía asegurar que las heridas que tenía ahora Melisa no serían nada comparadas con lo que le harían todos ellos. Incluso si le dejaban a ella un poco, también le haría pagar. Porque ver y escuchar "eso" no era lo mismo que sentirlo y vivirlo, como lo hizo la castaña.

-La pagara- siseo el ruso.

* * *

><p>Escribir sobre una escena de violación no es muy agradable, fue corta y horrible ¿cierto?<p>

Bueno... hasta el próximo capitulo.

Déjenme sus comentarios, para saber lo que piensan..

**Espero hayan tenido un gran Halloween, como yop.**

****Escribí una historia de beyblade de especial de Halloween (otra dirán ustedes tantas que escribo ¿cierto? como la de Drugs, love y Rock, esa ya tengo la mitad del capi escrito solo me falta algo lo cual aun no se que es.) Eso de especial se escucha como los episodios de los simpson (me encanta verlos aun jajaja) bueno eso es todo amigos... ahora imaginense la canción de los looney toons jajajaja... Hasta la proxima


	22. Fuera de control

**5:30 am**

Dickenson les había prohibido la entrada para ver a Melisa, ellos mismos le mostraron el vídeo, sabía lo que sentía y querían hacer, por tal motivo, hizo aquello, puso vigilancia a la enfermería. No importándole si ellos lo odiaran, no podía permitir que ellos se convirtieran en asesinos, era el deber de la policía para actuar. No ellos, se odiaría a si mismo si los dejara vengarse. Ahora entendía a Hiromi, la joven lo único que quería era enseñarle lo sufrido por ella.

.

El día no se veía muy prometedor para su gusto, había algo en el ambiente, ni siquiera el sol parecía querer alumbrar. Con desgano termino de arreglarse. Ese día de competencia su equipo participaría, aun no había decidido si jugaría o no. Volteo a ver la hora, 5:40, solo 10 minutos habían pasado. Podría ser temprano para algunos para ella era la hora de levantarse e ir a correr. Se termino de amarrar sus tenis. Salió de la habitación. Encontrando a algunos levantandos y entrenando para su batalla. Salió de las instalaciones, trotando alrededor de la isla, por lo menos le daría tiempo a pensar y hacer que esa sensación se fuera. Ato su cabello para no estarle estorbando la vista.

10 minutos de correr quizás. No pudo seguir ejercitándose. Era demasiado, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera esa maldita sensación. O quizás lo que en verdad necesitaba era un descanso, tenía mucha presión por parte de Diablo para arruinarle la vida a no solo Dickenson, sino a Voltaire y a los jugadores de la BBA. También presión por estar siempre altiva, fuerte, sería, se una líder, para sus compañeros. Deseaba poder un día, solo un día, respirar tranquila, relajarse. Sacudió la cabeza agresivamente.

-Estoy pensado estupideces- se dijo asi misma. Caminando fue a buscar a los miembros de su equipo, quería saber cuanto habían mejorado y darle algunas indicaciones.

.

Dormir no fue una opción para él, no podía cerrar los ojos, cuando lo intento su cerebro volvió a hacerle ver las imágenes aquel vídeo, sus gritos, su suplica, sus movimientos. No podía borrarse aquello. Y tampoco quería cerrar sus ojos. Ahora era cuando mas entendía cuanto había sufrido ella en ese lugar, pero mas que nada por Boris. Cuanto deseaba que Boris estuviera vivo, para el mismo matarlo torturándolo despacio haciéndolo sufrir como hizo sufrir a la castaña.

Pero eso no era nada, a como se sentía sobre su maldita relación. ¿Como no se dio cuenta? ¿Como pudo hacerle eso a ella? Cuando la conoció, cuando vio a esa maldita mujer rubia, lo primero que pensó de ella fue, "mujer fácil" y lo comprobó cuando él la beso..

_3 años atrás..._

_Había notado como cambiaron ambos, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él, si desaparecía podía ver el alivio en sus ojos cuando regresaba, y tan solo pensar que la haría sufrir, solo imaginarla triste, preocupada porque el, el capitán frío e insensible necesitaba tiempo solo para hacerse saber que no necesitaba a nadie con él, la soledad era su única familia y lo prefería así. _

_Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, de pronto con dos simples palabras le daba a entender su desaparición. Pasaba tiempo con ella en las noches observando ambos las estrellas, a veces hablando solamente ella, o en silencio, el cual no era incomodo. Varias veces la acompaño a su casa __cuando ya era muy tarde y oscuro para irse sola. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla a ella, a su lado, y ese era el problema, no quería depender de nadie, no quería tener a alguien a quien siempre al ver supiera que estaba con él. Porque, entonces, llegaría el amor, lo cual lo cambiaría, lo haría cambiar y no soportaría verse dependiente y débil junto a ella. Por tal motivo debía encontrar un motivo, algo o alguien a quien le ayudara y dejara claro que no necesitaba a nadie, su soledad era lo único que importaba._

_Por tal motivo no dudo al escoger a la rubia que había visto el día anterior. Odiaba a las personas tontas quienes se creían inteligentes. Plásticas, porque lo único que les interesaba era su personalidad física. Y eso fue lo que se consiguió. La chica coqueteaba con él, cuando ambos se sentaron en un banco en el parque. Hablaba y hablaba y lo único que pensaba era en ella.  
><em>

_-Que demonios me pasa- se maldijo a si mismo, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación... no debía pensar en la morena. No debía. -Será la única manera de volver todo a la normalidad._

_Dispuesto ha hacer lo que debía, y quería. Se levanto, sabía donde la encontraría ,así que no lo dudo. Camino hacía el parque, donde siempre la encontraba, bueno era el camino de ella después de ir de compras. Y supo que no se había equivocado. Ahí iba la joven rubia,(la que todas odian) dispuesta a comprar ropa para su armario. Nunca se cansaría de comprar, además tenía mucho dinero en que gastar y el trabajo era fácil y mas cuando cierto ruso aparecía en el parque y la esperaba sentado en la banca. Al pasar frente a su "lecho de amor" se quedo pensativa. La verdad, no dudaba que ese joven ruso era sexy y guapo, tenía __músculos no tan exagerados. Un trasero firme, sip, se lo había observado muy bien y le encantaba solo pensar que algún día podría tocarlo._

_Pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era su apellido y su dinero, Boris se había encargado de contarle la historia del joven ruso, era millonario y solo imaginarse que podría conquistarlo y ser la señora Hiwatari y estar rodeada de dinero, servidumbre, autos lujosos, joyas, la hacía estremecerse de placer, ese era un hombre y candidato perfecto y cuidado con quien se atreviera a interferir en sus planes futuros, porque conocería a la muerte. _

_-Melisa- se mordió el labio, conocía la voz. Se volteo encontrándolo, con esa mirada sería de siempre, la cual casi siempre le daba miedo.  
><em>

_-Hola Kai ¿Como e...- unos labios le impidieron seguir hablando. La estaba besando y Dios, se sentía tan bien, era un besador experto. No dudo en rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando mas. _

_Hizo contacto con los labios, cuando se juntaron lo primero que sintió fue... nada... eran simples, contenían mucho brillo de cereza, lo cual odiaba. Pero no daría marcha atrás a su plan. La siguió besando, era tan simple y se sentía tan rutinario que se acostumbraría a ello rápido, si la hacía su novia ella acataría lo que él le dijera, no se sentiría mal al no estar con ella cuando desapareciera, con solo darle la tarjeta platino seguro se conformaría._

_¿Eso era lo que en verdad buscaba? Si, lo era. Buscaba a alguien que no lo hiciera sentir débil y la peor persona cuando el decidiera desaparecer, encontró eso en la joven rubia. Ese era su escape. Él no era cobarde, simplemente buscaba soluciones que le favorecieran a él. Se separaron, la rubia sonreía._

_-Eres mi novia- jadeo sorprendida, no creyó que __fuera tan fácil hacer al ruso caer en su atracción. Pero que fácil estaba poniendo su trabajo.-_

_-Entonces oficialmente somos una pareja ¿me presentaras a tus amigos?- la respuesta, cualquiera que diera si ea positiva, le haría feliz... porque debía infiltrarse entre sus amigos y hacer su trabajo. Por algo le pagaron millones de dolares._

_-Mañana empieza el torneo, sera mejor cuando termine, en la final. Lo haremos publico- así no distraería a nadie para llegar a la final. _

_-Claro cariño- sus largas uñas, implantadas, entraron en su cabello bicolor, acariciándolo según ella. Mas Kai sentía como esas uñas pasaban arañando su piel. Pero debía soportarlo, cerro los ojos y la imagen de una castaña de ojos grandes color rubí reemplazo a la rubia. Si fuera ella sería mas cariñosa, mas atenta y seguro no lo besaría en publico para no hacerlo sentir incomodo. Pero no, no era así. Melisa sonrió al ver como su ahora novio cerraba los ojos con sus caricias en su cabello. Un cabello encantador._

_Melisa estuvo en todo el campeonato, siempre buscando a la joven castaña que su jefe le pidió buscar. Era tan simple, la estudio bien, siempre apoyaba a los cuatro miembros. Estaba con ellos, les ayudaba con las piezas de sus blades, era atenta pero solo era querida por los hombres, las blade luchadores parecían no caerles bien. Ellas serían muy buenas como sus juguetes para su plan. Porque ya tenía un plan, que mejor manera de bajarle el autoestima a una mujer enamorada que besando al hombre amado frente a todo el mundo. Una buena humillación. _

_En todo el torneo se comporto normal, con todos, aunque incluso se detenía mentalmente cuando se acercaba a ella, no debía conversar, solo sentarse y cerrar los ojos haciéndose el concentrado. Algunas veces la vio hablando en bajo con Tyson. Lo cual no le gustaba, debía admitirlo pero __no lo hacía. Sentía curiosidad por saber de que hablaban pero no lo hacía._

_Y la final llego, los Justice Five eran buenos pero no tanto como para vencerlo. Podía escucharla apoyándolo y no quería decepcionarla. Por eso gano, lo hizo por su equipo, por él, por ella. Mas lo que no esperaba era que Melisa llegara corriendo junto a él cuando todos estaban celebrando, y besarlo ante todo el publico presente. Su primera reacción hubiera sido empujarla y tirarla al suelo, pero entonces no estaría haciendo bien lo que pensó, por tal motivo se dejo besar. Cuando se separaron y DJ Jazzman pregunto... no podía negarlo. No se echaría para atrás. _

_-Es mi novia, tiene todo el derecho- que respuesta mas estúpida pensó, pero fue buena por los silbidos, gritos y felicitaciones no de todos sus compañeros mas bien del publico. No dudo en buscarla y la encontró en medio de todo sus compañeros de equipo, abrazándose, podía ver las miradas asesinas de parte de Tyson, de reproche de parte de Kenny y Max y desilusión en Rei. _

_Había sido el último al cual ella felicito, y lo primero que dijo había sido algo inventado. _

_-Gracias, pasar tiempo contigo me dio el valor para pedirle a Melisa ser mi novia- Sentía que debía explicar porque pasaba tiempo con ella y no hacerla sentir tan mal. Esperaba un abrazo como los otros pero se decepciono y contrario al verla tender solo la mano, con una sonrisa tan indescifrable, porque no sabía si era sincera o solo falsa. Lo felicito por las dos cosas. Frunció el ceño porque sentía que ella estaba mal. Mas no pudo preguntarle nada, el celular de ella timbro y parecía feliz de alejarse de él. _

_Lo peor para él fue que ya no pudo hablar con ella o estar junto a ella._

_-No es tan malo sentirse querido Hiwatari. Lo peor es no darse cuenta y cometer una estupidez- Tala se marcho después de esas palabras_

_Había entendido que la perdió._

Había sido un estúpido lo admitía. Por su egoísmo la había alejado, haciéndola sufrir en soledad. Si tan siquiera no hubiera echo aquello y no haberla herido. Pero era inútil tratar de recriminarse, ya no valía el pasado, el presente estaba a su alcance y podía cambiar el futuro de ambos, ahora que sabía la verdad.

Se levanto de su cama al ver la hora 6:30 am... en media hora empezaría la primera batalla del día del tercer grupo, en el cual estaba el equipo de ella, y quería verla batallar, porque le causaba curiosidad quien sería su bestia bits y como batallaba, porque no cualquier blader dejaría inconsciente a Hiro y a las 4 chicas.

.

_-_**Día 3 7:30 am **

La primera batalla no se había echo esperar...

Raul aun estaba batallando, ambos jugadores eran buenos y del mismo nivel. Era difícil de saber quien ganaría. Era Olimpo contra Dinastía F. Reina observaba desde el banquillo a su hermano gemelo, deseándole todo lo mejor para que no perdiera, debían demostrar lo fuertes que era.

-Torch Pegasus- la bestia bits hizo presencia, el Pegasus azul estaba listo para el ataque.

En el banquillo de BEGA, Yurita, la capitana de Olimpo, esperaba que Alex llamara también a su bestia bits.

-Pandora- del beyblade dorado con negro, salió una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos negros, vestiduras blancas cubriendo sus pies y en sus manos una jarra color negra.

-Es la hora de saber quien ganara- dijo Hiromi a Diablo desde sus asientos, ella tampoco sabía quien ganaría. Ambos equipos eran igual o no.

-Fuerza Valiente- alrededor del beyblade salieron brazas de llamas. Torch Pegasus fue hacía ella

-Open the box of fear- Pandora sus ojos negros brillaron, abrió la jarra que llevaba en sus manos.

Los dos beyblades iban al choque. Torch Pegasus y Pandora dejaron salir sus ataques. Ambos de igual o mas potencia que su adversario. Raul se esforzaba para no perder. Alex confiaba en su ataque. Raul vio a tu Torch Pegasus empezando a sentir miedo, el también lo sentía y no era el único, toda la sala lo sentían. Pandora tenía el fuego que irradiaba Torch Pegasus muy cerca de ella.

Ninguno de los dos blade pudo más, ambos salieron disparados fueran del plato..

-Es un empate, entre Raul de la Dinastía F y Alex de Olimpo. - anunció DJ Jazzman.

Julia suspiro, ahora dependía de ella, se levanto para su batalla. Yurita imito a su contrincante.

-El siguiente duelo definirá el ganador. Julia y Yurita ¿ están listas?- ambas asintieron- 3... 2... 1... Let it rip-

La española lanzo su beyblade fucsia( creo que ese es el color ¿cierto?) Yurita lanzo con fuerza determinada su beyblade rojo sangre.

Ambos blade chocaron con fuerza, el impacto envió a ambos a la orilla del plato pero ninguno salió, volviendo al ataque. El beyblade de Julia combinaba el ataque, resistencia y defensa en cada impacto. Esto fue aprovechado por el balde de Yurita.

En un ataque del blade de la española, el blade rojo sangre desapareció ante la vista de todos. Esto fue un punto a favor de Yurita quien atacaba al blade sin que este pudiera defenderse bien pues no sabía por donde atacaría. Julia sabía que eso solo lograría poner muy mal su blade, debía actuar.

_Cuando tu rival haga un movimiento bueno tu debes mejorar la defensa. Solo duplicala y cuando sientas el ataque, entonces actúas, siempre sera en el mismo orden.._

Julia recordó las palabras de Hiromi el día que ella les ayudo a entrenar.

-Defensa Doble Thunder Pegasus- el equipo especial del balde fucsia, la hoja de base hizo su movimiento Gyro Engine Gear, (giro del motor de engranaje ) resistiendo los ataques del blade invisible. Tonto los ataques y por donde empezaban, tenían el mismo orden, empezaban por la izquierda en circulo. Al tener ya vista su rutina, recordó mas palabras de Hiromi.

..._entonces haz un movimiento especial, lo golpeas con la misma fuerza, destruirás su ataque perfecto pero solo eso, el balde no bajara su potencia._

Hiromi se levanto de su lugar, al parecer ellas si la habían escuchado, entonces quizás podrían ganar. Porque Yurita tenía un defecto, si sus movimientos eran adivinados ella se volvería loca y actuaría sin razonar primero. Eso era desventaja que solo alguien como ella había podido notar. Si la española veía ese punto fugaz, entonces sería la ganadora y ella estaría feliz por su victoria.

-Ataca por la izquierda- grito Julia. Yurita se sorprendió al ver su blade aparecer y ser detenido su ataque. Eso hizo desequilibrar su paciencia y su concentración. Detestaba que alguien pudiera detener los ataques de su blade invisible.

-Hades- no perdió el tiempo en llamar a su bestia bits. La bestia bits apareció. Era un hombre de piel negra como la oscuridad, cabello de llamas negras, una túnica negra que tapaba sus pies, ojos amarillos y en su espalda colgaban un arco y flechas de cabeza de fuego.

-Thunder Pegasus- el Pegasus celeste hizo presencia, era una bestia bits del elemento de la iluminación.

Ambas competidoras se veían a los ojos. Hiromi quería ver como se enfrentarían esas dos bestias. No sabía que daño podía hacerle el Pegasus de la española, a Hades.

-Thunder Pegasus... Toda la fuerza- el beyblade se ilumino todo.

-Hades... Fire Arrows- Thunder Pegasus lanzo su luz a Hades, Hades lanzo tres flechas con fuego Thunder Pegasus.

Sin poder creerlo, los dos ataques dieron en sus oponentes. Lanzandolos fuera... de nuevo.. era un empate.

-Es... es... otro... em-empate- Dj Jazzman no lo creía...- es la primera vez que pasa.. ¿como terminara esto?

La mayoría pensaba lo mismo, quizás tendrían que competir de nuevo. Hasta quizás en pareja, sería una ventaja para Julia y Raul... Atem hizo presencia en el estadio, acercándose a Dj Jazzman y susurrándole al oído. Estaban impacientes por saber lo que decía el chico y que pasaría ahora. Atem se alejo, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

-Bien, jugadores de la BBA y BEGA, también internistas y Televidentes que nos ven. Nos han informado de la decisión tomada por el anfitrión de este torneo. Los equipos dinastía F y Olimpo, ambos, pasaran a la segunda competencia.

Ambos equipos estaban impresionados. Hubieron murmullos de parte de ambas empresas. Dickenson volteo a ver a Diablo quien se retiraba en esos momentos junto con Hiromi. No eran malas personas, se repetía en su cabeza.

.

Hiromi y Diablo se conducieron hacía una habitación. Al entrar ella fue directo a la ventana a ver el paisaje que esta le daba. Diablo fue hacía el escritorio para tomar un habano y fumarlo. Admitía ser adicto a ellos, le encantaba el aroma y lo mucho que lo tranquilizaba.

Hiromi volteo a verlo, frunció en ceño. Quizás esa manía suya de fumar cuando estaba enojada la había aprendido de Diablo, pues de él había visto esa manera de tranquilizarse. Su padre adoptivo le había enseñado algo y le gustaba eso.

-¿Has visto a nuestro invitado VIP?- pregunto Diablo a su hija adoptiva.

-No he ido a verlo, solo pensarlo me da pereza- contesto seca y viendo la ventana.

-Puede ser verdad en cierto punto.- le dijo Diablo- Me gustaría verle su rostro cuando ve las batallas-

-Prefiero no ver su arrugado rostro- hizo una mueca de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Ahora que hemos abierto esta conversación.. dime ... ¿porque hiciste aquel ataque a la rubia de la BBA?-

Sentía dicha al saber como había dejado a Melisa y no se arrepentía, si eso quería Diablo que ella dijera. Le hubiera gustado matarla, pero Atem había llegado justo a tiempo cuando pensaba lanzarle su ataque mas mortal. Había sentido la adrenalina, las ganas de seguir batallando y destrozar a muchos blades. Podía escuchar a su bestia bits pidiéndole que siguiera y ella con gusto quería seguir. Tal parecía que su bestia bits era la única que comprendía el motivo de su venganza.

-Sabes la respuesta- fue su contestación. Diablo suspiro. Él sabía, claro que lo hacía, pero él sabía lo que esa bestia bits podía hacerle a su dueño, lo inducía a seguir y destrozar a cualquiera. Nunca nadie había podido dominarle hasta que ella había llegado, todo el dolor, odio, tristeza, llanto, todo eso los hizo uno mismo. Al principio les había costado que ella lo dominara, pero cuando lo hizo, fue muy bueno. Cuando aprendió a dominarlo, vieron el cambio, ella se volvía otra. Muy oscura, el poder de la bestia bits seducía mucho. Sin embargo Hiromi siempre había podido controlarlo, solo cuando había mucho rencor en sus movimientos entonces debían tener cuidado.

-Ibas a matarla- endureció su voz, como padre que era.

-Era el objetivo- y sus contestaciones no le gustaba.

-No eres una asesina-

-Todavía no-

-No mataras- alzo la voz.

-No podrás detenerme- ella también lo hizo.

-Hiromi, no ensuciaras tus manos con esas porquerías de personas. Yo mate a Boris por ti...

-No te lo pedí- siseo.

-No eres una asesina, entiéndelo.

-Entonces deberás hacer mucho para que esa rubia plastia no se presente de nuevo ante mi.- lo volteo a ver con los ojos inyectados de sangre, estaba furiosa- porque la próxima no me detendré ante nadie.-

Su puño choco en el escritorio de madera. La niña era terca cuando quería.-Te prohíbo que...

BUM... una explosión interrumpió la conversación de ambos, el ruido venía del estadio. Ambos no presintieron nada bueno.

.

Rei Kon, estaba furioso, su novia estaba en la enfermería con algunas heridas leves y saber que dormía todavía no le gustaba, Hiromi podía se su amiga, una a la cual extraño, pero no le gustaba que le hicieran daño a su novia. Pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo estallar, sino ver al tal Vaiden reírse en su propia cara y llamarlos débiles. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No solo el fue quien se molesto, todos lo hicieron, excepto los Blitzkrieg Boy junto con Kai, White Tiger X y Batallón Barthez, quienes se habían retiro cuando la primera batalla termino.

BEGA esta completo, con excepción de Diablo, Hiromi, Atem, Yurita y Elioth, quienes se habían retirado.

-No podrían contra nosotros, no nos vencerían- hablo Vaiden a sus oponentes.

-Solo era un charlatán, demuéstralo- reto Tyson, recordando que el mismo chico había sido quien lo provoco cuando les enviaron las dichosas invitaciones.

-Claro gordo- Vaiden reía burlándose de Tyson.

-Dragoon ve- Tyson estaba harto ya, lanzo su blade siendo imitado por sus demás compañeros.

-Pandora, Dominic, Dian, Neón, Serverus...- todo BEGA lanzó sus blades.

-Drigger, Draciel, Thunder Pegasus, Cyber Dragoon, ...- también la BBA.

Los beyblades chocaban, impactándose fuerte, no era una pelea cualquiera, peleaban para derrotar a la otra empresa. Los golpes iban aumentando con cada segundos. Los ataques aumentaban el daño. Varios llamaron a sus bestias bits, creando daños al estadio, completo haciéndolo retumbar.

Por lados diferentes iban acercándose los que faltaban para saber que pasaba. Los cinco rusos corrían... Hiromi iba muy adelante de Diablo. Dickenson trataba la manera de llegar a tiempo para que no hubiera ningún herido.

Llegaron viendo caos causado por todos, era difícil pasar entre ellos. Incluso ninguno escuchaba Diablo ordenaba a los miembros de BEGA detenerse, Dickenson hacía los mismo con los de BBA. Los rusos no sabía si podían intervenir, pues si entraban quizás aumentarían la pelea y no la pararía.

-Por un demonio pares esta porquería- grito Hiromi pero nadie hizo caso- Esto esta fuera de control. Destruían las inlataciones y causaran un derrumbe, ninguno podría salir si quisiera hacerlo. Mierda- maldijo en alto.

-¿Que vamos ha hacer?- pregunto Atem y Yurita al mismo tiempo.

Hiromi se enojo, todos los planes se estaban yendo por un caño por esa estúpida pelea. Busco una solución y la encontró. Empujo a Atem y Yurita saliendo de ahí.

-Hiromi- llamo Diablo no sabiendo lo que la joven pretendía. Pero no podía ir por ella, confiaba en que había encontrado una solución, mientras el trataría de detener aquello.- Yurita, Atem, Ellio lancen sus blades y traten de detener a algunos-

-Si-

Corría por todo el pasillo, subió las gradas que la llevaban al Ala B. Salió por los graderios, acercándose al lugar donde siempre veía las batallas. Podía ver el gran alboroto que había ahí abajo. Todos los blades atacaban la mitad tenía llamada su bestia bits, la otra mitad todavía no. Recorrió alrededor, hasta encontrar un punto. Se subió a la baranda de piedra. Ahí abajo, había un hueco, un espacio en blanco el cual le serviría. Saco su lanzador, su blade, ajustándolos. Ellas los detendría, si no habían entendido a las buenas, entonces a las malas lo haría.

Lanzo su blade negro. Cayendo justo en el espacio en blanco, pero ninguno de los jugadores se dio cuenta de ellos, ni siquiera quienes no participaban en aquello.

-Endless Bursts- su blade ataco a todo aquel beyblade que no había llamado su bestia bits. Los beyblades de ambas empresas fueron lanzados con fuerzas lejos, siendo incrustados en la pared. Estos se sorprendieron volteando a ver a la dueña del blade, pero no había acabado aun.. todavía faltaban los otros quienes no le prestaron atención.

-¿Hiromi que haces?- murmuro Kai.

-Va a llamarlo- Diablo sabía lo que vendría ahora.

-Por un demonio, detenga esta porquería o sera peor- les grito a ellos.

-No te metas Hiromi- grito Rei

-Vamos a demostrar quien es mejor- grito Tyson.

-Ustedes lo buscaron- los amenazo...-Sal...- el corazón de todos empezó a latir rápido- Black Dranzer-

El fénix negro hizo su aparición... graznando con fuerza, la luz negra que emanaba se deslizo por todo el suelo.

Quienes habían dejado de luchar estaban impactado. Dickenson tuvo miedo. Los rusos quedaron sin palabras. Kai, estaba en shock... no podía asimilar eso.

-Black Dranzer... Death feathers- El fenix negro abrió sus alas, extendiéndolas todo lo que podía. Sufrirían las consecuencias.

-Black Dranzer...- murmuro Kai estupefacto.

* * *

><p>Al fin se supo quien era la bestia bits de Hiromi... ¿que les pareció?<p>

Al fin pude terminar el capitulo... tuve muchos problemas con la pagina de fanfiction cada vez que quería guardar esta dejaba de funcionar. Pero después de tanto se pudo..

.

.

Me preguntaron ¿cada cuanto actualizo? Se sorprenderían si les dijera que no se... jijiji.

No es cierto.. cuando empece la historia lo hacía cada semana, pero después la inspiración se iba y venía. Hay veces que actualizo cada semana cuando puedo, pero a veces termino haciéndolo cada quince. Sip... no traten de entenderme porque ni yo misma me entiendo. Pero trato la manera de hacerlo cada semana cuando me atraso bueno ustedes ya saben... :D

Asi que Oki Doki


	23. Decisiones tomadas

_Existen palabras que no pueden expresarse cuando mas quieres. _

_2 años y 8 meses atrás..._

Era una locura total, paso un mes entero con solo entrenamiento físico y tres semanas atrás le empezaron a usar un beyblade. Lo que no comprendía ahora era simple ¿porque la llevaban a esa habitación blanca llena de aparatos muy modernos y los cuales no entendía?

-¿Porque estoy aquí?- pedía una explicación.

-Esto te ayudara a entenderte con tu bestia bits.

-¿Mi bestia bits?- su voz era fría, un mes atrás se había prometido a ella misma no volver a llorar, no ser débil, ni mucho menos dejarse vencer.

-Fue quien te eligió- Diablo le explicaba- Black Dranzer es tuya querida.

_¿Black Dranzer? _ella había escuchado de esa bestia bits, incluso el vinculo que una vez tubo con Kai, había entendido que esa bestia era muy poderosa y difícil de controlar. ¿Como pudo haberla elegido?  
>Diablo parecía haber leído su mente.<p>

-Tu dolor, rabia, tristeza, venganza. Eso te vincula con Black Dranzer.- sabía que en su interior existía todo eso -Déjame decirte pequeña, que mi plan no era tenerte conmigo. Yo deseaba apoderarme de los Blitzkrieg Boys, los chicos rusos era mi objetivo, sin embargo algo cambio. Black Dranzer podía sentirte cuando estaba en el hotel, ese día que te capturaron, supe la decisión de la bestia, pensé que el único que podría dominarlo y aceptarlo sería Hiwatari, pero que error hubiera cometido. Él te quería a ti. Te eligió.

No sabía como tomar aquello, como un cumplido o como un peligro.

-Ahora colabora- fue sorprendida cuando cuatro hombres la subieron a una camilla y le amarraron las manos y pies. También hubo uno en la cintura. Forcejeo para poder salir de ese lugar mas todo sus intentos fueron inútiles. Gruñía con cada roce del cinturón en sus muñecas, sus ojos amenazaban al hombre con bata que se acercaba a ella con una jeringa en sus manos con liquido negro.

-Solo colabora- escucho el murmurar de Diablo. Cuando la aguja entro en su piel y el liquido entro en sus venas, grito con todas sus fuerzas. Quemaba e iba subiendo cada vez mas el ardor. Sus dedos se engarrotaron, sus pies se retorcían. Su rostro se distorsionaba, literalmente, apretaba la mandíbula, sus dientes crispaban de lo fuerte que los apretaba. Se sentía como el infierno y quizás era porque el Diablo estaba ahí presente viéndola. Espamos se proclamaron en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvían oscuros. Ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba aquel calvario que ella sufría ahora.

.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados. Logro abrir sus ojos, todo era blanco, podría estar en el mismo paraíso, pero solamente se estaba engañando, estaba en la habitación blanca. Donde no sabía cuanto tiempo atrás le habían inyectado algo que quemaba. Ya no estaba amarrada, podía moverse, era libre, sin embargo se sentía pesada. Demasiado. No creía poder estar parada mas de un segundo. Se desplomaría.

-Has despertado- la afirmación venía de Diablo, quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Que demonios me hicieron?- exigió saber, sus ojos se llenaban de furia.

Diablo sonrió al ver esa mirada en sus ojos, sus emociones y sentimientos oscuros habían aumentado, era la mejor forma de pode controlar a la bestia bits. -Simplemente te hicimos mejor.

-De que mierda hablas?- tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se sorprendió al escuchar como esa palabra se deslizaba de sus labios ¿desde cuando ella maldecía?

-Esta surtiendo efecto. Boris tenía razón- murmuro para si Diablo.

-Tu y Boris pueden joderse la vida hijos de puta.-

Diablo sonrió doblemente. Hiromi gruño frustrada, no le gustaba eso de ser mal hablada, nunca lo fue. Y ahora en pocas horas, ella despertaba y parecía tener un gran rencor y odio en su interior y era otra persona ¿que demonios le habían echo?

-Podrás controlar tu lengua y carácter cuando practiques con Black Dranzer.

-El infierno me lleve- susurro. -Bien... vamos, maldición.

Diablo resoplo algo fastidiado- También tendré que acostumbrarme a este cambio. Por Dios, que migraña me dará.

Hiromi lo miro incrédula, el Diablo nombrando a Dios, eso si que era para reírse, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

.

Manejaba bien la velocidad del blade, el cual ya tenía el chip de la bestia, podía sentir la fuerza de esta recorrer por todo su ser. Había momentos en los cuales perdía el control y terminaba chocando con algo. Pero seguía intentándolo, lo único que no hacia era llamarlo, todavía no, se sentía insegura en ese ámbito, podía no tener control y destruirlos a todos.

-De nuevo- escucho el grito de Boris. Siseo molesta, quería maldecirlo, golpearlo y gritarle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio como el blade aumentaba su velocidad con cada pensamiento de odio que ella tenía, si ella era seria y fría, si era enojada y frustrada, si maldecía y gritaba, todo eso tenía efecto en su blade, se hacía mas poderosos. Quizás podría... podría ella llamarlo.

Diablo y Boris la observaban, el blade ganaba cada vez, mas rapidez, fuerza, sin llamar a la bestia bits. Pero ¿como sería si la llamara? Boris lo averiguaría..

-Llama a Ate, dile que lo necesito listo para una blade batalla- ordeno Boris a uno de sus hombres.

-Si señor-

-Más rápido chiquilla, no seas lenta- ordeno, provocandole para que todas esas emociones oscuras las concentrara en su blade.

Atem llego listo para la blade batalla, él era uno de los mas fuertes, claro que no sabía que pronto le quitarían ese titulo.

-Aquí estoy señor- tenía un gran ego, su fuerza lo hacía sentir superior.

-Hiromi- grito Diablo a la joven, quien dejo de concentrarse en su blade para verlo a él- tendrás tu primera blade batalla pequeña, quiero saber como lo haces-

-Mierda, apenas he empezado hoy- exclamo furiosa por aquella orden. Su retador se paro en su lugar, opuesto al de ella, con una sonrisa de superioridad que ella odio. Le iba a hacer tragar aquella sonrisa.

-Veamos que tienes bebita- se burlo Atem. Cosa que enfureció mas a Hiromi.

-Listo?- pregunto Boris quien vería la batalla muy cerca, ambos asintieron- Batallen .

Ambos blades fueron lanzados. Atem pudo sentir la presión fuerte que lanzo el blade negro. Pero no se dejo llevar, el le ganaría a esa niña quien peleaba por primera vez y era con el, le mostraría como funcionaban las batallas...

Hiromi gruñía a cada instante con cada golpe que se daban los blades, apretaba los dientes, tenía un odio por el chico frente a ella quien solo con su mirada la hacía de menos. Su blade ganaba fuerza y rapidez, ahora comprobaba como debía hacer para hacer a su blade mas fuerte.

-Llámalo- escucho a Boris pedir.

En tan solo pensar que debía llamarlo, la hacía estremecerse. Pero algo la seducía, algo la llamaba en u cabeza, le pedían hacerlo, le sugerían hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, su cerebro lo pedía, su sangre hervía con tan solo pensar en hacerlo. Sus ojos ardían en deseo de verlo, sus boca lo diría.

-Sal... Black Dranzer -

Era su liberación después de tantos años. El Fénix negro grazno con mucha fuerza, lastimando los oídos de todos. Se sentía poderoso. Y tenía mucho odio guardado gracias a su nueva dueña. Hiromi se sentía mal, la cabeza dolía mucho, su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Black Dranzer ataco al blade de Atem enviándolo fuera del plato y destruyendo el balde. Boris llamo a otros dos bladers quienes rápido lanzaron sus blades y llamaron a sus bestia bits.

Black Dranzer luchaba, primero con uno al cual derroto en tres minutos, ya que su dueña transmitía dolor y no otra coas. El segundo fue en menos un minuto y medio. Sin embargo... la bestia bits cumplía los cinco minutos de haber sido llamado, cuando se salió de control, chocaba contra todo, destruía lo que estuviera en su camino. Diablo se protegió de un ataque, Boris, se lanzo al suelo para no ser herido.

Hiromi no pudo mas, era demasiado, incluso era peor que cuando estuvo en la habitación blanca. Perdió el control total de la bestia y el blade. Cayó al suelo convulsionando. Lo cual hizo regresar a Black Dranzer al chip. Boris junto a Diablo, fueron junto a ella. Las convulsiones incrementaban cada vez mas...

-Ella no puede tener tanto tiempo controlado a la bestia. No puede- susurraba Boris, caminando detrás de los hombres quienes llevaban a la joven en una camilla para saber que pasaba.

_Actualidad.._

_-Black Dranzer... Death feathers- El fénix negro abrió sus alas, extendiéndolas todo lo que podía. Sufrirían las consecuencias._

_-Black Dranzer...- murmuro Kai estupefacto._

Black Dranzer abrió sus alas, a todo lo que daba. La luz negra dispersada en el suelo se elevo hasta envolver a los blades que batallaban. Grazno con fuerza lanzándose hacía ellos mientras varias plumas eran enviadas con filosidad hacía las bestias bits. La luz oscura envolvió por completo a los blades paralizandolos, ellos tratando de salir mas no podían. Paso en medio de las bestias, hiriéndolas. Los gritos de los heridos se escuchaban fuerte. Los dueños fueron aventados hacía fuera con la ráfaga d e su pasar.

Aun asi, habían bestias bits aun de pie y ella estaba casada de ese caos.

-Black Dranzer ... Phantom Fireworks- el fénix negro se envolvió con sus alas por dos segundos, volviendo a abrirlas sacando de su pecho una esfera purpura y negra, partiéndose en varias bolas de fuego de fantasmas gritando directo a cada bestia, los fantasmas parecían vivos derramando sangre.

Las explosiones aumentaron, el estadio temblaba por los estallidos, podría derrumbarse en cualquier momentos si seguían habiendo mas de esos ataques. Hiromi lo noto cuando debajo de ella todo se tambaleo. Reafirmo su pies para no caer. Emanaba toda la energía hacía su bestia.

Kai aun no pasara de su estupefacción. Hacía muchos años que no veía al lado oscuro de su bestia bits. Esta era muy poderoso y nunca había existido nadie que lo pudiera controlar bien. Reacciono con los estallidos del segundos ataque del fénix oscuro. Se escucho algo que crujía en el suelo, quizás eran los blades o quizás era el mismo suelo quien no soportaría mas el ataque.

Diablo contenía el aliento. Llevaba tres minutos con su bestia afuera y nunca había peleado con ella mas de 5 minutos, podía controlarlo, era seguro, ya no convulsionaba como las primera veces, pero si llegaba a rebasar ese tiempo no quería saber lo que sucedería.

La última explosión, causo que todos retuvieran el aire. ¿Como estaría todo cuando el polvo se dispersara?  
>Algunos de los aventados se levantaban sin poder ver que había pasado con sus beyblades. El pedazo de concreto donde ella estaba de pie, se destruyo. Escucharon mas no veían nada todavía. Atem y Yurita, trataban de llegar a ese lugar donde hubo el desplomo mas no podían hacerlo, era difícil.<p>

Lo sentía en la sangre, en la piel, su cerebro lo llamaba, su cuerpo lo deseaba, sus ojos lo querían, sus oídos lo querían escuchar, sus labios lo querían pronunciar.

-Disipa el polvo... Black Dranzer- susurro, sabiendo que la escucharía. Agito sus alas, disipando el aire, volviendo a tener vista todos y todos. Kai la busco, el lugar donde ella se encontraba, estaba destruido, ¿donde estaba?... no había señales de ella, pero si del fénix oscuro, enviando a cada uno terror, odio. Dickenson no podía hablar , no encontraba las palabras para describir como se sentía. Los blades en el suelo estaban hecho pedazos, la mayoría, otros partidos a la mitad, con sus chips aun en condiciones, salvándose por un pelo.

Diablo la buscaba con la vista ¿donde estaba? ¿acaso debajo del escombro?

-Se los pedí por la buena... pero mierda, no entendieron.- su voz era amenazante, salió detrás de los escombros- querían joderse, pues lo hicieron. ¿Porque demonios empezaron esta porquería?- grito exigiendo una explicación

La mayoría, BEGA, agacharon la cabeza, ellos habían desobedecido, pero los enemigos, BBA, habían empezado y ellos defenderían a su compañía con uñas y todo.

-Fuego- llamo Diablo mas fue ignorado. Paso su mirada en todos. Kai noto su cambio, sus ojos rubí estaban oscurecidos, su aura negra se expandía. Estaba en posición de pelea. Parecía buscar mas retos.

-Todos estaban fuera de control. Un puto jodido ataque mas y todos hubieran muerto aplastados.- su voz se alzaba mas y mas. Camino rumbo a su blade, Black Dranzer tenía aun las alas extendidas, dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes que le dieran. -Me importa un jodido pepino sus problemas, si se creen personas entonces actúen como tal, civilizados. No unas porquerías de idiotas.

Kai se asombraba cada vez mas, su vocabulario aumentaba con cada palabra. Era otra, parecía otra. Se la habían cambiado.

-Todo fue tu culpa- Rei hablo- tu fuiste quien ataco a nuestro equipo. Fuiste tu quien las daño. Fuiste tu la culpable de que ellas estén en la enfermería heridas.

Hiromi volteo a verlo. Había tanta frialdad en su mirada que le ganaba al polo norte. Black Dranzer se encogió hasta el tamaño de ella, quedando frente al chino quien se veía alarmado por esa presencia.

-Mi única culpa fue callarles la boca, mi única culpa fue batallar con ellas, mi única culpa fue hacerles pagar por haberme golpeado y encerrado en una celda...- daba cada paso acercándose a Rei - Muy su estúpido problema si no supieron tolerar mi nivel. ¿Quieres tu comprobarlo?- el fénix gruño al chino.

-Basta ya Hiromi- Kai no podía dejarla hacer daño a su amigo- Ya has controlado todo, BASTA-

Volvió su mirada al ruso. Rió, carcajadas fuertes, perturbando a mas de uno. - ¿Quieres pelea?- la adrenalina recorría sus venas, las ansias de seguir destrozando aumentaban.

-BASTA YA FUEGO- Diablo alzo la voz fuerte, poniendo orden, exigiendo a la joven castaña.

-El infierno me lleve- le contesto- no quiero tranquilizarme por un demonio. Todo esto es una mierda.

Diablo se acerco a ella, tomándola del brazo. -Ya van a llegar los cinco minutos, llama a tu bestia bits al blade de nuevo. Te lo ordeno.

Faltaban escasos 15 segundos para cumplirse los cinco minutos. No quería saber lo que sucedería si no lo hacía.

Sostuvo su mirada. Rabiaba por dentro, sabía que el tenía razón, debía obedecer.

-Regresa Black Dranzer- siseo con los dientes apretados, tratando de relajarse.

Regreso de nuevo al blade, el cual dejo de girar. Lo recogió guardándolo, junto con su lanzador. Daba vueltas en círculos tratando de volver a tener la calma.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- pregunto Vaiden, quien fue uno de los que salvo su blade, intacto.

-Por todos ustedes estúpidos se ha arruinado todo.- no podía calmarse reventaba en furia- ¿Que demonios creen que pasara?

-Seguir con los que quedamos- sugirió Tyson. Ganándose una mirada mortal de la castaña.

-Jódete.- le grito- Yo les diré que pasara... CANCELADO...

Dickenson estuvo aliviado de escucharlo, sus muchachos ya no estarían en peligro. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

-No puedes cancelarlo- grito Garland...

-Acaso eres ciego- le devolvió el grito- la mayoría de idiotas tiene el blade destrozado y muy pocos lo tienen sin ningún rasguño.

-Pero eso no tiene..

-Cállate Vaiden- cerro la boca, sabía que nada bueno le esperaría.-Este torneo se cancela.

-¿Y que va a pasar?- pregunto Max..

-Cojones.. son sordos...

-Tenemos decisiones que tomar- Diablo la interrumpió...- la mayoría de ustedes esta fuera de juego, algunos pocos podrían pelear. Podríamos arreglarlo con los 5 mejores equipos de cada compañía.

-Dos días- informo- en dos días no reuniremos y mostraremos a los 5 equipos. Y decidiremos a que hora se realizara tal cosa.- sin esperar respuesta camino fuera del estadio empujando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

-Ya la han escuchado.- hablo Diablo- dos días.

Todos los equipos de BEGA se marcharon.

Dickenson miraba preocupado a sus muchachos, todo había terminado mal. Sin embargo solo un ruso se atrevió a ir detrás de los contrincantes, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas.

_ Isla Finlandia... Enfermería. _

__Las seis camas de la enfermería estaban ocupadas por 5 mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas parecía recuperar la conciencia...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Observo sus brazos, piernas, tenía cortes por todos lados. Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, había quedado muy mal, su brazo y su nariz no era lo único mal, ahora era todo su cuerpo. La ira la inundo rápido, grito de dolor y enojo. Se levanto de la cama, saliendo de ella. En una de las mesas había equipo medico, medicina. Tomo tres de ellos, ya no se guardaría para que la vengaran, ahora lo haría ella. Le daría dolor, gritos, le suplicaría por su vida y se reiría de ella. La haría pagar por todo el daño en su cuerpo hermosos y fino.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron, había despertado de su coma, la observo, todo lo que la rubia tomo, lo que decía, todo el escucho. No podía hacer mucho solo mirar, aun sentía dormido todo su cuerpo. Mas ella se dio cuenta que había despertado, se acerco a él con una sonrisa llena de ira.

-No te preocupes Hiro, yo te vengare también. Pagara por el daño que nos hizo, la haré sufrir.

-Bl... bl...- trataba de hablar

-¿Que?- se acerco un poco mas a él para escucharlo bien.

-Bl..ack... Dra.. nz..er..- dijo con dificultad- el..la ... es... mu..y fu-fu...er...te-

-Yo sabré hacerla pagar no te preocupes- le sonrió con tranquilidad. Tomando las coas y saliendo de la enfermería con dolor en su cuerpo.

-Hi... ro.. mi... es... ta... en... pe-pe.. ligr...ooo- no tenía muchas fuerzas, cayó en la inconsciencia..

_Isla Moscú._

__Kai la buscaba, ella no estaba en ningún lado, él conocía bien a Black Dranzer, sabía lo que le hacía a las personas que lo utilizaban, se llenaban de ambición por el poder, y era obvio para él que Hiromi no lo podía controlar del todo. Su cambio de actitud se debía a ello, él quería verla, hacerla ceder de dejar ese blade, que no lo jugara, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo o no.

No estaba en el estadio, fue directo hacía las instalaciones. Se paro al ver a guardias cuidando el área. Le dio la vuelta, para poder entras por atrás. Sin embargo se encontró con alguien mas. Estaba ahí cerca de la orilla, fumando su puro, como siempre lo hacía. Viendo hacía el horizonte a la nada. Con el también quería hablar.

-¿Porque ella? - exigió saber...

Diablo sonrió de lado, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era el que preguntaba...

-Fue la elegida- contesto.

Gruño por su respuesta - Le hicieron mucho daño- siseo las palabras.

-Hump... ella es muy fuerte, no necesitaba a nadie para defenderla-

-Maldito...

-¿Que es lo que te enoja Hiwatari?- volteo a verlo - ¿Que ella sea mas fuerte que todos ustedes? ¿que los quiera destrozar? ¿que haya raptado a tu abuelo y lo torture todos los días? o ¿que ya no es esa tonta jovencita enamorada de ti?- rió por su expresión podía ver un leve sentimiento de dolor en sus ojos, leve pero lo veía- Tu y tus amigos fueron los culpables, desconfiaron de ella, la llamaron drogadicta. Le restregaste en la cara que tenía una novia, que claro, como una maldita perra que es logro sembrar la duda en todos. Preferiste y prefieres a tu noviecita la rubia... se llame como se llame, no interesa el nombre.

-Nunca he preferido a Melisa por sobre ella. Nunca.

-No me hagas reír niño... No estuviste con ella cuando casi fue violada en ese bar. Tampoco le creíste cuando la encerraron en la cárcel por posesión de drogas... Y ahora que es tu enemiga la quieres de vuelta.

-Ella volverá con nosotros- afirmo.

-Primero tendrás que ganarle Hiwatari, ella tiene la decisión. Hay decisiones que tomar y solo ella lo dirá. Claro que primer ose encargara de algunas cosas, como dañar a tu tonta noviecita.- Diablo tiro su habano aplastandolo con el pie - Pero antes quisiera decirte que esa noviecita tuya... Melisa... no se que... fue la encargada de hacerle todo el daño a Hiromi. Fue quien le puso la trampa para que la violaran en el bar, quien le sembró la droga en el auto.

Kai gruño, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Melisa había sido la culpable de que ellos dudaran de Hiromi, y en sus propias narices y no se dieron cuenta. -Ella... va a pagar- murmuro.

-Oh... me faltaba algo- dijo antes de retirarse..- Melisa fue quien tomo la decisión de la muerte de Haruka, la tía de mi hija adoptiva...- Eso no lo sabía... Diablo paso a la par de él..- fue quien la mato.- lo dejo con aquellas palabras rondando su cabeza.

-Melisa la mato- grito conteniéndose de arremeter con la corteza de un árbol -esto fue suficiente...

Camino con un solo pensamiento, ir con Melisa y hacerla pagar lento y dolorosamente, todo el daño causado hacía la castaña. Ya no habría escapatoria para ella.

* * *

><p>Wow... me tarde mucho ¿cierto? Lo siento... He maldecido mucho también, pero es algo que aveces no puedo controlar. Estoy algo cansada, no por escribir, quizás porque ya es tarde ... 3 de la madrugada y tengo sueño. Esta época del año es la mas dura para mi... mucho trabajo y muy cansada cuando llego a mi casa.<p>

Asi que espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo... lo estoy empezando a escribir poco a poco, quizás sea mas interesante, porque sera la culminación... no de la historia.. sino de uno de los enemigos. Hai ... como un capitulo especial... bueno ya lo verán...

También estoy pensando en escribir un one-shots especial de navidad de beyblade... si tengo tiempo claro.. Asi que .. nos leemos la próxima vez, esperando que sea pronto...


	24. Tu final

_Hay que presentarse ante los enemigos y ponerles buena cara; _  
><em>si no, creen que se les teme y eso les hace intrépidos.<em>

_._

_._

_Odiad a vuestros enemigos, como si un día debierais amarlos._

_._

Su humor no había mejorado con el tiempo. Tenía ansiedad, ir con su grupo y desquitar con ellos su enojo, porque bien sabía no solo la BBA tuvo que ver con la suspensión del torneo, también, para su desgracia, BEGA había tenido culpa. Y tras haberse marchado dejando a todos ahí, no encontró un lugar tranquilo sin embargo en su momento de encontrar paz, tranquilidad alguien interrumpió en ella, dirigiéndola hacía un lugar solitario y solitario, cómodo para poder hablar.

Por tal, se encontraba ahí. En medio del estadio, el cual estaba medio destruido. Esmerándose por tener paciencia y no alterarse y gritar. Mas no ayudaba en nada, que se mantuviera en silencio y no hablara, dijera el motivo de llevarla ahí.

-Mi paciencia no es infinita, puedo alterarme en cualquier momento. Habla-

-Ah... si.. yo... no se como empezar- los nervios invadían su ser.

-Por el principió y rápido, sería genial-

-Se quien fue la culpable de todo lo que te sucedió- paro para ver su reacción, y solo fue el fruncir de su rostro, esperando a escuchar mas- Yo... lo supe cuando paso el año de haber creído estabas muerta. Lo sospeche, pero, no podía hacer nada, ellos quizás no me creerían, y... y tenía miedo deque algo malo me pasara.

No veía algún astivo de mentira en sus ojos o burla, decía la verdad, lo que no comprendía era ¿porque?... ¿Porque ahora y porque esa persona le hablaba?

-¿Porque me dices esto?- su mal humor se desvanecía traendo a cambio a su paciencia y calma, tranquila como debía ser.

-Porque fue mal juzgarte y acusarte de algo de lo cual se no tuviste la culpa y no lo hacías.

-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar, sin comprender.

-Porque muy tarde comprendí y supe quien era en realidad Melisa, ella era la culpable de muchas cosas, poner a todos en tu contra, hacer tu muerte, tu sufrimiento y cuando lo supe... yo... yo... no sabía como reaccionar. De su parte tenía a todas las chicas y del mió no había nadie, solo mis amigos, quienes no saben nada, eso... me carcomía, la culpabilidad por no desenmascarar a Melisa y decirles a todos, principalmente a Tyson y Kai, quien era en verdad la rubia, me puso mal, por eso cuando te volví a ver, todos, vigile de cerca a Melisa, estuve viendo su reacción y fue diferente a la de los demás, denotaba pánico, miedo y odio. Cuando tu y Kai tuvieron relaciones, yo misma escuche cuando maldecía y proclamaba venganza ante ti. Y a pesar de haberse esforzado para pasar desapercibida yo note su falta, fue por eso que sin mucha creatividad en esos momentos, le sugerí a Kenny saber como estaba, si no necesitabas algo mas y por tal el se dirigió al cuarto de mandos y vio todo, a lo cual nos aviso a todos. Sabía que no se quedaría quieta. Y le tuve miedo, le tengo miedo, porque no se lo que sería capaz al enterarse que yo lo se todo.- su pecho se agitaba a su rápida respiración. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas.

Se sintió extraña ante la confesión, aquella piedad perdida, la comprensión y afecto hacía las personas... volvían ante las palabras escuchadas. La había conmovido, y se rehusaba a admitirlo y demostrarlo, porque no quería burlas, no quería ser vista con los ojos a punto de echarse a llorar, ni tampoco de verla tan sensible, porque entonces no sería ella, no habría valido la pena todo el trabajo para lograr ocultarlo bien, muy bien.

-Eres inteligente- dijo con suavidad. el estadio tenía sus luces apagadas, alumbrándose con los rayos filtrados de las ventanas y puertas. No estaba tan oscuro, aun podía vislumbrarse a las personas, además de tampoco ser mas allá de medio día. Y con su vista trabajada, sin siquiera esforzarse para ver cada detalle, pudo ver a una persona detrás de quien hablaba con ella, esa sonrisa sádica y lunática, esa mirada llena de odio, no presagiaban nada bueno.

Había escuchado, lo suponía, pues entonces no vería así con rabia y ganas de cobrarse por metiche.

-Hiromi... yo quisiera...

-Calla- sentencio. Sin siquiera despegar su vista de la otra visita, intimidando a las dos, porque eran dos, y asustandolos.- Matilde, he escuchado suficiente, es información valiosa.- Matilde solo supo asentir.

-¡Traidora!- escucharon el grito, resonando en las paredes y al mismo tiempo lanzando un objeto punzante, Hiromi observo la dirección confiada en creen iba hacía ella, mas fue todo lo contrario. Y era demasiado tarde para interponerse entre el objeto y Matilde, había una distancia que los separaba.

-Matilde cuidado- solo pudo advertir y desear que nada le pasara.

Matilde había volteado a ver a la persona quien grito, reconociéndola y también al arma que se acercaba a ella. Grito de miedo y terror con tal solo pensar en acabar su vid ahí, no se creía tan fuerte o ágil para detenerlo. Cerro lo ojos a espera del dolor, el cual segundos después no sintió. ¿Acaso había tenido mala puntería? si era así, agradecía a los cielos por no hacerla tan buena. Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos se topo con otra imagen. Delante de ella había otra persona y una tan querida y conocida. Miguel.

-Miguel- grito asustada. El rubio había recibido el objeto punzante, enterrándose en su brazo derecho. -Miguel

-Matilde ¿estas bien?- pregunto con un gemido por el dolor.

-Si- contesto entre lagrimas y preocupación.

Hiromi gruño, molesta, fue hacía donde estaban ellos, arrodillados, observando el arma, el cual era un bisturí. Solo un loco utilizaría un objeto como ese como arma. Miro a los ojos a Miguel, quien sin mediar palabras con ella entendió su mensaje, volteo el rostro, apretando los dientes fuerte. Matilde tomo su mano para hacerle saber que no lo dejaría.

-3- fue lo único que escucharon, seguido de un lamento del rubio al sentir el bisturí salir de si piel. Con un pedazo de tela cortada de la blusa de Matilde, ejercieron presión para que dejara de sangrar limpiarla.-Llevatela lejos-

Miguel comprendió que esa pelea solo era de ellas dos, y por mucho que quiso huir, no lo hizo, solamente se alejo un poco junto con Matilde, dispuesto a intervenir por si algo salía mal.

Hiromi observo en su mano derecha el bisturí con sangre, su mano manchada. Habían herido a alguien frente a sus ojos y la plena acción le recordaba a la joven a la cual mataron ante sus ojos. Boris había sido un bastardo, y se le sumaba Melisa a ese grupo. Volteo a verla, mas ya no estaba ahí, seguro la muy cobarde corrió para no ser acusada.

No tuvo tiempo de maldecirla y gritar groserías, porque en el momento de querer hacerlo, recibió un gran golpe en la nuca. Caendo al suelo medio inconsciente. De nuevo volvían a darle otro golpe en el mismo lugar, ¿acaso tenía un cartel en el cual decía "Golpeame aquí"? Porque sabía no lo tenía.

-Te dije que lamentarías haberte metido conmigo- había aprovechado su "preocupación" por esos dos traidores y con sigilo se acerco por atrás, al verla distraída golpeo para empezar esa pelea la cual ganaría y sería ella quien terminaría mal, y por algo le llamarían Fuego cuando la hiciera sentir en carne viva como eran los fuegos artificiales.

-Mal...dita- atarantada por el golpe empezó a querer incorporarse. Sin mucho éxito contando que Melisa estaba detrás de ella. Golpeándola con un extintor vació, lo cual le sorprendía no haberla dejado K.O. sino solo medio consciente. Golpeo su espalda, para tenerla en el suelo-Cobarde- siseo, con dolor.

-No me importa, me vengare y lo haré.- volvió a alzar el extintor para otro golpe.

-Déjala en paz- grito Matilde, con algo de pánico por lo sucedido, deteniendo la acción de la rubia.

-Cállate niñata. Tenía un presentimiento sobre ti, por eso hice que las otras te despreciaran, porque eras un maldita mimada y tímida- dijo con burla.

Miguel miro con rabia a Melisa, estuvo a punto de sacar su blade, pero su mirada se poso en la castaña tirada quien miraba hacía arriba, con el ceño fruncido y molesta. Siguió su mirada. Sorprendiéndose, en unos de los palcos, se encontraban, DJ Jazzman agachado temeroso, asomando su cabeza de vez en cuando y a la par suya otro hombre con una cámara en mano, la cual era la única que sobresalía en su totalidad, los dos hombres con miedo daban una mirada y pronto volvían a esconderse.

-Es una lastima que nadie te vaya a creer nada. Tonta- insulto como última parte de su oración Melisa. Volviendo a recordar lo que estaba a hacer. Tomo impulso para azotar con fuerzas el tanque en su espalda, para disfrutar escuchar su grito de dolor y sus huesos romperse.

En su distracción se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, encogiendo sus piernas hasta llegar a su vientre, cuando la vio volver su atención a ella, tiro sus piernas hacía adelante, dando de golpe en el vientre de la rubia y empujándola con fuerzas, alejándola de ella. El golpe resonó, el extintor rodó muy lejos un gemido escapo de su boca al sentirse caer muy fuerte sobre su espalda.

.

Varios aun se encontraban en la Isla Moscú. Esperando a sus lanchas para irse a sus respectivos lugares asignados. Dickenson vio a Kai llegar a ellos, con un semblante molesto, lleno de frialdad y con una determinación de hacer pagar a alguien. Lo cual en absoluto le gusto.

Claude y Aaron, estaban un poco preocupados por la ausencia de sus amigos, quienes les dijeron no tardarían pero ya lo habían echo. Matilde había contado lo que haría y Miguel la quiso acompañar, pero les preocupaba que la nueva Hiromi les hiciera algo.

-¿Oigan están bien?- Julia pregunto a ambos al verlos voltear a ver al estadio a cada momento.

-Eh- prestaron atención a su alrededor, algunos los vieron al escuchar a la española hablar- Si- contestaron con nerviosismo.

Kai llego junto a ellos sin mediar palabra con nadie, quería marcharse ya, llegar a la otra isla e ir directamente hasta la enfermería y no le importaba si alguien se molestaba, el aclararía muchas cosas y también habrían mas que palabras.

Siguieron en silencio y pronto escucharon un grito, que a dos personas les sonó familiar, proveniente del estadio, causando mucha curiosidad. Claude y Aaron estaban dispuesto a ir a averiguar si era o no, Matilde la que grito. Sin embargo al ya no escucharse otro, no supieron si ir o ya no, era tan confuso. Pasaron 5 minutos, las lanchas llegaban para recogerlos y distribuirlos en sus respectivas Islas, estaban a punto de subir, cuando escucharon una explosión, de nuevo del estadio, el humo salió por el techo el cual se veía a punto de derrumbarse, seguido escucharon otro y un grito muy fuerte.

-¡ AYÚDENOS!-

-Matilde- ambos compañeros de la joven hablaron. Hacía el grupo quienes se habían quedado estáticos, se acercaba otro hombre, uno muy conocido y quien corría como loco y con un rostro lleno de terror.

-Señor Dickenson, Señor Dickenson, Señor Dickenson- gritaba despavorido.

-¿Jazzman porque gritas?- pidió saber Tyson temiendo lo peor.

-Estánpelando... laquierematar- dijo todo tan rápido que apenas le entendieron.

-Mas lento- exigió Kai.

Tomo bocanadas de aire, tratando de darse a entender...-Ahh... Melisa... quiere matar a la señorita Hiromi- declaro- esta lanzando botellas con fuego haciéndolas estallar.

No hubo mas que decir, los primeros en salir fueron Kai, Tyson, Tala y Bryan, seguidos por Spencer, Ian, Reina y Julia, muy atrás iban los demás. Debían llegar a tiempo..

.

-¿Que demonios?- grito- ¿acaso eres terrorista?-

No sabía como había obtenido botellas de licor y menos como las hizo estallar, pero lo principal era no dejarse caer una a ella.

-Estoy cansada de tantas tonterías... estoy harta de que piensen que tu eres mas importante ... pero esto acaba hoy... todo..

-Matilde, Miguel... largo de aquí- la tercera botella había caído cerca de ellos. La escucho gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Las botellas se habían acabado. Ya no tenía nada con que hacer explosiones pequeñas. De entre sus prendas saco un cuchillo, filoso, gritando corrió hacía ella para intentar enterrarselo lo mas posible en el corazón. Detuvo su acción, peleando con ella para poder quitárselo hasta que lo logro. Lanzandole un golpe en el rostro haciéndola trastabillar.

La verdadera pelea había comenzado. Golpes propinados entre ambas, unos mas fuertes que otros. No dejándose vencer por la otra. Fuera del estadio escucharon gritos, reconocidos para ambas, iban a detenerlas y no les importaba si las veían así, las debían enjaular si las querían separar.

El estadio empezaba a tomar fuego, las paredes ardían, el fuego se acrecentaba. Y los gritos por parte de Matilde pidiendo ayuda no cesaban. Miguel la tomo del brazo para salir de ese lugar, podían quedarse encerrados si se quedaban a observar. Al tiempo de salir, la entrada tomo fuego, las dos jóvenes habían sido encerradas por el fuego, cerrándoles el paso a cada entrada, nadie podría salir, ni tampoco entrar.

Corrían por los pasillos, cada vez acercándose más...

Ambas con fuerzas se aventaron, separándose agitadas y sintiendo el calor abrazador. Melisa sonrió al escuchar voces reconocidas detrás del fuego.

-Es la hora de ponerle fin a esto- Hiromi no sabía como, esa rubia había escondido tantas cosas en pequeños escombros que habían en el lugar. Porque de uno de ellos saco un galón de Alcohol Etílico, lleno, desbordando.-Te vas a morir, quemada.

Le lanzo un poco, pero logro esquivarlo. Ahora si creía a la rubia una loca demente. La perseguía en cada movimiento, lanzandole alguna cantidad de esa sustancia. Poco a poco la castaña se acercaba a ella, para quitarle ello, y noquearla para así poder salir de ese fuego. Pensando ¿en donde estaba Diablo para extinguir eso?

Logro detenerle el galón de alcohol, peleando entre ambas para una quitárselo y otra relanzarlo, pequeñas cantidades caía entre ambas, forcejeando, poniendo mucha fuerza para conseguir sus objetivos. Melisa consiguió fuerzas, de no sabía donde, y jalo el galón, tan fuerte que se volcó sobre ella, bañándose en esa sustancia. Hiromi se alejo de ella, al menos le dejaría de lanzar aquello. Melisa grito de frustración y enojo. Se dejo de andar sin rodeos y detrás de su blusa saco, el arma que pondría fin a todo. NO había sido difícil quitarle el arma a uno de los guardias de esa isla.

Apunto a la castaña, quien sabía sería difícil de escapar de una bala.

-Es hora de morir, maldita- quito el seguro del arma, sin percatarse del lugar donde estaba, cerca del fuego y el charco de alcohol que tiempo atrás dejo al quererle echar a su contrincante. Cual se desplazaba hacia el fuego, tomando acción de inmediato. -Muere-

Apretó el gatillo, y sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo le hirió.

Al escuchar el arma de fuego ser disparada, corrieron con velocidad para extinguir el fuego.

Soltó una carcajada, todo iba bien. Antes de poder disparar nuevamente, su cuerpo agarro fuego, su ropa se encendió, su piel se calentaba, dejando las heridas de gravedad. Grito de dolor, tratando de apagarse, sacudiéndose, corriendo, la castaña solo veía con sus ojos muy abiertos. Melisa gritaba, gritaba de dolor, suplica, ayuda, se movía para poder hacer algo con lo que le pasaba. Sin darse cuenta que se acercaba a la castaña quien yacía de rodillas y al verla acercarse solo pensó lo peor.

Entre sus vueltas y gritos, Melisa tropezó para caer en bruces y disparar de nuevo el arma, sin saber que lo hizo.

.

Diablo había escuchado los gritos y explosiones, pensando lo peor corrió junto con sus hombre para saber lo que pasaba, encontrándose con las entradas tapadas de fuego. Exigió traer agua, extinguidores o lo que fuera con tal de poder pasar y saber lo que sucedía adentro.

Tardaban mucho. Palideciendo al escuchar un disparo, segundos después un grito de terror y dolor, no sabía lo que sucedía adentro pero podía imaginarse algo, lo cual no quería creer que sucedía.

Sus hombres volvieron con extinguidores y cubetas de agua. Apagando el fuego que le impedía seguir adelante, cuando al fin pudo entrar, escucho el segundo tiro. Encontrándose con una escena horrorizante, y no solo el por la otra entrada estaban la BBA, paralizados al igual que él.

Ninguno hacía movimiento. El tiempo había detenido para ellos. Hasta ser sacados de sus aturdimientos por gritos de terror.

Los gritos eran escandalosos, los peores que alguien pudiera escuchar, desgarradores. Voltearon a ver a las dueñas de esos gritos, encontrándose a las cuatro chicas, quienes habían quedado mal después de la batalla contra Hiromi y a Hiro, quien solo veía la escena. En cambio ellas gritaban de dolor, horrorizadas, no pudiendo ser fuertes para acercarse, cayendo de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-TU- grito la pelirrosa- asesina, la mataste, maldita asesina. Te pudrirás en la cárcel-

Hiromi ni se inmuto, mucho menos las escuchaba, ella estaba paralizada, en shock, no escuchando, no viendo nada mas que a la nada. Su rostro pringuiado de sangre, sentada bajo un charco de sangre que iba hacía ella. El arma se había disparado, la bala entrando por la quijada, matando al instante a la rubia. Quien ella misma hizo su muerte.

Lo que no hacía moverse y reaccionar a Hiromi, era la muerte de la rubia, ella la había visto. Casi de la misma forma que tres años atrás.

Si... había dicho que la muerte de la rubia no le afectaría nada, pero no era así, le afectaba. Diablo tenía razón al decirle que ella no era una asesina y a pesar de no haberla matado se sentía así.

Las imágenes en su cabeza se revolvían, con las antiguas y las mas recientes, sentía el olor del cuerpo quemado, aun teniendo fuego, sin gritos, sin dolor, pero muerta.

Sus ojos reflejaban las llamas ante ella, ¿como iba a hacer ahora? Estaba muerta, muerta. Melisa había muerto, muerto. No escuchaba los gritos de las personas, ni siquiera como Kai la llamaba o como Diablo la zarandeaba. Estaba apagada en todo sentido.

**Eres mas fuerte que todo esto, pelea, se lo merecía.**

** Déjalo fluir, siente esa agradable sensación en tus venas. Esto eres tu, no tienes emociones ni sentimientos, mucho menos sentirás lastimas o pena por quien no se lo merecía. **

_No... no... no...no...no...no.._

**No te hagas la difícil disfrutaste verla morir, la muy desgraciada te hirió, pero murió, tal como lo merecía. Ella lo merecía... lo merece... se pudrirá en el infierno... el fuego de los muertos en tu sangre... vívela... disfrútala... sientele... gozala... es tuya, siempre lo sera. El fuego negro es nuestra sangre, nuestra forma de vivir. Siente como el poder se agranda, cada vez mas, siente en tus venas el deseo recorrer en todo tu cuerpo... todo es tuyo... seras la mejor... mas fuerte... mas poderosa... somos los mejores..**

_Déjame__ en paz... deja de hablar... no quiero saber nada... nada..._

**No te esfuerces, no puedes oponerte al odio, al rencor, amar matar, todo eso eres tu y tu, eres yo.**

-Ahhhhhhh- se quejo, dolía la cabeza, Black Dranzer dominaba sus pensamientos.

Diablo la forzó a verle a los ojos, cuando lo hizo, en ellos noto, a la niña que tanto habían querido ocultar, la indefensa, tierna y agradable que había muerto años atrás. Le había afectado, mas de lo que el imaginaba, ella necesitaba un descanso. La tomo en sus brazos, peleando con el ruso quien la quería llevársela lejos de todo eso. Pero el no lo permitiría. La había tomado como hija y como tal, era su padre, encargado de protegerla y consolarla hasta verla bien.

.

Kai la vio muy mal, ida y parecía estar peleando consigo misma en su interior. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de su ahora difunta novia, quemado. No podía haber deseado otra muerte mas dolorosa que esa, además de ser causada por ella misma. Los murmullos no cesaban, el llanto de ellas no paraba, y solo sus capitanes de equipo las consolaban, nadie quería hacerlo, la mayoría conocía la historia.

Miguel y Matilde, estaban algo shockeado, una platica de informe había terminado así de mal. Lo peor era esas cuatro jóvenes quienes en su llanto acusaban a la joven castaña de asesina, y muchas cosas mas. Kai Ya se estaba hartando de ellas, y sus palabrerías, o se callaban o el las callaba no importándole con quien se enfrentaba.

-Silencio- grito con todo pulmón, acallando los sollozos en silencio.

-No grites Kai, no es necesario- reclamo Rei, quien aun estaba sentido con Hiromi por el daño que le causo a su novia.- además ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que en realidad paso, no porque Hiromi y Melisa estaban hablando aquí. Hiromi pudo haberla traído con trampas...- calló al ver al ruso golpear con fuerzas la pared, lastimándose un poco...

-Yo... si... se lo que ... paso- desde arriba escucharon la voz, volteando a ver a Dj Jazzman con otro hombre el cual aun tenía encendida la vídeo. Le dio un codazo a Jazzman para que dijera algo mas y no lo dejara a el todo.

-E-es cierto... de casualidad nosotros estábamos aquí y... bueno... pues... esta grabado... todo... quien empezó y como termino ella así- señalo al cuerpo quemado.

* * *

><p>Siento el atraso, pero mi trabajo aumenta en los meses de Diciembre, pero ya he vuelto y empezado a actualizar...<p>

¿Como estuvo el capi? ¿Emocionante? ¿o malo?... dejen sus comentarios...

Hasta la próxima semana...

Y espero hallan tenido muy buenas fiestas y celebrado a lo grande.


	25. Inocencia Interrumpida

_Alguna vez has confundido un sueño con la vida real? _  
><em>O has robado algo pudiéndolo comprar? <em>  
><em>Alguna vez has estado melancólico?<em>  
><em>O has creído que tu tren se movía estando parado? <em>  
><em>Quizás estuviera loca ,<em>  
><em>quizás fueran los 60 o quizás solo fuera una <em>  
><em>infancia INTERRUMPIDA <em>

Tenían pruebas y significaba poco para él, su único objetivo era ir y buscarla a ella, no importándole si debía pasar la seguridad del enemigo, en su mente había un objetivo. Y lo cumpliría aunque le costase muchas cosas.

-¿Tienen Pruebas?- pregunto Mariah, a lo que los dos hombres asintieron con timidez- ¡Que Demonios esperan para verlo!- grito a todo pulmón y con enojo, porque sabía que viendo "eso" ella ganaría demostrando que Hiromi merecía mucho mas que la cárcel, incluso la pena de muerte sería solo una pizca de lo que se merecía.

El grito sobresalto a mas de uno, pero solo una persona le reto a saber la verdad.

-Entonces espero estés lista para saber cual es la verdad y te veré admitiendo, no solo a ti, sino a todas ustedes, su maldito error-

La joven era calmada, muy pocas veces se enojaba, pero esta vez era mas que enojo, ella junto a Miguel habían visto todo, claro excepto como se mato, pero eran testigos y había llegado al limite, estaba harta de escuchar como Melisa era siempre la buena, ella quizás al principió, antes de que todo eso empezara creía a la rubia alguien buena gente, amable y todo lo que se pudiera describir como "genial", pero después de los sucesos, el entierro y todo lo demás ella vio al verdadero yo de Sukino. Y si nunca hablo o dijo algo, fue por temor y por no tener suficientes pruebas creíbles, mas ahora si habían.

Kai no espero para saber como terminaría esa discusión, su necesidad era otra, sin que nadie lo viera, se alejo de ellos saliendo del edificio, el cual por rumores de los trabajadores de Diablo, que otro golpe como el de la mañana y el de hacía unos minutos atrás y se derrumbaría. Entonces ¿como harían para terminar lo empezado? Porque si entendía bien a Diablo, este no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así. Y el tampoco iba a dejar que todo acabara así.

Su primer objetivo desde el inicio de ese loco torneo, fue poder recuperar a su antigua integrante de equipo. Porque no importaba si estaba de parte del enemigo, para él, ella aun tenía una oportunidad de redimirse, volver a ser la misma, aunque quizás le gustaría que guardara solo un poco de lo que era ahora. No era el momento de pensar en eso, primero estaba buscar donde se encontraba.

Salio del estadio, solo existía un lugar ahí, en la Isla Moscú, en el cual ella estaría. Las Instalaciones de BEGA.

3 hombres de seguridad hacían guardia en la entrada. No quería armar un problemas y mucho menos quería llamar la atención y hacer publica su presencia en las instalaciones. Rodeo el lugar, buscando por donde entrar y pasar desapercibido. Encontrando una ventana la cual daba al comer y por todo lo sucedido y la hora, el lugar estaba vació. Entro, lo cual era un buen paso, ahora le tocaba buscar por cual área estaba Hiromi.

.

En la enfermería Diablo se aseguraba de que los médicos atendieran bien a su hija adoptiva. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de maquinas y utensilios, Hiromi se había desmayado en sus brazos cuando llego a la enfermería por lo tanto nadie hablaba. Sin embargo Diablo no estaba tan feliz ni muy pasivo, esa rubia había echo un gran problema y había herido, no solo a la mejor jugadora que tenía BEGA, sino a esa niña inocente que había vuelto en pocos segundos y de la cual tanto le costo esconder en el fondo de su corazón. No ayudaba mucho saber, que Black Dranzer hablaba en su cabeza. Le preocupaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, las cosas se estaban hiendo por mal camino, nada estaba saliendo como el lo planeo, el torneo se había suspendido por los inútiles bladers quienes se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y casi destruyen el estadio y Fuego ahora estaba siendo curada por la bala cual entro por su abdomen, no fue muy dentro pero una herida era una herida y mas cuando esta pedía reposo y por lo cual sabía la castaña no lo haría, porque ansiaba poder batallar contra la BBA.

Los doctores, limpiaron y curaron, cubrieron y recogieron todo lo usado, ahora solo era dejarla descansar y abriera los ojos en unas pocas horas.

-Señor, la bala fue retirada, hay que dejarla descansar.

-Bien- dándole un último vistazo salió detrás de los dos doctores, necesitaba una ducha y un habano, pronto.

En la mente de Hiromi, pasaban imagen tras imagen, jugandole pesadillas en las cuales, siempre ella era la culpable de las muertes. No podía borrar la imagen de Melisa quemándose y se añadía la joven quien murió ante sus ojos. La muerte, cual pensaba era su mejor compañía, ahora se volvía su enemiga, su peor pesadilla, su respiración se agitaba con cada escena de muerte ante ella, las acusaciones resonaban cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

Su ceño se fruncía, podía notar la incomodidad en su rostro, sus labios medio abiertos, su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando a cada medio segundo. Podía ver como cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, se sentía impedido por no saber como hacerla sentir mejor.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, si los tenía cerrado mas tiempo terminaría gritando y llorando, algo por lo cual mataría a quien la viera. No quería que nadie la viera tan vulnerable, lastimada y con esa mirada rota. Ella era suficientemente fuerte para no dejarse ver vencida. Hacía unos días atrás, se había dado cuenta que se ablando un poco y todo se debía a los encuentros, sexuales, con el ruso, él había echo que su lado emocional, no todo claro, saliera a luz y ahora le empezaba a molestar, quería su lado frío y serio, para que todos le tuvieran miedo, respeto y supieran quien mandaba.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- se dio cuenta de su presencia, cuando recorrió la habitación con su mirada, ahí estaba él, viéndola con el ceño fruncido al parecer meditando.

No contesto, la seguía viendo, observando el cambio repentino que tuvo al verlo, de nuevo apareció esa mirada fría., la misma que tenía la primera vez que la vio.

-Responde- exigió, era suficiente haber escuchado las acusaciones de esas... jóvenes, y no quería escuchar las de él por la tonta muerte de su noviecita. -Si vienes a acusarme por la estúpida muerte de la rubiecita esa, no me interesa escucharlos, solo lárgate quieres o los de seguridad te sacaran a algo mas que patadas.

No respondió, seguía callado, solo viéndola, mostrando su mascara fría y sin emociones, pero por dentro sentía un gran alivió de verla bien y sin nada mal. Estaba concentrado solo viéndola, por tal no vio a los tres hombres de seguridad, quienes con una pistola eléctrica lo dejaron inconsciente en el suelo, trasladándolo a una celda, en la cual Diablo se encargaría de darle una visita.

.

Sentía pequeñas corrientes atravesar su cuerpo, vaya manera de noquearlo. Tenía los brazos inmovilizados, las piernas igual, estaba sentado en una silla. Ni siquiera quería abrir sus ojos y ver donde estaba, ¿para que? si estaba seguro que lo tenían en una celda, amarrado a una silla, y seguro alguien estaba frente a él, esperando que despertara. Todo un cliché.

-Solo abre los ojos chico, puedo ver que has despertado-

Y era tal como lo imagino, la habitación era blanca en su totalidad, la luz muy brillante, la silla era metálica y sus brazos y piernas estaban amarradas, además de que quien estaba esperando a que despertara era nada mas que Diablo.

-Tus habilidades aprendidas en la Abadía aun las recuerdas, no debería de sorprenderme ¿cierto?- Diablo se acomodo en la silla ubicada a dos metros frente al ruso.

-Nada se olvida- contesto seco.

-Lo se- hablo pensativo Diablo- las cosas que te enseñan por obligación nunca se olvidan, son un trauma que quedan en tu cerebro y muy difícilmente logras superarlo. Entiendo.

-¿Donde esta ella?-

-Descansando como debe de hacerlo, por la herida que le causo tu rubiecita novia fallecida. Has de estar muy triste, pobre-

-No me interesa si murió o no, era lo menos que se merecía, después de todo el daño que hizo.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Pero dejare claro algo importante, no tocaras a mi pequeña a menos claro, que ella quiera, lo cual dudo mucho ahora.- Diablo no entendía como había dicho aquello, el claro no intervendría en la vida amorosa o sexual de su hija adoptiva, la apoyaba, pero tan solo pensar que a quien elegiría fuera Hiwatari no le agradaba mucho.- Pero eres un maldito Hiwatari, y quienes portan ese apellido son unos bastardos malditos.

Kai podía escuchar el odio al solo nombrar su apellido, lo cual le causaba curiosidad. Porque bien estaba informado, Diablo tenía a Volteaire pero ¿porque?

-¿donde esta el viejo?- dijo sin mucha preocupación.

-Veamos- alzo su brazo izquierdo para ver su reloj- 5 pm, bien, esta recibiendo algo de mi gratitud.

Muy al fondo y muy pero muy débil pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor y un golpe el cual pareció ser un latigazo. Vaya, el viejo estaba recibiendo latigazos pero aun así debía preguntar.

-¿Porque?- solo la respuesta le diría todo, bueno casi todo.

-Quiero que sienta lo que yo viví con él a muy temprana edad.

Lo confundió, ¿desde cuando Diablo conocía al viejo? o ¿que le hizo el viejo? Diablo entendió su mirada, solo provocando un carcajada alta y burlona.

-Alégrate, pude haber sido tu tío- la realización de reconocerlo como tal lo dejaba en shock. ¿él? ¿su tío? - y aun así, hubiera querido vengarme del viejo, pero no era su hijo. Pero Voltaire y Dickenson, me hicieron la vida a cuadros.

El quería saber, todo, desde principió a fin, todo, cada detalle, sin que se le escapara nada.

-Quiero oír-

Diablo sonrió, nunca hubiera creído que el hijo de Susumo, estuviera interesado en su historia, una patética, fea, desolada y estúpida historia de él. En su vida desde niño hasta ahora, solo había tenido respeto por una sola persona, lastima que estuviera muerto. Solo Susumo Hiwatari tenía su respeto a pesar de no estar en cuerpo presente.

_1982 Moscú, Rusia._

Un pequeño niño de 5 años y 6 meses, cabellera roja, ojos castaños, vistiendo un oberol negro con una camisa blanca, esperaba en el jardín de aquella mansión en la cual vivía. Desde que empezó a caminar lo único que había echo o mas bien ordenado era hacer ejercicio muscular, cada noche se iba a dormir adolorido, de las piernas, de los brazos, su cabeza martillaba con cada pizada. El maestro de ejercicio que tenía seguro era un soldado, le gritaba mucho cuando se cansaba, no le permitían llorar, decían que solo las "Maricas" lo hacían y si el era uno, entonces lo encerrarían en algún lugar para que aprendiera a no serlo. Si, odiaba al hombre, solo tenía 5 años y 6 meses, y lo obligaban a muchas cosas. Pero mas que nadie ese hombre que decía ser su padre.

Podía ser pequeño, pero era inteligente, maduro muy temprano quizás, se daba cuenta que él no se parecía en nada a su familiar, ellos tenía el color de cabello de doble tono, algo raro y extraño, pero eran muy diferentes y lo trataban diferente, bueno solo su padre, su hermano mayor que tenía 10 años y 9 meses siempre lo consentía en todo, mas que nada era él único que iba a su habitación cuando era la hora de dormir y le llevaba mas comida porque le daban poquito.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín la alta figura de su padre, un hombre de cabello doble tono pero mas oscuro que el de su hermano, se acercaba a él y a la par estaba ese hombre que tanto ejercicio lo ponía a hacer.

-Darius ¿porque no estas corriendo?- el grito de su padre lo asusto, tanto que intimidado, solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr por todo el alrededor del jardín, el cual era grande. Sus tenis eran cómodos, pero a la trigésima vuelta ya no los soportaba, era mucho lo que debía hacer, cien vueltas era mucho incluso para alguien de su edad.

Pero habían cosas que no entendía, como por ejemplo ¿porque su padre le gritaba mucho? ¿porque ese hombre le hacía hacer tanto esfuerzo físico? o ¿Porque Susumo no hacía lo mismo que él? ¿Porque su hermano mayor si iba a la escuela y el era privado de ello?

Su mente no podía concentrase pues, a la centésima vuelta, estaba agitado, sudado y con sed, pero no pudo mojar sus labios, el hombre rápido le mando a hacer 100 lagartijas y después, levantar unas pequeñas pesas las cuales eran muy pesadas para su bracitos.

Después de medio día, el solo había tenido dos descansos, después de levantar 50 veces las pequeñas pesar y otro ahora, en el cual terminaba su almuerzo, cual daba asco pero su hambre y necesidad de masticar lo llevaban a comer, avena con arroz y un pan integral, no era la mejor combinación. Y tomar agua, con algo a lo que el hombre había llamado, droga para crecer sus músculos mas rápidos, tenía un sabor no muy agradable. Pero como siempre el debía aguantarse.

-Vamos estúpido niño, levántate, vamos a ver como esta tu lanzamiento con el Blade-

Otra cosa que odiaba era ese objeto llamado Beyblade.

Las tres de la tarde y el hombre le exigía que pusiera fuerza y su concentración en tirar bien el blade, varias veces fue aventado hacía atrás, chocando con arbustos o una piedra, o simplemente el trompo ese caía sin moverse o se iba hacía un lado, no tenía el control de ello, pero debía mejorar, eso le decían siempre. Sus brazos estaban cansados de tanto lanzar y lanzar, varios cortes sobresalían en su brazo, los cuales habían sido echos no solo por el trompo ese, sino también por el hombre quien al ver su fracaso le daba un latigazo fuerte.

Se posiciono, levanto sus brazos, respiro profundo y determinado lanzo el blade, el cual solo por cinco segundos se mantuvo estable, para después irse a un lado estrellándose en una piedra.

-Mocoso estúpido, hazlo bien.- Ahí iba de nuevo el latigazo, cerro los ojos con fuerzas esperando el contacto hiriente y quemante del golpe, mas este no llego, solo un gemido estridente no proveniente de él.

Protegiéndolo estaba su hermano mayor, quien había recibido el golpe en el rostro, dejando una línea roja en su mejilla izquierda.

-Señorito Susumo- con miedo y respeto el hombre reconoció a la victima de su golpe.

-No me interesa saber lo que mi padre haya ordenado, no tiene ningún derecho de golpear a mi hermano, y este ejercicio se acaba aquí- el hombre iba a refutar su orden- y ni se le ocurra llevarme la contraría o le haré saber a mi padre que usted me esta obligando a hacer cosas que no debo.

La amenaza había funcionado, el hombre trago fuerte y con miedo en sus ojos se fue dejándolos solos. Por mucho que recibiera ordenes de Voltaire Hiwatari, sabía que este se enojaba mucho si su hijo mayor se quejaba de él, sabía debía esperar un buen sermón y golpe por la herida que le causo en la mejilla. Por eso se fue con rapidez de la casa.

-¿Darius estas bien?- pregunto Susumo a su hermano menor.

Admiraba a su hermano, se había enfrentado al hombre ese de su padre para protegerlo y recibió ese golpe por él.

-Si-

-Ven, vamos a curarte-

_1987..._

Los años no habían pasado en vano para Voltaire, el chico había aprendido ya a utilizar muy bien el blade, era muy bueno, obedecía como todo un soldado que él quiso tener. Además estaba orgulloso de su hijo, Susumo, quien tenía muy buenas calificaciones era muy listo, lo cual sabía era muy bueno para que en el futuro él se hiciera cargo de la compañía.

Corría con mucha mas rapidez, ahora ya no eran solo cien vueltas, con cada año habían aumentado cada vez mas, su cuerpo se veía flaco con algo de músculos, pero muy pocos, su rostro mostraba las bolsas debajo de sus parpados, las ojeras eran inevitables de esconder, iba a dormir muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano, la camisa negra cual portaba mostraba solamente la piel de sus brazos, en la cual se notaban las cicatrices de sus castigos por no obedecer. Su cabellera roja estaba tomada en una cola, cinco años sin poder cortarse el cabello, era un estorbo en algunos momentos, le costaba lavarlo todo, peinarlo, aunque varias veces no lo hacía. Sus ojos castaños cada día perdían su brillo de seguir viviendo. Sus labios agrietados, pues solo le permitían tomar agua cuando descansaba, cuando comía y cuando se iba a dormir. Los dedos de sus manos estaban callosos, tantos días entrenando a cada hora, sin un día de descanso, horas pasando lanzando el blade para poder manejarlo bien y ahora que lo hacía era mucho mas la presión que tenía para mejorar.

Y con todo eso, aún no comprendía nada, ¿porque debía hacer eso? ¿Porque su padre lo maltrataba tanto?

Pero la respuesta la tuvo unos meses atrás, Volteaire le había gritado que daba vergüenza, solo un "marica" era débil como él, y se alegraba de no ser su padre.

Siempre se había preguntado, ¿Porque no se parecía a su familia? Y gracias a esos gritos, ahora sabía que Voltaire no era su padre, pero, siempre lo ha visto como uno, como decir de un día a otro.. "no eres mi padre" cuando la única figura paterna que tuvo era él. Además no quería sacar de su vida a su hermano mayor, Dios, él era la única persona que se preocupaba por su salud, lo visitaba cada noche, aun lo hacía. Y a pesar de estar en uno de los mejores internados de Rusia, no perdían la comunicación. Si tuviera que elegir a una persona como su familia, alguien allegado a él, ese sería Susumo.

Mientras corría, podía escuchar los gritos, risas, alegría, de los niños quienes jugaban fuera de sus casas, y a pesar de la nieve que caía, además de ser sábado, ellos disfrutaban de su niñez, él no sabía que jugaban los niños de su edad, no sabía el significado de un balón o un "tu la llevas"...

Su inocencia se había ido el día que cumplió cinco años, su infancia fue interrumpida por entrenamiento, no era un niño, era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

-No he dicho que pares de correr- Voltaire grito llegando a pasos agigantados hasta su ubicación, tomándolo del oberol gris de mangas largas hasta ponerlo a su altura- no pares hasta que te lo ordene, necesito que seas el mejor ¿entiendes?

Y aunque no llevara en sus venas la misma sangre que ese hombre, aun era su padre.- Si, Padre-

Cayó de rodillas, levantándose con la determinación de ser el mejor, el mas rápido, el mas fuerte, serio y obediente. Porque ese era el sueño de su padre-no padre, y el lo haría realidad. También haría que Susumo se sintiera orgulloso de él.

* * *

><p>Siento haberme retrasado, pero ya he vuelto de nuevo, a si que la próxima semana subiré el próximo capi.<p>

Este capitulo es sobre la vida de Diablo, y dándome cuenta que nunca lo describí hasta ahora, jijiji.

Ok...

Si no tienes cuenta en FF y quieres saber cuando se actualiza el fic, bueno puedes enviarme un reviews con algún correo o lo que sea, donde yo pueda avisarte de las actualizaciones o pueden buscarme en Facebook como Islaem Malcom (ese es mi verdadero nombre) y entre paréntesis verán (Islea), ahí pueden pedirme información o lo que ustedes quieran, yo avisare para que no estén nerviosas de si ya he actualizado o no.

Bien, has la próxima semana


	26. Corazón de Papel

_Su sonrisa es candorosa _  
><em>Su carita es muy hermosa <em>  
><em>Es una muñeca angelical <em>  
><em>Su dulzura es engañosa <em>  
><em>Su belleza es peligrosa <em>  
><em>Yo sé que no tiene corazón<em>

_._

.

.

_Isla Madagascar._

Los chicos estaban reunidos en una sala, donde Kenny instalo todas las TV y las conecto a su laptop. Ellos estaban ahí para saber la verdad ¿que ocurrió entre esas llamas? Los que conocían a la castaña estaban ansiosos, otros, a pesar de no gustarles la rubia, no podían demostrar felicidad, había sido una muerte y según las mejores amigas de estas, Hiromi tenía toda la culpa.

Después de lo sucedido en horas de la mañana cada equipo había ido a repara o ver los daños de sus blades.

Sin embargo, de todos, había una sola persona quien buscaba a alguien con la mirada, paso de uno a otro, en busca de una señal, después de lo ocurrido hacía una hora, no lo había vuelto a ver, además imagino que también habría querido estar ahí. Mas no era así. Se sentía algo adolorido, y no quería volver a acostarse, quizás por estar suficiente tiempo en una cama durmiendo sin saberlo.

-¿Que buscas Hiro?- Tyson pregunto a su hermano, quien estaba recostado en la pared, se alegraba de verlo bien y ya no en coma, lo cual le ponía mal. Además su abuelo, no estaba ahí con ellos, él se había quedado en el hotel.

-Tyson... ¿donde esta Kai?- El moreno, igual que su hermano lo busco entre todos sus amigos y sería muy difícil de pasar desapercibido ese color de cabello de doble tono.

-No lo se- ¿donde podría estar metido su amigo? Creyó que sería el primero en estar presente en esa reunión. El primero en restregarles en la cara a sus amigas la verdad. Mas no era así.

_¿Donde estas Kai?_

Kenny saco la memoria de la vídeo cámara del amigo de Dj Jazzman, estaba apresurándose porque las amigas de la rubia lo estaban presionando, alegando perder tiempo para no llamar a la justicia y se hicieran cargo de esa asesina.

-Ya esta listo- el silencio reino junto a sus palabras. El señor Dickenson asintió, para reproducir ese vídeo, teniendo miedo de lo que encontraría en él.

Kenny reprodujo el vídeo... las pantallas se tornaron negras, con algunos ruidos de pasos corriendo. Mas ruido y nada de imágenes, lo cual preocupaba a los dos hombres quienes habían sido testigos de todo. No tenían nada y no podían decir nada, no creerían en sus palabras.

-No hay nada, ella debería ser encarcelada- Mariah se sentía tan desesperada por que le hicieran caso.

-_Tienes toda la razón- _la voz la hizo prestar atención ¿acaso la TV le estaba hablando?- _Pero debes admitir que no podíamos quedarnos así, con los brazos cruzados. Somos integrantes de BEGA, somos una compañía que esta aquí para enseñarles a "esos" quienes son los mejores.-__  
><em>

El silencio volvió a llenar la sala, no conocían esa voz, además que la pantalla aun seguía negra.

_-No le has quitado la tapa a la cámara idiota- _era la voz de Jazzman susurrándole a su amigo causando unas sonrisas en algunos.

-_Lo siento, señor míster perfección-_ cuando la tapa fue retirada, las TV ya no mostraron la pantalla negra, en su lugar, veían un vestidor el cual era de BEGA.-_dime por milésima vez ¿Porque estamos grabando esto?_

_-Querían que la siguiéramos y grabáramos algo importante de ella y ahora lo es._

_-¿Quien lo pidió?_

_-Tyson Granger._

Todas la miradas fueron a parar con el moreno quien se sintió cohibido. Se rasco la nuca y les mostró una sonrisa, la decía dejaran de verlo y lo hicieron cuando escucharon un golpe fuerte.

-_No me interesa- _la cámara mostró a la dueña de esa voz y era Hiromi -_las reglas eran simples Hoshi, ustedes no debieron caer ante sus provocaciones, me mostraron los débiles que son aún.- _su tono de voz era indiferente.

-_¡Sabes muy bien lo fuerte que somos!- _la voz de Hoshi se elevo -¿_Porque no entiendes?__  
><em>

_-No me interesa _

El puño de Hoshi volvió a estrellarse en la banca. Pero ni eso logro llamar la atención de Hiromi, quien se quitaba los zapatos

-_¿No te interesamos? ¿acaso no estamos a tu nivel para tener tu interés? Por algo no tienes corazón, era una maldita mujer fría sin sentimientos.-_ Hoshi desahogaba toda su rabia en sus palabras.

-_¿Terminaste?- _pregunto sin siquiera mirarla.

-_Mírame, préstame atención. ¿Porque no creerle ahora a esa rubiecita? ella vino ha nosotros antes de empezar esa batalla entre tu y ellas, nos contó sobre como asesinaste a tu tía y después te uniste a Diablo, toda tu vida la cual hacía aparentar solo era eso, una mascara, la cual guardaba tu verdadera personalidad._

Para la mayoría esa había sido un comentario muy agresivo. Para ellas, había sido la verdad que tanto buscaban e incluso Emily estuvo a punto de hablar mas le taparon la boca, una mano grande y callosa, volteo enojada a ver quien se había atrevido a hacerlo, quedándose estática y sorprendía al ver al gran ruso mirándola fríamente.

-_Puedes creer lo que quieras Hoshi, opina lo que quieras, tu opinión no es importante.- _Hiromi seguía sentada sin ver aun a Hoshi.

-_ Defiéndete maldición- _Con una rapidez inhumana Hiromi estaba frente a Hoshi, con una navaja sobre su cuello, su mirada decía, nada. Su semblante se veía mortal, parecía estar llena de deseos de asesinar. El rostro de Hoshi decía muchas cosas, miedo, terror, horror, angustia, auxilió, piedad.

-_¿Quieres que me defienda?- _presiono mas la hoja de la navaja en su cuello -_lo hago ahora. Nadie me habla así, mucho menos me grita y queda tranquilo, ten en cuenta Hoshi, yo hago lo que quiera, las decisiones se toman porque así convienen. Si a ti o algún otro o todos no están de acuerdo con ello, pueden largarse... ¿Quieren hacerlo? Son libres, pueden tener su libertad con tan solo una palabra.-_ la empujo a la pared, alejándose de ella.

-_Eso es todo? ¿nos crees una basura a la par tuya?_

_-No empieces. _

_-Solo quiero saber la verdad.-_Hiromi no hablo -_Dime la verdad._

_-¿QUIERES LA VERDAD?- _Hiromi alzo la voz sobresaltando, no solo a Hoshi, sino también a quienes veían el vídeo - _No creerás poder entenderla. El plan era simple, peleábamos, les ganábamos y demostraríamos quien era mejor. Pero no, a ustedes se les ocurrió caer en la trampa, en la provocación de ellos. Arruinar todo, la mayoría tiene deshecho su blade, otros deben reparar sus discos._

_-¿Quiero saber? ¿Porque Diablo no te deja usar tanto tiempo a tu bestia bits, Black Dranzer?_

El silencio se agrandaba. Parecía no tener fin y tampoco veían que ninguna de las dos quisiera hablar.

-_5 minutos- _murmuro algo Hiromi-_ ese el es tiempo estimulado para usar a mi bestia bits fuera del blade. Si pasa mas tiempo, solo sucedería lo peor. Todos morirían. Lo cual no me importaría si ocurriera._

_-¿Porque dices eso?-_pregunto asustada Hoshi.-_debería importarte la vida de otros._

_-Tu misma lo dijiste Hoshi, soy alguien sin corazón y si lo tuviera sería de papel._

Las pantallas volvieron a ponerse negras. Nadie dijo algo o se movió, seguían esperando escuchar y ver mas. Sin embargo no paso nada. Kenny busco mas. Mientras esperaban, algunos se hacían la pregunta famosa ¿Porque Tyson pidió vigilar a Hiromi?

Pero el moreno no pensaba decir nada aún, ni tampoco porque tomo la decisión, además de no hacerlo solo, dos tuvieron esa idea y el fue quien pidió el favor. Además lo creyó algo bueno pues, solo así habían obtenido algo de información. Lo que preocupaba a los hermanos Granger era el uso del blade negro en posesión de Hiromi. ¿Porque usarlo si tan solo podía controlarlo por 5 minutos? ¿Quien era el idiota a usar esa bestia bits? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el vídeo importante fue empezando. Mostrando a una Hiromi caminando al centro del estadio y a dos figuras conocidas. Matilde y Miguel.

Las pruebas empezaban ahora, toda la verdad saldría.

_Isla Moscú._

Las paredes blancas pasaron a ser aburridas. ¿Porque no ser de otro color? Al menos uno que le entretuviera. Paso todo el tiempo viendo eso y la luz del techo. ¿Cuando daría la orden Diablo para dejarla salir? Detestaba esa habitación, paso por muchas cosas en ellas, sintió mucho y no quería recordar.

Aburrida de esperar a su padre adoptivo. Se levanto de la camilla, quitándose quitándose el suero, la intravenenosa y acallar el aparato del pitido. Todo era detestable. No tenía ropa ahí, así que debía conformarse con esa bata blanca. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie vigilandola.

Podía sentir el punzante en su costado, esa maldita rubia la había herido pero no había sido nada. Descalzas y con pasos insonoros, logro salir de las instalaciones. Sintiendo el aire alborotar su cabello. Necesitaba hacer algo, importante para ella y la compañía, si lograba tener resultados positivos, podía darle la sorpresa a todos, si no lograba algo así, seguiría intentando. Llego hasta la orilla, donde una lancha estaba amarrada a un árbol. Debía salir de esa Isla e ir a otra, una algo lejana, pero no la de ella, esa estaba abastecida por los de la BBA.

Encendió el motor y logro alejarse sin que nadie la viera. Manejo hasta llegar a la Isla China. Las instalaciones de ese lugar, solo eran una caja de blocks, vació. A veces lo usaba para entrenar con su equipo los Fallen Angels, por lo tal un plato grande se encontraba en el centro.

Antes de salir había tomado su lanzador y blade. Aun sentía las palabras de Black Dranzer rondar en su cabeza. Quizás la muerte ante sus ojos de la rubia, no había sido muy bueno, pero su bestia bits quizás podría tener la razón.

Ese poder recorrer sus venas, satisfacer su excitación, había sido la mejor experiencia, pero en esos momentos ella estaba algo ida por los sucesos. Mas ahora que los pensaba, si lo sentía bien.

En todo momento Black Dranzer había tenido la razón. Ella se lo había merecido. No debía afectarle nada de lo que sucedió, si en estos últimos tres años no le importo nada... ahora tampoco debía hacerlo.

-Seremos fuerte si nos unimos- murmuro.

Coloco su blade, acomodo su posición. Alzo su lanzador, se preparo para lanzarle. Cerro los ojos, contando mentalmente. _1... _se dejo sentir el poder _2... _estaba lista _3... _lo lanzó con toda la potencia, haciéndola retroceder tres pasos. El blade llego al centro del gran plato, giraba a una velocidad que nunca nadie había logrado.

-Vamos a demostrarles que podemos usarte mas tiempo- el blade lanzo un pequeño brillo, como respondiendo a su dueña.- Sal... Black Dranzer.

El fénix negro grazno de felicidad, al salir del blade. Volando alrededor del techo, estirando las alas por pleno gusto. La adrenalina recorría sus venas, con el simple gusto de verle fuera. El blade negro, giraba en círculos, formando poco a poco un remolino de polvo, cual se agrandaba con los segundos. Tierra, piedras, hojas, se unían a él. Su cabello se elevaba por la fuerza del aire. Forzó a sus pies a no moverse, seguir en esa posición, porque ella lo llegaría a controlar totalmente. Esa era su meta.

_Isla Madagascar_

Cada minuto que pasaba ahogaban un grito. Todo parecía una película de terror y debían admitirlo, lo sentían en carne propia. No bastaba haber escuchado la confesión de Matilde hacía Hiromi e incluso sentirse mal al saber que ella decía la verdad. Nunca le hubieran creído si tiempo atrás le hubieran dicho algo así. Además de no tener pruebas.

Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Salima, las cuatro se sentían peor que un asesino. La verdad salir de los propios labios de quien hacían llamar su amiga y quien en verdad era una infiltrada, las sentía avergonzarse. Melisa había causado mucho daño, pero no había motivo para asesinarla. Esa parte no llegaba aún.

Y este llego... Melisa, tiraba alcohol a la castaña, quería prenderle fuego, quemarla viva, la rubia se llenaba ella misma de esa sustancia y enojada, gruñendo, saco un arma. Varios jadearon, otros sintieron su corazón detenerse. El señor Dickenson estaba pálido. Diablo no era el peor, esa chica rubia lo era.

El primer disparo sobresalto a todos. Hiromi caía de rodillas, y Melisa había agarrado fuego, ninguna pudo hacer nada, no tenía como apagarlo, el segundo tiro quizás fue el peor. Melisa provocando su propia muerte. Nadie, si hubieran querido detenerlo, lo habrían logrado, no se pudo evitar.

Las cosas sucedieron de esa manera y dieron respuesta a muchas dudas.

-¿Querías la verdad? ¿Querían pruebas? Ahí las tienen, esta muy claro. Ella misma se mato- Julia no pudo evitar decírselos.

Rey quien había culpado, ya no podía ni siquiera darle la razón a su novia. Todo estaba claro, todos los sabían. ¿Que hacer ahora?

-¿Que va ha suceder?- pregunto Emily bajo.

-Lo que sea- contesto Ian.

-Puede pasar cualquier cosa después de esto- comento Robert.

-Hiromi dijo que dentro de dos días se sabría que rumbo tomaría todo esto- hablo Max- solo debemos esperar.

-Max tiene razón. Y no creo que ellos dejen todo así. La batalla mas grande y fuerte se vendrá. Todo quedara resuelto en dos días- les dijo Tyson. Tomando a su hermano y ayudándolo a ir a descansar, retirándose ambos.

Ya no había nada mas que decir. Se fueron, esparciéndose a lugares diferentes, en grupos, solos. Kenny, entrego la cámara a los dos hombres, quien no tenían nada que ver con ese asunto, también retirándose ambos.

.

Todos esos tres años, que juntas pasaron, solo habían sido una estrategia de la rubia, se habían dejado manipular. Aunque empeoraron todo, porque también tenían culpa lo admitían. Se dejaron engatusar por sus palabras bonitas, lindas. Un poco mas y se hubieran vuelto como ella. Hicieron mucho, incluso defenderla, cuando no debieron. Pero aun así, no podían aceptar que Hiromi era la inocente en todo ello. Ella también causo estragos, daño y heridas. No podían apoyarla y tampoco la querían de vuelta, tan solo si la llevaran con un Psiquiatra o la tuvieran en una centro de esos, y la trataran, entonces, quizás, tal vez, la aceptaran, pero no como amiga, solo como alguien que una vez conocieron.

.

.

.

_Isla China_

Su pelo estaba revuelto, algunos raspones, y sin embargo ella seguía ahí de pie, fuerte, sin debilitarse. Eran solo segundos, solo cinco... solo dos... nada. Los cinco minutos llegaron. Black Dranzer se encogió hasta medir 50 centímetros. Ahora empezaba todo.

-Endless Bursts- hizo su ataque. Los cortes hacían grietas en la pared.

**Pídeme**** algo mejor**

Solo supo sonreír..- double fire- dos bolas de fuego golpearon el techo. Pequeñas llamas se esparcieron por el suelo.

**Sigue, mas, pelea mas.**

Cuanto tiempo llevaba, no importaba, no se dejaba ganar por el control de Black Dranzer, ella debía controlarlo a el. Siguió lanzando mas ataques, al principió sintió su fuerza flaquear, podía ganarle, mas no dejo y eso fue lo que le gusto al fénix negro.

Se estaban uniendo, pensando igual, deseando lo mismo, mas fuerza y mas control.

-Finite Morte- el ataque era mas fuerte y pesado para la pared, que ya estaba toda agrietada y con un solo ataque la derrumbaría y lo hizo.

El polvo se extendió por todo el lugar. El ataque seguía llegando. Hiromi resistió, hasta saber que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el polvo desapareció. Black Dranzer aun se mantenía fuera, envuelto en sus alas, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos. Esos ojos amarillos con rojo. Hiromi, levanto el rostro, 10 minutos, solo basto 10 minutos para tener el completo control de la bestia y no dejarse manipular.

Mas había un cambio radical que ella podía sentir. Su rostro mostraba la sonrisa mas dulce que alguien hubiera visto, sus ojos rojos vacíos emociones. Su rostro neutral. Ella podía sentir todo ello y no le importaba. Todo estaba saliendo bien...

Podría mostrar su Su sonrisa, su rostro hermoso, no era angelical, una dulzura es engañosa, su belleza es peligrosa , usarlo todo a su favor. Porque ahora cambio su corazón por uno de papel, ya no le importaba nada.

-Estoy lista para la última batalla...- su sonrisa no desaparecía - ... demostremos quien es mejor. Este es el final de la BBA.


	27. Acontecimientos del pasado

_Isla Moscú_

Encendió su habano, absorbiendo el aroma de este, amaba los habanos, eso lo sabía toda la compañía, pero había tomado agrado de ellos cuando años atrás no tenía nada en que entretenerse. Los habanos le hacían recordar porque quería vengarse. Dejo el humo salir por su nariz y labios, llegando hasta su acompañante quien resoplo con enfado por no poder evitar la nube de humo. Con los ojos cerrados disfruto unos minutos de gritos y gemidos de dolor.

Después de haber sido libre de la Abadía, solo tuvo una pequeña adicción, si así le podía llamar, porque mas le parecía consentirse con un trago de Vodka. Pero nunca quiso probar algún estupefaciente o el cigarrillo, no quería saber de drogas, por eso se enfado tres años atrás cuando Melisa le había echo creer como la castaña se drogaba y veía en ella todos los efectos. Había crecido una rabia en su interior al verse inútil y no podido ayudarle. Aunque después todo había sido solo un malentendido. Aun así no soportaba el cigarrillo y tampoco el humo.

Y a Diablo parecía satisfacer enviarle el humo de su habano, eso añadiéndole los gritos de el viejo, su abuelo, los cuales llegaban hasta donde el estaba. El hombre merecía muchas cosas, pero no necesitaba escuchar su dolor, solo le fastidiaba y hacía sentir lastima. Pero, aun no entendía, ¿Porque Voltaire le quería? y ¿Como logro escapar del viejo?

Diablo sonrió volviendo a abrir de nuevo los ojos. Elevando su habano cuando el último grito fue dado.

-Me satisface escucharle su dolor-

Solo alguien enfermo de la mente podía decir tales palabras. Kai deseaba no escuchar mas estúpidos gritos, porque bien podría ser su familia, sin embargo no le interesaba lo que le pasara.

-Sufre, como el me hizo sufrir. Como te hizo sufrir. Tenemos algo en común Kai, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Voltaire nos robo nuestra infancia.

Y no lo quería admitir y nunca lo haría, mas Diablo tenía razón, de lo contado por el pelirrojo frente a él, ambos desde los 5 años fueron obligados a entrenamientos que no quería, y por motivos diferentes.

-Mas no es él único que debe sufrir.- Diablo sabía que el ruso le pidió le contara todo, de principio a fin, aunque en ello tuviera que revelar algunas cosas que hubiera preferido, por el bien de él y él otro, en secreto, pero, ya nada importaba, las cosas estaban cambiando, el rumbo de las enfrentasiones sería distintas y pronto su compañía quedaría como la única y mejor.

-Dickenson- afirmo el ruso.

-Exacto. Mi hermano mayor esta como loco al saberme fuera del Hospital Psiquiátrico- sonrió al ver la expresión del joven- si un hospital de locos. Pero no lo estaba, al menos no tanto como ellos. Yo, solamente estaba perturbado, estaba acostumbrado a no expresar mis emociones, pues entonces no sería lo que el viejo quería...

-Un perfecto soldado- Kai iba comprendiendo a Diablo. Era su propia imagen, solo con años mas.

-Exacto. Pero sus planes se desplomaron cuando mis verdaderos padres, pidieron por mi. No soporto que todo su trabajo desapareciera y pudo encontrar un aliado con Darió.

_1992 Moscú, Rusia._

Voltaire era como un león enjaulado. Paseándose por toda la habitación. Todo su trabajo, el esmero, sus planes, el dinero que dio, todo eso estaba desapareciendo sin poder retenerlo. Su primer soldado, aun no perfecto, se estaba deslizando de sus manos. Pero no sabía de quien era la culpa. Ellos habían aparecido, con pruebas de ADN y reclamando lo que era suyo: Darius.

Darius, con tan solo 15 años, no entendía la rabia del viejo, ¿que le habían dicho esa pareja de esposos? ¿Porque se veía tan desesperado por encontrar una solución? Pero cierta parte de él, se divertía de verlo tan vulnerable, si esa pareja lo hacía sufrir, entonces a él ellos le agradaban. Porque con tan solo una mínima pizca de coraje y desesperación era un triunfo para él.

10 años fueron en los cuales el ruso le hizo la vida imposible. Siempre entrenando, apenas saliendo, haciendo el trabajo sucio del viejo, alguien debía ponerle ya un alto y que no le importara que el apellido Hiwatari fuera tan importante.

Dos semanas pasaron y, el estando afuera de la mansión entrenando, la pareja llego de nuevo a la casa de los Hiwatari. Captando su atención... ¿que pasaría ahora? ¿Vendría alguien a acusar al viejo? Eso si sería una sorpresa.

No le molestaría que Voltaire fuera a parar a alguna cárcel, eso sería su mejor regalo.

Dos horas pasaron, cuando por uno de los sirvientes de la mansión, fue llamado para ir a la biblioteca, donde, Voltaire lo esperaba para darle una noticia.

Enfundándose una camiseta y secándose el sudor de su rostro, entro a la mansión e ir hacía su supuesto padre. Toco dos veces, fuerte, para que le escucharan y viera que el ya no era un niño y dejara de llamarle "mariquita".

-Entra Darius- frunció el ceño. Voltaire nunca le llamaba por su nombre, siempre se dirigía a él con sobre nombre como; mariquita, gusano maloliente, leproso. etc. Por tal lo tomo como una mala señal.

Abrió la puerta y detrás del escritorio estaba, Voltaire, dos sillas frente a él, en las cuales se encontraban la pareja de esposos que había visto entrar dos horas atrás y en una esquina se encontraba un joven adulto quizás mayor a su hermano Susumo. Su cabellera era rojo oscura, sus ojos, no podía ver su color, piel blanca, notaba que hacía tiempo no hacía ejercicio, portaba un traje azul, corbata negro azulado y camisa blanca. Estaba de brazos cruzados, y parecía molesto ¿Porque? no le interesaba. La pareja de esposos estaba entre la edad de 55 a 60 años.

-Darius- Voltaire hablo, los que estaban ahí presente no lo conocían y no podían ver que en sus ojos había rabia contenida, seguro le darían un castigo mas tarde- Acércate más-

Lo hizo, porque siempre tenía presente que el mandaba.

-Hijo mió- esto ya no le gustaba, ¿que estaba pasando? -nunca quise decirte eso, hijo, pero, yo no soy tu padre.

Esa declaración ya la sabía, su rostro era total confusión, ¿que tramaba?. No hablo, espero a que dijera mas.

-Yo te encontré cuando tenías 2 años. Estas lastimado, sucio y temblabas de frió. Mi corazón no pudo resistirse a verte tan mal. Por eso..- se sorprendía al ver como Voltaire actuaba tan bien enfrente de otras personas- ... te adopte como mi hijo. Nadie en la delegación de policías de Rusia tenía alguna orden de un niño perdido. Susumo y yo, te quisimos y fuiste parte de esta familia. Por 13 años te he querido como mi hijo, aunque no llevaras mi sangre.

Era tanto teatro que no soportaría otra palabra mas, le daban ganas de vomitar ahí mismo.

-... pero hace dos semanas, me he enterado de esta noticia- quebró su voz, admirándose por ser tan buen actor- La pareja de esposos que están ahora presentes, los señores Stanley y Naoko Dickenson junto con su hijo Darió han venido a mi, porque.. porque, hijo mió, ellos son tus verdaderos padres.

Naoko no pudo soportar mas la espera de saber la reacción de su hijo, se levanto y corrió hacía él, abrazándolo con tanto amor, llevaba 13 años desolada, al saber que su hijo había desaparecido, pero después de tanta búsqueda habían dado con él. Darius, estaba en shock, su verdadera madre le abrazaba y su padre sonreía con los ojos brillosos al retener las lagrimas amenazantes por salir. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, además de que la mujer le daba su primer abrazo, nadie nunca le había abrazado así, quizás Susumo, pero un adulto no. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Voltaire, quien daba miradas de asco por tanto cariño.

Ahora entendía, comprendía porque la rabia de Voltaire, el iba a perder a su soldadito y no soportaba la idea. Sin poder creérselo, sonrió, por primera vez y de verdad, sonrió de felicidad por ya no estar en las manos de el ruso, sonrió porque sus verdaderos padres le habían buscado y encontrado, sonrió con burla hacía Voltaire porque había perdido y nunca mas se volverían a ver, y eso era una promesa que él se hacía, no quería volver a ver a ese rostro. Al fin sus brazos se levantaron y rodearon la figura de su madre, quien con mas felicidad lloro. Su padre, Stanley, se acerco a ellos también para abrazarlos, como una familia que eran. Sin embargo entre el cariño y abrazos, pudo notar la molestia en los ojos de Darió, quien seguro era su hermano. Presintió los problemas, comprendiendo que no tendría una relación de hermano a hermano con ese joven adulto. Además no le importaba, porque al único que consideraba como su hermano era y sería Susumo.

_Actualidad..._

_-... _fue el mejor día de mi vida y aun lo recuerdo- dio dos caladas a su habano y sacando el humo- .. pero tal y como lo imagine, no tendría una buena relación con el idiota de mi hermano. Naoko, mi madre, me explico que había desaparecido de su lado cuando tenía dos años y fue cuando no volvió a verme. Mas ahora estábamos junto. Era todo una cursileria y no podía dejar de ser lo que era de un día para otro. Sin embargo Susumo, me aconsejo debía dejar mi pasado atrás y disfrutar mi familia. Siempre hice caso a los consejos de tu padre, lo admiraba y era importante para mi. Por eso me esforse en quitarme la mascara de hombre frió y duro. Pero Darió, no lo aceptaba. Stanley, me dio la educación que necesitaba, me hizo apreciar el trabajo, a importarme la empresa de la familia. La Gran BBA. Yo lo apreciaba, pues mientras no me forzaran a usar un beyblade todo estaría bien. Dos años de estar lejos de Hiwatari. Susumo me informo su buena nueva. Tenía una familia, esposa e hijo... su orgullo. Y Voltaire estaba feliz, no solo por tener a un nieto, sino por tener a un sucesor para hacerse cargo de la empresa.

Su habano se iba acabando, miro el techo por unos instantes, antes de volver a ver al ruso.

-Sin embargo en la vida siempre debe haber un pero... Según lo que Susumo me contó, en una de sus cartas, su hijo cumplía cinco años. Recuerdo esa fecha... Darió se volvió loco. El con 35 años y yo solo 20, Stanley y Naoko repartieron la herencia, mitad y mitad. Ese fue el principió del problema.

_1998..._

Stanley y Naoko, reunieron a sus hijos, ya tenían 65 y 70 años, era hora de ponerse un descanso. Darius y Darió, estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina en la empresa. Stanley se preparo para hablar:

-Hijos, como ven, ya tengo 70 años y a mi edad ya debo retirarme y pasar mis años que vienen tranquilos junto a su madre- Darió sonrió, había esperado tantos años para que su padre al fin le diera la presidencia, quería demostrarle a su padre que estaba listo.

-Al fin tendrás tus soñadas vacaciones madre-

-Tienes razón Darius.- Darió rodó los ojos, su hermano menor era un lambe botas.

-Por eso he decidido, dejarle la mitad a cada uno. Pero la presidencia la tendrá Darius - el nombrado se sorprendió, pero había demostrado que era muy buen líder, algo traía en su sangre y no le costaba trabajo desenvolverse, a diferencia de su hermano a quien le temo 10 años poder desenvolverse.

-¿QUE?- grito exaltado Darió. -¿como puedes dejarle el puesto a ese mequetrefe? Ni siquiera sabe lo que es la vida. No es un adulto.

-Darió cálmate- exclamo Naoko tratando de reprender a su hijo.

-No me voy a calmar Madre, yo he dado toda mi vida a este trabajo, soy el mejor quien merece la presidencia. Exijo el puesto. Este, no es nada mas que un arrimado.

-Basta Darió- Stanley golpeo el escritorio para llamar la calma- ya he tomado mi decisión y la junta directiva también esta de acuerdo.

-No puedes hacerme eso, soy tu hijo, el mayor. Quien lo merece. Darius solo es un recogido, quizás incluso no sea mi hermano. Es una bestia-

-No me interesa el puesto- declaro Darius serio. No le había gustado en lo absoluto las palabras de su hermano mayor. - Te lo puedes quedar cuando quieras.

Darius se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse para no escuchar mas gritos e insulto.

-No quiero tu estúpida lastima. Desde que llegaste solo has arruinado mis metras, mis logros, metiéndote donde nadie te llama. Mi vida era mejor cuando no sabía que existías, cuando mis, si mis padres te creían muerto. Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

No siguió escuchando mas, salió de la habitación dejando a los tres en la discusión. En realidad no le importaba si le daban o no la presidencia. El se sentía conforme con cualquier puesto. Además sus padres le habían ayudado a ser alguien en la vida y no el asesino que lo estaba convirtiendo Voltaire.

Naoko, estaba molesta con su hijo mayor, quien seguía insulto a su hijo menor, quien se había marchado ya. Le abofeteo para callarlo. Era suficiente ya .

-Debes entender Darió, que la decisión ya ha sido tomada.- Stanley tomo a su esposa y se dispusieron a marcharse- tu madre y yo, nos iremos de viaje por dos semanas, cuando regresemos haremos formal el puesto a tu hermano y también lo de la herencia.

Darió estaba enojado, dolido, apesumbrado. Dejo la oficina, mas no fue a su casa, se dirigió a un bar, ahí trataría de borrar todo lo sucedido ese día.

...

Darius, leía información sobre los equipos que participarían en el próximo torneo de Beyblade. Algunos equipos eran muy buenos, cada estadística de sus blade y su bestia estaba en ese informe. Entre sus papeles encontró un sobre, proveniente de Rusia, quien lo enviaba era Susumo, con una gran sonrisa. Abrió el sobre encontrando una carta, donde su hermano, no de sangre, le redactaba como le iba con su esposa y su hijo, Susumo tenía 26 años, aun era joven, pero era muy trabajador y con muchas ideas para el negocio de su familia. Su hijo, a quien había llamado Kai, llevaba 2 meses de haber cumplido los 5 años, le deseaba a él, Darius, la felicidad y que pronto encontrara a una mujer con la cual quisiera hacer una familia. Era la mayor felicidad que un hombre podría encontrar, eso le decía el ruso. Darius, estaba feliz por él, al menos a uno de los le iba bien.

No sabía como haría para decirle a su padre que no quería el puesto y que se iría unos años de mochilero, para visitar algunos lugares del mundo. Quería ver otros ambientes y dejar de ver a Darió por algún tiempo. Pero lo haría cuando sus padres regresaran de sus dos semanas de vacaciones, las cuales se merecían.

...

Darius, terminaba de hacer el fichaje de los equipos quienes ya habían confirmado su asistencia al torneo. La casa donde vivían, junto a sus padres, estaba tan silenciosa. Pero su padre había llamado que dentro de una hora llegarían de sus dos semanas de vacaciones.

Terminado con todo. Decidió relajarse un poco. Fue hacía la sala, encendiendo la televisión. Al cambiar de canal, vio las noticias de la noche, algo había pasado en la carretera principal.

_"... el accidente de autos ha causado gran paro de automóviles. Los bomberos y la policía están tratando de controlar el fuego de los tres autos quienes colisionaron entre si. Dos parejas de esposos y un hombre de 35 años, fueron quienes perecieron en la tragedia e este día. "_

Darius tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomo el teléfono para llamar a sus padres y saber como estaban. Sin embargo este timbro antes. Tomando aire contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¿_Darius Dickenson?- _preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Si!-

-_Soy el señor Howlet, abogado de su padre Stanley- h_ubo una pausa -_lamento informarle joven Darius, que sus padres fallecieron en el accidente automovilístico de hace una hora._

_"Tenemos información de las personas que se encontraban en los tres automóviles accidentados. Es una pena anunciar que las dos parejas de esposos, son familias muy conocidas, no solo aquí en Japón, sino internacionalmente. Ellos son Stanley Dickenson y su esposa Naoko Dickenson.. la otra pareja de nacionalidad rusa son Susumo Hiwatari y su esposa Kumiko__ Hiwatari__(le queda bien el nombre ¿creo?)... "_

¿Susumo? Su hermano estaba en Japón, ahora recordaba que él, le había llamado para darle una visita y conociera a su esposa, su hijo se había quedado con su abuelo, en ese momento esperaba que el niño estuviera bien en las manos de ese loco.

Su cuerpo se desplomo, había habido un accidente y no solo sus padres murieron, también su hermano, a quien siempre había querido.

_"... la ambulancia traslada al sobreviviente del accidente al Hospital. Donde se esperaba pueda llegar con vida..."_

El sobreviviente debía tener mucha suerte.

.

_Actualidad..._

Kai estaba perplejo.

-... salí de la casa corriendo. Quería cerciorarme por mi mismo que eran ellos quienes perecieron aquel día. Cuando ya no hubieron dudas, mi vida se destrozo, había encontrado a mis padres, pero murieron pocos años después. Ellos me dieron el cariño que Voltaire me negó. No vi en absoluto a Darió cuando nos pidieron reconocer los cuerpos. Mas el día del entierro, había algo diferente en él. Su rostro estaba destruido de tristeza, pero sus ojos denotaban culpa, malestar, miedo. Ese día no comprendí que era, me importaba mas darle la última despedida a Stanley y Naoko. Días después pude ver como Darió se ponía mas nervioso, como si su conciencia le estuviera carcomiendo. Ahí comprendí todo... Él fue el culpable del mortal accidente. Y cuando lo encare, no lo negó. Me volví loco, loco de rabia, me lance a él con tremendas ganas de matarlo. le di puñetazos a su rostro, el se defendía pero yo era mas fuerte, fui entrenado 10 años y estaba dando frutos esa día.  
>...Patee su estomago, lo levante y lance a la pared, lo quería destruir pero la servidumbre no me dejo, me apartaron de él, me tuvieron miedo esa vez, decían que me había vuelto loco. Era un asesino. No pude matarlo, lo cual hubiera querido hacerlo, pero quede conforme con lo que le hice, ¿Porque crees que usa un bastón?<p>

Kai tenía la mente en blanco, ya no podía pensar en nada. El Dickenson que Diablo le contaba era muy diferente al de ahora. El hombre era tan amable, bondadoso y servicial. ¿Ese día cambió?

-Se tomo de mi locura rabial para decirle al abogado de Stanley y al juez que yo estaba loco, era un hombre peligroso y tenía pruebas. Llevo a Voltaire ante el juez y volvía a la locura, empece a asfixiar al viejo. El juez me declaro loco y me internaron en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Al ver donde estaba, sabía estaba perdido.

-¿ Psiquiátrico?

-Si... pero le tome el lado bueno.- le sonrió al acabar con su habano - estuve 13 años internado y me sirvieron para tranquilizarme y planear. Cada día pensaba en la manera de salir y vengarme de mi hermano mayor y el viejo de Voltaire. Tenía los medios para enterarme como se movía el mundo fuera del hospital. Supe que Boris y Voltaire crearon al fin su Abadía y uno de esos soldados era un Hiwatari. También supe que al fin Voltaire te dio a Dranzer, la bestia que nunca me quiso y ni yo quise, que querías controlar a Black Dranzer pero fue mucho para ti.

-¿Como... ?

-Tenía amigos fuera Kai, deberías de saberlo. Cada años tenía una parte de mi plan de venganza terminado. Mi comportamiento era bueno y los doctores sabían que yo estaba curándome cada día mas. Que aquellas acciones fueron producto de mi dolor de perdida de mis seres queridos. Cada vez, estaba feliz porque ansiaba salir del hospital y encontrarme con mis enemigos.

-Por eso usaste a Hiromi.

-Mi hija adoptiva empezó como un peón, pero se fue ganando mi cariño y formando parte de mi, la familia que Susumo quería que yo tuviera.

-Mi padre...- susurro Kai.

-Te diré un secreto- se levanto de la silla parándose detrás de Kai -no hubiera podido sobrevivir a estar encerrado en ese lugar. Al decirte esto estaría revelándote mucho, pero que importa ya. Todo se esta yendo por el caño.

-¿Que quieres decir?- no entendía, que tenía que revelarle.

-Cinco años de estar encerrado y tratado como un loco mas. Tuve mi primera visita. Me alegro el alma verle de nuevo. Cada fin de semana me iba a ver, y a canalizar mi ira. Debía perdonar decía. Y lo hacía, solo porque siempre lo admire. El era mi modelo a seguir. No comprendía como había perdonado por aquel accidente y no me ha querido decir.

-¿Que?

-Fue el único sobreviviente de las 5 personas que perecieron en ese accidente.-

No podía ser, no le creía... era cierto?

-Cuando al fin salí del hospital ambos tomamos apellidos diferentes a los verdaderos. Howlet fue la mejor opción y Diablo me gusto como nombre- dio dos palmadas al rostro de Kai como una burla - En estos momentos estoy seguro que ya ha de estar enterado de lo que estoy haciendo y no tardara en venir. Por eso lo digo. Pronto se iba a saber la verdad.- Diablo salió de la habitación dejando a Kai perplejo, dio a sus hombres indicaciones- Devuélvanlo a la Isla Madagascar. Ya me he aburrido de él.

-Si, señor-

Camino por el pasillo, iría a ver a su hija adoptiva. ¿Ya habría despertado? Caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Después bufo, su hija tenía razón, esos idiotas les estaban ablandando el corazón. Ahora se arrepentía de haber revelado esa verdad, pero ya no había marcha atrás..

_10 pm New York, Estados Unidos_

Revisaba la propuesta de la empresa para expandirse en Europa. No era mala idea, incluso le gustaba, podía volver a pisar su país natal. Y quizás buscar a su hermano y a su hijo. Eran ya 13 años de no verle y no saber como estaba. Suspiro dejando los papeles en el escritorio. Su casa se veía muy vacía. Él no quería ser como su padre.

La puerta fue abierta por uno de sus empleados.

-¿Que pasa George?- pregunto al ver a su mayordomo y amigo.

-Señor, tenemos noticias de su hermano- se apresuro a darle los papeles con información.

Los tomo sorprendiéndose al instante. Su hermano si se estaba vengando, después de haber salido del hospital paso 6 meses con él y después desapareció. Ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo. estaba en Dubai y con su empresa llamada BEGA.

-¿Hace cuanto que no veo a mi hermano George?- pregunto.

-3 años y 6 meses, señor. A nuestro detective le llego información para que viera una pagina en Internet, ahí se transmitía un torneo entre la compañía de Japón BBA y la nueva de Diablo Howlet. Pero parecer ser que hoy hubo un problema y las peleas se salieron de control. La pagina cayó. Además el detective ha confirmado también que su hijo esta también participando.

-George quiero que me consigas un pasaje a Dubai de inmediato- exigió. No quería mas sufrimiento, además debía parar a Diablo, aunque le gustaba mas su antiguo nombre, Darius.

-Si señor, Susumo-

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me pregunte... ¿porque los buenos tienen que parecer tan bueno como si nunca hubieran matado una mosca? Y quise hacer un poco malo a Dickenson... aunque claro aun falta ver como pudo haber echo aquella acción.. pero eso en el siguiente capi... <em>

_¿A que están con la boca abierta? Es una gran sorpresa y algo inesperado la aparición del padre de Kai ¿cierto? Pero como dijo Diablo y la reportera "Solo hubo un sobreviviente"_

_Cada vez se pone mejor... así que espero les guste y estoy algo emocionada... porque podría llegar a los 100 reviews y eso sería genial.. así porfis déjenme un comentario y lleguemos a mas de 100 comentarios.._

_Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana... nos leemos pronto. _

_Ciao._


	28. Acontecimientos del pasado parte II

_New York, Estados Unidos 11pm _

Diablo. Y no era precisamente el insulto o una maldición. Era el nombre de su hermano de palabra. Diablo, su hermano no podía encontrar el perdón y tampoco darlo. ¿Porque agrandaba los problemas? ¿Porque seguía pensando en el pasado? Cuando debía dejarlo ir. Como lo hizo él, aunque tuvo que tomar decisiones crueles. Alejarse de su hijo, su único hijo. Kai.

Llevaba años sin verlo en persona, sabía de él por medio de la prensa, sus juegos pasado por la televisión, algunas que otras cosas por medio de su investigador privado. Nunca hubiera querido dejarlo solo, no con su padre, pero él se había echo pasar por muerto, quizás había sido el mayor error en su vida. Pero no podían culparlo, no cuando se entero de como fue el accidente de tiempo atrás, donde perdió a la mujer de su vida.

Había sido doloroso, además estuvo internado en el hospital 1 año entero, curándose de las heridas y estando en cirugías para reconstruir sus brazos y torso, cuales fueron los mas dañados por ser aplastados por su auto y el fuego cual llego a él.  
>Cuantas lagrimas no derramo al enterarse de la muerte de su difunta esposa, del camino que su padre hizo tomar a su hijo, sufría aun, pero debía impedir que su hermano hiciera una tontería, la cual costara la vida de alguien, si es que no era demasiado tarde.<p>

George entro de nuevo a la biblioteca donde su jefe estaba esperando saber su vuelo.

-Señor Susumo- tomo una rápida respiración- no hay vuelos hacía Dubai hasta dentro de dos días.

-¿Dos días? ¿Porque?- necesitaba tomar un avión e ir hacía ese país para hablar con su hermano e impedir mas sucesos.

-No se sabe porque señor, pero Dubai tiene prohibido dejar entrar o salir vuelos hacía ellos, tal parece que alguien lo designo así y hasta dentro de dos días los vuelos entraran de nuevo-

-Dos días...- debía esperar ese tiempo para ir a Dubai. Pero ¿y si su hermano tenía algo que ver con ello? Porque era lo mas seguro, sabría que el se enteraría y quisiera intervenir no solo por él sino también por su hijo. Por tal haría una cosa como esa.- Esta bien George, aparta mi asiento para el primer vuelo que salga a Dubai en dos días.

-Si señor- George se retiro.

Susumo camino por la biblioteca, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Darius, Darius, Darius. ¿Que estas tramando ahora?- pregunto a la nada, observando la noche cayendo en la gran ciudad.

_Dubai... Isla Moscú _

Diablo llego a la enfermería encontrando solo soledad, vació. Ella no estaba, lo cual le preocupo.

Llamo a sus guardias para iniciar una búsqueda, su hija debía descansar, por todo lo que había sucedido ese día, además estaba herida, quizás no tan grave pero ella no era un inmortal para estar bien de salud así de la nada. La ansiedad le ataco, busco entre sus bolsillos otro habano, fumarlo y tranquilizarse hasta tener noticias.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía más, debía ir a buscarlos, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba, río con ironía, el había creído que al dejar al chico Hiwatari, y desahogarse, porque eso hizo, contar lo que tanto le estrujaba en le pecho, estaría mas tranquilo... pero no... Hiromi tenía que hacer una de las suyas y desaparecer sin decir nada.

-Señor- uno de sus guardias llegaba con noticias -una de las lanchas falta...

-Ella la tomo- susurro para si - ¿Saben la ubicación?

-Isla China, señor...

_ Isla China_

Después de haber tomado control en su bestia bits, siguió con él, tardando y tardando mas tiempo hasta llegar a los 30 minutos, 40, pero al final se desplomo en el suelo agotada, con falta de energía. Con los parpados pesados y el cuerpo tembloroso. Debía entrenar un poco mas, para no perder tanta energía cuando utilizara su blade, quizás ahora se sentía débil por apenas estar recuperada de la herida cual le hizo la rubia muerta.

No tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, y el aire se volvía frío, el techo no podía impedir el viento pues este ya estaba destrozado. En realidad la caja de blocks estaba echo escombros, y ella acostada en medio de piedras, polvo, pedazos de pared a su lado. La Isla le había ayudado mucho, mas también la dejo dañada.

¿Que diría Diablo cuando viera como estaba la Isla?

-En que demonios estabas pensando niña impertinente.-

Bueno, no tuvo que imaginarse que le diría, él ya estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos para poder verlo, a su lado estaba la imponente figura de su padre adoptivo con el semblante serio, los brazos cruzados demostrando su molestia. Atrás de él se encontraban dos hombres, los guardias, seguro fueron quienes la encontraron.

Bufó, Diablo había exagerado, lo sabía, siempre preocupándose cuando la veía enferma o lastimada y ella seguía como si nada... -No es para tanto- agito su mano restandole importancia al enojo de su padre adoptivo.

-Hiromi Howlet- cuando usaba su nombre completo significaba que Diablo si estaba muy enojado.

-Ya.. ya... solo ayúdenme a levantarme-

Así lo hizo, levantándola, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía gelatina, estaba agotada y quería saber que había pasado. Porque no podía ser que un Tsunami o un impactante Terremoto hubiera pasado y hacer todo eso. Serían puros cuentos chinos.

-¿Que hiciste?- Su cuerpo perdió toda la energía y no pudo sostenerse por si misma. Siendo tomada por los brazos de Diablo.

-Ya lo controlo-

-Genial... ahora debo lidiar con una hija siendo dominada por su bestia bits... ¿Que mas me puede pasar?-

No estaba deseando mas cosas fuera de lo común, pero tenía el presentimiento que alguien, una persona, pronto haría una visita a sus Islas del Mundo. Ahora en estos momentos deseaba la desolada, fría y muerta habitación del hospital Psiquiátrico al menos ahí se podía relajar por muchas horas...

_Isla Madagascar..._

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio acostado cerca de la orilla de la Isla, esos desgraciados quienes entraron a la habitación después de la ida de Diablo lo golpearon, hubiera querido golpearlos pero los muy cobardes ya se habían ido. Su ventaja había sido tenerlo amarrado, porque sino, hubiera dado batalla.

Los ojos le ardían un poco por el humo cual diablo le lanzo, la nuca le dolía por el golpe y ahora estaba con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, tanta información dada por el enemigo de la BBA y esa noticia tan sorprendente y no sabía como reaccionar.

Su padre... Dios... su padre Estaba vivo... VIVO... no murió en ese accidente, ¿entonces a quien habían enterrado junto a su madre? Bueno eso ni siquiera su abuelo le podría decir, porque el único que sabía era Diablo... ese hombre estaba muy metido en los asuntos de su familia... pero todo era culpa de ese viejo Voltaire, el era el problema, quien causaba todo.

Sin embargo sabía que alguien mas tenía también la culpa... Dickenson y con todo lo que dijo Diablo, lo cual sabía que no estaba mintiendo, lo veía en sus ojos, la verdad, el odio y la tristeza cuando supo de la muerte de sus padre. Sin embargo eso solo lo confundió.

Aun así debía de desconfiar y la única persona quien podría decirle y confirmar todo. Era Dickenson. Y no quería mentiras, estaba harto de ellas, en cada una había información tan valiosa y el quería saberlo todo. Tomo camino hacía el edificio, no sin antes detenerse y voltear a ver a la luna y la oscura noche estrellada, ya no había visto de nuevo a Hiromi, no tenía idea de como estaba ahora, pero ahora no podía pensar en ella, había otros pensamientos mas importantes y la castaña podía esperar un poco mas ¿cierto? Esperaba que eso no fuera un error.

Entro al edificio, varias de las luces ya estaban apagadas algunas no, entre ellas estaba la luz del comedor, necesitaba tomar al menos un vaso de agua para poder bajarse de un trago esas noticias... Mas la suerte estaba a su favor. En una de las mesas del comer se encontraba Dickenson, Hiro, Tala y Rei. Tres tomando una taza de té para calmarse y el cuarto un vaso de licor, también para lo mismo. Al verlo la historia de Diablo volvió a su cabeza.

-Fue el causante de ese accidente- Hiro, Tala y Rei voltearon a ver a su compañero de equipo, sin entender de lo que hablaba, además de ver el aspecto con el cual entro el ruso bicolor, de sus pies hasta las rodillas estaba mojado, su pantalón y sus zapatos. Un pañuelo cayendo en su cuello el cual daba entender algo malo, y sus manos, muñecas, aun rojas por haber forcejeado con cuerdas.

Pero lo importante era Dickenson, quien con solo ver el aspecto y su semblante sabía que su hermano mayor se había encargado de contarle toda su historia pasa y cuanto le dolía saber aquello. Lo que Kai había dicho no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, una cual no sabía como responder, porque había matado, borrado, suprimido toda su historia pasada y no sabía si quería recordar.

-¿donde estuviste?- pregunto Rei. No lo habían visto desde que paso ese trágico accidente y en verdad se había preocupado al no verlo. Y viéndolo ahora, se preocupaba más.

Kai ignoro completamente a esos tres, pues no eran importante en esa platica y menos interesante saber lo que le preguntaran a él.

-Lo descubrió y prefirió enviarlo a un centro Psiquiátrico, con tal de no afrontar la verdad-

Dickenson bajo la mirada, no se merecía nada, lo sabía lo había comprendido en el instante en el cual acepto la ayuda de aquel hombre Ruso, pero no tuvo la valentía para decirle a su propio hermano que todo había sido su culpa y se arrepentía, no podría olvidar nada de aquello porque el menor de los Dickenson le había dejado una marca muy alta, un precio quizás a pagar por sus culpas. Su pierna, por tal usaba el bastón.

-Siempre fui considerado como el único hijo de los Dickenson...- Kai no sabía si quería escuchar, pero debía hacerlo. En esa declaración, hallaría al culpable de todas sus desgracias, al culpable de la muerte de su madre y la supuesta muerte de su padre. -... Tenía quince años cuando mi madre, Naoko confirmo su embarazo segundo, algo difícil para ella pero era una gran alegría para ellos el saber poder tener otro hijo y quizás sería el mas consentido a quien yo siempre protegería por ser mi hermano menor. Me sentía emocionado por tomar el papel de hermano mayor, protegerlo o protegerla, porque mi madre nunca quiso saber que era, un niño o una niña, sería una sorpresa...

_... mi padre para entonces había creado, junto a otros socios, la BBA. La única, empresa que hizo famoso el deporte del beyblade, sus accesorio y de como descubrir sus propias, y haber creado, bestias bits, Stanley, mi padre, se esforzó por hacer mas por la empresa, mientras esperábamos el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia Dickenson. Era lo único importante para nosotros en ese entonces. Cuando nació y vimos que era un niño, nos emocionamos mucho mas, porque eso significaba que los hombres Dickenson harían del beyblade el mejor deporte del mundo, que lo importante fuera divertirse y sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Naoko le nombro Darius, tratando de usar mi nombre pero haciéndole pequeñas modificaciones.

_1978 Japón_

Un bebe de 1 mes de nacido, poseedor de una cabellera roja, ojos castaños, era tomado por primera vez en los brazos de su madre, sintiendo el calor no solo corporal sino amoroso que transmitía, junto a madre, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos avellanados, sonreía de poder al fin tener a su hijo, a pesar de haber tenido la mala noticia de quedar estéril, ahora no le importaba, había tenido un segundos hijo lo cual sabía había valido la pena. Su marido, el padre de sus hijos, también sonreía al igual que su hijo mayor. El niño se parecía a su madre, mientras el mayor a su padre.

Había felicidad en ellos.

-¿Como se llamara?- pregunto el hijo mayor.

Naoko, la madre, observo a su primer hijo.

-¿Que les parece, Darius?-

Darió, el hijo primogénito de la pareja, medio sonrió. Hubiera esperado otro nombre, quizás que empezara con otra letra del abecedario. Porque podía ver la similitud que había entre ambos nombres, cambiando la ó por la us, pero era su madre así que no podía hacerle algo así como decirle "Ponle otro nombre".

-Entonces sera Darius- hablo con felicidad Stanley, el padre.

Darió a pesar de haber querido un hermano pequeño y siempre protegerlo, no sabía que esperar.

Los meses empezaron a pasar, el nuevo integrante de la familia crecía feliz y lleno de amor por sus padres y hermanos. Nada había cambiado para nadie y se esperaba fuera así.

... _2 años después ..._

Darió con 17 años ya empezaba a tomar decisiones en la empresa de su padre. Porque estos, estaban ocupados con su hermanos quien solo tenía 2 años, a pesar de ser un joven, sintiéndose ya todo un adulto, sentía la falta de sus padres sin embargo quizás solo sería cosas tontas... No tomando en cuenta los celos que crecían en su interior...

Darius con dos años, era un niño tranquilo, para nada travieso, solamente hambriento en cada momento. Risueño y amable. Su madre lo amaba tanto por ser tan tranquilo y por no haber sido como todos los bebes, quienes siempre despertaban en medio de la noche llorando por comida. Stanley, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan joven, jugar con su pequeño hijo y no preocuparse tanto por la empresa, este era un cambio beneficioso.

Ni Naoko o Stanley, pudo notar que sus actitudes sobre amorosas hacía su hijo mas pequeño causaban cambios en el interior del hijo mayor. No podían ver como Darió se molestaba porque siempre hablaban de su hermano, tampoco notaban como ese amor que decía sentir por Darius cuando apenas era un bebe parecía esfumarse, como toda prueba de celos.

Si tan solo todo eso hubiera podido prevenirse, nada malo hubiera pasado en la familia Dickenson.

Darió empezaba a mostrar molestia por su hermano, no quería poder detestarlo, pero el niño tomaba toda la atención de sus padres, quienes nunca lo habían ignorado tanto como ahora. Ese día salieron juntos, un día en el cual se encontraban visitando Rusia. Cuando rebosaba el verano.

En un día de campo normal para cualquier familia, riendo divertidos, hablando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la vida.

En un momento a otro, entre una pequeña multitud que pasaba frente a ellos, sucedió lo menos esperado. La desaparición del mas pequeño. Darius.

Stanley y Naoko, angustiados y con lagrimas anegadas salieron a su búsqueda. Al igual que sus padres Darió emprendió la búsqueda. Le angustiaba perder a un familiar, pero no sabía porque razones su cerebro le decía que no buscara. Porque el era el culpable de pasar a ser un segundo lugar para sus padres.

Alejándose del lugar donde antes se encontraba feliz con su familia, encontró el inicio de un barranco y por si fuera poco, a pocos metros se veía a una persona o mas bien una figura infantil. Era su hermano, sentado llorando por haberse lastimado la rodilla, sucio por el barro húmedo. Varias cosas rondaron en la cabeza de Darió, muchas eran buenas las pocas no lo eran. cada vez que quería ir hacía él, algo en su cabeza le decía lo que sucedería después... solo haría que sus padres se volvieran mucho mas protectores con el pequeño y la empresa estaría hiendose al lodo.

¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA? ¿Porque le salían esos pensamientos? ¿Que decisión tomaría?

-Mami... papi...- con esas palabras llorosas le llego la decisión... Se dio media vuelta, alejándose para "buscar" en otro lugar. No sintiendo culpa, ni siquiera remordimientos, el solo pensaba en la empresa y sacarla adelante.

_Actualidad..._

¿Era enserio? ¿Dejar a u niño abandonado y no sentir remordimientos o culpa? Dios, ¿quien era ese señor que tenían enfrente? Dickenson tenía la mirada gacha, hablar del pasado no era su mejor charla, simplemente hubiera querido que todo eso no se supiera, que no hubiera cometido todas estas tonterías Quizás así tendría la conciencia limpia.

-¿Como pudo hacerlo?- Rei fue el primero en cortar el silencio. Hiro no podía articular palabra alguna, Tala solo observaba a Kai, quien encontrándose aun en el mismo lugar lo veía sin poder creérselo, ¿diablo siempre iba a tener la razón?

- Mis padres sufrieron mucho cuando no lo encontraron, buscamos durante 2 semanas, se le dio parte a las autoridades. Pero nunca apareció...

-Voltaire lo encontró... y dudo mucho que sepa lo que paso en esos años viviendo con él.- Kai sabía mas de lo que ellos esperaban y les causaba duda de como había obtenido tal información.

-... nunca he sabido lo que paso esos años con tu abuelo Kai. Me arrepiento, fui un cobarde por haber causado tanto sufrimiento...

-Como el accidente donde murieron no solo sus padres sino los míos también-

El ruido del vaso quebrándose fue lo único que se escucho entre ellos. Tala había volteado bruscamente a ver al hombre mayor regordete, sintiendo ahora como se sentía Kai por todo eso. Descubrir que en el mismo accidente donde Dickenson había perdido a sus padres también lo hizo Kai.

-¿Como pudo?- las palabras estaban hechas de rencor.

Tomo aire, sus anteojos empezaban a empañarse por las lagrimas retenidas y no dejaría salir.

-... El mayor error cometido por mi y el cual aun sigo pagando con creces.- su voz temblaba cerro los ojos apretándolos tratando de olvidar todo ese pasado. Pero no podía, siempre lo recordaba. Siempre lo haría.

_1998... 9pm_

Su sangre hervía por la tontería que acaba de hacer su padre. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales había dejado a su hermano menor abandonado años atrás, porque sería un estorbo y ahora lo sabía mas. A quien demonios se le ocurría dejarle la presidencia, por la cual había trabajado 20 años arduamente, a ese niñato, porque ese solo tenía 20 años... Por Dios 20 AÑOS, era alguien que no conocía la vida, ni siquiera lo que era trabajar, no tenía estudios los cuales hasta ahora su padre le había pagado para que terminara.

Cuanto esfuerzo había puesto en esa empresa, cuantas veces había soñado con ser el presidente y hacer grandes logros en la BBA. Incluso tenía un gran proyecto, como serían las nuevas reglas, como serías los nuevos beyblades que sus ingenieros estaban creando, el nuevo torneo. El lo tenía todo creado. TODO

Pero entonces, cinco años atrás..._ su madre junto al investigador privado que esta contrato, encontraron lo que tanto habían buscado. Su Hermano Menor. Ese chiquillo que por el bien de la empresa había abandonado. Volvía de nuevo. Vivía en Rusia..._

_Cuando lo vio entrar, noto los cambios que tenía. El niño estaba convertido en un adolescente alto, musculoso, serio, alguien que no demostraba sus emociones ¿que le había pasado? ¿Esa familia lo había cambiado? Incluso pudo ver su desconcierto al ver a su madre abrazarlo, pero sonriendo viendo a ese hombre llamado Voltaire pero con burla. Algo había pasado ahí o estaba pasando, sin embargo no le importaba en absoluto su regreso. Lo importante era la empresa, seguirla adelante y sabía que ese chiquillo no podría hacer nada ni siquiera sabría lo que era un beyblade._

_Seguía observando a sus dos padres con ese hermano suyo, sin poder ver como se acercaba ese hombre a él..._

_-Una Molestia ¿cierto?- sus ojos vieron a ese hombre, quizás 10 años mas que él. Podía sentir desconfianza pero no le hizo caso. _

_-ES mi hermano menor- dijo con indiferencia, mostrando que poco le importaba si lo habían encontrado o no- es mi hermano._

_-Seguro señor Darió- Voltaire podía ver un aliado en ese hombre pelirrojo- pero cuando usted quiera un favor, puede contar conmigo..._

Sabía de que hablaba Voltaire, pero nunca lo contacto, ni siquiera había pensado en él, hasta ese momento. Todo se reducía a ese momento. En el cual su padre decía esa estupidez. Estaciono el auto y bajo de él, entrando a un bar de prestigió. Necesitaba licor, bastante licor, para poder olvidar y dejar fluir su rabia. Llego hasta la barra, sin poder cambiar su rostro de molestia.

-Un Whisky en las rocas-

El primer vaso llego y fue tomado de un solo golpe. Pidiendo otro y otro. Llevaría quizás unos 10 cuando, un hombre al cual no reconoció en ese instante le hizo compañía...

-Aun mantengo mi promesa. Señor Darió- recordó esa voz. No importando si ya habían pasado cinco años... Volteo a la derecha y ahí se encontraba Voltaire Hiwatari...

-Señor Hiwatari- alzo su copa, con medio brindis volvió a tomárselo de un solo trago...- ¿Que hace por aquí? ¿De vacaciones?

-Negocios señor Dickenson...- le sonrió mientras tomada un poco de Vodka - pero ¿porque esa cara? ¿Ha sucedido una desgracia?

Y como toda persona borracha, empezó a contar sus desgracias al otro hombre, quien escuchaba interesado, no por lo que decía, sino por saber como estaba su ex-soldado. Boris, su nuevo socio, estaba haciendo nuevos proyectos.. la Abadía, un lugar para sacar a los mejores humanos soldados y que harían todo lo que ellos le dijeran... La parte mas importante llego y Voltaire saco ventaja de ello.

-Dickenson- nombro ya con mas confianza- yo puedo darte la solución a tus problemas...

La esperanza volvió a Dickenson...-¿Cual?

-Deshacernos de Darius.- lo pensó, no era mala idea, si él desaparecía, todos sus problemas se acaban y su sueño de volverse el presidente se haría realidad.

-¿Como?- pregunto tratando de no demostrar lo interesado que estaba.

-... ha nombrado que sus padres se marcharan de viaje- a lo cual Dickenson asintió -Esta es la idea... ha dicho que su hermano ira a recogerlos al aeropuerto cuando regrese. Entonces, antes de que llegue por ellos, él podría tener un accidente, como cualquier otro conductor, que este borracho.

La idea no empezaba a sonar tan mal, un accidente dejando paralitico o en coma a su hermano menor, esa sería la solución. Entonces no tendría porque sentirse enojado, ni frustrado.

-Tiene razón...- quizás estuviera algo borracho, pero recordaría siempre esas palabras y ese apretón de manos con el cual sellaba ese trato que lo llevaría al triunfo..

_2 semanas después..._

Dickenson, observo el reloj de la pared, eran las 11 de la noche, hora en la cual aterrizaría el avión de sus padres. Lo cual significaba que Darius ya iba en camino. Estaba nervioso, sabía que un hombre sería quien provocaría ese accidente. Debía esperar... solo eso.

A los cuarenta minutos el teléfono de su departamento timbro, se levanto con rapidez para saber de las noticias, sin esperarse que era el abogado de la familia...

_-Darió, soy el señor Howlet_- le causo intriga el saber porque el abogado le llamaba...-_¿Estas viendo la televisión?-_ pregunto..

-No- contesto, no sin antes tomar el control y encenderla, en el canal de las noticias- ¿Que pasa?- podía ver como la carretera principal estaba atascada y a varios metros humo y llamas..

-_Lamento informarte esto Darió... pero tus padres han quedado apresados en un accidente automovilístico, de hace 15 minutos. Ellos... al parecer... han muerto... es imposible que hayan sobrevivido dicen los paramedicos.._

Su boca se seco, sus padres estaban muertos... muertos... y todo podía ser por ese complot que había formado con... -y¿Darius?-

Si su hermano estaba ahí, era significado que habían llegado antes de lo esperado..

-_No he podido contactarme con tu hermano. Al parecer tus padres llamaron a Darius informándole que solo enviara el auto con un __chófer. Por eso él no estaba ahí._

DIOS...¡TODO SALIÓ MAL!... SALIO MAL... su hermano nunca fue por sus padres, ese idiota hombre se había equivocado de personas... sus padres ¡Sus padres estaban muertos! El teléfono resbalo cuando la llamada se corto. Las lagrimas salieron sin control, sollozos escapan de sus labios, su cuerpo convulsionaba aterrándose a la idea de haber cometido una estupidez. Grito... grito como nunca en su vida lo había echo, lloro con amargura y culpa.

_"Tenemos información de las personas que se encontraban en los tres automóviles accidentados. Es una pena anunciar que las dos parejas de esposos, son familias muy conocidas, no solo aquí en Japón, sino internacionalmente. Ellos son Stanley Dickenson y su esposa Naoko Dickenson.. la otra pareja de nacionalidad rusa son Susumo Hiwatari y su esposa Kumiko__ Hiwatari "_

Al escuchar los nombres por la periodista entendió que no solo él estaba sufriendo... Voltaire Hiwatari también lo estaba pagando... pero recordaba que Darius había dicho que quería mucho al tal Susumo.

_-Él es como mi hermano, no importa si no llevamos la misma sangre. Siempre estuvo para mi y el no poder despedirme de él, duele. _

_-Vaya hijo, se ve que se llevaban bien- hablo Naoko sonriente. No celosa de ese amor fraternal entre un Dickenson y un Hiwatari._

_-Si, lo hacíamos. Lo admiro y espero ser como él. Alguien importante en el futuro._

La culpa no podía ser menor... Dos horas de haberse enterado de la noticia y el teléfono volvió a timbrar, sin embargo no contesto, teniendo miedo de quien podría ser fuera su hermano. Ahora no podía enfrentarlo, su conciencia no lo dejaría.. Lloro toda la madrugada y la mañana, si dejarse de culpar por todo y haber hecho un trato con Voltaire. Ese sería su peor etapa en la vida... La Peor..

_Actualidad..._

-... los celos me habían cegado por completo. Cuando supe todo me derrumbe en mi departamento. No pude ir a reconocer los cuerpos de mis padres. Solo sabía lo que el abogado de la familia me contaba... me dijo que, en total fueron 6 personas quienes estuvieron en el accidente, quien lo provoco, tus padres Kai, mis padres y su chófer. El señor Howlet me dijo que el chófer fue el único sobreviviente ese día. Pero que nunca hablo, por lo lesionado que estaba...

_Lo hicieron pasar por un chófer... fue así como nunca supieron que mi padre fue el único sobreviviente. Por eso nunca lo hicieron hablar... Diablo lo sabía... y seguro ese señor Howlet el abogado también... Demonios_. Pensaba Kai.

Ahí estaba la historia de como habían muerto los padres de Kai, ahí estaba la razón del porque el viejo y Boris lo habían llevado a la abadía. Había usado a su nieto porque seguro le recordaba como había mandado a asesinar a su propio hijo. Enterarse de esas cosas no estaba en su mente, mucho menos que su amigo lo supiera. Sus padres, muertos, un accidente, Dickenson y Voltaire aliados, tantas cosas.

-... cuando el abogado nos cito para darle lectura al testamento. Darius me hizo la pregunta... ¿Que había echo? con solo eso y mi reacción de quedarme mudo, paralizado y con culpabilidad el lo comprendió todo. Yo había sido el de todo el accidente... la ira lo cegó, él.. él... me ataco, golpeo como nunca en su vida lo hizo quizás. Tratando de hacerme pagar por todo, la servidumbre e incluso el abogado lo quisieron parar, empezandole a temer por verle ese lado animal, fue cuando, en una distracción de todos, taco mi pierna derecha, la pisoteo tan fuerte, dos veces, solo eso necesito para fracturarmela pero no se quedo tranquilo siguió pateándola golpeándola mas fuerte, haciéndome gritar de dolor. La policía llego y lo arresto. Fui llevado al hospital y curado, pero con malas noticias de quedar cojeando de la pierna, pero no me importo. Levante una denuncia hacía mi hermano, con ayuda de Voltaire, quien enojado por lo sucedido, sabiendo que quien debía morir era Darius y no su hijo y nuera, me apoyo y se ofreció como testigo. Está de mas decir que en el tribunal Darius lo ataco tratando de asfixiarlo. Fue la primera y última vez que vi con el rostro lleno de terror a Voltaire... Lo declararon loco, el señor Howlet se encargo de encontrar un hospital Psiquiátrico, internarlo por varios años... Fue la última vez que lo vi..

-De una desgraciado paso a ser victima-

-Kai- alzo la voz Hiro.

-Tranquilo Hiro...- le dio tres palmadas al joven Granger mientras volvía a ver al ruso bicolor -se que todo lo que hice estuvo mal Kai. Yo era una persona llena de rencor, celosa, apática, egocentrista, un desgraciado, como dices. Pero todo lo vivido y lo que hice me hizo cambiar, tres años fuera de Japón tratando de encontrarme a mi mismo. Y a mi regreso era lo que soy ahora. Por eso mismo no he dejado nunca que nada le pase a ustedes. Les ayude cuando supe lo de la Abadía de Voltaire y Boris, con Wyat, y ahora de mi propio hermano, cuando supe lo que hizo con Hiromi, sabía que esto solo era venganza, pero también demostrar que sus jugadores son los mejores. - se levanto de su asiento apoyándose de su bastón - por eso mismo, al principió no quería que participaran, porque se de lo que es capaz mi hermano para alcanzar sus sueños. Pero al ver a Hiromi supe que debíamos hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta, para que ustedes fueran la familia que eran. Para que al fin le dijeras que la amaba.

Kai gruño, que el supiera esa declaración no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Por eso mismo chicos, yo les pido que hagan su esfuerzo y detengan no solo a BEGA, sino también a mi hermano. Porque los problemas que hubo, solo es entre él, yo y Voltaire.

Sin mas salió del comedor, saliendo a tomar aire puro, observando la luna, las estrellas y el ruido del mar para poder tranquilizarse.

-Debo mucho Darius, pero esta no es la mejor manera. No lo es hermanito-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews... LLEGAMOS A MAS DE 100 ... algo que nunca pensé en tener... pero gracias a ustedes los tenemos. Sus opiniones son muy valiosas y el saber que les gusta la historia me hace seguir adelante... (aunque tarde mucho en subir los caps...) Tengan en cuenta que este es mi segundos capitulo largo que escribo en la historia... ya que nunca han pasado de los cuatro mil...<p>

Bueno aparte de decirles que ya tenía el caps desde hace una semana, pero lo distraída que andaba se me olvido subirlo... empece a escribir el siguiente de este y espero poder tenerlo ya para mañana... Deseenme suerte para ello... porque ahora empieza las batallas finales, quienes pelaran contra quienes y la que mas me va a gustar en escribir... Kai vs Fuego..


	29. El Principio del fin

_Al no temer tengo miedo_  
><em>en el tribunal sin juicio,<em>  
><em>no doy paso a lo que cedo<em>  
><em>y hoy termino en el fin del inicio.<em>

Despertaba mas tranquila y sin dolor en su cuerpo o sus huesos. El sol brillaba mostrando signos de calor. Al abrir los ojos se vio rodeada de color blanco, gimió exasperada Diablo la había vuelto a enviarla a la enfermería, de la cual ella ya estaba cansada. Ya se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Volviendo a recordar su control en su beyblade.

Sentía recorrerla nueva energía, mucha mas fuerza y mas vitalidad de la que poseía.

-Al fin despertaste- Diablo entro cuando ella sonreía. Lo peor para él era saber que ya no tenía mas habanos y haber enviado a traer mas no ayudaba en nada, porque en esos momentos necesitaba uno para poder meditar y hablar con su hija adoptiva.

-Tengo hambre- disparo una respuesta que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

-Sigues siendo necia niña. Cuídate- le lanzo una bolsa con ropa, para poder salir de esa habitación.

Sin embargo, en lugar de estar feliz por salir de la habitación había algo que le molestaba. Como si hubiera pasado una cosa importante pero ella no lo recordara. En parte era así, había olvidado una parte de sus recuerdos, como el inicio de este torneo y quizás lo de hace dos días atrás... Por mas que intentara recordar algo importante, no podía. La llegada de la BBA al hotel Burj Al Arab, los jugadores raptandola, encadenada, gritando a sus ex amigos y lo que seguía ya no estaba, después algunas imágenes borrosas de una pelea con la rubia, escapar, la libertad de Vera y Wyat, su ceguera, para saltarse al enfrentamiento con Melisa el día anterior, todas esas incógnitas en sus recuerdos le hacían dudar, pero no debía. Quizás lo olvidado no era nada importante, solo lo aburrido.

Salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose al comedor... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer? Quizás un día entero y tenía una gran sed... ¿Que le estaba pasando?

.

Diablo jugaba con sus dedos en su escritorio, estaba ansioso, quizás preocupado o tal vez enojado por las tonterías de Hiromi. Era difícil enfocarse y culpar a algo, porque las tres cosas podían ser las culpables. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban varias carpetas, en las cuales se hallaban la información y el contrato de cada jugador en BEGA... desde el día anterior, cuando vio a su hija herida e ida, cuando hablo con el mas joven Hiwatari, tuvo la sensación de que todo terminaría pronto y un mal presentimiento que le aseguraba el iba a perder.

Podría quizás a deberse por haberle revelado tremendo secreto a ese mocoso. Su hermano... vivo. Quería hablar con él, saber que estaba bien y nada le pasaría. Porque sus únicas personas importantes era Susumo y Hiromi. Los único a quienes él le importaba. Sus manos se posaron sobre las carpetas. Las tenía preparadas para cualquier problema, el de ayer había sido quizás una señal de darles libertad a esos niños. Que hicieran con su vida lo que les plazca. Sus dedos volvieron a tamborilear la madera. En sus manos estaba el poder seguir o detener estos juegos. Y que Dios o Lucifer o quien quiera que existiera lo condenara... porque el no iba a detener nada...

-Es hora del verdadero Show-

Dejando las carpetas en una pila, salió de su oficina, recorriendo el pasillo hacía el comedor, ya había pasado una hora y seguro todos ya habrían terminado de desayunar. Además era hora de tomar las decisiones importantes, saber como quedarían los últimos juegos.  
>En el comedor ya solo se encontraba Hiromi, tomando un vaso de jugo con la mirada fija en la pared, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo muecas de molestia... Desde ayer en la noche, cuando la encontró en la Isla China, la notaba mas cambiada de lo que ya era. Un poco mas seria, de lo que ya era.<p>

Sintiendo su mirada en ella, recordándose que no estaba sola, volteo hacía la persona quien se encontraba en la puerta del comedor. La sorpresa en su rostro no paso desapercibida, la miro entre sorprendido y complacido. Diablo se acerco a ella, hasta sentarse en la misma mesa. Podía ver su reflejo en los ojos castaños de su padre adoptivo. Estaba cambiada, totalmente. De una noche a un día, era otra, podía verlo, incluso quizás mejor de cuando se presento por primera vez a la BBA. Le gustaba.

_Esta es la obra de Black Dranzer, posesionándose de su cuerpo, manchándose de maldad. _pensó.

-Es hora de decidir el juego final- el también saco su frió interior volviendo a ser el mismo de antes. Alguien con deseo de superar a la BBA, destruirlos, burlarse y tener poder.

-Bien. Hay que traerlos para hablar con ellos- dijo fríamente, sorprendiéndose por unos segundos al saber que volvía a tener su voz trastornada.

Diablo la dejo sola, debía enviar a sus hombres por la BBA y hacer la reunión... ¿Se reanudaría el torneo o irían directo a la final? Serían respuestas obtenidas hasta que estuvieran todos los importante.

.

_Isla Madagascar 9 am_

Kai apenas había dormido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver como morían sus padres o mas bien, su madre, escuchar a dos personas de diferentes personalidades contar la misma historia pero con sus puntos de vista había sido una locura. Y Dickenson tenía razón, esa pelea era solo entre Diablo, Voltaire y él, pero algo lo unía a ellos, la muerte de su madre, porque si ella no estuviera vinculada, a el le valdría lo que ellos hicieran. Además también habían metido en ese problema a Hiromi, la castaña no debía haber terminado en esa posición, podía entender a Diablo, el dolor, el entrenamiento, los golpes, castigos, todo eso, pero ¿hacer que Hiromi también sintiera ello? Y hacerla pasar por todo en menos de tres años y 10 veces más, era despreciable.

-Así que Diablo te contó su historia- Tala hablo. Ambos rusos se encontraban a la orilla de la Isla desde muy temprana hora.

-Eso no importa-

-Quizás... sin embargo... lo de tu padre si lo es- Kai ya le había contado a Tala, sobre la supuesta muerte de su padre y que quizás estuviera vivo. No sabía si en verdad era cierto lo de su padre, puede que Diablo solo lo haya hecho para molestarlo y dejarlo confundido, su fuera así, lo había logrado.

-No lo se. Voltaire dijo haber ido a reconocer los cuerpos de mis padres y haberlos enterrado.

-Dickenson dijo que el chófer había sobrevivido, según recuerdo haber escuchado de tu viejo abuelo, el cuerpo de su hijo había estado quemado.

-¿Porque no lo he visto?- era la pregunta del millón. Incluso Tala se lo preguntaba, ¿Porque Susumo Hiwatari nunca demostró que estaba vivo?

-Pregúntaselo a Diablo- Kai negó, no quería volver a escuchar a Diablo hablar, porque eso implicaría, de nuevo volverlo a amarrar y seguro escuchar al viejo se torturado..- ¿A Hiromi? - ¿Que tenía que ver Hiromi en todo eso? -...Es su hija adoptiva, ella fue quien rapto a Voltaire, ella quizás podría saber sobre tu padre vivo.

Observaron a dos lanchas acercarse a la Isla. Eran los hombres de Diablo... ¿que querrían?

Cuatro hombres bajaron y solo uno se adentro entre las paredes de las instalaciones en Madagascar.

Dickenson por medio de la ventana había visto a las lanchas llegar, salió de la habitación que usaba como oficina a recibirlos. Ya tenía una idea de lo que informarían, pero prefería escucharlo de ellos.

-Señor Dickenson- saludo el hombre - El señor Howlet y su hija desea que usted y cada capitán de equipo se presenten en las instalaciones de Moscú dentro de 30 minutos. Para saber cual sera el paso siguiente en ese torneo clausurado. También sugiere llevar cuantos equipos tienen intactos sus blade y cuantos los tienen destruidos y no participarán. - informo el hombre.

-Dígale al señor Howlet que ahí estaremos y con las estadísticas de los daños a los blades. - Dickenson ya sabía de quienes tenían intactos sus blades y quienes no.

-De acuerdo señor. Nos retiramos- los hombres de Diablo partieron de la isla hacía la otra.

Kai y Tala habían escuchado, significado de que las batallas no habían terminado aún. 4

-Chicos, tenemos que informar- les dijo a los dos rusos. Encaminándose al comedor, donde los 19 equipos se encontraban reunidos.

Kenny junto a Emily recaudaron la información sobre los daños en los blade, quienes podrían jugar y quienes no. Dickenson esperaba la información, tratando de pensar en como abordar a su hermano y pedirle que parara todo esto. No quería mas daño o mas muertes, suficientes habían sufrido en este pequeño lapso de tiempo y el pasado no debía formar parte de las batallas. Si tan siquiera pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, hacerlo olvidar, y aceptara perdonarlo, entonces todo podría volver a ser normal.

Su hermano era un muy buen empresario, sabía manejar bien los negocios. Sus habilidades ayudarían a la BBA, su empresa la de su familia. Suspiro sabiendo muy bien que Darius nunca aceptaría y tampoco se rendiría sin dar batalla y hacerlo sufrir. Se lo merecía, cada dolor, cada sufrimiento. Todo. Peros esos muchachos solo eran peones en el juego.

-Señor Dickenson tenemos los resultados- informo Kenny, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Dime Kenny- pidió con su ya conocida voz amable y suave.

-Señor... el 75% de los Beyblades están destruidos, el 20% no podrían aguantar ni 5 segundos vivos, y el 5% son los únicos intactos.

-En resumen señor Dickenson- hablo Emily- solo cuatro equipos tienen sus blades intactos y completos.

_¿Cuatro equipos solamente? ¿Podremos ganar? _las miradas de confianza de sus jugadores le hizo sonreír... _Lo harán, debo confiar en ellos, como ellos confían en si mismos._

-Esta bien muchachos. BEGA nos espera..

-SI-

.

_Isla Moscú 9:30 am_

La hora de la verdad se estaba acercando. Tenía a todos los equipos de BEGA reunidos, cada capitán recaudaba información de el estado de sus blades. Mientras esperaba, limpiaba las cuchillas del suyo, dándole el mantenimiento requerido después de un duro entrenamiento. Pensaba en que acordarían con la BBA. Era muy seguro que la mitad de sus jugadores ya no tenían blade, al igual que los suyos. Serían pocos y contados los equipos de ambas organizaciones que estarían para batallar.

-Fuego- Hoshi llego hasta ella con la información requerida.- Solo cuatro equipos están capacitados para batallar, los demás no podrán, la mayoría ya no tiene blades y la otra parte no duraría ni siquiera el primer choque.

-Bien...- contesto, volviendo a poner las cuchillas en su lugar- veremos como termina esto-

Salió junto a los capitanes de los únicos equipos aun completos y sin daños. La reunión sería en el comedor. El blade estadio ya no se podría usar, estaba destruido, quemado y pronto a demolición. Sentados en la única mesa ahora en el comedor, estaba ya los la BBA, varios jugadores y Dickenson.

-Justo a tiempo hija- Diablo se levanto ofreciéndole una silla a su hija adoptiva.

Kai vio el cambio en ella y sabía no era un buen presagió. Tenía los ojos rojos, dándole un aspecto de una persona llorosa, pero esos dos rubíes estaban intensos dándole un aspecto macabro, alguien cruel. Su cabello caía por su espalda, suelto, su melena castaña se añadía a su aspecto. Su expresión volvía a la antigua. Dedico una mirada de odio a los ahí presentes. Miro detalladamente cada una de sus facciones, no inspiraba ternura y dulzura, sus facciones estaban dominadas por el odio, la rabia y cada gesto representaba peligro a quien se atreva a mirarle.

-Empecemos- frunció el ceño, su voz estaba mas fría de lo que recordaba. ¿Que la había echo cambiar?

-De acuerdo- hablo Dickenson, observándola de pies a cabeza. La muchacha estaba teniendo cambios radicales... debían hacer algo.

-Estoy segura sabrán la mayor parte de nuestros respectivos equipos, ya no tienen un beyblade, otra parte apenas podrían batallar incluso terminarían destruyendo sus blade con solo enviarlos. En un resumen, BEGA tiene cuatro equipos con sus beyblades sin ningún rasguño.-

-Permitame informarte, Hiromi, que la BBA también tiene solo 4 equipos quienes tienen sus beyblades intactos-

Hiromi vio las posibilidades de un pequeño torneo donde la jugarían el todo por el todo.

-Excelente- Dijo Diablo animado, aun habían posibilidades...- Excelente.

-Bien... la decisión de seguir adelante con este supuesto torneo caerá en ustedes, los dueños de las respectivas empresas...

-Yo preferiría, que todo acabara aquí. No permitamos que mas tragedias sucedan, tampoco mas lesionados. Hemos visto, todos, que somos fuertes, hábiles e inteligentes. Podemos unirnos y hacer una sola empresa. Dejarles ser ellos mismos, ser amigos y no enemigos. Hablemos, no peleemos, no vivamos en rencor y maldad...

Una sola persona rompió en aplausos el discurso de Dickenson. Riendo a carcajadas y divertido por tan tontas palabras.

-Y el premio a Miss Universo es para... Darió Dickenson mi tan querido hermano mayor- se burlo Diablo. - Felicidades...

-No hay necesidad de burlarse...- Hiro quería que todo acabara ya..

-Tranquilo Hiro- calmo Dickenson- todo esta bien.

-Eres tan Hipócrita hermano- sus palabras destellaban odio- Se tu mismo, muéstrate tal y como eres. Y no la victima que dejas ver. Quiero ver a Darió Dickenson, él hombre tomar acciones y no el de palabrerías...

-Venimos aquí para hablar de las batallas, no problemas personales.-Kai hablo, interponiéndose entre ambos, porque eran contados quienes sabían el pasado del hombre mayor.

Hiromi alzo una ceja, ahora sabiendo que el ruso bicolor sabía mas de la cuenta, quizás todo. Lo cual le causo gracia.

-En algo tiene razón Hiwatari- en ningún momento la veía cambiar su nuevo aspecto frío- lo personal sera para después Padre. Recuerdalo.- Kai comprendió algo, Hiromi ya sabía la historia de Diablo y también sobre su padre.

Su hija tenía razón, pero ansiaba con su alma estar cara a cara con su hermano y hacerle pagar quizás igual o peor que Voltaire. Uno de sus hombres hizo señas a lo cual Hiromi fue a su llamado. El silencio se formo esperando su regreso, y a pesar de estar en la puerta no podían escuchar de lo que hablaban, solo los cambios en el semblante de la joven, algo importante le estarían diciendo para verla fruncir el ceño cada vez mas. Hiromi volvió a situarse al lado de Diablo, entregándole a este una caja de Habanos.

-Tu adicción- le susurro. Y sabiendo que tenía toda las miradas atenta a ella, se acerco al oído de Diablo y le susurro:

_El Jeque manda a decir que solo por dos días podía tener cerrado el aeropuerto. Él ha mostrado movimiento de saber tu ubicación. Mañana a medio día entrara el primer vuelo a Dubai... podría venir en el. _

-Porque lanzarnos al punto final, cuando podemos divertirnos- hablo Diablo para romper el silencio- La BBA tiene cuatro equipos y BEGA tiene cuatro. Ya me han entendido.

-Habrá cuatro batallas... la compañía con mas equipos ganadores sera la triunfadora.- hablo Hiromi.

-Y si ¿hubiera un empate?- pregunto Tyson.

A lo cual Hiromi solo sonrió...-Si sucediera... tengo la solución-

-¿Cual?- pregunto Max.

-Un empate nos llevaría a la batalla final... Los capitanes de los cuatro equipos respectivos de sus empresas, formando el equipo estrella. Un enfrentamiento, entre capitanes.

Los capitanes de la BBA, se miraron entre si. Hiromi sabía que en BEGA no habría ningún problema con ello, porque los capitanes de los cuatro equipos eran quienes conformaban los Fallen Angels.

-Sera mañana, el día de las batallas finales. BBA vs BEGA... los White Tigers X, All Starz, Sant Shield y Blitzkrieg Boys contra Olimpo, Snarks, Dark Angel y Tempest.

Para ninguno de la BBA le pareció mal sus contrincantes. Ya habían visto pelear a los Dark Angel y Tempest, pero Olimpo y Snarks eran otra cosa, además nadie sabía a que equipo pertenecía Hiromi, lo cual aumentaba la curiosidad de Kai...

-Esta bien, Hiromi- Dickenson empezaba a dudar de todo.

Rei, Michael, Tyson y Tala, tomaron un papel con los nombres de los equipos de BEGA. Cada capitán sabía ahora contra quien se enfrentarían...

-Bien... empecemos con el chico rubio- dijo Diablo divertido- sera la primera batalla de mañana.

-Olimpo- informo Michael.

-Sera interesante- Yurita sonrió con diversión desafiándolo a demostrar quien era el mejor.

-Snarks- hablo Rei queriendo ser el segundo equipo en batallar. Goru se cruzo de brazos, esperando esa batalla.

-Dark Angel- Tyson se le adelanto a Tala. Hoshi sonrió dulcemente, el moreno veía que esa sonrisa era falsa y no le gusto.

-Tempest- Tala aventó el papel al aire. Misael, un joven de cabello chocolate enarco sus cejas al ver quienes serían sus oponentes.

-Excelente- proclamo Diablo rompiendo las miradas entre los jugadores- Ahora déjenme decirles quienes son los capitanes de mis equipos... - eso era lo que quería Kai, saber si Hiromi pertenecía a un equipo y si era así sabía tendría el mando de este, pero ¿cual era?- El capitán de Olimpo es Vaiden, capitán de Snarks Atem, capitán de Tempest es Ellioht y por supuesto los Dark Angel tienen como capitán a mi querida hija adoptiva, Hiromi.

Demonios, no tenía al equipo correcto...

.

.

.

_Isla Francia 8 am_

Amaneció y con el nuevo día las fuerzas para enfrentar a sus oponentes. Las batallas se harían, ya no en la Isla Moscú pues el blade estadio ya se caería con otro ataque, en la Isla Francia, quien poseía un estadio mucho mas grande que el anterior. Los dos primeros equipos se preparaban en sus respectivos camerinos. Los demás serían espectadores apoyando a la compañía a la cual pertenecían.

Max observaba a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, estaban concentrados en tener bien a sus beyblades, preparándose física y mentalmente. Frunciendo el ceño perdiendo por unos minutos su siempre sonrisa en su rostro, le preocupaba no poder alcanzar las expectativas de sus compañeros, tenía miedo a fracasar y llevar a la derrota a su equipo y también a la BBA. Rick quien poso en esos momentos su mirada en el rubio pecoso, pudo entender su preocupar.

-Tranquilo Max- no es que le gustara dar palabras de animo y calma a sus compañeros pero esta situación era distinta estaban arriesgando su casa, la compañía - solo da lo mejor y no te preocupes. Les podemos ganar, ellos no son nada comparados con nosotros.

A veces Rick podía parecerse a Tyson, pero tenía razón ellos podían, él podía... por algo habían acordado con Rei, Tyson y Kai en regresar a sus antiguos equipo y Tyson unirse temporalmente a los Sant Shield, para así poder ganarle a BEGA.

.

Fuera del estadio se encontraba Hiromi, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo. Algo ansiosa, el hermano de Diablo seguro estaría llegando a Dubai al medio día e iría directo a las islas del Mundo, solo esperaba no interviniera en las batallas porque ansiaba batallar. Demostrarles a todos que Black Dranzer y ella eran superiores a todos.

-¿Que quieres?- sin voltear a ver a su visitante.

-Lo sabías todo- la afirmación solo le hizo reír y no contesto, ni una palabra. Espero algo, una palabra, cualquier cosa mas nada apareció... - Todo terminara pronto...

Rió alto... -El gran final apenas acaba de empezar- tiro la colilla de cigarrillo aplastandolo con su pie y marchándose para el primer encuentro del día... Lo mejor empezaba ahora.

* * *

><p>Bien... como prometí y dije... subí el capi... cada vez se pone mas emocionante ¿cierto?<p> 


	30. Dos batallas victoriosas

_Isla Francia 8:05 am_

Tomo su brazo deteniéndola. Ella tenía razón, este apenas estaba empezando, pero ¿Que pasaría con ella después? el iba a ganar, haría todo lo posible para hacerlo, no podía dejarse fallar y perderle de nuevo.

-Suéltame- su voz tiraba veneno. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, debilidad y tristeza en esos ojos violetas.

**Te quiere engañar, hacerte sentir culpabilidad. Déjalo y vete... **Black Dranzer tenía razón, Kai solo la quería hacer sentir bien por unos momentos, para cuando ella peleara se sintiera culpable por atacar a los que una vez fueron sus amigos. Pero eso no iba a suceder otra vez.

-Van a perder. Pero siempre vamos a estar ahí-

**Son patrañas. Envíalo al mas allá. **eso era demasiado para ella y lo sabía, por mucho que odiara a toda la BBA, no podría ni siquiera quitarle la vida a alguien.

-Eso esta por verse Hiwatari.- se soltó de su agarre. Los primeros equipos batallarían en pocos minutos y ella quería ver a Olimpo antes de salir.

.

El equipo All Starz, tenían un objetivo: Ganar. Pasara lo que pasara, si habían daños, heridas, ellos darían todo, usarían la fuerza a su máxima capacidad.

Michael y Eddy, sentados en la banca, esperaban la llamada para salir a batallar. Rick sosteniéndose de la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados se capacitaba mentalmente, para cualquier cosas. Stevens y Emily, los dos integrantes no participarían, el primero su blade sufrió daños en la batalla de dos días atrás, la rubia de anteojos, no podía por dos razones, una su blade estaba destruido y dos, su bestia bits había desaparecido, el chip no había sido encontrado desde ese día con la pelea de la castaña. Max, tenía su concentración en su blade y un caramelo junto a este. Este día sería inolvidable, no solo para él, sino para todos, cada uno lo recordaría toda su vida, perdieran o ganaran, estuvieran felices o deprimidos, vivos o muertos, sanos o heridos.

Era tan simple el objetivo, pero difícil de hacer. El tenía confianza en sus compañeros, sus amigos lo apoyaban, mas no era adivino para saber lo que sucedería. Tres toques a la puerta, esa era la señal.

-Es hora- Michael fue el primero en levantarse, con determinación, no mostrando si estaba nervioso o no. Eddy, Rick y Max, fueron junto a él...

-Suerte chicos- murmuro Emily, un poco asustada mas debía confiar en ellos, eran sus amigos, sus compañeros.

-Somos los All Starz- el capitán salió primero, detrás los demás, en todo el camino hablo como todo un líder - La BBA es mas que una simple compañía, es nuestro hogar, es lo que somos, nos representa. Por ellos, nosotros ganaremos, demostrando como se juega con el corazón, espíritu y claro, la ciencia. GANAREMOS- grito al entrar al coliseo.

El blade estadio, era mucho mas grande que el anterior, espaciosos en el centro, con los platos mas grandes y campos con temas diferentes. ...  
>Al ser vistos fueron ovacionados por sus compañeros de compañía, recibiendo palabras de apoyo y animo. Sonrisas, aplausos y el orgullo de representarlos.<p>

.

Hiromi caminaba delante del equipo Olimpo, tomando un camino aparte, para ser parte del publico quien vería esa gran batalla. Mientras caminaba lejos del equipo, Yurita le siguió solo unos pasos para detenerla.

-Fuego... espera- la integrante de Olimpo necesitaba saciar sus dudas.

-¿Que, Yurita?- la pelirroja sentía estremecerse ante su gélida voz.

-Si perdemos ¿que pasara?- Vaiden, como capitán de Olimpo e Integrante de Fallen Angels, presto toda la atención, porque el, como todo, tenía esa duda.

Hiromi hizo una mueca, aún dándoles la espalda, contesto... -Nadie morirá, si es lo que temes.

Yurita, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, pues su pregunta no había sido contestada, fue una respuesta evasiva, Olimpo la vieron retirarse para encontrarse con Diablo. Suspirando el equipo salió, mostrando su altivez, confianza junto a una sonrisa juguetona. Los All Starz mostraba a sus cuatro integrantes, Michael, Eddy, Rick y Max, Olimpo tenía a Yurita, Alex y Vaiden.

Dj Jazz man, parado frente al plato. Hizo señas a ambos equipos, para que subieran los dos primeros jugadores. El equipo estadounidense, el primero en batallar sería Rick. Vaiden sonrió, tranquilo, demostrando que sus oponente no eran nada, un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza dio la indicación a Yurita para ir.

-Muy bien... Esta es la primera batalla de BBA vs BEGA, el equipo All Starz contra el equipo Olimpo. Los capitanes ya han elegido a los primeros jugadores. Será Rick Anderson y Yurita Jovovich...

Ambos jugadores se posicionaron en sus lugares. El plato, cambio su forma circular a una cuadrada con algunos pequeños agujeros cuales sacaban aire. Miraron a su oponente, estudiándolo por dos segundos, alistando su blade y lanzador. La hora estaba llegando.

-¿Están listos jugadores?- ambos asintieron - Las reglas son muy simples... solo existen cinco: 1. Nadie puede intervenir en la batalla, si alguien lo hace su equipo quedara descalificado. 2. En la batalla, se vale todo. Los dos blade pueden hacer lo que sea. Mientras nadie les ayude. 3. No pueden rendirse. 4. Si existe un empate. No habrá segunda vuelta, el resultado es lo único que importa. 5. Nadie muere. No importa lo que pase, nadie puede mata a su oponente. ¿Han entendido? - varios tragaron saliva. Hiromi lanzo una mirada a Vaiden, quien ea algo despiadado y loco cuando jugaba. Vaiden entendió el mensaje y lo acataría... - ¿Listos? ... 3... 2... 1... Let it rip

Rick lanzo su blade color marrón llegando al centro del plato. El blade rojo sangre de Yurita no llego muy lejos.

Vera, quien ates era integrante de Olimpo, observaba con interés la batalla, Yurita era algo fácil de leer y mas cuando perdía la paciencia fácilmente, sin embargo también sabía que eso solo era un acto para sus contrincantes, a veces podía disfrazar muy bien sus ataques con la desesperación.

-Ve por ella Rock Bison- el blade marrón fue hacía su oponente, el blade rojo fue a su encuentro.

Chocando, sacando chispas por cada golpe que se daban, ninguno retrocedía. El anillo de ataque de doble cuerno de Bison, empezaba a golpear con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo retroceder el blade rojo.

-Movimientos rápidos Hades- ordeno Yurita. Los dos blade chocaban y chocaba, aumentando mas la fricción entre ambos golpes. En cada movimiento del blade rojo, aumentaba la velocidad, tanto que desapareció de la vista de todos, Rick no sabía donde se encontraba y no ayudaba mucho, el aire que elevaba su blade perdiendo el rumbo de la batalla en momentos.

Rick, empezaba a perder la paciencia, no sabiendo por donde iba ha atacar su oponente, su blade sufriría muchos daños si no hacía algo. Los ataques venían de todos lados. Harto de no poder darle, llamo a su bestia bits.

-Rock Bison- el bisonte salió, Rick no quería perder el tiempo y lanzó un ataque directo -Drop Rock-

-Hades wind zig zag- el ataque del bisonte llevaba fuerza, una que Yurita sabía no podría soportar, por ello hizo mover a su blade en zig zag, ayudándose con el aire que le elevaba logrando esquivar a Rock Bison.

Rick apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, su paciencia se había terminado, el gran ataque de su bisonte había sido esquivado y él no quería perder en absoluto.

Era hora de llamar a su bestia bits también. Para elevar al mismo nivel los dos blades.

-Hades- la bestia salió, con su arco apuntando al bisonte, quien resoplo en advertencia. Rick, había visto como Yurita utilizo el aire como salida, él podría hacer lo mismo, pero él para un ataque.

-Circle defenser: wind shear ... -ordeno Rick. El blade giro en círculo aumentando la velocidad del aire, su defensa estaba segura. El aire que provenía de los pequeños agujeros empezó a ser manipulada, con mucha fuerza, hasta convertirse en cortante. Tres ráfagas de aire chocaron en el brazo de Yurita, quien jadeo al sentir dolor, tres cortes se presentaban en su brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos se enfurecieron.

Hades evitaba las rafagas, mas era imposible hacerlo con todas, varias chocaron en él, causándole cortes en él. El blade rojo empezaba a presentar daños por el ataque. Mas Rick no había terminado aún.

-Hades... ash cloud.- el rostro de Hades se hinchaba a cada segundos. Asustando a varios, al creer que iba a explotar. La boca de Hades se abrió, dejando salir una nube de cenizas espesa, yendo al ataque del bisonte.

-Rock Bison... double horn rock- Los cuernos del bisonte brillaron hasta volverse de roca negra. Los ojos de Rick lloraban por las cenizas que no se disipaban.

-Hades... blaze of fire- el estadio temblo, el plato se volvía rojoardiente, quemando a quien lo tocara. El blade marrón acelero. Ambos chocarían, mientras de los agujeros de aire, cualees ahora era nde vapor caliente, se empezaba a salir llamaradas de fuego. El choque fue contundente. El viento cortante, la nube de cenizas y las llamaradas de fuego se mezclaron, cuasando una explosión con el último ataque de Rock Bison.

Todos se cubrían los ojos, la ceniza llegaba hasta ellos.

Rick respiraba agitado, sosteniendo su manos derecha al recibir quemaduras por el fuego llegante a él. Yurita respiraba jadeante, tenía varios cortes superficiales en sus brazos y pierna, su ropa rasgada y algunos mechones de cabellos a la par de sus pies. Ambos jugadores habían dado todo. Pero no sabían como había terminado.

Dj Jazzman trataba de visualizar entre cenizas y aire caliente. Toda la BBA, estaba a la expectativa de saber el resultado de la batalla. Varios segundos después, Dj Jazzman logro ver el resultado y así informar al publico.

-Fue una batalla abrazadora de aire caliente. El blader ganador es...-

Rick hizo una mueca, su mano ardía, mas no pudo evitar sonreír. La chica no había sido nada débil de lo que imaginaba, había dado batalla. Yurita sonrió, su cabello necesitaría un nuevo corte y también necesitaba ropa buena, sin estar cortada...

-... Yurita del equipo Olimpo-

La ceniza y el aire caliente se disiparon, mostrando al blade marrón de Rick en el plato derrotado junto al de Yurita el cual seguía girando con algo de dificultad. Ambos chocaron sus miradas, respetando a su oponente, tomando su blade y regresando a sus respectivos equipos.

-La siguiente blade batalla sera entre Michael, capitán de All Starz contra Alex de Olimpo.

Max sería el tercer retador y su oponente sería Vaiden. Quien no había dejado de sonreír sadicamente. Le deseaba lo mejor a Michael, esperando que pudiera ganar, así no demostrarle los buenos que eran a BEGA, aunque ellos no se quedaban atrás. La pelirroja había demostrado mucha fuerza, una batalla diferente a lo que había mostrado cuando batallo con Julia. Si... todo había sido diferente. Quizás cuando ellos jugaban, no demostraban todo su potencial, guardándolo para una buena ocasión y nada mejor que esta.

-Enséñales Alex- fueran las palabras de Vaiden. Alex asintió.

Desde el publico Vera observaba a su ex-equipo. Vaiden siempre había sido un capitán algo extraño, en alguno sentidos e interpretaba su papel muy bien. Además de saber como sacarle lo mejor a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Tala, sin despegar la vista al frente. Vera suspiro, observando por unos segundos al pelirrojo, quien al no recibir respuesta y sentir la mirada sobre él, volteo a verla. - ¿Que?

Vera le sonrió, robandole un pequeño beso con una risita infantil, volviendo su vista al frente. -Es extraño ver a mi antiguo equipo batallar.

Tala sabiendo que todos lo habían visto se sintió incomodo. Aún debía acostumbrarse a la impulsiva e infantil actitud de, su ahora, novia.

-Quisieras estar ahí- era una afirmación.

-No- contesto, si fuera en otras circunstancias quizás, pero estar contra el ruso, no. -Vaiden siempre me pareció extraño. Como capitán siempre ha sido un buen lider, sabe como manejar la situaciones, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de entrenamiento, él nos hacía entrenar por separado sacando lo mejor de nosotros, llevándonos al limite. Conocía solo los ataques básicos de Yurita y Alex, pero los mejores, siempre estuvieron ocultos para ser sacados en situaciones como estas. Yurita demostró que su paciencia podía perderse, pero también, sabe actuarla muy bien.

-Entiendo- comprendió su técnica y era muy buena. Le gustaba dar sorpresas al oponente.

-Nunca lo vi entrenar. Siempre lo hacía solo o con su equipo. Mas nunca lo vi por mis propios ojos. No se como batalla.

Quienes escuchaba, sentados junto a ellos, temían que ese chico Vaiden fuera igual de poderosa que Hiromi.

.

-La segunda batalla dara inició. ¿están preparados bladers?- el plato cambio de forma. el plato ahora era ovalado, pequeñas torres de piedra salían y se escondían a cada cinco segundos.

-Si- ambos se posicionaron.

-El publico esta listo también... 3... 2... 1... Let it rip-

Michael lanzó su pelota de béisbol, partiéndose en dos y dándole mas impulsividad a su blade rojo naranja, golpeando con fuerza al blade dorado de Alex.

La base semiplana del anillo de ataque del blade de Michael evitaba entrar en contacto con su oponente, en su lugar la cuchilla base lo hacía, pero su daño era mínimo, Michael controlaba los golpes, un mal golpe lo podría ser lanzado fuera del estadio. Los pequeños saltos dado a la hora de atacar a su oponente lo hacían friccionarse con el plato, mas eso no evitaba darle.

Alex evitaba, lo posible, su cuchilla, su blade contaba con anillo de ataque y defensa. Había observado y analizado al blade rojo naranja, el cual solo se dedicaba a los ataques pesados con el anillo y la cuchilla, cual daba leve daño. No lo veía como un gran oponente y debía ganar esa batalla.

-Golpealo Pandora- el blade dorado con negro, evito la cuchilla de su oponente, dando a cambio un golpe fuerte haciéndolo retroceder y elevarse junto a una de las pequeñas torres de piedras que salía en esos instantes. Equilibrándose en la torre hasta que esta volviera a entrar.

-Sal... Trygle- Michael ya no espero mas tiempo, era hora de acabar. El águila dorada salió del blade graznando.

Alex sonrió. -Pandora- la mujer bestia de cabellos dorados y ojos negros salió hincada. La caja negra sostenida sobre su rodilla.

-Trygle Fast Ball Attack- una bola de luz rápida se dirigió a Pandora.

-Open the box... Pandora- La bestia abrió la caja, absorbiendo el ataque pasando rozando a su contrincante. -Reflex- el ataque fue de vuelto a Trygle, quien soporto su propia fuerza.

AL parecer la caja no solo servía para atacar, sino también usado como un espejo. Solo había visto una vez el ataque de Pandora y fue en la batalla contra Raúl, no conocía muy bien a su oponente, pero aun le quedaba mucho que mostrar.

Las torres de piedra empezaron a salir con mas rapidez, evitando así, a ambos blades, seguir con uniformidad su camino.

-Talon Attack - Alex se veía rodeado de las torres, encerrándolo, imposibilitando a defenderse y recibiendo el ataque del blade junto a su bestia. El blade de Pandora retrocedió ante el golpe, las garras de Trygle se incrustaron en el vientre de Pandora, haciéndola gritar. Alex gruño de dolor, el ataque le había dado en el pecho, dejando la marca de las tres garras, la sangre brotaba.

Dickenson, quien veía preocupado todo, temía que alguien saliera muy grave, los ataques a las bestias bits también eran sentidos por los dueños. Había visto la mano quemada de Rick, los cortes en Yurita y ahora la sangre de Alex, ¿que le pasaría a Michael?

Aprovechando el dolor de Pandora, Michael lanzo otro ataque... -Flame Attack- toda el ave brillo.

-Pandora ... Dark Flame- Las dos llamas chocaron, luz y oscuridad. Ambos blades peleaban para hacer ceder a su contrincante. Los ataques tenían la misma fuerza y ninguno cedería ante el otro.

-Trygle, refuerza tu ataque, Supper Cannon- Trygle uso super cañón forzando a retroceder a Alex. El ataque ya era potente, enviado lejos y golpeando con las torres de piedra.

El blade dorado tambaleo dos veces, mas nunca dejo de girar. Las bestia bits Pandora respiraba agitada, con gotas de sangre fluyendo de su vientre. Su largo cabello dorado, empezó a brillar.

-Eso fue una buena jugada- admitió Alex -pero no ha acabado aún.

-Ya lo veremos. No podrás con nosotros.- Michael sonrió con arrogancia, tenía la batalla ganada, lo sabía. Alex no sonrió. Entre cerro los ojos, aun no había demostrado la fuerza de la caja negra de Pandora.

-Open the box Pandora- La caja negra fue abierta. Michael espero el ataque mas nada salió.

-Trygle, demuestrale quien es el mejor, dale tu mejor ataque. Maximun Cannon Ball-

La atmósfera alrededor de Pandora se volvió pesado, el aire volviendose frió, escarchando el techo.

-Estas son las verdaderas batallas- Hiromi no se preocupaba por el resultado. Diablo sonrió, el aire frió solo demostraba de lo que sus jugadores eran capaces, Dickenson perdería y el gozaría de ganar.

-Terror of Soul- de la caja negra salió una esfera negra.

Ambos ataques colisionaron. Causando una explosión, la mayoría del plato se destrozo. Dj Jazzman salió volando, Michael grito de dolor, el sentimiento de miedo y dolor se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Trygle estaba rodeado de la esfera negra, la cual absorbía su energía.

El publico se estremecía, sintiendo sus peores temores, temblando algunos sin control.

-Close the box -susurro Alex agitado y adolorido. La esfera negra desapareció, el blade rojo naranja dejo de girar, el chip de Trygle estaba congelado y gastado. Michael, temblaba, su rostro blanco, sus ojos casi faltantes de vida. No soporto estar mas parado, quedando inconsciente. Emily y Stevens fueron por él.

-E-El ga-ganador de la b-batalla es... A.. A Alex- Jazzman balbuceaba con miedo, había sentido terror sobre su vida. El miedo mas feo.

Alex cayó de rodillas, uso toda su fuerza para que su bestia bits hiciera su ataque. Pandora cambio su forma, a la real, una pantera dorada con enormes ojos negros, quien regreso al blade. Yurita fue en ayuda de su compañero.


	31. Max vs Vaiden

.

Los jugadores de la BBA, no sabían que esperar en el último encuentro del primer equipo, batallaría uno de los integrantes del equipo Fallen Angels ¿como sería su bestia bits? ¿cual sería el resultado? ¿Que tan poderoso era Vaiden? ¿Cuan heridos terminarían?

Diablo se emociono más, esto definiría quien era el mejor equipo y por los resultados, todo era obvio. Ese chico rubio y pecas, se enfrentaría a su jugador mas alocado de la compañía. Hiromi se puso alerta, Vaiden era un buen jugador, fuerte, inteligente, pero si se emocionaba demasiado podía llegar a ser letal y mortal, por algo había hablado antes con él.

_Después de haber dejado plantado a Hiwatari, llego al camerino de Olimpo, los tres integrantes estaban limpiando las hojas de sus blades. Entro directo hacía Vaiden, quien sonreía a su blade color gris. Sentándose a su lado, sin llegar a verlo, solo mirando la puerta de madera._

_-¿Vienes a desearme buena suerte?- pregunto divertido - no lo necesitare, lo sabes._

_Hiromi frunció el ceño, él no necesitaba la suerte. -Entiende muy bien esto- su seriedad en la voz, capto toda la atención de Vaiden, quien sabía, Fuego, su capitán, solo usaba ese tono de voz, cuando algo grave diría o harían. -Una de las cinco reglas, que han puesto Dickenson y Diablo, es no causar la muerte a nadie. No importa si fue un accidente, Vaiden._

_Bufó, siempre le cerraban las puertas para divertirse, nunca podía explotar sus habilidades, porque siempre había una advertencia. -Solo me divertiré._

_-¿Entendiste, Vaiden?- volteo a verlo, con la mirada mas fría, hablaba enserio..._

_-Entiendo, Fuego.- contesto airadamente. Se levanto cuando tres toques a la puerta informaron el inició de la primera batalla. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y sin voltear a verlo, volvió a hablar._

_-Desobedece y te atendrás a las consecuencias. No juego, Vaiden. Recuerdalo- Marcando el paso hacía el estadio, le siguió. Haciendo muecas por esas ordenes, pero el siempre obedecía, aunque no le gustaba, pero lo hacía._

Debía esperar y ver, Vaiden tenía control sobre su bestia pero, ella como Diablo, sabía que los cuatro integrantes de los Fallen Angels escaseaban de control sobre sus blades, nunca había sido así. Había empezado cuando Boris, jugo con ellos, dándoles mas poder y tratar de hacerlos uno solo. Atem, Ellio, Vaiden y ella, tenían ese problema, pero nunca se descontrolaban, mas ahora dudaba de ese control.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Diablo bromeo con ella. Sabiendo como se ponía su hija adoptiva.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, podía ser su padre adoptivo pero no le temía. -Es precaución Diablo. Un error y nos costaría la patéticas vidas del enemigo y daños tu compañía. -

-Tranquila, hija, confía en él. Yo lo hago- le sonrió, volviendo su atención al inició del último juego de los dos equipos.

.

Max no quería preocuparse, pero tener a Rick con la mano vendada por la quemadura algo leve en su mano derecha y quejándose sobre el ardor, no ayudaba nada, además Michael estaba inconsciente, siendo atendido en los vestidores por los doctores de BEGA. Emily le había acompañado y volvía con noticias.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Rick, Eddy y Stevens se habían marchado para saber como estaba su capitán.

-Estable. Los doctores, dicen que despertara en una o dos horas.- les explico -Admiro la técnica que ha usado ese chico Alex. El miedo agito su emoción y sentimiento de forma desagradable. Ya que el miedo existente corresponde a un conflicto básico inconsciente y no sabía como resolverlo.

Max suspiro. Era su turno, Rick y Michael, sus compañeros y la BBA, contaban con él, Olimpo llevaba dos de tres batallas ganadas, y aunque llevaran las de perder el ganaría.

-¿Has escuchado Max?- pregunto Emily al verlo distraído, ella le hablaba de como debía comportarse, jugar y actuar contra su enemigo, pero él parecía ido. Debía aprovechar que ella estaba ahí y escucharla, seguir el plan que le estaba dando. No simplemente jugar, sin tener un plan.- ¿MAX?

-Déjalo Emily- Rick intervino, lo último que necesitaba Max era mas presión. -Sabe como hacerlo. Confía en él. - Max sonrió en agradecimiento a Rick, quien confiaba en él y Draciel.

Vaiden estaba ya frente al plato destruido de la anterior pelea. A paso firme subió ha enfrentarse al último jugador de Olimpo.

-Esta es la última pelea del primer equipo. Max de All Starz vs Vaiden de Olimpo.- el estadio quedo en silencio, la tensión podía sentirse entre el publico. -¿Están listos Jugadores?

-Si- afirmo Max.

-He esperado esto- contesto Vaiden.

El plato destrozado fue reemplazado por otro, un plato mas grande circular, con las ruinas de algún lugar, desolado, piedras negras, escaleras faltantes de partes, un lugar lúgubre.

-Lo he escogido para nuestra batalla- informo Vaiden, el rubio sentía algo caliente el plato -¿Has estado alguna vez en el Infierno, Max?

La pregunta causo confusión en Max. ¿Porque le hacía esa pregunta? -No- contesto el y Jazzman, quien dio su opinión.

-Entonces, bienvenido al Inframundo- Jazzman se estremeció mas. Diablo y Hiromi sabía que Vaiden estaba jugando.

-Esta usando la psicología contigo Max. No le prestes atención a sus palabras- grito Emily.

-Lo se- contesto Max. Vaiden rió divertido,posicionándose.

-... 3 -Tyson y Rei contuvieron el aliento sin saberlo.

-... 2 - Dickenson, Diablo, Kai y Tala,podían imaginarse como estaría la batalla.

-... 1 - Hiromi, Aten y Ellio, sonrieron, ahora verían una parte de los Fallen Angels - Let it rip-

-Dead Flower Attack- Vaiden entro atacando. Su blade gris, desde el aire, lanzo su ataque, hacía el blade verde de Max.

-Carbide Defense- el anillo de ataque de metal absorbió el golpe del blade gris. La defensa de su anillo de metal, lo hacía superior en la defensa, podía estar seguro, pero Vaiden era de ataques, nunca usando la defensa.

-Vaya, se fueron directo al ataque. Esta batalla sera emocionante.- Tyson dijo a Kenny, quien había visto la velocidad con la cual entro el blade de Vaiden, demasiado rápida, aunque Draciel no se quedaba atrás. Rei noto pétalos quemados que dejaba en su camino el blade gris.

-La defensa de Max es muy buena, pero los ataques de Vaiden parecen ser fuertes.- opino Rei.

-Eso fue muy bueno- admitió Vaiden.. -Pero ten cuidado Max, el Inframundo arde, y sus cosas muertas dañan-

_¿Que quiso decir con eso? _pensó Max. _Los pétalos ¿están ardiendo?_

_-_Sigue tu ataque- ordeno Vaiden.

-Reciste Draciel-

Los golpes de blade gris llegaban de todas partes, Draciel lo resistía bien. Chocaron contra un muro, destrozándolo en su camino, en medio del plato se hallaba una piedra circular con lineas que apuntaban al centro. Max estaba resistiendo los golpes, pero sabía debía atacar, no quedarse solamente con la defensa. Vaiden cambio los golpes de una dirección a golpear por todos los ángulos, el ataque seguía en círculo dejando a Draciel en el interior moviendolo hacía donde el quería.

_él es fuerte, mas de lo que yo imaginaba. Pero no puedo darme por _vencido, _aun no he dado todo de mi. _se decía Max.

-¿Que pasa Max? ¿No quieres golpearme?- Vaiden pregunto sonriendo.

Max quería concentrarse, pero había algo en el plato que le daba escalofríos. su blade podía soportar los golpes, pero ¿podría atacar? ¿sería fuerte sus ataques? Estaba empezando a rendirse mentalmente y no soportaría la idea de ver a su blade perder, estaba desconcentrandose.

Hasta que escucho su nombre entre la multitud... -¡MAX! No te rindas amigo- grito Tyson, animando al rubio al verlo confundido. Rei también animo.

-Vamos Max, tu puedes hacerlo- Max observo a todos, desde las gradas, ellos le estaban animando, confiaban en él. Nunca lo abandonarían.

-Si es cierto.- Incluso el equipo ruso lo apoyaba a su modo. Volvió de nuevo a la batalla. Miró a Vaiden, quien sonreía con seriedad.

-¿Ya estas mejor para conocer el Infierno?- pregunto Vaiden sin dejar de atacar.

-Aún no estoy listo para el Infierno. Pero si para acabarte.- Max amplió su sonrisa, Draciel se estrello contra el blade gris, causando a Vaiden retroceder un poco.- Draciel- el espíritu del agua, tortuga, salió -Fortress Defence- el anillo de defensa dejo de moverse, mas el blade no, empezando a coger velocidad, moviéndose más rápido y más rápido, hasta crear un huracán purpura, golpeando al blade gris, enviándolo por el aire.

-¡Si Max!- el grito de Tyson sonaba a victoria.

-Esto no ha terminado- Hiromi creía adelantado el canto de victoria de Tyson

-Gracias por el empujón- Max no comprendió.

-Luzbel... Under Hell- el blade gris no había dejado de girar, aún en el aire de lado, bajo rompiendo viento, acertandole el golpe al anillo de metal de defensa- Con el choque hundió, la piedra redonda, desatando varias lineas de fuego que llegaban hasta la línea final del plato.

-Draciel- Max podía ver el daño. El anillo de metal se había dañado, algo que nadie nunca había logrado, el blade aun resistía, pero otro ataque así y lo perdería para siempre. Las dudas de él ahora, eran saber ¿quien era Luzbel?

El blade de Vaiden giraba entre las líneas de llamas. Sobre el, la figura de la bestia bits de Vaiden. Era la figura de un ángel, de belleza incomparable, el cabello gris cayendo sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos, alas color cenizas quemadas con remiendo en la espalda, vendas deshiladas cubriendo sus brazos, una tela gris que formaba sus pantalones, sus pies descalzos. Estaba hincado, una hoz sobre su mano izquierda.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Vaiden.

Si pudiera hacerlo, quizás respondería, pero las reglas decían "No rendirse", además tampoco lo llegaría a pensar, porque aun podía batallar.

-Nunca- debía primero saber como pasar entre esas llamas...- Draciel combina Metal Ball y Aqua Shield-

El blade verde volvió al ataque, el anillo de metal girando a la velocidad de la luz hasta formar una bola de metal la cual era protegida con un escudo de agua. Iba por Luzbel, dejando su camino apagando a las llamas.

-Ja, buena combinación. Luzbel... Underground Fire- en el camino del blade gris iba saliendo llamas gruesas, aumentando su potencia mientras mas se acercaba.- El agua nunca cesara el fuego, Maxie-

-Vamos Draciel- los dos blade chocaron, brotando vapor ante el golpe del agua y fuego, Draciel y Luzbel no querían retroceder, con la base larga de la hoz detenía el ataque de la tortuga de agua. El estadio completo se lleno de vapor, la escarcha anterior producida por Pandora, de Alex, se derretía y caí como lluvia. -Heavy Hiper Wall- Draciel empezó a liberar ondas de agua hasta crear una pared, haciendo a Luzbel dejar el fuego al ya no poder, un remolino empezó a crearse y Luzbel iba directo al centro, donde le esperaba Draciel. Vaiden estaba todo mojado cantidades de agua llegaban a él impidiéndole ver seguidamente como estaba su blade.

-Es hora de acabar con esto Luzbel- grito enojado Vaiden al verse empapado de pies a cabeza.

Hiromi predecía lo que sucedería. El vapor se había desvanecido, volviendo la vista otra vez. La castaña se levanto, entrecerrando los ojos, no pasando desapercibido para Kai, quien había volteado a verla. Atem y Ellio, encontrándose uno en cada esquina, de su compañía, también se pusieron de pie, teniendo sus manos en sus lanzador y blade, listos para la orden de Hiromi.

¿Que estaba pasando?

-Luzbel... dale el golpe final... Judgment- Luzbel se dejo llevar por la corriente del remolino, preparando su Hoz, el blade se inclino.

-Draciel refuerza el Heavy Hiper Wall- las ondas reforzaron la pared que defendía a Draciel.

Eso no fue impedimento para Luzbel en atacar, el anillo de ataque del blade dejaron salir cuchillas creando un viento cortando. El blade traspaso la pared de agua, hasta llegar al blade verde y la tortuga. Luzbel alzo la hoz y darle el golpe, que significaría el final del blade gris llego hasta el verde, al estar inclinado paso por debajo del anillo de metal, las cuchillas cortaban cada vez mas rápido.

El grito de Draciel, al ser atacado y el chasquido del blade verde dieron la batalla terminada. El agua desapareció. Max había recibido, el viento, teniendo heridas artificiales en sus brazos y su ropa cortada. Mas había una cortada en su camisa en diagonal que atravesaba todo su pecho. Emily contuvo el aliento, Draciel desapareció, el blade verde giraba hasta partirse en dos, los anillos de un lado y la punta en otro.

Hiromi no despegaba su vista de Max, deseando que hubiera una reacción o movimiento en él, algo que le dijera cuanto daño había recibido.

Max estaba en shock, había sentido el ataque, pudo sentir el metal del hoz en su pecho, causándole parar de respirar, al sentir la muerte encima. Al ver su blade caer en dos, dejo salir el aire.

Vaiden volteo a ver a Hiromi, sonriendo, demostrando que no lo daño, como ella creía lo haría. Solo la camisa había sufrido el daño. Hiromi asintió, volviendo a sentarse, al igual que los otros dos.

-El equipo ganador es Olimpo.- Toda BEGA celebro la victoria del primer equipo, no perdiendo ni una de las tres batallas.

Emily y Rick subieron junto a Max, para saber como estaba. Su pecho estaba libre de heridas, solo dejando una línea demostrando por donde paso el filo de la hoz. Max sonrió con tristeza, había perdido y su blade partido a la mitad, corrió para asegurarse que su chips siguiera intacto. Y así era. El blade gris seguía girando, junto a Luzbel, quien observaba a Max y el blade verde. Luzbel se encogió, a un metro de estatura, acercándose al rubio y el blade.

Varios se asustaron por lo que sucedería. ¿Que haría la bestia de Vaiden? Se hinco frente al blade, dejando escapar de su mano izquierda un polvo verde, el cual caía directo en el chip. Al terminar se levanto volviendo a su lugar a descansar. Nadie entendió lo que hizo.

-No necesito el alma de una dichosa bestia sagrada. Luzbel es poderoso, además las tortugas son muy lentas- el blade volvió a él. Alejándose del plato para volver con sus otros dos compañeros.

_¿su alma? ¿Acaso se la quito? ... Vaiden es un oponente muy fuerte y Luzbel un ángel caído del Infierno. _Max sonrió. -Espero volver a pelear con él.

.

-Vaya, Vaiden si era fuerte, pudo pasar la defensa de Maxie- Tyson se impresiono ¿sería así de fuerte su oponente? Era una lastima que todavía no lo averiguara.

-Luzbel era como un ángel de la muerte ¿no crees Kai?- pregunto Rei.

Mas el ruso fruncía el ceño, no perdiendo de vista ningún movimiento de Hiromi hacía los tres integrantes del famoso equipo Fallen Angels. Además ¿que significaba esa mirada de Vaiden hacía ella?

-¿Oye Kai, pasa algo?- pregunto Tyson al verlo tan interesado en BEGA.

-Están demostrando que tan poderosos son los capitanes.- les contesto.

-Van a jugar todos de último. Serán una interesantes batallas- admitió Tala, Vera estaba impresionada por su ex-capitán, no sabía que fuera tan fuerte o tuviera una bestia bits de esa magnitud. ¿Como serían las de Atem y Ellio?

Kai se levanto al ver a Hiromi hacer lo mismo y salir de ahí, junto al siguiente equipo que participaría.

-La siguiente batalla sera entre White Tigers vs Snarks. La batalla continuara en 10 minutos- anunció Dj Jazzman.

Kai alcanzo a Hiromi, quien estaba a punto de entrar al vestidor designado a su equipo. La tomaron del brazo jalándola.

-¿Que quieres ahora Hiwatari?- pregunto irritada.

-Podía salir de control- ahora entendía porque ella y los otros dos estaban preparándose- Tenías miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Max-

Resoplo divertida- Sigue soñando Hiwatari.

-No puedes ocultar tu preocupación hacía tus amigos.-

-Ustedes no son mis amigos, al contrarió son el enemigo. Además, solo estaba tomando precauciones, no quería que Olimpo quedara fuera de juego al cometer Vaiden asesinato. Ahora Max podía estar muerto- le sonrió burlándose de él.

-Pero no lo esta y sientes alivió por eso- rodo los ojos molesta, no quería perder mas el tiempo.

-Piensa lo que quieras Hiwatari. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Lárgate- se soltó de su agarre, marchándose al vestidor.

_Sobre el cielo..._

Sus preocupaciones no se disipaban. Tenía miedo que al llegar a su destino, encontrará algo malo. Su hijo herido o su hermano gravemente herido, de su padre no se preocupaba mucho, porque conocía a Darius y sabía que lo dejaría en el último lugar.

Claro, primero sería Darió, y de último Voltaire, pero el quería llegar antes de que las cosas se agravaran. Hacerle entender a su hermano el error que cometería si hacía una estupidez. Estaba estresado y frustrado, y todo era peor sabiendo que aun estaba en el aire y no en tierras de Dubai.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar George?- pregunto ansioso Susumo.

-Señor, faltan 3 horas.- George llamo su atención-

¿3 horas? Demonios, era demasiado tiempo, incluso para pensar y reflexionar.

_Por favor Darius, no cometas un error del cual te arrepentirás. No lo hagas._

.

.


	32. Un astibo de esperanza

.

¿Que podía esperar de la segunda batalla entre equipos? La primera le pareció demasiado fuerte. Esos chicos pudieron haber matado a los All Starz, y aunque se sentía aliviado de no ser así, no le gustaba los daños que sufrían. Quizás ahora, después de tantos años, comprendía lo que un corazón rencoroso y lleno de odio causaban. ¿Tanto daño debía de haber, solo por su error? Era un gran error de eso no había duda, mas como quisiera ahora poder tener una maquina del tiempo y regresar, evitar todos esos sucesos que marcaron la vida de su hermano menor y no cometer "aquello". Sin embargo, ahora, solo podía quedarse y observar como los jugadores de la BBA batallaban para lograr ganar y acabar con BEGA.

-Cuidado Darió, pensar mucho te vuelve idiota- Diablo paso junto a él, sin esperar alguna respuesta o algo mas, no tenía ganas de charlar con su "queridisimo" "hermano mayor"

En la esquina siguiente lo perdió de vista. Suspiro con tristeza, si creía en el karma, ahora mismo esta le hacía pagar por todo su daño.

. **BEGA 1 - BBA 0**

Volvían a sus asientos, la segunda batalla de equipos pronto iniciaría otra vez. BEGA estaba confiado en su equipo, BBA estaban algo nerviosos, esperando ver como terminaría la siguiente ronda.

Tala observo llegar a Kai, quien con su rostro neutral no podía ocultar su frustración al terner una escasa conversación con Hiromi. Ninguno quería darse por vencido y darla como perdida, podían recuperarla pero debían esforzarse mucho, además de ganar.

Los dos equipos rivales hicieron su aparición.

Lee, Gary, Kevin y Rei, entraron con calma, serenos no perdiendo los nervios. Mariah los acompañaba, al no poder participar al ya no tener su blade en buenas condiciones. Los Snarks tenían los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, o al menos tres de sus jugadores, Atem, el capitán, y Goru, co-capitán, estaban de pie a cada lado del banco. Esperando el inició de la batalla.

Atem observaba a sus oponentes cuidadosamente, eran cuatro, chinos, serenos, calmados, sin nervios, pero eso lo vería en la batalla. Volteo hacía atrás, arriba, donde la mirada de Hiromi y Diablo estaban concentradas en el plato. El siempre había sido co-capitán, y la responsabilidad que tenía ahora, le gustaba. Podía demostrarle a Fuego que él podía hacer las cosas tal y como ella quería.

-La segunda batalla entre equipos va a empezar, White Tigers X vs Snarks. La batalla pasada, el equipo Olimpo gano, dándole así la victoria a BEGA. Mas no todo esta dicho, el rumbo de estas batallas pueden tener muchos giros y giros.- Dj Jazzman, y todos los espectadores tenían otras ropas.- Bien equipos, al frente los primeros en batallar.

Lee fue el primero en subir a la plataforma, Mariah rezaba para que su hermano no perdiera esa poca paciencia y calma, porque esos eran uno de los motivos por los cuales casi siempre perdían. Pero tenia mucha fe puesta en él y la victoria.

Atem observo a los cuatro integrantes del equipo, encontrando al oponente a batallar.

-Shesm- solo una palabra de Atem basto para entender la orden.

-Ok- Shesm se levanto caminando hacía el lugar donde sería la batalla. Su cabello azul cubría una parte de su ojo izquierdo, los cuales eran igual a los Chinos, amarillos.

Sacaron sus lanzadores, sus blades y se posicionaron. El estadio completo hizo silencio.

Atem metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, negro estilo militar, una de ellas apretaba suave a su blade. Suspiro con frustración, sentía el peso de ganar en sus hombros y las advertencia de Fuego no ayudaban mucho a estabilizar su mente.

_-_El primer enfrentamiento dará inicio, Lee de los White Tigers vs Shesm de Snarks. Blade luchadores ¿Están listos? -

Wong cerro y abrió los ojos sacando el aire, en sus pulmones, quedando con una mirada determinada, dispuesto a ganar. -Si-

-Muy listo- exclamo Shesm con media sonrisa y preparado para la batalla.

-Empecemos ... 3... 2... 1... Let it rip- la señal de inicio.

Lee y Shesm lanzaron sus blade al mismo tiempo, cayendo ambos en el centro del plato chocando, el plato era rectangular,liso, sin nada de obstáculos, sencillo como le gustaba al cabello azul.

-Vamos Galeón, demuéstrales tu poder.- el blade de Lee, negro con amarillo y rojo, golpeo al blade verde con negro. Sus ataques movían solo milímetros a su oponente, cada movimiento y fuerza que usaba se veía inútil, se estaba desesperando.

-Que Patético eres, débil. Esos ataques no hacen daño. ¿Quieres saber lo que es atacar? Te daré una muestra gratis... Shot fast- el blade verde de Shesm se movió rápido dando ataques directos profundos cuales hacían retroceder a Galeón. Lee se enfureció por los insultos de Shesm y no iba a soportar burlas o que le llamarán patético y débil. Apretó los dientes, sus puños cerrados temblando.

-Ahhh ... Galeón...- el león blanco hizo su presencia... - Dark Lightning Attack - Galeón se lanzo con un rayo oscuro directo hacía Shesm... creando una nube de polvo... Lee celebro al creer su ataque poderoso e imposible ser evitado por el blade verde... sin embargo la risa de Shesm parecía tan confiada y decía muchas cosas...

-Débil como dije, Giga- por el polvo nadie pudo ver la bestia bits que salía del blade - acecha- murmuro bajo.

El polvo empezó a disiparse lentamente, los espectadores veían como el blade verde de Shesm rodeaba a Galeón, sus movimientos eran lentos pero precisos, aunque Lee intentara salir no encontraría un punto libre...

-¿Que hace?- se preguntaban algunos, al ver a Giga acercarse cada vez mas al blade de Lee, acorralándolo y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-El toque final..- Shesm sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de diversión.. -threaded ring attack -

Lee se preparo para no recibir el ataque sorpresa- Black Lightning- El León negro hizo brillar sus ojos, mas su ataque quedo imposibilitado, cuando del cielo algo cayo y fue enroscado con fuerza, imposible que pudiera moverse. Su blade quedo atrapado entre el blade verde y otros tres mas, hechos por Giga.

Galeón gruño fuerte al ser estrangulado con mucha mas fuerza, el blade negro empezó a crujir a cada segundo desmoronándose pedazos a pedazos,hasta que la bestia bits y blade se volvieran añicos.

-¡Galeón!- Lee cayó de rodillas sintiendo la asfixia y el impedimento de recibir aire en sus pulmones.

-Demonios.. ¿Acaso es una anaconda?- alzo la voz Tyson, al ver a la bestia bits de Shesm.

La anaconda era de color verde oscuro, con marcas ovales de color negro y ocre en los flancos. Su vientre era el mas claro, y en la parte final de la cola era protegida por una armadura amarilla. El hocico está cubierto por seis escamas de metal engrosadas, tres a cada lado, dándole protección y fuerza. La cabeza era estrecha, cuello protegido con su armadura, sus ojos eran color blancos. El cuerpo era ancho y musculoso.

-Giga... tragalo - Giga elevo la cabeza, desencajando la mandíbula, bajando en menos de un segundo y tragando a Galeón, al mismo tiempo el blade negro dejo de girar al ser destruido el anillo de ataque y ya no tener velocidad para girar...

-Galeón- Lee respiraba pesadamente, observando su blade destrozado y su bestia bits ser tragada por una maldita anaconda...

-Shesm de Snarks es el ganador.. - anunció Dj Jazzman observando a la Anaconda reducirse de tamaño y desaparecer..

-Lee- Mariah corrió hacía su hermano, con los ojos llorosos, consolándolo por haber perdido, pero había sido imposible haberle ganado a una bestia bits de ese tamaño, una muy grande a su parecer...

.

En el lado de BEGA, Diablo seguía sonriendo, sus jugadores habían empezado bien, ganado la primera batalla de equipo y empezando a ganar el primer enfrentamiento de la segunda, si seguían así, Darió y la BBA, no tendrían oportunidad de ganar y eso solo significaba una parte de su venganza. Como deseaba tener el poder de aumentar la velocidad del tiempo o ver el futuro y saber como ganaría.

Ver como su hermano mayor se arrodillaría frente a él pidiendo piedad, clemencia, perdón, temblando de miedo, eso y mas, y poder negarselo, dándole una patada en la cabeza y causarle daño, pero no tanto como para matarlo, ni tampoco para dejarlo tranquilo. Quería verlo rogar, llorando, quería hacerle pagar por causarle la muerte a sus padres, cobrarle los años que estuvo en el centro Psiquiátrico, con todos esos malditos locos y no poder ver fuera, saber como las personas seguían con sus vidas, pero lo mas importante... no poder pasar tiempo con su hermano Susumo, a quien siempre vería con orgullo y un ejemplo a seguir. Mas ahora ese ejemplo no era posible hacerlo.

Susumo no haría lo que el estaba haciendo, Susumo no se vengaría de nadie, al contrario seguiría adelante demostrando al mundo que no estaba derrotado. Susumo no secuestraría a personas, pero sabía muy bien que Hiromi ya no era una persona cualquiera, era muy importante al igual que su venganza, ambos tenían una parte en su interior.

Sonrió divertido... porque sabía que Susumo no le haría daño a la familia de su hermano, si la tuviera. Pero lo hecho ya no se podía remendar. Fue una lastima, un mal punto estratégico por parte de Kai Hiwatari, ponerse en su camino y perseguir a su hija adoptiva. Era un padre celoso y la protegería, así fuera de si mismo.

-¿De que demonios os ríes?- pregunto Hiromi observando a los siguientes contrincantes.

-Cada minuto aumenta tu mal vocabulario.- la sonrisa no se borro en absoluto- deja de maldecir frente a tu padre.

_-Por un demonio... carajos... maldición... mierda... -cada insulto que salía de sus labios aumentaba de tono, apretaba con fuerza su dedo indice, tratando de evitar que siguiera saliendo mas liquido rojo, sangre.- cojones que esto me ha dolido- _

_Una risa gruesa y fuerte, la hizo olvidarse por unos segundos de su pequeña herida en el dedo, un hombre alto, de 30 años y cabello castaño, se reía de ella, por su actuación de una niña de cinco años, quejándose por una cortada en el dedo, no es que fuera una mala persona o le gustara burlarse de las demás personas, pero la niña de tan solo 7 años tenía un gran vocabulario._

_-¿De que demonios os ríes?- pregunto meneando ambas manos con exageración, haciéndole recordar de su actual accidente con el dedo indice- Joder- había dolido._

_-Sabes, con tu madre, me ha quedado claro que con cada minuto que pasa, aumentas tu mal vocabulario- paró de reír mas su sonrisa seguía siendo grande- parad de maldecir frente a tu padre. Respetale. -Tomo su mano para ver la gravedad de la cortada, alertándose al ver la cortada profunda la cual podía decir llegaba hasta el hueso del dedo, la herida empezaba desde la mitad del dedo indice y bajaba a inició de la palma de la mano. __-Oh mierda, porque no me has dicho lo grave que era. Mira que has dado un susto tremendo-_

_-Y aun quieres saber porque mi mal vocabulario ha aumentado, Padre. Te habéis escuchado, de ahí aprendo-_

_-No digas tonteras cariño, lo mal hablado lo has copiado de tu madre-  
><em>

Esa memoria, era una de las mas agradable, y al igual que su difunto padre, Diablo le había enseñado a maldecir de nuevo o mas bien, por ese loco experimento de unirla mas con Black Dranzer maldecía, cada 6 palabras que decía solo dos eran correctas las demás puras vulgaridades, según Diablo.

-Dejare de maldecir frente a mi padre, cuanto este, deje de hacerlo también- sonrió, sabiendo que era un caso imposible.

-No digas gilopilleses, solo son excusas tontas-

Ambos sonrieron, era una platica entre padre e hija, extraña y rara, pero así se sentían cómodos.

.

-¡Gary!- Mariah casi había gritado su nombre, haciéndolo pararse de golpe- Sube allá arriba y golpealos fuertes.

Rei no entendía, porque Mariah había dado esa orden a Gary, como si estuviera muy enojada con su hermano o con los del equipo contrario.

-¡Si!- Gary obedeció las ordenes, además estaba acostumbrado a obedecerla siempre.

-Gary sera el segundo competidor de los White Tigers, por favor equipo Snarks, elijan al competidor...- Dj Jazzman esperaba saber quien sería el segundos...

_-Usa a Goru como segundo competidor, el sabe como manejas las situaciones...- Hiromi parecía saber como sería la competencia de la segunda batalla._

_-Bien, así será- Atem no discutía, el parecía saber como era la forma de Hiromi para dar ordenes._

El sabía quien sería el siguiente. Goru no tuvo que escuchar las palabras de Atem, solo con mirarle a los ojos ya sabía que el sería el elegido para la siguiente batalla.

-Cuidado Goru, no te confíes demasiado.- Atem advirtió al chico de cabello negro y ojos avellanados claro.

-Despreocúpate Atem, yo me encargo de todo, tu solo siéntate a observar como gano... hahahaha-

Goru se situó en su lugar, sonriendo...

-Bien, la batalla entre Gary y Goru esta por empezar ¿Están listos jugadores, para la batalla de sus vidas?-

-Si- Gary respondió concentrándose, dispuesto a ganar, así como le ordenaron o como ordeno Mariah.

-Listo para ganar-

El plato usado anteriormente, fue sustituido por otro, uno redondo, con una selva diminuta, tierra, agua y árboles, la elegida por Goru, especial para él.

-Empecemos... 3... 2... 1... Let ir rip-

El blade rojo con azul de Gary, se lanzo al ataque del blade verde oliva de Goru..

-Mostremoles nuestra fuerza Galzzly-

El blade de Goru logro esquivar al de Gary con algo de dificultad, el movimiento deslizante había sido lento como si se estuviera arrastrando por la tierra. Mas Gary no podía perder, aparte de la amenaza de Mariah de dejarlo sin comer por una noche, también lo haría por sus amigos, Lee perdió y no quería que su equipo completo terminara igual.

Entre los pequeños árboles, el blade verde oliva lograba camuflarse y darse desaparecido ante la vista de Gary y el blade rojo y azul, mas este estaba determinado a buscarlos, no perder la concentración, su bestia bits le ayudaba a menearse por esos estrechos árboles en su camino. Pronto encontró a su oponente, arriba de una rama de los árboles enanos.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, chocaban a cada tres segundos destruyendo todo lo que encontraran en su camino. Parecía haber una ventaja en el blade de Goru el cual se veía pequeño a la par del otro. Galzzly era un poco mas alto que el de sus compañeros y ancho. Gary ponía mucha mas fuerza en sus ataques logrando hacer retroceder al blade oponente. El tenía la fuerza y no solo eso, tenía voluntad, la fe de sus amigos en ganar y también el hambre el cual le hacía ganar mas fuerza, porque sabía encontraría un exquisito manjar al final.

.

Tyson, Max, Kenny y los rusos, observaban la confianza que se tenía Goru en la batalla, parecía muy tranquilo como asegurando su victoria.

-No se chicos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto al resultado de esta batalla- Kenny hablo dubitativo. Dizzy le mostraba la fuerza que Goru estaba usando en esa pelea, la cual solo era un 75% y no sabía que esperar cuando usara toda.

-Se a lo que te refieres Jefe, pero debemos confiar en Gary y los White Tigers, BEGA es muy fuerte pero no debemos dejarnos vencer por sus apariencias.

-Max tiene razón Jefe- Tyson no despego sus ojos del juego - hasta yo se que tener tanta confianza te lleva a la derrota.

-Tyson tiene razón- Wyat estaba detrás de ellos observando la batalla, el equipo de BEGA y a su ex-líder Hiromi quien a pesar de tener un rostro neutral tenía una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, los cuales decían algo que nadie sabía. -Goru tiene demasiada confianza y eso podría hacerle ganar y también perder.

.

Diablo observo a su hija adoptiva pasando a la batalla para de nuevo regresar a ella, siguiendo así varias veces.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Es muy predecible- contesto Hiromi - lo he sabido desde que lo he conocido. Se tiene mucha confianza, mas de la necesaria. No es confiadble a la hora de ponerlo a jugar y piropearle su fuerza, se ha dejado ver su punto débil. Patético.

-Lo habéis tenido todo planeado-

-Hombre, claro que si.-

.

El blade de Gary estaba logrando esquivar, no con mucha dificultad los ataques de Goru, su anillo de ataque lo ayudaba a determinar por donde atacar.

-Terminemos ya- Goru saco una flauta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Haciendo confundir no solo a Gary sino también a los otros. ¿Para que quería esa flauta? se preguntaban muchos. -*Naja-Naja- llamo a su bestia bits. Una serpiente cobra salió del blade, quien ensancho la cabeza, color amarillo, en modo de ataque al sentir peligro. El color de su piel era verde oliva formándose atrás de la cabeza una campana como símbolo a su raza. Un casco negro cubría parte e su cabeza y sus ojos en los cuales se le formaban unos anteojos, la parte de atrás también era cubierta por el mismo casco cual seguía desplegándose por toda la espalda hasta llegar a la cola, sus dos colmillos sobresalían mas, al igual que su aspecto intimidante. Goru empezó a tocar una melodía India, haciendo Naja-Naja levantarse conforme a esta.

Gary se sorprendió al principio, pero no debía tomarse mucha atención debía ganar no solo por su equipo sino también por su orgullo.

-Galzzly- el oso azul salió, Goru esperaba ver a otro animal felino pero no se asombraba mucho. Su armadura roja cubría sus brazos, garras y cabeza. LO que mas sobresalía eran sus garras afiladas, la respiración del oso se sentía pesada y al mismo tiempo rítmica.

-Naja-Naja, toxic fangs- la cobra era rápida para los ataques, mas Galzzly podía evitarlos con la ayuda de su disco de peso que lo mantenía en equilibrio cada vez que esquivaba, resistía mas no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Los colmillos de la cobra destilaban veneno, dejando un camino de veneno toxico. -double frame action-

El anillo de ataque reforzó su fuerza haciendo giros doble con mas peligrosidad, el ataque fue mas feroz, ahora si siendo difícil para Galzzly poder evitar las picadas del blade verde olivo.

, defense protection, right turn- a pesar de no tener un anillo de defensa, su disco de engranaje se encargaba de hacer ese papel a la hora de girar sobre su derecha a una fuerza de oso. - Iron claws

Goru había evitado cada ataque gracias al ritmo de su flauta, al cual Naja-Naja se guiaba viéndolo mientas se encargaba de menear el blade. Sin embargo al lanzar como ataque las garras del oso azul, estas hicieron un suave chirriante sonido en el aire y la vibración en la tierra llamando la atención de Naja-Naja, el cual no solo le produjo confusión sino también distracción, siendo aprovechado por el oso azul y terminar algo dañado mas ahí no acaba todo.

-War bear- el blade tomo velocidad, saltando en el aire y dar el ataque en su punto mas débil, siendo descubierto cuando Naja-Naja salió. El blade de Goru trastrabillo hacía atrás por la fuerza del ataque.- Es hora de ser cariñosos Galzzly... Bear Hug-

El oso abrazo a la sobra, ahogándola con su propia fuerza, imposibilitando usar sus colmillos al ser apresados por los brazos y pecho del gran oso. El blade verde oliva retrocedía cada vez mas sin posibilidad de poder defenderse o esquivar.

-Naja-Naja, Ejection aluminum tail- mas la cola de la cobra tampoco pudo hacer nada al ser enroscada en el cuerpo de esta.

-Da tu último ataque... Galzzly... bear force-

Y con toda su fuerza, el blade y la bestia bits lanzaron a sus oponentes lejos del plato... obteniendo la gloriosa batalla ganadora.

-Gary y Galzzly han derrotado a Goru y Naja-Naja, obteniendo la victoria y un empate para su equipo- Dj Jazzman grito emocionado al ver al fin una batalla ganadora de su ex-empresa de trabajo.

Los gritos y palabras de apoyo hacía Gary no se hicieron esperar. Todos celebraban la victoria, porque eso les daba esperanza. Daba el significado de poder vencer a BEGA, dando lo mejor de ellos. Mariah grito feliz y corrió hacía el grande y cariñoso Gary, felicitarlo. Lee a pesar de haber perdido la primera batalla se sentía orgulloso de su compañero, ellos podría ganar.

Rei sonrió feliz, mas no despegaba la vista de su ya-próximo-oponente, era lógico contra quien pelearía.

Atem tenía una mueca de desagrado, lo único que le dijo a Goru fue "no te confíes", pero el chico no había echo caso y su gran confianza de ganar y ser mejor que otro lo hizo perder. Volteo hacía arriba para ver a Fuego, quien seguro estaría muy molesta por ese resultado y la estupidez de Goru. Mas se sorprendió un poco al verla serena y sin preocuparse. _Podría ella saber cual sería el resultado de esa batalla?_ se preguntaba, mas prefirió no saber, debía concentrase en lo que venía. Su propia batalla, al fin poder medir el poder y experiencia de su rival, Rei Kon, contra su blade y bestia bits.

Porque su batalla era importante, Rei vs Atem. Drigger, una bestia sagrada, contra su Morte, su bestia bits nunca vista por ellos.

.

.

.

Continuara... Rei vs Atem.

* * *

><p><em>Siento mucho no haber actualizado rápido. NO ACTUALIZABA DESDE JUNIO (QUE VERGüENZA). Casi llegaba a los cuatro meses exactos..<em>

_Enserio lo siento, pero no tuve ningún bloqueo o me anduve de vaga por ahí. El problema ees muy simple y pequeño... Nahh..._

_Fue muy grande y complicado. Siendo sincera, escribir este capitulo, el de ahora, como 15 veces y no exagero. Estaba pasando por un momento trágico y pesado, lo cual me hizo complicado poder actualizar. Cada vez que escribía el capitulo terminaba mal, no yo (aunque hubo veces en los cuales me salieron lagrimas al sentirme frustrada y tan mal). Empezaba bien, al principió, a la mitad de la batalla de Lee y Shesm todo se volvía mal. El final siempre era con casi la mayoría muertos y todo un desastre. Nunca podía terminar bien, tranquilo y sin mucha complicación. Escribía y escribía y borraba y borraba, así me mantenía, así que tuve que hacerlo despacio párrafo por párrafo y asi me saliera bien.  
><em>

_Aunque yo noto el capitulo algo aburrido y sin mucha emoción, mas no se que dirán ustedes. _

_Estoy empezando a escribir el próximo capitulo, en donde ya se sabrá de Susumo, no puedo decirles mas, jijiji. _

_Ok, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por sus reviews anteriores. Prometo no tardar tanto de nuevo o que me parta un rayo. (Lo cual espero que no pase, porque estoy de visita en la casa de una amiga y el tiempo esta malo, lloviendo y relampagueando... que Dios me libre de un rayo)._


	33. Rei vs Atem

Atem debía concentrase, porque su batalla sería al detonador de ganar o perder. Y a él no le gustaba perder, menos cuando las batallas eran tan importantes. Había tenido varias batallas ganadas, empates y otras perdidas, pero esas eran tan significantes para él, porque lo ayudaban a crecer y ser mas fuerte. Aunque las últimas 4 batallas perdidas habían sido con Hiromi y por mucho que había intentado superarla no había podido. Pero ella confiaba en él.

_Hiromi asintió, Atem era alguien leal y con quien siempre se habían entendido con tan pocas palabras y miradas. Antes de retirarse quería decirle algo. _

_-Una cosa más Atem- _

_-¿Que?- pregunto, frunció el ceño al ver en su rostro una sonrisa pequeña y que con ver sus ojos, sabía era para él._

_-Confió en ti-_

_-¿Que?- soltó sin poder creerlo. Con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, nunca le dijo algo así. Nunca_

_-Confió en ti, Atem. Pase lo que pase,confió en ti.-_

_Hiromi salió un poco divertida al haber dejado boquiabierto a Atem. No estaba jugando o mintiendo sobre sus palabras a Atem, solo confiaba en 3 persona, la principal era Diablo, Atem era otro de ellos. Por eso mismo quería que el supiera esas palabras y que pasara lo que pasara, seguiría confiando en él._

_Atem aun seguía viendo el espacio vació donde segundos atrás Hiromi estuvo. Lo había dejado algo sorprendido pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Ella espero hasta ese momento, al último minuto para decirle algo así, y a pesar de querer verlo como una presión mas lo veía diferente._

_-También confió en ti, Hiromi. Confió en ti- contesto y prefería que ella no lo escuchara aún, en algún momento se lo diría, por ahora debía encaminarse a la batalla contra el equipo de la BBA._

Ahora recordando, sintió mas presión pero debía ignorarlo.

Sonrió al ver a Goru volver a ellos, su semblante destrozado, literalmente, decepcionado e incrédulo por el resultado que se dio. Sus compañeros de equipo le tenían lastima, podía verlo en sus ojos y no lo quería pero aun le era difícil reaccionar bien cuando había perdido contra un Oso... ¡Un Oso! Por Dios que patético era. Al pasar junto a Atem sus hombros se hundieron mas ante sus palabras.

-Te lo dije. No te confíes demasiado. Esa es tu debilidad Goru. Debiste escuchar.-

¿Debilidad? Nunca le habían dicho que tenía una debilidad. No, no lo tenía, simplemente se distrajo y por tal perdió. Entonces recordó a Hiromi. Alzando la vista la observo mirándolo con desaprobación. Recordandole lo que hacía un año atrás ella le dijo.

_La observaba ponerse los jeans y la blusa, para dejar de estar desnuda. Una sonrisa cínica surcaba su rostro. Desde hacía unos meses atrás ella, Fuego o Hiromi, daba igual, era su amante. Todo había empezado con una sobrecarga de adrenalina y ambos se dieron cuenta que el sexo era una solución buena cuando se estaba tan tensó y tanta energía chispeando por el ejercicio. Eran dos animales en celo, porque solo se dedicaban al sexo, nunca un roce cariñoso o un beso, eran estupideces esos toques de cariño. El amor era una idiotez y ambos lo decían._

_-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa Goru. Pareces un tarado._

_-Es la satisfacción del sexo, Fuego. He de decir que tu sobre nombre te queda como anillo al dedo._

_-Es hora de que tu equipo entre, hazlo Goru._

_-¿Para que el entrenamiento?- pregunto fastidiado de que lo hicieran entrenar dos veces al día, no es que alguien le ganara, difícilmente alguien lo haría. No cuando tenía a Naja-Naja, ellos eran lideres Fuego debía admitirlo. -Nadie nos va a ganar, lo sabes. ¿Porque mejor no otra ronda?_

_Hiromi se volteo a él. Su rostro blanco de emociones y sus ojos chispeantes con ganas de ahorcar a Goru._

_-Te lo diré una sola vez y espero que entiendas. Dejando de entrenar no te hará mas fuerte, todo lo contrarió._

_-Por favor, no me vengas con frases de tu grupo de ayuda._

_-Tu debilidad Goru, es la sobre confianza que te tienes.- Abrió la puerta para retirarse, era hora de que acaban con esas sesiones de descargar la tensión, Goru cada vez se volvía mas arrogante y demasiado confiado... -Y cuando el día en que pierdas por esa sobre confianza, recordaras este día... Estos estúpidos encuentros se terminaron. Entrena Goru o en el futuro te arrepentirás_

Desde ese día, él no había entrenado como todos. Solo dejando que su equipo lo hiciera porque les creía que carecían de fuerza. Ese día había perdido una blade batalla importante y cuanto recordaba sus palabras. Él no estaba mal, no lo estaba y se lo seguiría diciendo hasta creerlo.

_ ._

Rei respiro profundo. Ahora le tocaba a él blade batallar. Gary se esforzó para ganar y él no iba a dejar que esa pequeñita esperanza se esfumara, no sin pelear con toda sus fuerzas. Tenía una opresión en el pecho, esa batalla no sería fácil, el buscaría ganar por su equipo y por la BBA, por sus amigos y por el beyblade. Pero BEGA y Atem pelearía para hacerles daño y destrozarlos.

-Tu puedes Rei, estamos contigo- Mariah apretó su mano dándole confort y ánimos.

Sus amigos estaban ahí, su equipo junto a él, todos los blade luchadores lo apoyaban y no dejarían de hacerlo, no importar cual fuera el resultado porque sabían que él había dado todo por el todo.

Observo rápidamente a Atem, quien sonreía divertido a Goru y le decía algo. En sus ojos parecía ver que él sabía el resultado de la batalla. ¿Acaso los habían dejado ganar solo para probarlos? No. Si. Quizás. Tal vez. No había una respuesta correcta ahora.

-Hey hermano- Lee lo saco de sus pensamientos... -Tu puedes, eres fuerte y posees la paciencia que yo no traigo. Eres el Ying y Yang, pelea con el corazón y no porque debas hacerlo por la compañía. No te llenes de presión. Solo concéntrate en l oque quieres y porque lo quieres. Ahora solo importan la batalla, Drigger y tu. Recuerdarlo Rei-

-Gracias Lee-

Al ver entre las personas a sus amigos, su equipo que orgullosamente llevaban el titulo de campeones del mundo, se sintió tranquilo. De todos solo una mirada violeta le decía mas palabras que el silencio. Kai era considerado su gran amigo, alguien que lo comprendía y que con tan pocas palabras sabía como animarlo y aconsejarlo. Y podía decir que el ruso también estaba ansioso por batallar. No solo la BBA era prioridad, sino también Hiromi y harían lo que fuera para volverla a tener junto a ellos.

.

-Muy bien... la tercera blade batalla esta por comenzar. Rei de los White Tigers vs Atem de Snarks. Por favor competidores en sus puestos.

Estaban frente a frente, solo el plato los distanciaba. El plato para la batalla era normal, redondo, sin ningún cambio en su forma o algún campo. Atem así lo había querido o mas bien exigido a Hiromi para que no interviniera con sus extraños platos de campo. Solo su color era diferente, negro.

Ambos oponente estaban serenos. Desafiándose con la mirada.

-¿Están listos?- ambos asintieron.

-Preparados... 3... 2... 1... Let it rip -

Lanzaron sus blades chocando en el aire y caer en el plato sin ninguna interrupción. ambos giraban pero ninguno hacía un movimiento.

Rei trataba de estudiar a su oponente, saber cual sería su próxima estrategia. Pero a pesar de la sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Atem, este no hacía ningún movimiento.

-Pelea Rei Kon. Demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres.- hablo Atem cruzándose de brazos y dejando a su blade inmóvil.

No sabía lo que el oponente tramaba, pero lo veía quieto esperándolo. Sin embargo él no iba a esperar tanto tampoco, iba a pelear, porque para eso estaban ahí.

-Atacalo Drigger-

Los golpes empezaron a lloverle al blade de Atem. Quien para confusión de todos no respondía al ataque, se dejaba golpear pero el blade no se movía.

Drigger atacaba por todos lados, rápido y fuerte mas aun no habían obtenido ningún movimiento de Atem. El blade amatista de Atem seguía recibiendo dejándose golpear, sabiendo que su dueño era quien manejaba la situación. Resistiría de eso no había duda sin embargo la bestia bits crecía en enojo al no movilizarse, su furia crecía así como su poder.

Rei harto de la situación pero observando a su oponente lanzo el primer ataque.

-Drigger- el tigre blanco salió del blade rugiendo alto y fuerte... -Tiger fang-

El blade metálico con negro se lanzo al ataque, Drigger mostrando sus colmillos blancos y grandes listos para morder. Atem sonrió, la verdadera batalla empezaba ahora.

Cuando Drigger estuvo cerca, actuó.

-Morte Defense Wall-

Drigger salto hacía el blade amatista y choco, parecía una pared de aire que impedía su paso.. El blade de Atem giraba mucho mas rápido. Los discos de ataque se movían creando un aire tan fuerte que sería imposible atravesarlo, pero Rei no se daría por vencido.

-Drigger... Engine Gear Full Power- los discos de engranaje empezaron a funcionar cono un motor, girando y girando llamando al 100% de la potencia de su blade y sumándose el poder de white tiger. El beyblade metalizado recibe un rayo formado del cielo en el techo, con el golpe el blade toma un brillo auroso de azul verdoso, esto hace que los movimientos del blade serán más rápidos.

-El beyblade de Rei se ha vuelto más rápido con el rayó que le ha caído- Dj Jazzman anuncia a todos.

-Eso esta mucho mas interesante..- Atem observo como el blade se meneaba mas rápido y atacaba mas fuerte, haciendo así que al fin pudiera mover su blade. Esta era la clase de fuerza que a él le excitaba en los juegos. -Morte... Black ax attack -

Al fin el blade de Atem se movió giraba rápido pero nada comparado con Drigger. Cuando los blades chocaban ambos ataques los hacían retroceder.

-Gatling Claw, Drigger.- el beyblade logra maniobrarse más rápido y rodea a Morte, quien es difícil ver la bestia bits y por mucho que ataque no logra hacer retroceder. Drigger se lanza a un ataque de trueno, un impacto que generalmente llevaría a su oponente fuera del plato para que pueda reclamar su victoria.

Sin embargo el blade de Atem queda en la orilla, quien un poco mas y hubiera salido. Atem estaba con algunas heridas superficiales en el pecho los ojos oscuros por la batalla, Rei respiraba agitadamente había puesto su energía en el ataque, veía que el blade de su oponente estaba dañado, quizás no lo había sacado pero el daño si era notorio.

-Demosle nuestros mejores golpes Drigger. Vulcan Thunder claw- Drigger se volvió a lanzar ha Morte, de nuevo con la velocidad rápida que el rayó que le golpeo le dio, las patas delanteras del tigre resplandecían como truenos chocando, el blade de Atem estaba por encontrarlo también.

-Morte Leads to death- al encuentro de ambos blaces vieron a la bestia bits de Atem. Era una figura oscura, de cuerpo humano, casi parecido a Luzbel de Vaiden con la diferencia que colgando de la espalda tenía un hacha y con el ataque que iba a dar, de sus dedos salían hilos rojos que se juntaban creando un arma ilegible pero que iba directo a Drigger.

Drigger y Morte se golpearon, ambas bestias bits gimieron en alto cuando su oponente los ataco. Morte tenía las garras del tigre en su pecho demostrando la potencia de un trueno directo, Drigger tenía una herida desde su cuello al pecho por el ataque sintiendo como si la muerte se lo llevara. Ambos fueron lanzados hacía atrás pero ninguno salió.

.

-Wow... ¿Que demonios fue eso?- grito en alto Tyson asombrado y preocupado por la sangre que salía del pecho de Rei. Atem sin embargo estaba de rodillas con el cuerpo sacudido por demasiados voltios en su cuerpo.

-Ambos blades estás casi destrozados, pero me sorprende que el blade de Atem aun este vivo- hablo Kenny observando las gráficas en su computador -Podía haber jurado que su blade quedaría destrozado después de estos dos ataques potentes de Rei, pero sigue en pie. Además el ataque que le dio Morte a Drigger pudo haberlo matado y destrozado su chip.

-¿Tan fuerte fue, jefe?- pregunto Max asombrado. Recordando a Vaiden pero que no había recibido un ataque así de fuerte por parte de él.

-Mucho, ambos blades atacaron con tal fuerza que ambos debieron haber quedado empatados, mas no, ellos siguen en pie y no parecen darse por vencido tan rápido.

-Por algo son los Fallen Angels- Hablo Wyat, quien había compartido su opinión al inicio de la batalla con Kai... -Las bestias bits parecen no creer en la derrota y siempre buscando lo peor a su oponente.

Kai frunció el ceño, esta si sería difícil no solo para saber quien ganara sino también para saber quien quedaría mas herido. Confiaba en Rei, el chino podría seguir aún, tenía mucho potencial pero con los ataques de Atem sabía que peligraba la vida de su amigo.

-Rei es fuerte y saldrá bien- dijo bajo Tyson, muchos esperaban que las palabras del moreno fueran ciertas.

.

Atem volvió a ponerse de pie, sintió una corriente recorrerlo toda la espina dorsal y no se debía al ataque de Drigger. Él y Fuego sabían lo que era pasarse mas de cinco minutos con sus bestia bits fuera y lo que podrían crear, mas el tenía el control y sentía como nuevas fuerzas le llegaban.

-Eso fue muy bueno- medio le sonrió a Rei... -hace mucho que me concentraba tanto en una batalla.

-Opino igual- le regreso su media sonrisa a Atem -pero ganaré esta batalla.

-Ya lo veremos. La paciencia es infinita pero cuando se rompe es cruel-

-Lo se.

Dj Jazzman se alejo un poco más, había recibido sin mucho cuidado un rayo y casi el ataque de Morte. Esa batalla era peligrosa y debía mantenerse lo máximo al margen.

-Bien Morte este será el ataque final-

-Drigger confió en ti... combina Victory claw y Gatling claw maximum-

Drigger volvía a tomar velocidad rápido y furioso se lanzo hacía el blade color amatista a quien le fue difícil esquivarlo y engancharlo al chocar por el ataque Victory claw dando vueltas ambos y recibiendo ataques de las garras al máximo.

-Morte... Shadow soul- Morte creo la ilusión de almas que los rodeaban junto con una espesa bruma negra. Drigger a pesar de llevar casi fuera del plato a Morte le fue difícil al tener tantas almas que lo rodeaban y parecían extraerle las fuerzas.

-Gatling claw maximum double- el ataque se reforzó mucho mas.

-Estacalo Morte... Infinite sword of hell-

Zafarse de la enganchadora de las garras de Drigger por escasos segundos, los hilos rojos de los dedos de Morte volvieron a unirse formando una espada negra de hoja delgada acompañada de las almas que aun rondaban.

-Terminalo.

-Destrozalo.

Los ataques esta vez dieron con mas fuerzas, haciendo temblar el estadio y que se cubrieran de pedazos pequeños del techo que empezaba a desmoronarse.

La explosión ensordeció a todos y la bruma negra se alzo entre ambos oponentes y el plato. Hubo gemidos y gruñidos, nadie supo que paso hasta que el suelo dejo de temblar. y deber esperar a que la bruma se despejara.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos a un blade aun girar pero con pesadez, también a otro desquebrajarse poco a poco hasta hacerse añicos.

Ante la impaciencia de todos por saber quien gano, ambos oponentes cayeron de rodillas agotados y heridos, sin aliento y sin poder respirar bien.

Dj Jazzman no se veía en ningún lugar. Hasta que se escucho su voz.

-El ganador es... - tosió un poco -Atem de Snarks.

Toda Bega celebro la victoria de Atem. La BBA murmuraba sobre lo sucedido a Rei y a su blade, el cual estaba hecho añicos en el plato. El blade violeta de Atem seguía girando, por unos segundos mas hasta caer y tener algunas fisuras de daño.

Maria y Lee corrieron hacía Rei, para ayudarlo a levantarse y saber cuales eran los daños. Kon estaba un tanto decepcionado por haber perdido pero su otra mitad estaba aliviada de que el chip de su bestia bits estuviera intacto. Observo a ese digno contrincante quien era ayudado a levantarse por Vaiden quien con media sonrisa le decía algo que a su parecer a Atem no le gusto en absoluto.

-¿Rei estas bien?- Mariah estaba muy preocupada, Rei tenía algunas heridas que provocaban sangrar levemente.

-Estoy bien, Mariah. Solo decepcionado de haber perdido.-

-Diste tu mejor esfuerzo Rei, batallaste espléndidamente- Tyson, Max y Kenny estaban ahí junto a él. Comprendiendo la batalla y su postura. -Aún quedas dos equipos y les derrotaremos por ti y por Max. No te desanimes.

-Gracias Tyson-

.

-Es hora de que me vaya- anunció Hiromi.

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Tu hermano llegara en hora y media. Debo recibirle como se merece Diablo. ¿ o no lo quieres ver?-

-Manejas demasiado rápido, estarás ahí una hora antes de lo previsto. Es mejor ser demasiado puntual a retrasarme.

-De acuerdo. Cuando lo recibas envíame un mensaje para darle la bienvenida.

-Vendré exactamente cuando mi equipo empiece a batallar. No lo dudes.

Diablo asintió. Mientras su hija adoptiva se retiraba, observo su entorno, BEGA celebrando las dos batallas de equipos ganadas. La BBA, principalmente Dickenson preocupado por ese chico chino quien había echo que Atem diera todo de si, ese ataque de rayo fue impresionante y por lo que le había dicho Hiromi el blade de Atem no estaba diseñado para recibir esa clase de impacto. Había sido interesante ver como Atem había resistido a ese rayo. Pero Morte dio lo mejor de si, ganándole a una bestia sagrada.

Siempre escucho que las bestias sagradas eran fuertes y poderosas, mas ahora que ya habían encontrado a los elegidos, pero estos dos que habían pasado no fueron tan fuertes. Solo debía esperar para saber como serían las otras dos bestias sagradas. Sin embargo conociendo a ese chico ruso, de seguro el pediría batallar con su hermosa hija y se quedaría con las ganas de eso no había dudas.

-Cada vez se pone mas interesante este torneo. Hmmm. creo que el viejo necesita una visita rápida. -

_Sobre el cielo..._

No había podido ni siquiera cerrar los ojos por varios minutos, cada vez que lo hacía se imaginaba la peor cosa. Quería que el avión llegara rápido, detener a su hermano y hacerle olvidar la venganza, mas sabía que sería imposible. Darius estaba demasiado dañado en su alma y corazón que lo creía capaz de desmembrar a Darió Dickenson para gozar su sufrimiento.

-Señor estamos entrando a cielo Dubai. Aproximadamente en una hora estaremos aterrizando.

-Esta bien George- asintió un poco aliviado.

_No hagas una estupidez Darius, no lo hagas._ repetía en su mente. Para Susumo eran muy importante su hijo Kai, y su hermano, aunque no de sangre, Darius. Ellos eran su familia y siempre lo serían.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	34. Disculpas

No tenìa idea de que tardarìa tanto para actualizar. Un poco mas y me tiraba al año de no actualizar.

Quizàs ya son demasiadas excusas... al decir que he estado ocupado. Pero es asì...

Pero esta vez si va enserio... Hoy era mi dìa libre y apenas pude estar en mi laptop, con tan poco tiempo no hubiera podido escribir ni medio capitulo de la historia.

Las buenas noticias son que voy a volver a actualizar, escribir y seguir mis historias...

¿Cuando?

La segunda semana de Marzo... porque hasta esa fecha empiezan mis vacaciones de tres meses. Y siento que con ese tiempo podré volver a escribir...

De verdad siento haber tardado tanto. Pero no me he podido sincronizar con mi hogar, mi trabajo, mi vida y mis hobbys... es difícil en parte.

Es enserio cuando digo que la segunda semana de Marzo actualizare... sino cumplo que me parta un rayo... (lo cual me hace temer mucho)

Bueno nos leemos próximamente. Cuidense y pido paciencia...

Att. Islea Malcom.


End file.
